Ratując Connora
by Gociak
Summary: AU, (bardzo) Ślizgoński Harry. Harry ma brata bliźniaka, Connora, który jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i Harry postanowił poświęcić życie chroniąc go - samemu przy tym pozostając niezauważonym. Ale pewni ludzie nie pozwolą pozostać Harry'emu w cieniu. [TŁUMACZENIE][ZAKOŃCZONE]
1. Opiekun brata

**Notka od autorki:** Okay, to jest pierwszy rozdział z tego, co mam nadzieję stanie się długim i skomplikowanym opowiedzeniem od nowa całego dzieciństwa i młodości Harry'ego w alternatywnym świecie. Pojawią się sytuacje, postacie i miejsca, które są nam znane z kanonicznej historii, ale nie mam zamiaru w pełni podążać za linią fabuły, a czasami planuję kompletnie od niej odskakiwać. (W tej chwili wiem, że na pewno w szóstej książce pojawią się postacie z Księcia Półkrwi, ale zanim zdążę dotrzeć do tego momentu w historii albo się wciągniecie wszystkim innym na tyle, że pewnie nawet nie zwrócicie na to uwagi, albo porzucicie historię, więc Was to nie będzie obchodziło.) Zawsze podobały mi się historie, w których Harry ma rodzeństwo, które ratuje świat za niego, albo gdzie zostaje przydzielony do Slytherinu, ale w większości tych opowiadań, Harry kończy jako karykatura samego siebie. Tutaj spróbuję opisać Ślizgońskiego Harry'ego, który jest niekoniecznie zły, Snape'a i Dracona, którzy mogą być dobrzy, choć niekoniecznie mili, i brata (bliźniaka Harry'ego, Connora), który jest kompletnie niezależną postacią.

Dowolna rozpoznawalna postać, miejsce, wydarzenia czy zaklęcia nie należą do mnie, a do J.K. Rowling. Korzystam z nich tylko w mojej historii i nic na nich nie zarabiam, zrzekam się do nich wszelkich praw.

 **Notka od tłumacza, czyli Gociaka, mnie:** Rating jest głównie przez wzgląd na przemoc i wulgaryzmy, niż seks. To jest pierwszy rok, oni mają po jedenaście lat. Nie tłumaczę tu pedofilii, do licha.  
Notatki od autorki zwykle będą na początku rozdziału, od tłumacza, czyli moje, pod koniec.

 **Rozdział pierwszy: Opiekun brata**

– Jakie są twoje przysięgi, Harry?

Harry znał je, mimo że miał dopiero pięć lat. Jego matka trzymała go na rękach, pochylając się nad łóżkiem jego brata, a chłopiec szeptał razem z nią hipnotyzujące słowa, które słyszał przez całe swoje życie.

– Będę opiekować się Connorem. Zawsze go chronić. Upewnić się, że będzie wiódł spokojne życie, póki to będzie możliwe, aż nie będzie musiał znowu stawić czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi. – Tu jego matka zawsze brała przerwę na oddech, jakby była przerażona. Harry zaczekał, aż zaczęła znowu mówić, a jego głos dołączył się do jej. – Żeby być jego bratem, jego przyjacielem i jego stróżem. Żeby go kochać. Żeby nigdy z nim nie współzawodniczyć, nie popisywać się przed nim i nigdy nie dać nikomu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jestem mu bliski. Żeby być zwyczajnym, żeby on mógł być nadzwyczajny.

Harry pamiętał, jak się zaciął na końcowym słowie, kiedy na ich ostatnich urodzinach matka po raz pierwszy poleciła mu samemu wypowiedzieć te słowa, zamiast tylko słuchać, jak ona je mówi. Nigdy jednak nie zapytał, co oznaczają. Jego rodzice czasem uważali, że jest mądrzejszy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Ale teraz chciał się dowiedzieć, więc obrócił się w stronę matki, kiedy ta niosła go do łóżka, i zapytał:

– Mamo, co to znaczy nadzwyczajny?

Lily Evans Potter zawahała się na dłuższą chwilę, patrząc w dół na Harry'ego, jakby nie wiedziała, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Potem uśmiechnęła się słabo, pokręciła głową i usiadła koło niego na łóżku. Harry ułożył się wygodniej pod kołdrą. Nie spuszczał z oczu twarzy matki. Oboje mieli tak samo niezwykłe jasnozielone oczy, podczas gdy tęczówki Connora i ojca chłopców, Jamesa, były jasnobrązowe. Harry uważał - a opinię tę krył w sekretnym pudełku swojego umysłu, pełnym myśli, których nie wolno mu było wypowiedzieć na głos - że dzielił z matką specjalną więź dlatego, że mieli takie same oczy. Oczywiście wiedział, że to nieprawda, skoro to Connor był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale Harry lubił czasem poudawać.

Zamyślona Lily odgarnęła do tyłu jego grzywkę, odsłaniając bliznę na czole chłopca. Była w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry wiedział, skąd się wzięła - powstała na skutek uderzenia przez spadający kamień podczas ataku Voldemorta w tę straszną noc, której nie pamiętał, kiedy to Lily i James zostali wyciągnięci z domu wieścią, że ich bliźniaki już zostały porwane. Voldemort pojawił się tam, rzucił klątwę _Avada Kedavra_ na Connora, a Connor ją odbił i go zniszczył. Nacięcie na jego czole miało kształt serca, było przeklętą blizną.

Myśląc o tej nocy, Harry zorientował się, że pojmuje znaczenie słowa "nadzwyczajny", nawet zanim Lily mu je wyszeptała.

– To znaczy... specjalny, Harry. To znaczy, że ktoś nie jest przeciętny. Że wybija się ponad tłum. – Zawahała się, jakby nie wiedziała, jak ująć to, co jeszcze chciała dodać.

– I ja muszę być przeciętny, żeby Connor mógł być specjalny – powiedział Harry, przytakując. Rozumiał. Jego młodszy brat będzie potrzebował jego pomocy. To niełatwe przeznaczenie, jak każdego dnia tłumaczyła mu Lily, być kimś, od kogo wszyscy oczekują, że kiedyś pokona Lorda Voldemorta. Voldemort nie zginął tak naprawdę i pewnego dnia powróci. Connor musiał być gotów na ten dzień, musiał się _skoncentrować_ , co było kolejnym słowem, którego Harry dość wcześnie się nauczył. Więc Harry pomoże mu się _koncentrować_ , będąc przeciętnym.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak ma tego dokonać, ale znajdzie sposób. Kiedy tylko zerkał w stronę Connora, czuł wielki napływ miłości do młodszego brata. Connor był specjalny i taki pozostanie. A Harry mu w tym pomoże.

Kiedy znowu spojrzał na swoją matkę, ta uśmiechała się do niego tym małym, sekretnym uśmieszkiem, który tylko oni znali. Przytaknęła i szepnęła:

– Dokładnie tak, Harry. – I pocałowała go jeszcze przed wyjściem z pokoju.

A Harry zrozumiał wtedy w nagłym przypływie radości, że ich specjalna więź jednak nie była fałszywa. Jego mama wierzyła, że Harry zajmie się młodszym bratem. To było ważne. To było specjalne.

Obrócił się i ukłonił w stronę łóżka Connora. Nauczył się tego gestu ze starej historii, którą kiedyś opowiedział mu dziadek.

– Będę cię chronił, Connorze – powiedział. – Będę twoim rycerzem, a ty będziesz królem.

Connor westchnął przez sen.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby, wiedząc, że jego brat się nie obudzi - Connor miał bardzo mocny sen – po czym zamknął oczy.

* * *

– Niezła próba, Harry! Prawie ci się udało złapać znicz!

Harry uśmiechnął się i wylądował lekko, wbijając nogi w ziemię, żeby przypadkiem znowu nie odlecieć. Kochał latanie do tego stopnia, że mógłby nawet niechcący wystrzelić się w niebo.

– Dzięki, Connor – powiedział, schodząc z miotły i kiwając głową bratu. – Będę dalej próbował. Jestem pewien, że szybko się poprawię, skoro ty jesteś moim trenerem.

Connor zszedł z własnej miotły, podskoczył i potargał włosy Harry'ego, zupełnie jakby było im to jeszcze potrzebne.

– Będzie lepiej – powiedział. – Następny mecz.

Wyrzucił w powietrze trzepoczący znicz, podbiegł do swojej miotły, wskoczył na nią i zaczął ścigać złotą piłeczkę.

Harry położył się na ciepłej od słońca trawie i obserwował. Connor był już pięćdziesiąt stóp nad ziemią, potem sześćdziesiąt. Wtedy odważnie zanurkował spiralą, o mały włos mijając zarówno znicza, jak i trawę. Wyhamował na czas, a Harry odetchnął z niepokojem. Sam pokazał bratu, jak nurkować, ponieważ Connor musiał świetnie latać, ale i tak czuł gulę przerażenia w gardle na myśl, że to może być _ten_ raz, w którym Connor się rozbije.

Dłoń opadła na jego ramię. Harry obrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, kto za nim stoi.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś, Łapo – powiedział, po czym usiadł, żeby uścisnąć Syriusza.

Jego ojciec chrzestny oddał uścisk jedną ręką i usiadł obok. On również wbijał oczy w Connora. Święcie przekonany, że tak właśnie powinno być, Harry oparł się o Syriusza i zamknął oczy.

– James chciał pobyć sam na sam z twoją matką – powiedział wreszcie Syriusz i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Syriuszu! Fuj.

Harry zmarszczył nos. Nie miał ochoty myśleć o swoich rodzicach uprawiających seks. Jutro wypadały jedenaste urodziny chłopców, wtedy otrzymają listy do Hogwartu. Harry wiedział, że jego rodzice prawdopodobnie czują niepokój w ten ostatni miesiąc przed wypuszczeniem Connora w wielki, szeroki świat czarodziejów, ale wolałby nie dowiadywać się, w jaki sposób starają się ukoić stres.

W odpowiedzi Syriusz potarmosił mu włosy. Harry już zdążył się przyzwyczaić, że wszyscy to robią.

– W każdym razie – dodał Syriusz – chcieli, żeby ktoś was tu przypilnował. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Harry spiął się i odsunął.

– Ja pilnuję Connora – powiedział. – To moje zadanie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Wiem, Harry, ale Connor to tylko dziecko.

Westchnął i spojrzał w górę. Connor minął się ze zniczem i obrócił miotłę do góry nogami, żeby dalej za nim gonić.

– I chociaż wiem, że Peter – wypluł to imię – jest w Azkabanie, to wciąż są inni śmierciożercy, którzy mogliby szukać okazji, żeby skrzywdzić Connora.

Harry przytaknął. Wiedział wszystko o śmierciożercach. Jego rodzice podali mu nazwiska osób, których byli pewni, kazali mu się uczyć o ich rodzinach i mocach, a także ćwiczyć kilka podstawowych zaklęć, póki był niemal na tyle dobry, że mógł powstrzymać śmierciożercę.

 _Niemal_ , powtórzył sobie Harry. Chciałby myśleć, że jest już wystarczająco dobry, ale ciężko było to określić przed właściwym zmierzeniem się ze śmierciożercą. Poza tym musiał ćwiczyć w tajemnicy. Czasem nieco szybciej łapał zaklęcia niż Connor, a nie mógł zawstydzić swojego brata, popisując się przed nim.

 _Tylko trochę szybszy, to wszystko_ , zaprotestował, kładąc się z powrotem, żeby dalej obserwować, jak Connor po raz kolejny stara się złapać trzepoczący znicz. _I na miotle też szybciej latam, ale zawsze pilnuję, żeby go nie wyprzedzić. Nigdy się nie dowie. Nikt się nigdy nie dowie. Wszyscy będą myśleć, że on jest najlepszy._

To zadowoliło Harry'ego. Już pomijając kwestię dorastającego w świetle reflektorów Connora - na co całkowicie zasługiwał jako ktoś naznaczony przez Voldemorta - dodatkowa przewaga może się kiedyś przydać. Śmierciożerca zignoruje Harry'ego, myśląc, że ten wolno lata na miotle, a wtedy chłopiec będzie mógł w niego wjechać i załatwić każdego, kto spróbuje skrzywdzić jego brata.

– Harry, na Merlina, zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał cały ciężar świata na swoich barkach – powiedział Syriusz, przerywając jego rozmyślenia. – Wszystko w porządku?

Harry spiął się na moment, po czym rozluźnił. Przypomniał sobie, że Syriusz z Remusem uważają jego poważne słowa o ochranianiu brata za dziecinne. Nie znali prawdy, w przeciwieństwie do mamy. Nikt nie będzie znał prawdy. Harry będzie zwyczajny.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział. – I nie noszę na barkach całego ciężaru tego świata. To dla Connora.

Twarz Syriusza złagodniała i znowu zaczął przyglądać się Connorowi, póki ten nie złapał znicza.

– Ma przed sobą ciężką drogę – zgodził się.

 _Nie tak ciężką, jak mogłaby być_ , obiecał sobie Harry, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. _Zawsze będę u twojego boku, Connorze. Będę cię chronił i nikt mnie nie zauważy, póki nie spróbują cię skrzywdzić, bo wtedy to ja ich skrzywdzę._

Takie było życie. Musiał pozostać przeciętny, a mimo to gotowy do obrony Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Tylko w ten sposób Connor mógł przeżyć.

Harry słuchał, jak jego brat, któremu przeznaczone było życie pełne trudów i bólu, śmieje się, i nie mógł wyobrazić sobie niczego, czego by nie mógł poświęcić, żeby ten śmiech został taki, jakim był teraz.


	2. Spotkania, serdeczność i inne

Od Gociaka: Żeby nie było nieporozumień, na potrzeby tego fanfika i późniejszych wydarzeń postanowiłam tłumaczyć "Dark Lord" i "Light Lord" jak Mroczny Pan i Świetlisty Pan, a nie, jak mamy w naszym oficjalnym tłumaczeniu, Czarny i Biały.

Szybko się można do tego przyzwyczaić, a na dłuższą metę te nazwy nie dość, że są dokładniejsze, to jeszcze mają o wiele więcej sensu.

 **Rozdział drugi: Spotkania, serdeczność i inne**

– Pamiętaj, Connor, masz być miły dla profesorów. Masz Godryka? Dobrze. Trzymaj go na razie w klatce, przynajmniej dopóki nie dostaniecie się do Hogwartu. James, _nie dawaj_ mu peleryny-niewidki. Tak, widziałam, jak wyjmujesz ją z kieszeni. W tej chwili włóż ją z powrotem. Nie będzie jej potrzebował na pierwszym roku...

Harry szedł za rodzicami, kiedy ci eskortowali Connora na peron 9¾, i uśmiechał się, słysząc to wszystko. Zwykle jego matka nie była aż tak drobiazgowa, ale zazwyczaj Connor przebywał tam, gdzie mogła go mieć na oku albo gdzie Harry czy Syriusz mogli go pilnować i momentalnie skierować różdżkę na każdego, kto wyda im się śmierciożercą. W głośnym, jazgoczącym zamieszaniu King's Cross, wypełnionego zarówno mugolami, jak i czarodziejami, istniało mnóstwo sposobności, żeby ktoś zbliżył się do nich i obrał Connora za cel.

Harry się nie martwił. Chwilę po zakupie nowej różdżki wypróbował kilka swoich ulubionych zaklęć i z ulgą stwierdził, że działają lepiej niż z różdżką treningową. Myślał nawet, że mógłby wysłać swoją śnieżną sowę, Hedwigę, by zrobiła zwiad terenu i wypatrywała niebezpieczeństwa. Siedziała teraz w swojej klatce na szczycie wózka, rozglądając się wokół oczami koloru jasnego złota. Wydawała się czujniejsza od Godryka, czarnego puchacza, który albo siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, albo kręcił dookoła głową, by przyglądać się ludziom, których miny wyraźnie mówiły Harry'emu, że są niewinni.

– Harry.

Harry spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony. Prawie doszli do magicznej ściany, która zezwalała na przejście między dworcem a peronem, a on nie zauważył, jak jego matka zrównuje z nim krok. Oczywiście była automatycznie klasyfikowana jako brak zagrożenia, podobnie jak Syriusz czy Remus. Mimo to Harry postanowił być od teraz nieco ostrożniejszy. W pociągu będą wyłącznie potencjalne zagrożenia.

– Tak, mamo? – wymamrotał.

Lily wahała się dłuższą chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się, czy dać mu ten sam wykład, co Connorowi. Harry czekał cierpliwie. Domyślał się, że powie tylko jedno zdanie, i wiedział z góry, jakie ono będzie. Ale jednocześnie potrzebował je usłyszeć. To było potwierdzenie jego celu, lojalności i pozycji na świecie.

– Opiekuj się swoim bratem – powiedziała wreszcie Lily, a w głowie Harry'ego coś uspokoiło się i odetchnęło z ulgą.

– Oczywiście, mamo – odpowiedział.

Dłoń Lily przeczesała jego grzywkę, pocierając bliznę, która, jak Harry wiedział, była paskudnym i niedoskonałym odbiciem blizny jego brata.

– Jesteś błyskawicą – szepnęła. – Uderzasz szybko i mocno, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Connor jest sercem. Chroń jego niewinność, Harry. Upewnij się, że do samego końca pozostanie czysty i bez skaz. Dyrektor Dumbledore powiedział, że Connor będzie miał moc, której Mroczny Pan nie zna. Ta zdolność to miłość, to musi być to. Ale jeśli zbyt szybko dorośnie, to ją straci. – Pochyliła się i pocałowała bliznę Harry'ego. – Przypilnuj, żeby jeszcze przez jakiś czas mógł pozostać dzieckiem.

– Dobrze, mamo.

Harry przełknął rosnącą w gardle gulę. Nigdy nie mówiła mu czegoś takiego. To blizna Connora była niezwykła, blizna Connora naznaczyła go do śmierci i chwały. Pomyśleć, że mógłby być częścią tego, czym jest jego brat, choć przez chwilę...

Lily spojrzała na niego, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale Connor zawołał z przodu:

– No chodź, Harry! Pociąg nam zaraz ucieknie!

Harry i Lily wymienili znaczące uśmiechy. Connor był niewinnie podekscytowany podróżą do Hogwartu i pewnie wyczekiwał, choć tylko troszkę, jak przyjmą tam Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Odczuwał to jako wielką zmianę w dotychczas prowadzonym życiu, jakby wszystko miało się zmienić i już nigdy więcej nie być takie samo.

 _Na swój sposób_ , pomyślał Harry, _tak będzie_. Connor wreszcie zacznie ćwiczyć prawdziwe zaklęcia, i to dużo częściej, niż robili to w domu. Będzie musiał zacząć dorastać, tracąc swoją niewinność, ucząc się kochać nie tylko swoich rodziców, Harry'ego, Syriusza i Remusa, ale cały czarodziejski świat, który będzie musiał kiedyś obronić.

Harry był wdzięczny, że w porównaniu z tym jego życie wydawało się dużo prostsze. Był odpowiedzialny tylko za jedno: ochronę Connora.

Ostatni raz dotknął dłoni matki, po czym obrócił się i przeszedł przez barierę na peron. Hedwiga zahukała delikatnie, kiedy to zrobił, jakby zaimponował jej rozmiar pociągu i robiony przez niego hałas.

Harry trzymał brata na oku, kiedy wsiadali do pociągu, ale na szczęście Connor wybrał pusty przedział. Harry wślizgnął się za nim i uniósł brwi, zerkając na brata.

Connor uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. _Nawet nie wyglądamy jak bliźniacy_ , pomyślał Harry. Ta stara prawda uderzyła go z nową mocą, gdy zobaczył brata w kompletnie nowym otoczeniu. Connor miał czarne włosy, ale mniej niesforne niż Harry, więc jego blizna była tylko w połowie widoczna – dolny kącik serca wystawał spod grzywki. Miał brązowe oczy po Jamesie i dobry wzrok po Lily, do tego z wyglądu bardziej przypominał ojca.

 _To też może posłużyć za przewagę_ , pomyślał Harry, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko brata. _Oczywiście nie ma szans, żeby śmierciożercy nas ze sobą pomylili, ale mogą też uznać, że wcale nie jestem jego bratem._

– Nie cieszysz się? – zapytał go Connor.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział. – Ale najbardziej bawi mnie oglądanie, jak skaczesz jak czekoladowa żaba.

– Wcale nie skaczę – odpowiedział Connor, podskakując.

– Właśnie że tak.

– Wcale nie.

– A tak.

– A nie.

I tak to ciągnęli, ciesząc się całkowicie dziecinną kłótnią, którą ich rodzice przerwaliby krzykami już po jakichś dwóch minutach. Ciągnęli to jakieś dziesięć minut, kiedy odsunęły się drzwi od przedziału. Harry momentalnie obrócił głowę, pamiętając, żeby powitać gościa z uśmiechem, tak jak zrobił to Connor. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w kieszeni na różdżce, ale nie było tego widać, jako że mieli już na sobie luźne szaty szkolne.

Chłopiec, który wszedł, zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, jakby nie spodziewał się zobaczyć ich obu. Następnie zbliżył się. Harry zmierzył wzrokiem jego rude włosy i znoszone, choć czyste ubrania, po czym powoli wypuścił różdżkę z ręki. Ten chłopiec prawie na pewno był Weasleyem, a cała ta rodzina była lojalna wobec Dumbledore'a i walczyła w Zakonie Feniksa. Obecna matrona rodu nawet straciła rodzinę w walce z Voldemortem. Harry mógł założyć, że ten chłopiec nie spróbuje skrzywdzić Connora, przynajmniej dopóki sam nie dowiódłby czegoś innego.

– Cześć – powiedział chłopiec, po czym usiadł naprzeciw Connora, obok Harry'ego. – Słyszałem, że Connor Potter jest w tym wagonie. Czy to ty?

Connor uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczesał grzywkę, żeby chłopak mógł zobaczyć bliznę w kształcie serca. Weasley zamrugał i gapił się przez chwilę z podziwem, po czym wyciągnął rękę, uśmiechając się.

– Nazywam się Ron Weasley. Super, że cię poznałem. Znasz moich rodziców? Myślę, że moi znają twoich. Mama mówiła raz o złożeniu wam wizyty, a tata powiedział, że to zakazane, ale...

Harry oparł się wygodnie i pozwolił, żeby cała ta paplanina go ominęła. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak jego brat odpowiada, z początku niepewnie, potem z coraz większą werwą, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo Ron jest zafascynowany jego obecnością. Connor nigdy nie przebywał w otoczeniu innych dzieci, tak samo jak Harry. To było zbyt niebezpieczne, żeby inni mogli ich odwiedzać, przynajmniej tak długo, jak istniała groźba powrotu Voldemorta. To był jeden z wielu powodów, dla których Harry był zadowolony, że jadą teraz do Hogwartu. Connor zdobędzie wielu przyjaciół. _Nie wszyscy_ będą dziećmi śmierciożerców nasłanymi na niego w celach szpiegowskich, ale Harry uważał, że wiele z nich będzie próbować, zwłaszcza ci pochodzący z domu Slytherina.

Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się z trzaskiem i do środka wszedł kolejny chłopiec. Harry spiął się. Ten czarodziej miał blond włosy i wyćwiczoną znudzoną minę czystokrwistych, a dwóch innych stało za nim jak skrzaty domowe. Zerknął na Weasleya i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Harry sięgnął po różdżkę.

– Jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – powiedział do Connora blondyn. – Nieprawdaż.

Jego ton i leniwe przeciąganie zgłosek, które było ewidentnie wymuszone, sprawiły, że to ostatnie słowo nie brzmiało jak pytanie.

Connor przytaknął, cały spięty. Harry dał bratu dziesięć punktów za obserwację. Nie wiedział jeszcze, z kim ma do czynienia, ale miał podejrzenia; Connor zaś, chroniony przed światem zewnętrznym, znielubił chłopca kompletnie instynktownie. To był dobry znak niewinności serca.

– Nazywam się Draco Malfoy – powiedział chłopiec i zbliżył się, wyciągając rękę, jakby oczekiwał, że Connor naprawdę ją uściśnie.

Harry wstał, w pełni gotów do rzucenia klątwy. Lucjusz Malfoy był w wewnętrznym kręgu grupy Voldemorta, ale uniknął Azkabanu dzięki najbłahszym wymówkom. Ze wszystkich dzieci, które w tym roku dołączą do Hogwartu, jego syn był w grupie podwyższonego ryzyka, na którą Harry postanowił zwrócić szczególną uwagę. Malfoy spojrzał na niego dziwnie i zaśmiał się.

– A to co za jeden? – zapytał. – Ktoś jeszcze składa ci hołd, Potter, jak ten Weasley?

 _No to koniec_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy zobaczył znajomy płomień rozpalający się w oczach Connora. _Właśnie stracił swoją szansę._

– To mój brat, Harry – powiedział Connor, również wstając. Był nieco wyższy, niż na to wyglądał, i kiedy spojrzał na Malfoya, wyraźnie było widać, na jakiego mężczyznę wyrośnie. Harry z podziwu niemal przestał oddychać. Jeśli Connor stracił dzisiaj część swojej niewinności, to zrobił to w dobrej wierze. – A to jest Ron Weasley, mój przyjaciel. Ty nim nigdy nie zostaniesz, więc nie obrażaj lepszych od siebie.

Malfoy zamarł na chwilę, patrząc na Connora szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry zlustrował go wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czemu tak zareagował.

I wtedy zrozumiał. Wyglądało na to, że Malfoy też był na swój sposób niewinny. Wszedł do przedziału, tak jak prawdopodobnie wchodził wszędzie, zadzierając nosa i przeciągając głoski, i przyjął za pewnik, że Connor zaakceptuje go tak, jak wszyscy go do tej pory akceptowali. Malfoyowie wychowali syna w otoczeniu innych czarodziejów czystej krwi, przyuczanych przez swoich rodziców do okazywania posłuszeństwa bogatym i potężnym – a Malfoyowie spełniali oba te warunki. Czemu Chłopiec, Który Przeżył miałby być inny od dzieci, które Draco znał całe swoje życie?

Harry westchnął, czując współczucie dla chłopca, i wypuścił różdżkę z ręki. I wtedy usłyszał chichot Connora.

– I tak bym nie chciał się z tobą zaprzyjaźniać – powiedział. – Masz okropne imię.

– Connor! – krzyknął zaszokowany Harry.

Ochrona niewinności to jedno. Miotanie dziecięcymi wyzwiskami to zupełnie co innego. Czarodzieje czystej krwi też byli częścią społeczeństwa i Connor powinien być ponad takimi pyskówkami, których Harry prędzej spodziewałby się usłyszeć od kogoś takiego jak Draco. Malfoya widocznie skrzywdziło to wyzwisko; był zbyt zaskoczony, by to ukryć. Connor mógł złagodzić uderzenie, dobierając inne słowa, i znaleźć się w ten sposób na drodze do zdobycia ważnego sprzymierzeńca. Słowa, których użył, zdecydowanie _nie były_ właściwe i jedyne, co zdziałały, to rozśmieszenie Rona.

To sprawiło, że poczucie krzywdy zniknęło z twarzy Malfoya. Wyprostował się, a stojący za nim czarodzieje spojrzeli na niego, czekając na rozkazy. Ale Malfoy tylko spojrzał na Connora z góry.

– Powinienem był się spodziewać, że ktoś zrodzony ze szlamowatej matki nigdy nie odbierze _odpowiedniego_ wychowania – powiedział, po czym wyszedł z przedziału.

Connor krzyknął ze złości.

– To było niemiłe, stary, co on powiedział o twojej mamie... – mruknął Ron.

Harry wyjrzał za drzwi i ruszył za Malfoyem. Słowa chłopca były okrutne, ale to Connor go sprowokował. Harry poznał zasady kurtuazji między czarodziejami od swojego ojca i Syriusza, dwóch czarodziejów czystej krwi. Malfoy zasługiwał na przeprosiny.

* * *

Draco potarł czoło, nie zatrzymując się. Głowa rozbolała go już po pięciu sekundach stania w tym samym przedziale z potężnym czarodziejem. Magia Pottera mruczała i śpiewała wokół niego, wypełniając powietrze delikatną, dzwoniącą wibracją, którą Draco, jak każdy właściwie wytrenowany Malfoy, mógł wyczuć. Rozbolała go od tego czaszka. To jasne, zdał sobie sprawę, że gdy tylko dostanie się do Hogwartu, będzie musiał nałożyć na siebie silniejsze tarcze. I tak musiałby to zrobić, mając wokół siebie tak wielu czarodziejów, ale winił Pottera, że ten tak wcześnie przyprawił go o ból głowy.

– Malfoy.

Draco zerknął przez ramię i zamarł. Za nim stał ten drugi czarodziej, którego Potter przedstawił jako swojego brata. Był tak cichy, że Draco ledwie go zauważył i z czystego przyzwyczajenia włączył go w obelgę dotyczącą Weasleya. Miał czarne włosy, jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż Potter, i zielone oczy schowane za paskudnymi okularami.

I sprawiał, że powietrze wokół niego śpiewało.

Draco powoli zmrużył oczy.

– Czy to ma być jakaś cholerna sztuczka? – warknął, cofając się w stronę... Harry'ego, tak mu było na imię. Zwykle nie używał tak ordynarnego słownictwa, ale nie znosił, kiedy się ktoś z nim bawił w kotka i myszkę. Jego ojciec by to zrozumiał. – To ty jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, co nie?

Harry zamrugał.

– Co?

Ale nie był aż tak zaskoczony, jak udawał. Magia wokół niego zagęściła się i skupiła w ostrą strzałę wycelowaną w Dracona.

Draco zacisnął zęby.

– To ty jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – powiedział. – Nie tamten drugi. Wydawało ci się, że uznam, że to było _zabawne_ , i wrócę do ciebie na klęczkach? Malfoyowie nie klękają.

– Nawet przed Mrocznym Panem? – mruknął Potter. W jego oczach błysnęło leniwe rozbawienie.

Wściekły jak diabli Draco spróbował się ponownie obrócić, ale Potter złapał go za ramię. Vincent i Gregory ruszyli w jego kierunku, ale zatrzymali się, kiedy Draco pokręcił lekko głową. Byli dobrze wytrenowani, ale nie mieli najmniejszych szans z czarodziejem pokroju Pottera. Draco stanął, cały spięty, oczekując klątwy, której, jak wiedział, nie da rady powstrzymać. Dlatego, oczywiście, był kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy Potter podniósł rękę ponad swoje brwi, unosząc grzywkę na tyle, żeby ta odsłoniła jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, nie serca, i wymamrotał:

– W imię Merlina proszę cię o wybaczenie za moje niesprawiedliwe, pochopne słowa, a także za wypowiedzi mojego brata. Nie wiem, czy przyjmiesz te warunki, ale proszę cię o nie: zgoda między nami i neutralność na przyszłość.

Draco znowu zamarł. Spędzał dzisiaj na tej czynności niegodną ilość czasu. Ale wszystkie słowa były poprawne, a twarz Pottera wyglądała szczerze, kiedy je wypowiadał, patrząc mu spokojnie w oczy. To, oczywiście, nie powstrzymało tej dzwoniącej, niemożliwej siły, spakowanej i ułożonej do idealnego posłuszeństwa, która wciąż przyprawiała Dracona o ból głowy, ale być może nie musiało.

Ten Potter znał kurtuazję czystokrwistych. Ten Potter przyszedł, żeby wypowiedzieć te słowa przy Draconie. Ten Potter opuścił ramię w chwili zakończenia ceremonii i wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość ze swoją magią wirującą w leniwych taktach dźwięków, gotową do ataku, ale nie tak wrogą, jak była wcześniej – co było absolutnie poprawne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Draco jeszcze nie odpowiedział.

Ten Potter mruczał i śpiewał czystą _magią_ i Draco był gotów zjeść własną rękę, jeśli to nie on był głównym źródłem mocy, którą wyczuł w tamtym przedziale.

A mimo to nie on był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Draco miał teraz dwa wyjścia: mógł dalej wierzyć, że ktoś sobie tu z niego żartuje, i wycofać się z godnością albo przyjąć przeprosiny i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Być może Connor Potter był potężniejszy od Harry'ego. Być może był tak potężny, że Draco nie mógł go wyczuć.

Mogło być też tak, że Harry, który ostatecznie sam nie potrafił wyczuć własnej mocy, nie miał pojęcia o wydzielanej przez siebie aurze i miał jeszcze więcej skrytych głębi, takich, które nie miały nic wspólnego z zaklęciami.

Draco wiedział, którą z tych dwóch możliwości by wolał. Ale póki co przyjmie oferowaną mu szansę i zobaczy, co się stanie.

Przyłożył pięść do piersi, pokłonił się i wyciągnął rękę. Harry faktycznie odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy przyjął jego dłoń.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. Oddał ukłon, po czym wrócił do swojego przedziału, nie próbując się wytłumaczyć.

 _To też było całkowicie poprawne_ , pomyślał Draco, obserwując go z głodem, którego jeszcze nie umiał nazwać. Będzie musiał napisać do ojca, kiedy przyjadą do szkoły. Był ciekaw, co Lucjusz będzie miał do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał Vincent. W jego głosie zabrzmiał podziw. Nie mógł wyczuć Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że Draco nie przyjąłby przeprosin od byle kogo.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Draco. – Jeszcze nie. Ale powiem ci jedno... – zawiesił głos na wspaniale długą przerwę.

– Tak? – zapytał Gregory, pochylając się.

Draco uśmiechnął się do zamkniętych już drzwi przedziału.

– Będziemy mieli Pottera w Slytherinie.


	3. Kłótnie z Tiarą Przydziału

**Rozdział trzeci: Kłótnie z Tiarą Przydziału**

Harry słuchał rozlegających się wokół niego pełnych zachwytu westchnięć, kiedy łódka pierwszorocznych przemierzała jezioro, kierując się w stronę Hogwartu. On też był zajęty badaniem zamku i musiał przyznać, że witano ich pięknym blaskiem rozpraszającym ciemności, które już wokół zapadły. Harry podejrzewał jednak, że wyglądał innych szczegółów niż reszta uczniów. Oni wzdychali na widok okien i zaczarowanego sufitu w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy już do niej dotarli, oraz strzelistych wieżyczek, które w osobliwych miejscach przecinały horyzont. Harry oceniał grubość murów, szerokość okien i trzeszczący, błyszczący dym zaklęć, które widział dzięki treningowi. Pod tym kątem Hogwart wyglądał, jakby stał w ogniu, choć płomień nie pożerał kamienia, a powoli i nieprzerwanie piął się na sam jego szczyt, zmieniając po drodze kolory. Harry był pewien, że szkoły broni jeszcze wiele innych zaklęć, których nie mógł w stanie zobaczyć. Jedne starsze, drugie młodsze, niektóre pewnie nałożone jeszcze przez samych założycieli.

Ale czy one wystarczą? Czy w tych murach Connor będzie bezpieczny, jeśli śmierciożercy przypuszczą atak? Albo sam Voldemort? Co, jeśli zdarzy się jakiś wypadek i świat zostanie pozbawiony Chłopca, Który Przeżył, zanim ten dostanie szansę zadania ostatecznego ciosu?

Zasępiony Harry nie zauważył, że łódka się już zatrzymała, póki Connor go nie szturchnął, dając znać, że czas zejść na brzeg. Wysiadł, ale to trening trzymał go blisko brata, nie uwaga czy wyczekiwanie. Wiedział o wszystkich tematach poruszonych w przemowie, którą ktoś – z tego, co słyszał, była to wicedyrektorka McGonagall, przyszła głowa jego domu – próbował wbić uczniom do głów. Wiedział o Tiarze Przydziału i duchach wędrujących przez pokój gościnny, a także o mieszaninie narastającego oczekiwania i nerwów, rozpraszającej jego uwagę, którą starał się poświęcić zaklęciom wewnątrz zamku.

Nie był jeszcze pewien, na ile może ufać Hogwartowi. Póki tego nie ustali, będzie miał go na oku.

– Chyba się nie boisz, co?

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił się, jak tylko się upewnił, że pytanie zostało skierowane do niego. Nie wiedział, co wywnioskować z tonu, póki nie zauważył stojącego obok Malfoya, który patrzył na niego intensywnie. Czy Malfoy się droczył? Zadał poważne pytanie? Pytał z podziwem? Jego oczy i głos nie dawały żadnej podpowiedzi. Harry poczuł ulgę. Wolałby nie widzieć zbyt gładkiego nawiązania przyjaźni między Connorem a potencjalnie przyszłym śmierciożercą.

– Nie – odpowiedział, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi.

Ruszyli przed siebie, co powstrzymało Malfoya od zadawania mu kolejnych pytań. McGonagall przeprowadziła ich pod zaczarowanym sufitem, ponad kamienną podłogą, pomiędzy zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami zarówno profesorów, jak i studentów. Harry słyszał niekończące się westchnięcia, nawet kiedy Tiara zaczęła śpiewać, i zastanawiał się, co tak wszystkich zachwyca. Jedynym oszałamiającym, a przez to interesującym zjawiskiem były linie zaklęć, które tańczyły w dół z sufitu i owijały się niczym trujący bluszcz wokół stołów uczniów. Znał tylko jedno czy dwa z nich, a i one były używane tylko do uspokajania myśli, które mogłyby zaowocować wymianą morderczych zaklęć. Będzie musiał nauczyć się pozostałych.

– Abbott, Hanna!

Harry patrzył, jak dziewczynka drepcze przed siebie, wkłada Tiarę na głowę i zostaje przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Pokiwał głową. Tiara Przydziału działała dokładnie tak, jak mówili mu rodzice, nie stanowiła więc żadnego zagrożenia. Przechylił się lekko, patrząc na zielone ślady powstałego z zaklęcia węża, owiniętego wokół stołu Ślizgonów. Zastanawiał się, jak ono mogło działać. Jego cechy były charakterystyczne dla zaklęć defensywnych, ale ostre boki sugerowały użycie ofensywne.

Zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na przydział tylko dlatego, że pomiędzy "Granger Hermiona!" i ogłoszeniem Tiary minęło już naprawdę dużo czasu. Harry pochylił się do przodu zaciekawiony i zobaczył, że dziewczynka siedzi twardo na stołku, wciąż mając na głowie Tiarę. Słyszał ciche mamrotanie i pomyślał, że pewnie się z nią wykłóca.

– GRYFFINDOR! – krzyknęła Tiara.

Granger odłożyła ją z powrotem na stołek i podreptała na bok, bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Harry ukrył swój uśmiech. Więc będzie w domu Connora. Miał nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnią. Ktoś tak zdeterminowany mógł być dobrym sprzymierzeńcem. Nie kojarzył jej nazwiska z żadną czarodziejską rodziną, co znaczyło, że urodziła się wśród Mugoli, a to dawało jej jeszcze więcej powodów niż innym, by stanąć po stronie Connora.

Zwrócił też uwagę, że wywołano znane mu nazwisko, i był niezwykle rad, kiedy Neville Longbottom został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Lily opowiedziała mu ponurą historię o tym, jak rodzice Neville'a zwariowali po nieustannych Cruciatusach rzucanych przez Lestrange'ów. Harry miał nadzieję, że ich odwaga przeszła na syna. Wyglądało na to, że owszem.

Malfoy trafił do Slytherinu. Harry wcale nie był zaskoczony. Nie rozumiał natomiast, czemu Malfoy postanowił rzucić zarozumiały uśmieszek w jego kierunku, kiedy zmierzał w stronę stołu Slytherinu, ani czemu nie spuszczał go z oka, póki Harry nie skrzywił się i odwrócił.

Wreszcie nadszedł wyczekiwany moment.

– Potter, Connor!

Szepty zaczęły się niemal natychmiast. Harry zauważył, że jego brat się zarumienił i nieco potknął w drodze do Tiary, jakby tego wszystkiego nie oczekiwał. _Oczywiście, że oczekiwał, ale co innego sobie coś wyobrażać, a co innego usłyszeć_ , pomyślał Harry z sercem do bólu przepełnionym sympatią.

Na szczęście Connor dotarł do stołka mimo rozlegających się wkoło głosów.

– To naprawdę on?

– _Ten_ Connor Potter?

– Widzicie jego bliznę?

– Sam nie wiem, myślałem, że będzie wyższy...

Connor włożył Tiarę na głowę i zamknął oczy. Harry widział, jak wargi brata poruszają się, i dobrze wiedział, w jaki sposób próbował się uspokoić. Po chwili zamarł, a Harry wiedział, że Tiara przemawia do jego głowy.

Trwało to bardzo krótko, tak jak Harry sądził, ale przez ten moment Harry czuł się, jakby ostre pazury wędrowały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, powodując dreszcze.

– GRYFFINDOR!

Wrzawa wybuchła w Sali – wiwaty przy stołem Gryffindoru, krzyki pełne ulgi wydawane przez wszystkich innych, wyłączając Ślizgonów. Harry pokiwał głową, kiedy Connor zdjął Tiarę z głowy, szczerząc się. Oczywiście, że był z gruntu dobry. Przecież miał pokonać Voldemorta, prawda?

 _Ale miło było usłyszeć, że przeczucia rodziny były bezbłędne_ , pomyślał Harry.

Connor usadowił się przy stole Gryffindoru, po czym obrócił się i wyszczerzył do swojego bliźniaka. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i ruszył przed siebie, kiedy McGonagall wywołała jego imię.

Tiara osiadła mu na uszach i zachichotała mu w głowie.

 _Wydaje ci się, że wiesz już, do jakiego domu pójdziesz, co?_

 _Tak mi się wydaje_ , odparł spokojnie Harry. Jego matka mówiła mu, że mógł myśleć, a Tiara i tak go usłyszy. To była cenna rada, bo jego wrogowie mogliby coś zyskać, gdyby usłyszeli prywatne myśli Harry'ego, bo musiał wypowiedzieć je na głos. _Pójdę do Gryffindoru, żeby ochronić mojego brata._

 _Ty_ chcesz _trafić do Gryffindoru_ , poprawiła go Tiara. _Co nie znaczy, że nie pasowałbyś lepiej do innego domu._

Harry doznał dziwnego i nieprzyjemnego uczucia, jakby cały najeżony kolcami pokój kręcił się wokół niego, zupełnie jakby Tiara na chwilę przełożyła jego zmysł wzroku do innej części mózgu, kiedy penetrowała jego wspomnienia.

 _Nikt nie może podważyć twojej lojalności_ , powiedziała wreszcie. _Albo odwagi – ile dzieci byłoby gotowych umrzeć za własnego brata w wieku jedenastu lat?_

Z jakiegoś powodu zabrzmiało to smutno, ale Harry nie miał okazji zapytać o to Tiary.

 _Albo twojej inteligencji, skoro już o tym mowa. W tak młodym wieku znasz już tyle zaklęć. Ale co trzyma cię w kupie, panie Potter, to twoja przebiegłość, twoja troska, twoja zdolność do ukrywania tego, kim naprawdę jesteś, i twoja determinacja w drodze do celu. Myślę, że kryjesz się lepiej, niż większość ludzi kiedykolwiek zdoła się tego nauczyć_ , dodała ponuro.

Harry'ego nie obchodziło ostanie zdanie, myślami zmierzał już do kolejnego.

 _Ale chyba nie chcesz mnie umieścić w..._

– SLYTHERIN! – krzyknęła radośnie Tiara.

Przez chwilę Harry czuł straszną potrzebę kłócenia się o to. Miał trafić do _Gryffindoru_ , tam przecież _należał_ , tam _planowali_ przecież, że trafi. I jak miał teraz _chronić_ swojego brata, skoro nie będzie go widział przez większą część dnia? Tiara wiedziała o tym wszystkim, a mimo to umieściła go w innym domu. Harry chciał wrzeszczeć i krzyczeć. Pierwszy raz od lat miał ochotę nawet zapłakać.

Ale szybko zdusił w sobie ten impuls i wcisnął go do małego, sekretnego pudełka swoich prywatnych myśli. Nie, nie będzie protestował. To by zwróciło na niego uwagę. Poza tym nawet z tej sytuacji można wyciągnąć korzyści. Będzie miał dostęp do dzieci, które mają największe szanse na przynależność do przeciwnej strony. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie udawać, iż jest jednym z nich, ale być może zwykła bliskość i znajomość sprawi, że zrobią się w jego pobliżu nieostrożni.

Zdjął Tiarę i zobaczył, że na sali zapadła martwa cisza, tak jak oczekiwał. Harry zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i skierował się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Podejdzie tam, milczenie się przeciągnie, a potem wrócą do przydzielania. Miał gorącą nadzieję, że wszyscy uznają to za coś nieznacznego. W końcu inni uczniowie czekali dalej na przydział. Jeśli Connor...

I wtedy przełamano ciszę.

Harry patrzył, jak Draco Malfoy wstaje i zaczyna klaskać. Robił to tak nonszalancko, jakby takie sytuacje przydarzały mu się codziennie, i nie spuszczał oczu z Harry'ego, jak gdyby nie obchodziło go, jak bardzo zwraca teraz na siebie uwagę. Kilku innych Ślizgonów poderwało się i przyłączyło, ale Harry był odprowadzany głównie pod ostrzałem tej jednej pary klaszczących dłoni, przez które całe to żałosne przedstawienie zapadało wszystkim w pamięć bardziej niż powinno.

I wtedy Malfoy miał jeszcze czelność przesunąć chłopca, który siedział obok niego, i wskazać puste miejsce obok siebie. Harry zajął je, cały czerwony ze wstydu, bo podejrzewał, że gdyby próbował go unikać, to Malfoy zrobiłby coś jeszcze bardziej dramatycznego i niedorzecznego w imię... czego?

– Tak cię bawi wystawianie mnie na pośmiewisko? – syknął do niego.

Usłyszał, że sortowanie wreszcie zostało wznowione. Czuł również na sobie wzrok brata od strony stołu Gryfonów. Nie sądził, że ma odwagę spojrzeć Connorowi w oczy już teraz, więc musiało mu wystarczyć łypanie spode łba na Malfoya, który z kolei oparł się wygodnie i uśmiechał do niego leniwie.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że wprawiam cię w zakłopotanie – wycedził Malfoy. – Po prostu witałem świeżo wybranego Ślizgona. Wygląda na to, że twoje niewyszukane maniery nie obejmują przyjaznego powitania? Szkoda. Najwyraźniej nie jesteś człowiekiem, za jakiego cię brałem.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i bezczelnie, czekając na reakcję Harry'ego. Ten wyczuwał wyraźnie przynętę, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, niż powiedzieć coś, co zadowoli Malfoya. Odetchnął głęboko i zdobył się na wymuszony uśmiech.

– Wybacz. Źle cię zrozumiałem. Myślałem, że zostanę przydzielony do Gryffindoru, jak mój brat.

Malfoy pochylił się w jego stronę, sugerując poufałość, której jeszcze między nimi nie było.

– Bliźniaki często się różnią między sobą – wyszeptał. – Przynajmniej ja tak zawsze uważałem. Do tego już od spotkania w pociągu wiedziałem, że trafisz do Slytherinu.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i przełknął ślinę.

 _Szlag. Co zrobiłem nie tak?_ pomyślał nieszczęśliwy. _Co jest we mnie takiego..._ ślizgońskiego _, że może to zobaczyć obcy mi człowiek? Czemu nikt w domu o tym nie wspomniał?_

Wciąż nie miał ochoty podnosić wzroku, nawet gdy Ron Weasley został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, więc zerknął w stronę stołu, za którym zasiadali profesorowie. Kiwnął ponuro głową, kiedy zobaczył, że, zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, przygląda mu się Severus Snape, głowa domu Slytherina. Ojciec powiedział Harry'emu o szkolnej rywalizacji między Huncwotami i Snape'em, kiedy jeszcze chodzili do Hogwartu, ale wspomniał także o długu czarodzieja, który Snape był winny Jamesowi, oraz o tym, że ten nieprzyjemny, sarkastyczny i krytykujący wszystkich człowiek był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Snape pomoże chronić Connora, ale raczej nie ułatwi mu życia. Nie wyglądał też na zadowolonego z faktu, że ma w swoim domu Pottera.

Harry gwałtownie syknął. Bolała go głowa. Podniósł rękę i potarł bliznę, po czym zamrugał, gdy opuścił dłoń i zobaczył, że jest cała we krwi. Zaskoczony, schował ją pod stół.

Oczywiście Malfoy spróbował go złapać za nadgarstek.

– Pokaż.

– Nie! – powiedział Harry, wyrywając się.

Był zakłopotany i zagubiony. Potrzebował choć odrobiny domowej atmosfery, więc podniósł wreszcie wzrok i spojrzał przez salę na stół Gryfonów, gdzie sam powinien być, gdzie Connor i Ron siedzieli ramię w ramię.

Connor patrzył na niego, zupełnie jakby nie przestał od chwili przydzielenia Harry'ego. Miał wielkie oczy i nie przestawał kręcić głową. Harry wzdrygnął się i odwrócił z powrotem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył na twarzy brata oskarżenie o zdradę.

Odetchnął głęboko, ignorując przemowę dyrektora Dumbledore'a i jedzenie, które się pojawiło, przynajmniej do chwili, w której Malfoy nie pochylił się ze słowami:

– Wszyscy stwierdzą, że się dąsasz, jeśli czegoś nie zjesz, wiesz?

 _Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić_ , pomyślał Harry. _Nie mogę ściągać na siebie uwagi. Jeśli ludzie zaczną za dużo o mnie myśleć, to Connor nie dostanie całej potrzebnej mu uwagi. Muszę się opanować._

Przypomniał sobie słowa matki. _Jesteś błyskawicą. Uderzasz szybko i mocno i nie pozostawiasz po sobie żadnych śladów. Connor jest sercem. Chroń jego niewinność, Harry. Upewnij się, że do samego końca pozostanie czysty i bez skaz._

Harry pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jeden niespokojny, głęboki wdech, po czym zaczął jeść. Mógł to zrobić. To było tylko kolejne wyzwanie, które musiał podjąć jako obrońca Connora. Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że to będzie _łatwe_. Harry trenował, narzucając sobie kolejne wyzwania i radząc sobie z nimi, póki nie zniknęły. Z tym też sobie poradzi.

– Soku z dyni, Harry?

Malfoy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu? To było coś nowego. Ale zdołał kiwnąć głową, uśmiechnąć się i nawet odpowiedzieć:

– Dziękuję, Draco.

Draco nalał mu soku. Harry nie próbował już zerkać w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Wyjaśni Connorowi, że samo przydzielenie go do domu Slytherina nie znaczy, że zmieniły się jego cele życiowe, ale zrobi to jutro, jak nie będzie wokół tylu ludzi.

* * *

Draco nie był głupi. Widział krew wypływającą z blizny Harry'ego. Nie przeoczył paniki, jaka pojawiła się na jego twarzy, gdy Tiara ogłosiła jego przydział do Slytherinu, ani sposobu, w jaki patrzyli na niego brat, Snape i Weasley – jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

Dracona to nie obchodziło. Oczekiwanie osładzało mu każdy kęs posiłku i każdy wykonany ruch, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wreszcie sprawił sobie odpowiednio potężne tarcze, które chroniły go przed czystą mocą Harry'ego. Z opowieści ojca wiedział, czego oczekiwać po Hogwarcie, i znał standardy, które powinien spełniać jako Malfoy. Wiedział, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył również idzie do Hogwartu i, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, wcale nie będzie zaskoczony, jeśli ten przeklęty, gryfoński gnojek skończy jako jego zaciekły wróg. Spodziewał się, że przez jakiś czas Hogwart będzie go bawił, ale na dłuższą metę oczekiwał śmiertelnej nudy.

Nikt nie wspomniał mu o Harrym. Z tego, co Draco wiedział, jego ojciec nie uznawał nawet istnienia drugiego bliźniaka jako czegoś godnego uwagi.

 _Ale jest_ , pomyślał, nalewając soku z dyni, by mieć wymówkę do dalszej obserwacji Harry'ego. _Jest potężny i zachowuje się, jakby nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Z całą pewnością_ nie spodziewał się _trafić do Slytherinu, co znaczy, że sam siebie za dobrze nie zna. Jestem o krok do przodu przed Harrym, Potterem i chyba nawet przed Snape'em. Nie wiem, jak to się dalej potoczy, ale zapowiada się niezły_ ubaw.


	4. Szlaban z mistrzem eliksirów

**Rozdział czwarty: Szlaban z mistrzem eliksirów**

– Wstawaj, Harry!

– Już nie śpię, Draco – powiedział Harry, siadając i przeciągając się leniwie.

Draco, który rozsunął zielono–srebrne kotary wiszące nad łóżkiem Harry'ego, wyglądał przez chwilę na zaskoczonego, ale zaraz potem złapał go za ramię i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. Harry westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Przez większość czasu jedynymi ludźmi, którzy go dotykali, byli jego rodzice, Connor, Syriusz i Remus. Będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do innych osób, zwłaszcza kiedy ci tak bardzo starali się zostać jego przyjaciółmi.

Nie rozumiał tego i musiał to przyznać przed samym sobą, kiedy Draco ciągnął go przez pokój wspólny, a potem podziemnym korytarzem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Draco zachowywał się... cóż, nie bardzo jak Malfoy, z uporem ściągając na siebie uwagę Harry'ego. Ale przecież byli w Slytherinie inni ludzie, łącznie z Vincentem i Gregorym, których Harry poznał zeszłej nocy, a którzy z radością poświęciliby Draconowi całą uwagę, której on tak bardzo pragnął. Co mu przychodziło z narzucania się _Harry'emu_?

 _Ponieważ jesteś bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył_ , wyszeptał w głowie Harry'ego głos, któremu nie bardzo ufał. Brzmiał strasznie podobnie do głosu węża albo Slytherina. _Draco chce dorwać Connora. Chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, a teraz prawdopodobnie pragnie zostać jego wrogiem. Pokaż mi lepszy sposób niż przekonanie Connora, że jego brat zwrócił się przeciw niemu._

Zdążyli już dotrzeć do Wielkiej Sali i Harry zobaczył Connora siedzącego z Ronem przy stole Gryfonów. Tym razem jego bliźniak nawet na niego nie spojrzał, jedynie odwrócił głowę i podniósł głos.

 _Jeszcze sobie dzisiaj pogadamy_ , obiecał Harry swojemu bliźniakowi, siadając i sięgając po półmisek z jajkami. _Nie pozwolę, żeby mój własny brat był wobec mnie uprzedzony w tak idiotyczny sposób. Wszyscy w Slytherinie mogą być obślizgłymi wężami – ja się nim nigdy nie stanę._

– Profesor Snape znowu się na ciebie patrzy.

Harry zamrugał, słysząc słowa Dracona, ale nawet nie zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Czuł na sobie wzrok profesora.

– Tak, wiem – powiedział, po czym przerwał, żeby napić się soku dyniowego bez rozpryskiwania go po całym stole. – Nienawidził naszego ojca, jak chodzili razem do szkoły.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć Draconowi o długu życia i o tym, że Snape był tak naprawdę dobry, ale powstrzymał się. Być może Draco nie był jeszcze śmierciożercą, ale Lucjusz Malfoy wciąż mógł poznać kilka interesujących szczegółów.

 _Nie znoszę mieć sekretów_ , jęknął w myślach, zanim zdążył wrzucić to uczucie do sekretnej skrzynki we własnej głowie. _Nie wyglądałoby to tak, gdybym był w Gryffindorze. Tam większość osób byłaby z natury bardziej przychylna stronie Światła._

Kiedy skończył, zamknął solidnie pudełko. Był w Slytherinie, a Snape jeszcze nie podszedł i nie zasugerował, że syn Pottera tak naprawdę powinien był trafić do Gryffindoru, więc chyba jednak będzie musiał dać z siebie wszystko.

* * *

Jak się okazało, nastał piątek, a Harry nie widział się z bratem dłużej niż parę minut naraz albo bliżej niż po drugiej stronie morza nieznanych twarzy. Wszyscy uczniowie znajdowali się nieustannie w ruchu, przechodząc z jednej klasy do drugiej i rozmawiając tak głośno, że delikatne nawoływania Harry'ego niemal zawsze ginęły w hałasie. A może były ignorowane? Harry brał pod uwagę, że Connor może być zbyt zły, by zwracać na niego uwagę, nawet jeśli usłyszał słowa brata.

Draco nie był jakoś szczególnie pomocny. Przyczepił się do Harry'ego jak rzep i wyrzucał z siebie nieustanny strumień radosnej paplaniny, w którą Harry nie wierzył nawet przez moment. Kiedy chłopiec spróbował uciec na chwilę, wymawiając się biblioteką – a tak naprawdę mając nadzieję znaleźć drogę do wieży Gryffindoru – Draco dołączył się bez słowa. Nic nie mówił o Connorze ani o Gryfonach, ale nie spuszczał Harry'ego z oka i uśmiechał się złośliwie, ilekroć jakiś przechodzień wspomniał o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył.

 _Łatwiej by mi się znosiło Ślizgonów_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy schodzili na eliksiry, _gdyby ciągle nie uśmiechali się w ten sposób._

To prawda, nie poznał zbyt wielu Ślizgonów poza Draconem, ale wszyscy zdawali się szyderczo uśmiechać, może z wyjątkiem Vincenta i Gregory'ego, których twarze przez większość czasu pozostawały bez wyrazu. Blaise Zabini patrzył, uśmiechając się złośliwie, Pansy Parkinson mizdrzyła się, uśmiechając się złośliwie, Milicenta Bulstrode patrzyła spode łba, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a starsze roczniki uśmiechały się złośliwie na samą myśl poświęcenia uwagi komuś młodszemu. Harry obawiał się, że sam zacznie się tak uśmiechać, zanim zdąży się spotkać z Connorem, i był zdeterminowany, żeby do tego nie dopuścić.

– Spodoba ci się ta lekcja – szepnął Draco gdzieś za Harrym, kiedy siadali w ławkach. – Snape to znakomity nauczyciel. No i mamy lekcje z Gryfonami, z którymi tak bardzo od jakiegoś czasu pragnąłeś się zobaczyć.

Uśmiechnął się lekceważąco, kiedy Harry obrócił gwałtownie głowę i posłał mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

Oczywiście Harry znał rozkład lekcji, ale nie sądził, że Draco też zwróci na to uwagę.

 _Może bezpośrednie pytanie zda egzamin._

– Co cię to właściwie obchodzi? – syknął w jego kierunku. – Oczywiście, że chcę się przywitać z moim bratem. Byliśmy rozdzieleni od czasu Ceremonii Przydziału. Czemu więc teraz ironizujesz, jakby było w tym coś niezwykłego?

Draco uśmiechnął szyderczo, ale nie odpowiedział.

Harry ponownie się obrócił, zaciskając zęby z frustracją, i zobaczył pierwszorocznych Gryfonów skłębionych za drzwiami. Hermiona Granger weszła, zaczytana w trzymanej przez siebie książce. Harry zamrugał, widząc, jak siada sama w ławce. _Czemu jeszcze się z nikim nie zaprzyjaźniła? Nie wygląda na taką, którą może powstrzymać nieśmiałość._

Connor i Ron weszli następni. Harry poczekał, aż jego brat rozejrzy się po klasie, i posłał mu pełen nadziei uśmiech. W odpowiedzi Connor uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie, ale przestał, gdy Ron wbił mu łokieć w żebra. Odwrócili się i usiedli w swoich ławkach.

Draco zachichotał, Harry był tego pewien, ale nie miał okazji zwrócić mu na to uwagi, bo Snape akurat wtedy wysunął się na przód klasy.

Powiódł wzrokiem po uczniach. Harry również mu się przyjrzał i zauważył, że kiedy tym razem ich oczy się spotkały, jego blizna nie zaczęła boleć. To mogło, choć nie musiało być warte uwagi – wciąż nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle go wtedy rozbolała.

 _Wciąż nie wiem o tylu sprawach_ , pomyślał Harry, stukając z irytacją końcówką pióra w pergamin. _Jak ja mam chronić Connora, skoro nie mam jak się tego nauczyć?_

– Jesteście tutaj, żeby nauczyć się subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów – mówił Snape. Harry nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na tę paplaninę, nawet gdy dotarła do warzenia chwały. Oczywiście, że Snape spróbuje zaimponować uczniom. Nie chciał w swojej klasie pyszałków.

– ...jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać – zakończył, a Harry pokiwał głową. Tak, Snape starał się wszystkich zastraszyć. Jego taktyka była dokładnie taka, jak mówił James, opowiadając o swoich szczenięcych latach. Harry będzie się starał mu nie podpaść, tak samo jak reszcie Ślizgonów, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić się Snape'owi stłamsić albo pogrążyć.

Jakby na jakiś sygnał, Snape zwrócił się w jego stronę. Harry przyjrzał się jego złośliwemu uśmieszkowi, ale nie był pewien, czy Snape bardziej nastawiał się na rozmowę z Potterem, bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył, czy też Potterem, bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył, który jakimś cudem wylądował w domu Slytherina. _Bez wątpienia uważa to za niesprawiedliwe._

 _Przynajmniej w tym się zgadzamy._

– Potter – powiedział Snape. – Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowany korzeń asfodelisa do nalewki z piołunu?

– Wywar żywej śmierci, proszę pana – odparł Harry. Tyle jeszcze wiedział. Niemal cały poprzedni tydzień, jak tylko dowiedział się, że Snape będzie głową jego domu, przesiedział nad książką o eliksirach. Wbił sobie na siłę w głowę tyle wiedzy, ile zdołał. Miałby kłopot, gdyby Snape zapytał go o szczegóły, ale był w stanie udzielić ogólnych odpowiedzi.

Snape zrobił krok w tył, pochylając głowę. Harry nie mógł odczytać jego wyrazu twarzy, ale ponieważ jego oczy były wbite w Harry'ego, to i on nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Gdzie będziesz szukał, jeśli ci powiem, żebyś znalazł mi bezoar?

– W żołądku kozy, proszę pana. – Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że i to był łut szczęścia; przewracając kartki zobaczył w podręczniku dziwne słowo, którego nie rozpoznawał i zatrzymał się, by o nim przeczytać.

– Jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem a jadem żółtym? – zapytał Snape znacznie łagodniejszym tonem niż poprzednio. Harry nawet nie ośmielił się dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mu zaimponował, zwłaszcza że nie był pewny odpowiedzi; wiedział o tych roślinach tylko dlatego, że przyjaźnił się z Remusem.

– To ta sama roślina, proszę pana.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu za okazanie zdolności do nauki – powiedział, po czym obrócił się w stronę Connora, zanim jeszcze Harry zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą. – Teraz pan Potter, nasza nowa... znakomitość. Proszę mi powiedzieć, jakie są składniki eliksiru leczniczego?

Connor zamarł, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami. Obok niego ręka Hermiony Granger wystrzeliła w górę – najwyraźniej dziewczyna postanowiła przejąć inicjatywę. Connor kiwnął głową w jej kierunku.

– Nie wiem – powiedział. – Myślę jednak, że Hermiona wie, więc dlaczego pan jej nie zapyta?

Snape spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, robiąc długi, ciężki krok naprzód. Harry spiął się, ale Snape powiedział tylko zimnym głosem:

– Zapytałem _pana_ , panie Potter.

– Nie wiem – wycedził Connor przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry współczuł mu. Też nie wiedział. Z całej klasy prawdopodobnie tylko Hermiona wiedziała.

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

– Najwyraźniej sława to nie wszystko – powiedział, odwracając się do tablicy. – Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za okazanie kompletnej ignorancji. Składniki eliksiru leczniczego to suszone pokrzywy, sproszkowane kły węża, ugotowane winniczki i kolce jeżozwierza. Kolce jeżozwierza musicie dodać _po_ zdjęciu kociołka z ognia, inaczej prosicie się o straszny bałagan. Po włożeniu pokrzyw...

Harry zapadł się w krześle, czując ucisk w żołądku. Snape celowo nastawił Connora przeciw niemu, co mu się bardzo nie podobało. Zerknął za siebie i zobaczył, jak Connor patrzy na niego z mieszaniną zażenowania i zakłopotania, przynajmniej póki nie pochylił głowy.

Draco dźgnął go w plecy. Harry obrócił się.

– _Czego?_ – warknął. Dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby nie wyciągnąć różdżki.

Draco zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Chcesz być ze mną w parze?

Harry westchnął, kiwnął głową, po czym poszedł po składniki.

Oczywiście, tak jak James go ostrzegał, Snape okazał się onieśmielającym nauczycielem, krążącym po całej sali, zaglądającym uczniom do kociołków i wygłaszającym zniecierpliwione komentarze – te ostatnie wycelowane wyłącznie w Gryfonów.

– To nie jest właściwa konsystencja, Longbottom. Czyżbyś sobie wyobrażał, że możesz dodać kły węża _przed_ zmiażdżeniem ich, Weasley? Jestem pod wrażeniem, Thomas, nie z powodu koloru twojego eliksiru, ale bezdennego pokazu niekompetencji.

Harry szybko odkrył, że musi ignorować Snape'a tak bardzo, jak to będzie możliwe. Kiedy Snape komentował wywar Connora, w jego głosie pojawiała się dodatkowa złośliwość, a to rozwścieczało Harry'ego. Sproszkował wężowe kły i zamieszał wywar tak agresywnie, że prawie go wylał, po czym wrócił do obserwowania Connora.

Dzięki temu zauważył, że jego brat właśnie zamierzał dodać kolce jeżozwierza przed zdjęciem kociołka z ognia. Harry wzdrygnął się. Wyobraził sobie nie tylko bałagan, jaki się zaraz zrobi, ale też karę, jaką Connor otrzyma od Snape'a, i nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić.

Szepnął do Dracona "odsuń się" i wrzucił do własnego eliksiru garść kolców jeżozwierza.

Snape sunął właśnie w stronę Connora, kiedy z kociołka Harry'ego uniosła się obrzydliwa bańka zielonego dymu i dźwięk, który przypominał hałas roju rozwścieczonych os. Snape zamarł, po czym powoli obrócił się w tę stronę klasy, po której siedzieli Ślizgoni. Draco usunął się z pola widzenia. Dzięki temu Harry mógł odskoczyć i zamrugać, jakby nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

– Co to właściwie miało _być_ , Potter? – syknął Snape.

Harry zerknął na kociołek i podłogę, na której ów kociołek się topił i niemal wypalił dziurę w jego butach, a w końcu na zaskoczone miny wszystkich wokół. Potem wzruszył ramionami.

– Ups? – spróbował.

Snape ruszył w jego stronę i ocenił wzrokiem kociołek.

– Dodałeś kolce jeżozwierza przed zdjęciem kociołka z ognia – oznajmił szyderczo. Harry zauważył z ulgą, jak Connor zabiera rękę znad własnego kociołka i delikatnie odkłada kolce obok wywaru. – Nie potrafisz odczytać ze zrozumieniem instrukcji z tablicy?

– Ups – powtórzył Harry. Nie opuszczał głowy i nawet pozwolił sobie na delikatny zarys uśmiechu. Snape nie będzie znał prawdziwego powodu. Po prostu uzna, że Harry wdał się w ojca i robi sobie z niego żarty.

– Szlaban, panie Potter – powiedział miękko Snape. – Dzisiaj o ósmej, w tej klasie. Oczekuję, że pojawisz się na czas.

– Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział Harry, pochylając głowę i patrząc, jak Snape się oddala. Zrujnowany kociołek zniknął zaraz potem. Harry patrzył przez chwilę na bałagan. Mógł wysłać sowę do domu z prośbą o nowy. Był pewien, że jego matka nie będzie miała nic przeciw, kiedy dowie się, że został zniszczony z dobrego powodu.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu, co zmusiło go do przeniesienia uwagi na jej właściciela – Dracona.

– Czemu to zrobiłeś? – szepnął Draco. – Mówiłeś, że mam się odsunąć. _Wiedziałeś_ , że to się stanie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

Draco jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłoń i pisnął, jakby z jakiegoś powodu czuł się osobiście urażony.

– _Czemu?_ – powtórzył.

Harry uwolnił rękę z uścisku.

– Nie straciłem żadnych punktów, więc co cię to obchodzi? – szepnął, po czym usiadł i słuchał, jak reszcie klasy obrywa się ciętymi przytykami Snape'a. Connorowi i Ronowi nie udało się idealnie wykonać eliksiru, ale z drugiej strony nie wyszedł on nikomu prócz Hermiony. Im również oberwało się od Snape'a, ale Harry w tej sprawie już nic nie mógł poradzić, więc musiał się poddać i puścić to mimo uszu. Przynajmniej udało mu się uratować Connora od szlabanu.

Nie miał nic przeciw poświęceniu w ten sposób reszty swoich wieczorów, jeśli trzeba będzie. Wszystko to było dla najwyższego możliwego celu.

* * *

Pukanie do drzwi Snape'a rozległo się równo o ósmej. Zerknął w górę, sprawdzając czas, i podniósł brwi. _Czyli ten gałgan zna przynajmniej jakieś podstawy dobrego wychowania._

– Wejść.

Potter – nie ten sławny, poprawił się Snape w myślach, co brzmiało dość dziwacznie – wszedł i skinął mu głową.

– Przyszedłem w sprawie mojego szlabanu, proszę pana. Co mam zrobić?

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Chłopak bez wątpienia był synem Pottera, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę te włosy i okulary, ale nie miał jego postawy. Cały czas trzymał głowę w górze i spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy bez wahania. Zaciekawiony Snape delikatnie dotknął jego umysłu legilimencją i znalazł wspomnienie kłótni Harry'ego z Draconem Malfoyem tuż przed przyjściem tutaj. Draco chciał wiedzieć, czemu Harry zrobił to, co zrobił na eliksirach. Harry żachnął się tylko i pobiegł na swój szlaban.

Snape skończył sondowanie w porę, by zobaczyć, jak spokojna maska Harry'ego pęka, zamieniając się w grymas. Podniósł rękę i potarł niespokojnie czoło, jakby bolała go głowa, a on nie był pewien dlaczego.

 _Ciekawe. Więc jego błąd w czasie eliksirów był celowy?_ Snape schował tę myśl za własną maską i warknął:

– Posprzątaj bałagan, którego narobiłeś razem z bandą towarzyszących ci idiotów. Nie możesz użyć magii.

– Tak, proszę pana.

Potter bez napomnienia znalazł szczotkę i wiadro z wodą, co zajęło mu kilka minut, po czym zaczął szorować klasę. Snape oceniał eseje i pilnował go kątem oka. Potter pracował spokojnie, nie narzekał, a jego twarz wyrażała zdecydowanie za mało emocji jak na chłopca wychowanego przez Jamesa. Jego bliźniak, ten sławny, był bardzo otwarty i gdy tylko Snape pojawiał się w polu widzenia, jego orzechowe oczy zaczynały ciskać gromy za całą dotykającą go niesprawiedliwość.

Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem. _A ja będę musiał ochronić tego szczeniaka. Nie znaczy to, że muszę go lubić._

Wrócił do oceniania esejów, przynajmniej póki delikatne, uporczywe brzęczenie nie złamało jego koncentracji. Spojrzał w górę, już mając obelgę na końcu języka, ale najgłośniejszym wydawanym przez Pottera dźwiękiem było szuranie szczotki po stołach. Brzęczenie musiało mieć inne źródło.

Snape dotknął swojego lewego przedramienia, po czym pokręcił głową. Co prawda nie wierzył, żeby bachor Pottera załatwił Voldemorta na zawsze, ale jego pan nie był jeszcze w stanie zwołać żadnego śmierciożercy. Nawet gdyby, to pierwsza oznaka jego obecności nie byłaby aż tak delikatną manifestacją.

Potem pomyślał, że ktoś stara się śledzić szlaban i rzucił pod biurkiem dyskretne _Revealo_. Nic się nie ukazało.

Przemyślał kilka innych możliwości, zanim nie dotarła do niego ta, której od lat nie brał pod uwagę – być może jego pamięć zaskoczyła po zobaczeniu w umyśle Pottera chłopaka Malfoyów. Sięgnął do tarczy, której nauczył go Lucjusz w czasie nauki nasłuchiwania delikatnych wibracji, które otaczają potężnych czarodziejów, i po raz pierwszy od lat pozwolił jej opaść.

Brzęczenie momentalnie wzrosło. Snape popatrzył na Pottera, który obecnie klęczał i starał się dosięgnąć do wyjątkowo uporczywej plamy pod ławką Longbottoma. Powietrze wokół niego śpiewało mocą niczym namoczony palec kręcący kółka na brzegu kieliszka na wino.

 _Czemu nie wyczułem tego, jak był w klasie?_ zastanowił się Snape, po czym parsknął w duchu. _Bo był pomiędzy tuzinem innych szczeniaków, oto dlaczego. Ich moc przykryła jego._

 _Dziwne, że bliźniaka, który nie pokonał Voldemorta, otacza taka aura. Być może drugi jest jeszcze silniejszy i faktycznie okaże się "naszą ostatnią nadzieją"._ Snape skrzywił się. Kilkukrotnie rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em o Connorze Potterze jako głównej osi przepowiedni i wciąż czuł się okropnie na myśl, że _dziecko_ to jedyne, co stoi między światem czarodziejów a powrotem Voldemorta. _To bardzo romantyczne, oczywiście, ale niespecjalnie praktyczne._

Kiedy zerknął na zegar, zorientował się, że dochodzi dziesiąta, a z nią koniec szlabanu Pottera. Snape pokręcił głową i podniósł tarczę z powrotem.

– Potter! – warknął.

Harry drgnął, ale nie uderzył głową w ławkę, na co Snape w duchu liczył. Wstał i obrócił się, trzymając wiadro i szczotkę luźno w dłoniach.

– Tak, proszę pana? – zapytał.

– Szlaban dobiegł końca, a klasa wciąż jest w tragicznym stanie – powiedział zimno Snape. – Wrócisz tu wieczorem w poniedziałek, również o ósmej, i wtedy dokończysz.

Na chwilę, tylko chwilę, oczy szczeniaka drgnęły. Bez wątpienia myślał, że po poniedziałkowych lekcjach zastanie tu jeszcze większy bałagan i więcej pracy. Ale powiedział jedynie "tak, proszę pana" i ruszył, żeby odłożyć narzędzia.

Snape pochylił się.

– Jeszcze jedno, Potter.

Potter – nie, będzie o tym chłopcu myślał jako o Harrym, ponieważ nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek był w stanie zalać go taką ilością jadu, jaką z przyjemnością mógł przeznaczyć na Chłopca, Który Przeżył – spojrzał na niego.

– Tak, proszę pana?

– Jak znowu odkryję, że popełniłeś celowy błąd na mojej lekcji – powiedział miękko Snape – to dostaniesz szlaban na tydzień. _Nie życzę sobie_ w swoim domu Ślizgona, który nie wykorzystuje swojego pełnego potencjału w dziedzinie, o której ma przynajmniej podstawowe pojęcie. Czy to jasne?

Ramiona Harry'ego spięły się na moment, ale tylko pochylił głowę i powiedział:

– Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale jestem dopiero na pierwszym roku i nie wiem jeszcze zbyt wiele o eliksirach. Jestem pewien, że popełnię jeszcze wiele błędów.

Snape przymrużył lekko oczy, przyglądając się Harry'emu. Ten patrzył wprost na niego. Snape syknął. _Czy jemu się wydaje, że może_ mnie _przechytrzyć?_

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego wystarczył mu za odpowiedź. _Nie wie, czy może. Ale z pewnością będzie próbował._

– W takim razie proponuję, żeby się pan przyłożył do nauki, panie Potter – zbył go Snape. – Jeśli spędzi pan zbyt wiele czasu na szorowaniu tej klasy, to może pan zacząć miewać problemy z zauważeniem różnicy między błędem popełnionym celowo a przypadkiem.

– Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział Harry, po czym wyszedł.

Snape śledził go wzrokiem, po czym oparł się wygodniej i ponownie odtworzył w pamięci tę lekcję. Harry popełnił błąd, kiedy...

Kiedy miał zamiar zganić Pottera za jego niekompetencję.

Snape warknął i wstał. _Jeden z Potterów powinien poważnie przemyśleć swoje postępowanie, jeśli wydaje mu się, że może się wtrącać i zbierać cięgi za drugiego. Nie będę tolerował na moich lekcjach specjalnego traktowania tego szczeniaka, nawet jeśli to brat się za nim wstawia._


	5. Lew i Żmija

Ten rozdział wreszcie pokaże wam, że Harry nie będzie przez cały czas tylko ofiarą Gryfonów, czy kumplem wszystkich Ślizgonów.

 **Rozdział piąty: Lew i Żmija**

Harry długo się wahał przed rozchyleniem kotar sąsiedniego łóżka, kiedy chciał się upewnić, że Draco jeszcze śpi. Nagle rozległo się długie chrapnięcie, które go uspokoiło. Harry z uśmiechem wyszedł na paluszkach z pokoju, mijając śpiących Grega i Vince'a oraz puste łóżko Blaise'a. Ten ostatni wstawał wcześnie każdego ranka i wyglądało na to, że sobota nie była wyjątkiem.

Zdecydowanie jednak była wyjątkiem dla Dracona i to właśnie z tego powodu Harry zdecydował się wymknąć właśnie teraz. Ruszył biegiem, gdy tylko znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym. O tak wczesnej porze nie było tam jeszcze nikogo poza uczniem z siódmego roku, który zasnął w fotelu z książką na kolanach. Otworzył oko, kiedy Harry mijał go w pośpiechu, prychnął i ponownie je zamknął, uważając, że rozmowa z kimś, kto ledwie sięga mu do piersi, jest poniżej jego godności.

Harry prześlizgnął się przez drzwi. Po zamknięciu wtapiały się od zewnętrznej strony w otoczenie na tyle dobrze, że ciężko było je odróżnić od kamiennej ściany. Harry pokręcił głową. Ślizgoni byli niezwykle paranoiczni, skoro uważali, że żaden z pozostałych domów nie powinien znać dokładnego położenia ich pokoi.

Oczywiście to samo można było powiedzieć o Gryfonach. Prefekci z Gryffindoru zawsze upewniali się, że nikt – ze szczególnym naciskiem na Ślizgonów – nie szedł za młodszymi rocznikami aż do samej wieży. Gryfoni trzymali się w grupkach złożonych z ludzi z własnego domu, jak wszyscy inni ludzie w szkole; Harry był w Hogwarcie zaledwie tydzień, ale już wiedział, że nieczęsto zdarzały się przyjaźnie między domami. No i oczywiście nie znał hasła do przejścia Gryffindoru.

Nic z tego nie miało znaczenia.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, cyprys i włókno ze smoczego serca, i położył ją na dłoni.

– _Wskaż mi_ Connora Pottera – rozkazał, wkładając w to całą swoją wolę. Ich ojciec utrzymywał, że to nie jest trudne zaklęcie, ale w przeszłości już kilkakrotnie wykańczało ono Harry'ego w czasie prób. Oczywiście, wtedy musiał ćwiczyć z różdżką treningową; być może z prawdziwą pójdzie lepiej.

Wyglądało na to, że owszem. Różdżka zakręciła się nad jego dłonią, po czym zatrzymała, wskazując przed siebie. Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył przez podziemia.

Przemierzał jedne schody za drugimi, różdżka czasem drżała, ale zawsze wskazywała mu, gdzie i kiedy powinien skręcić. Harry uniknął Irytka, który zdawał się go nie zauważać, przemknął pod mamroczącymi, zaspanymi portretami i czekał cierpliwie, gdy ruchome schody wahały się, gdzie też powinny go wyrzucić. Niezmordowanie szedł przed siebie, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając różdżki z oka. Wreszcie ta zaprowadziła go przed portret drzemiącej kobiety ubranej w róż, zadrżała raz i zamarła.

Harry kiwnął głową i usiadł przed portretem. Po dziesięciu minutach kobieta zachrapała raz i drugi i wreszcie raczyła się obudzić.

– Coś ty za jeden, skarbie? – zapytała, przyglądając mu się. Jeśli zauważyła ślizgoński herb na jego szacie, to tego nie skomentowała, za co Harry był wdzięczny.

– Nazywam się Harry Potter – powiedział cicho. – Jestem bratem Connora. Czy mógłbym wejść do środka, żeby się z nim zobaczyć?

– Oczywiście, skarbie, jeśli tylko znasz hasło.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– W takim razie poczekam na niego na zewnątrz – powiedział i oparł się o ścianę.

Connor nigdy nie wstawał wcześnie w soboty, nawet wtedy, gdy jeszcze _nie mieli_ za sobą całego tygodnia ciężkich lekcji. Harry nie sądził, żeby teraz miało być inaczej. Prędzej czy później Connor będzie musiał iść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali i wtedy porozmawiają.

– Jak uważasz – odpowiedziała kobieta, wzruszając ramionami, po czym zaczęła nucić, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Od czasu do czasu zerkała w jego stronę. Harry skupił się na swoim oddechu. W domu, na wypadek gdyby Connor kiedyś ruszył na niebezpieczną misję w samo centrum terytorium wroga, godzinami ćwiczył stanie w bezruchu i szło mu to całkiem nieźle. Po dziesięciu minutach od wyciszenia się portret chyba o nim zapomniał, a ludzie, którzy przez niego wchodzili i wychodzili – żaden z nich nie był Connorem – nawet nie zawieszali oka na Harrym.

I wtedy, największa z niespodzianek, Connor z Ronem nadeszli korytarzem od strony Wielkiej Sali. Harry przełknął gulę, która nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się w jego gardle. _Aż tak się już zdążył zmienić? Jak ja za nim nadążę?_

Ron akurat opowiadał dowcip, kiedy Connor podniósł rękę do góry, żeby go uciszyć. Harry ocenił krytycznie jego postawę, po czym kiwnął głową. Może być. Ich matka całe lata upominała Connora, by trzymał się prosto i wyrażał się z gracją, jak przystało na przyszłego przywódcę świata czarodziejów. Najwyraźniej choć część tych lekcji odniosła sukces.

I wtedy spotkał wzrokiem ciche i intensywne spojrzenie swojego brata, i nie był w stanie już myśleć o niczym innym.

– Harry – powiedział Connor, mrużąc oczy i używając tonu niewiele różniącego się od formalnego. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Pomyślałem, że przydałaby nam się rozmowa – odpowiedział Harry, odsuwając się od ściany. Zauważył, jak twarz Rona czerwienieje, ale Connor nie mógł tego zobaczyć, jako że chłopiec stał tuż za nim. – Proszę cię, Connor. Wiem, że przez ostatni tydzień nie bardzo zachowywałem się jak przystało na twojego brata, ale naprawdę myślę, że powinniśmy sobie wyjaśnić parę rzeczy.

Connor przygryzł na chwilę wargę, obserwując go. Harry nie spuścił wzroku. Uderzyło go, jak strasznie _młodo_ wyglądał jego brat, i użył tej obserwacji do uspokojenia siebie, że nic się nie zmieniło. Connor wciąż był niewinnym dzieckiem i Harry wciąż mógł chronić i wielbić tę niewinność.

– Dobrze – powiedział niespodziewanie Connor. – Chodź.

Podszedł do portretu kobiety w różu i coś powiedział – zbyt cicho, by Harry mógł to usłyszeć. Przytaknęła i portret odsunął się, ukazując ukryte za nim okrągłe przejście.

To wreszcie wyrwało Rona z jego stuporu.

– Connor! – zaperzył się. – Chyba nie chcesz go zaprosić do środka?

Connor odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego spode łba. Harry pochylił głowę, by ukryć uśmiech, czując, że nie wyglądałby on teraz zbyt dyplomatycznie.

– Niby czemu nie?

– To Ślizgon!

– To mój brat – poprawił do Connor i kiwnął głową w stronę Harry'ego. – Założę się, że jeśli chodzi o pokoje wspólne, to mój będzie o niebo lepszy – dodał radośnie i zniknął w dziurze, nie czekając na Harry'ego i nie słuchając dalszych protestów Rona.

Zalegająca w żołądku Harry'ego kula nerwów rozpuściła się. Uśmiechnął się do Rona, który skrzywił się, ale wszedł za nim do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Connor rzucił się na stojący przed kominkiem fotel i zadeklarował:

– Wygrałem!

Harry rozejrzał się. Pokój wspólny aż mienił się od ciepłych i jasnych odcieni złota i czerwieni. Wszędzie stały kanapy i fotele, szersze od tych w ślizgońskim pokoju, jakby zapraszające studentów do wspólnego przesiadywania. Serce Harry'ego ogrzało się i zatonęło jednocześnie w żalu. Był rad, że Connor znajdował się w miejscu, w którym mógł się poczuć jak w domu. Tym samym ożył żal, jaki Harry miał już od tygodnia do Tiary Przydziału. On też powinien być tutaj, gdzie mógłby śmiać się z żartów Connora, pilnować go czy grać w Eksplodującego Durnia z ludźmi pokroju Rona Weasleya. Harry wciąż nie wiedział, czemu Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek to odkryje.

 _Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić_ , pomyślał, rozglądając się i zauważając, że Connor i Ron czekają, aż usiądzie. _Mogę upewnić się, że jeszcze mnie tu kiedyś zaproszą._

– Siadaj, Harry – powiedział Connor – i opowiedz nam o Slytherinie. Czy to prawda, że raz na miesiąc musicie zjeść węża na śniadanie? – W jego głosie można było usłyszeć jednocześnie obrzydzenie i niezdrową fascynację.

Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł w fotelu, zapadając się w niego. Opierając się pokusie pokręcenia się chwilę w poszukiwaniu jak najwygodniejszej pozycji, odpowiedział:

– Nie. Ale to prawda, że wszyscy uśmiechają się złośliwie. Jeszcze nie odkryłem dlaczego.

Connor roześmiał się. Harry skąpał się w tym dźwięku. _Tęsknię za tym. Chciałbym przez cały czas być u jego boku. Ale robienie zamieszania ściągnęłoby na mnie uwagę. Teraz czas na stworzenie więzów._

Ron dał mu idealny pretekst, wybuchając:

– Ale to iciebie/i Tiara przydzieliła do Slytherinu. Przecież musiał być jakiś powód.

Connor przestał się śmiać i wbił wzrok w Harry'ego. Jego oczy buzowały wewnętrznym płomieniem, który kiedyś zrobi z niego wspaniałego przywódcę, jak tylko uda mu się przeżyć normalne dzieciństwo, po czym porzucić je na rzecz nadzwyczajnej dorosłości.

– Właśnie, Harry – powiedział. – Też chciałbym go poznać.

– Myślałem o tym – przyznał cicho Harry. – I wymyśliłem dwa powody, chociaż tylko jeden z nich jest dobry.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć o obu – powiedział Connor, chwytając jego dłoń. – Obiecuję. Cokolwiek to jest, cokolwiek sobie wymyśliłeś... ja wiem, że mój brat nie może być zły.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Cóż, jeden jest taki, że mogę teraz śledzić dzieci pochodzące z rodzin, których członkowie należeli kiedyś do grupy śmierciożerców. Mógłbym słuchać ich rozmów z rodzicami, odkryć, co myślą o Voldemorcie i dać ci informacje, które mogą ci pomóc w wojnie.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Connor dotyka swojej blizny, jak to zawsze robił, gdy ktoś wspominał przy nim imię Voldemorta. Harry zastanawiał się, czy go przy tym bolała. Chciał zapytać Connora, czy jego blizna krwawiła, odkąd tu przyjechał, ale Ron się wtrącił.

– A jaki jest drugi powód?

Harry oblizał usta. To była część, której nie chciał wymawiać na głos. Ale Connor był tutaj, czekał z szeroko otwartymi, świecącymi oczami. Harry przypomniał sobie słowa, które Connor dopiero co wypowiedział. _Wiem, że mój brat nie może być zły._

– Może _jestem_ Ślizgonem – szepnął. – Może jakimś cudem wszyscy to przeoczyli... Mama, tata, Syriusz, wszyscy...

Dalej nie mógł już mówić, ponieważ Connor przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił pocieszająco. Harry oparł głowę o ramię brata i objął go. Większość czasu to on był tym, który miał pocieszać i pokrzepiać, ale nie było nic złego w tym, że czasem Connor przejmował inicjatywę. Harry znał swoje miejsce i jeśli jego brat potrzebował być dla kogoś wsparciem, nawet jeśli ten ktoś chronił go tak dobrze, że Connor nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, to Harry mógł jak najbardziej przez chwilę być słaby.

– Nie jesteś Ślizgonem – szepnął do niego Connor. – Myślę, że istnieje jeszcze trzecia możliwość: Tiara popełniła błąd, to wszystko. Jest stara. Może zaczyna już zapominać o różnych rzeczach tak jak Fryderyk Feralny.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie portret starego czarodzieja, który wisiał w pokoju ich rodziców. Najpierw zapomniał imion wszystkich w domu i Harry'ego wołał imieniem jego dziadka, a Syriusza – swojej matki. Potem zaczął wędrować między portretami, mając na sobie jedynie swoje niewymowne. Wreszcie wyszedł z założenia, że wciąż uczestniczy w wojnie przeciw Grindelwaldowi, więc ich rodzice musieli się poddać i wyrzucić portret. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak Tiara gubi się, śpiewając piosenkę i momentalnie poprawił mu się humor.

 _Nie mogę być zły. Skoro Connor twierdzi, że nie jestem, to na pewno ma rację._

– Nigdy cię nie zostawię, jak to rodzice zrobili Fryderykowi – powiedział Connor, odsuwając się i patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Dyrektor Dumbledore pewnie nie zgodzi się już, żeby cię przenieść do Gryffindoru, ale przecież wciąż możemy się przyjaźnić, bawić, no i oczywiście, spędzać razem święta. – Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. To był bezczelny uśmiech, taki sam, jaki zawsze błąkał mu się po ustach, gdy Connor skradał się, by spłatać Syriuszowi kolejnego nieudanego figla. – A jeśli ktoś będzie próbował cię przekonać, że jesteś Ślizgonem, to możesz mu po prostu powiedzieć, że trafiłeś tam przez pomyłkę. Niech się nad tym zastanowią.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, czując się lepiej, niż sądził, że będzie, przechodząc przez dziurę za portretem.

– Dziękuję, Connor – powiedział. – Wiedziałem, że mnie pocieszysz, ale naprawdę potrzebowałem to usłyszeć.

– Powiedzmy, że mogę to zaakceptować – powiedział Ron, chociaż nie wyglądał na w pełni przekonanego. – Naprawdę wolałbyś być w Gryffindorze, Harry?

Nazwanie go "Harrym" a nie "Ślizgonem" Harry uznał za duży postęp. Odwrócił się w stronę Rona i przytaknął.

– Całym sercem – odpowiedział. – To dom, w którym byli nasi rodzice i dziadkowie i w którym teraz jest mój brat. – Zerknął na Connora i wtedy oberwało mu się w ramię, jakby Connor wyrażał swój sprzeciw na umieszczenie go na końcu tej listy, mimo że i tak się uśmiechał. Harry znowu spojrzał na Rona. – To tutaj powinienem należeć – dokończył. – Nie pozwolę, żeby dom Slytherina zamienił mnie w coś, czym nie jestem. Obiecuję.

– No to czemu się przyjaźnisz z cholernym _Malfoyem_? – zaperzył się Ron. – Jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą, to powinieneś zignorować tę zgraję, a już zwłaszcza tego palanta!

Harry westchnął lekko.

– To on zdecydował, że chce się ze mną przyjaźnić – przyznał. – Dużo łatwiej jest mu odpowiadać niż go ignorować przez cały czas. Poza tym jego ojciec był śmierciożercą. Mogę go wykorzystać i wyciągnąć informacje o Lucjuszu Malfoyu.

Ron pokręcił tylko głową, ale zdawał się być nieco spokojniejszy w towarzystwie Harry'ego niż wcześniej.

– No dobra, tylko nie ściągaj go tu ze sobą, jak przyjdziesz następnym razem – mruknął, po czym wbiegł po schodach.

 _Jak przyjdziesz następnym razem._ Harry zdusił mały płomyk radości, po czym spojrzał w kierunku Connora i w jego oczach i uśmiechu zobaczył potwierdzenie. Dopiero wtedy Harry sam pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

– Już ja się upewnię, żebyś dostał te same szanse co ja – obiecał Connor, kiedy zbliżali się do przejścia. – Ron w końcu ci zaufa, a wtedy będziemy wszędzie łazić razem. Jego bracia to najlepsi figlarze, jakich _w życiu_ widziałem. Obiecali pokazać mi wszystkie tajemne przejścia. Przyjdę po ciebie, jak będziemy je zwiedzać.

Harry pokiwał głową. Musiał znowu wrócić do lochów i nie mógł zapytać brata o hasło Gryffindoru – ryzyko przypadkowego wygadania go Ślizgonom było zbyt wielkie – ale pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia roku czuł się tak spokojnie.

– Trzymaj się, Connor.

Connor uśmiechnął się, przepuszczając go przez dziurę za portretem.

– Trzymaj się, Harry.

Harry wciąż miał przed oczami ten uśmiech, kiedy dotarł do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Draco zmrużył oczy, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali i kierującego się w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Jego humor był skwaszony już od momentu pobudki, kiedy odkrył, że Harry'ego nigdzie nie ma, a Vince i Greg nie mieli pojęcia, _gdzie_ mógłby się udać. A potem jeszcze jakiś szóstoroczniak powiedział mu, że widział, jak Harry idzie gdzieś na górę.

Na górę, czyli do wieży Gryffindoru, uznał Draco. I do tego jego koszmarnego braciszka.

Draco wiedział, że miał rację, kiedy Harry usiadł koło niego i posłał mu uśmiech, którego Draco nie musiał wyciągać z niego na siłę. Niestety, to mu tylko pogorszyło humor.

– Gdzieś ty _był_? – szepnął, kiedy Harry zapełniał sobie talerz. – Chciałem iść do biblioteki.

Harry zatrzymał się, żeby spojrzeć na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Przed śniadaniem?

 _No dobra_ , pomyślał Draco, _to było nieco głupie._

– No to na śniadanie – powiedział. – Powiedz mi, gdzie byłeś.

– Odwiedziłem Connora – odparł Harry, palant, który miał czelność wyglądać, jakby wszystko było piękne, wspaniałe, różowe, a wokół latały małe, niebieskie ptaszki. Pochłanianie swojego śniadania zaczął od wielkiego gryza, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się, że Draco kompletnie stracił apetyt. Oczywiście, Draco już skończył jeść, ale przecież nie o to _chodziło_.

– Ale po co chcesz go odwiedzać? – zapytał, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać jęku czającego się w jego głosie. – Jesteś Ślizgonem, a on Gryfonem.

Harry przerwał na dłuższą chwilę, obracając się w stronę Dracona. Całkowicie spoważniał i kiedy Draco wyjrzał zza swojej tarczy, wyczuł moc Harry'ego – skupioną i błyszczącą strzałę skierowaną prosto w niego. Wzdrygnął się i postawił tarczę z powrotem.

– Draco – powiedział Harry łagodnie. – Jestem wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Starałeś się, żebym poczuł się dobrze w Slytherinie, a, cóż, przez pewną politykę związaną z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, to nie mogło być łatwe.

Draco nie odzywał się. Nie miał zamiaru odrzucić darmowej pochwały. Poza tym Harry nie mógł wyczuć swojej własnej mocy, nie wiedział też, kim był albo kim powinien być – ratunkiem dla Dracona przed nudą.

– Ale jest coś, co musisz wreszcie zrozumieć – ciągnął Harry, nachylając się bliżej. Jego rozczochrane, czarne włosy opadły mu na czoło, kompletnie przesłaniając bliznę i przyciemniając jego zielone oczy. – Nieważne, co się stanie z nami w tej szkole, nieważne, do jakich zostaliśmy przydzieleni domów, nieważne, jakie mamy lekcje, moja lojalność _zawsze_ w pierwszej kolejności będzie należała do mojego brata. Udało mi się nawet pogodzić z Ronem Weasleyem...

– Nie sądziłem, że obchodzą cię Weasleyowie... – wypalił Draco, wściekły i pokrzywdzony.

– Przyjaciele mojego brata mnie obchodzą – odparł spokojnie Harry. – I wciąż uważam, że powinienem być w Gryffindorze. Zatem doceniam wszystko to, co próbowałeś dla mnie zrobić, ale nie chcę, żebyś dalej wychodził z jakichś fałszywych założeń. Nie mogę być twoim przyjacielem, nie całkowicie i kompletnie. Zawsze przede wszystkim będę bratem Connora... – przerwał, po czym wzruszył ramionami, a po wyrazie jego oczu widać było, że nie bardzo żałuje. – Przykro mi, jeśli cię tym skrzywdziłem.

Odwrócił się i wrócił do śniadania, nie zważając na to, że Draco dalej gapi się w jego profil. Ale uczucia Dracona nie skupiały się tak bardzo na bólu czy frustracji, ale raczej na szoku.

 _Uważa, że powinien być w_ Gryffindorze? _Nieświadomość własnej siły to jedno, ale... na wielkiego Merlina! Czy on jest_ ślepy?!

Musi być, uznał Draco, zwężając oczy w szparki, kiedy lekko zmieniał plany. Harry już nie był nagrodą do wygrania ani ratunkiem od nudy. Był Ślizgonem, który zostanie zmuszony do zaakceptowania swojego domu.

 _Jeśli uda mi się to wygrać_ , pomyślał Draco, _to czyny albo słowa Bohatera Gryffindoru nie będą już miały znaczenia. Będzie po naszej stronie. Prawdziwa zabawa z Harrym zacznie się dopiero, kiedy wreszcie pozna prawdę o samym sobie._

Draco czekał cierpliwie, aż Harry skończy śniadanie, w pełni zadowolony z własnego rozumowania.


	6. Podejrzliwe oczy

**Rozdział szósty: Podejrzliwe oczy**

– Lekcje latania! – zadeklarował Connor, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz. _Słońce świeci jasno, jakby cieszyło się z jego uśmiechu,_ pomyślał Harry, patrząc, jak Connor kręci się z rozłożonymi ramionami, jakby chciał objąć wiatr. – Nie cieszysz się?

– Bardzo – powiedział cicho Harry i usłyszał, jak idąca niedaleko nich Hermiona Granger parska. Obrócił się w jej stronę i uśmiechnął. Hermiona przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną, po czym pochyliła się nad książką i z uporem nie odrywała od niej wzroku. Harry westchnął. Próbował zainicjować przyjaźń między nią a Connorem, ale z obu stron spotkał się z odmową; Hermiona była za bardzo zainteresowana nauką, a Connor za bardzo zainteresowany wszystkim innym.

– Tu jesteś, Harry.

Draco podbiegł do nich i momentalnie został obrzucony oburzonym spojrzeniem Rona i podejrzliwym zerknięciem Connora. Bez żadnych problemów zignorował obu i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– Cieszysz się, że będziemy mieli lekcje latania z Gryfonami?

– _Ktoś_ tu pewnie tęskni za miotłą, którą dostał od taty – powiedział Ron na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy go usłyszeli.

– Ja przynajmniej _mam_ miotłę, a nie jakąś zmiotkę – odparł Draco.

Connor pokręcił głową i odsunął się od nich.

– Zignoruj go, Ron – poinstruował swojego zaczerwienionego przyjaciela. – Mamy... – Zamarł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym krzyknął: – Lekcje latania! – I pobiegł w stronę pola, na którym w równym rzędzie leżały czekające na nich miotły. Ron zawahał się, rzucił Draconowi spojrzenie, które mówiło, że jeszcze wrócą do tej dyskusji, po czym ruszył za Connorem.

– _Naprawdę_ musisz to robić? – zapytał Harry, zostając w tyle z Draconem i zrównując się z innymi Ślizgonami, którzy szli na lekcję.

– Tak. – Draco wydawał się teraz niewinny jak anioł, ale Harry nie dał się zwieść; wiedział, że w przypadku przegranej wymiany zdań to zachowanie byłoby diametralnie inne. Położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, co też było popisem, grą przed jakąś niewidzialną widownią. – Wiem, że to twój brat, ale postanowił się zadawać ze zdrajcami krwi. Najwidoczniej nie jest w stanie oprzeć się ich wpływom.

Harry zastanawiał się, co go bardziej drażniło: nagromadzenie radości w głosie Dracona czy fakt, że gdyby spróbował mu na to zwrócić uwagę, to w odpowiedzi dostałby znowu to puste spojrzenie. Ostatecznie postanowił po prostu siedzieć cicho. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni spędzonych na próbach pertraktacji między Gryfonami i Ślizgonami odkrył, że cały sekret negocjacji tkwi w wiedzy, kiedy należy nic nie mówić.

Wreszcie dotarli do linii mioteł i ruszyli na swoje miejsca. Harry stanął naprzeciw szczerzącego się Connora. Obaj latali w domu wystarczająco często, żeby teraz móc to robić nawet we śnie. To nie będzie trudne.

 _Może nie dla nas_ , pomyślał Harry, słysząc z boku, jak ktoś głośno przełyka ślinę. Zerknął w tę stronę i zobaczył Neville'a Longbottoma, który patrzył na swoją miotłę z mieszaniną przerażenia i zgrozy. Harry kiwnął głową. Będzie uważał, na wypadek gdyby tamten potrzebował pomocy.

 _Teoretycznie to Connor powinien uważać. Ale ja mogę uważać za niego._

– Na miejsca! – poinstruowała ich Madam Hooch, idąc pomiędzy rzędami mioteł i nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że już to zrobili. Była tęższa, niż Harry się spodziewał, a jej włosy wyglądały, jakby przeróżne wiatry już zbyt długo próbowały układać jej fryzurę, by ta wyglądała normalnie. Okrążała ich powoli, przyglądając im się uważnie spod zmrużonych powiek. Pod jej spojrzeniem Harry wysoko uniósł głowę i z pewnym rozbawieniem zauważył, że Draco zrobił to samo, jakby chcieli coś udowodnić. Oczywiście Draco zepsuł efekt, zerkając w jego stronę i uśmiechając się.

– Witam na waszej pierwszej lekcji latania – ciągnęła czarownica. – Ponieważ będziemy kontrolować miotły własną magią, a nie różdżkami, muszę was poprosić, żebyście je odłożyli. – Harry usłyszał powszechny szelest ubrań, gdy uczniowie wyjmowali swoje różdżki; Hermiona z wahaniem schowała książkę, którą czytała, po czym kopnęła torbę za siebie. – Jeśli chodzi o proces przejęcia kontroli nad miotłą, to jest on bardzo prosty. – Madam Hooch stanęła przy większej miotle leżącej niemal na końcu linii. – Musicie przytrzymać nad nią rękę i powiedzieć...

 _Do mnie_ , powiedział bezgłośnie Harry do Connora, a ten powtórzył.

– Do mnie!

Nierówny chór głosów wydał komendę i przez chwilę Harry zobaczył, jak powietrze jaśnieje i błyszczy, gdy wola czarodziejów sięgała do mioteł. Jednym wychodziło to lepiej, innym gorzej. Jego miotła poderwała się, tak samo jak Connora, Dracona, Rona czy Hermiony. Miotły innych przelatywały połowę drogi, po czym opadały. Miotła Neville'a trzasnęła go w dłoń z taką siłą, że pchnęła pulchnego Gryfona na trawę. Harry wzdrygnął, wyobrażając sobie jego ból.

– Dobrze i nie tak dobrze – powiedziała Madam Hooch, która, oczywiście, trzymała swoją miotłę. – Musicie _uwierzyć_ w to, co mówcie, bo inaczej nie zadziała. Weźmy na przykład pana, panie Longbottom. – Ruszyła w stronę Neville'a, który był przerażony tym wyszczególnieniem, ale pozwolił usadzić się na miotle. – Ma pan siłę, ale brak panu finezji. Jak się lata na miotle... nie, nie tak…

Ale miotła Neville'a już się wznosiła, unosząc go ze sobą. Uczepił się jej i zaskrzeczał. Inni uczniowie zaczęli go nawoływać albo śmiać się czy krzyczeć ze strachu. Harry zmrużył oczy. Widział, jak dłonie Neville'a powoli ześlizgują się z miotły, i wiedział, że nie utrzyma się zbyt długo w powietrzu.

Zerknął w stronę Connora. Jego brat gapił się tak jak wszyscy, ale miał już jedną nogę podniesioną i gotową, by opaść po drugiej stronie miotły.

Harry złapał swoją różdżkę i rzucił w stronę Neville'a niezbyt silne zaklęcie klejące. Nie utrzyma to go zbyt długo, nie z tej odległości i z tak narowistą miotłą, ale powinno wystarczyć do czasu, gdy Connor nie postanowi czegoś zdziałać.

Jego brat opamiętał się w chwilę później. Wzniósł się niczym profesjonalista, wystrzelił w kierunku Neville'a i złapał jego rękę akurat w momencie, w którym zaklęcie klejące przestało działać. Przez chwilę ciężar Neville'a ciągnął go w dół, czemu Harry przyglądał się z rosnącym niepokojem, niepewny, czy Connor zdoła bezpiecznie wylądować. Udało mu się, ku wielkiej radości Gryfonów. Coś niewielkiego i okrągłego wypadło z szaty Neville'a i potoczyło się po trawie, ale Harry wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek poza nim to zauważył. Connor rumienił się z tryumfem, a Neville patrzył na niego jak na słońce.

– No – powiedziała Madam Hooch, pojawiając się obok chłopców tak szybko, że Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. – _Pierwszorzędny_ pokaz latania, panie Potter. – Rumieniec Connora zmienił się w dumę, a Harry uśmiechnął się. Zasłużył na to. Hooch obróciła się, żeby zbadać Neville'a, pochylając się tak nisko, że jej nos zawisł ledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. – A co z panem, panie Longbottom? Gotów, żeby znowu spróbować?

– J–Ja chyba... – zaczął Neville, po czym zemdlał.

Madam Hooch prychnęła, odłożyła delikatnie swoją miotłę na ziemię, po czym podniosła Neville'a, kiwając głową w stronę Connora, żeby ten wziął go za nogi.

– Zabieramy go do Madam Pomfrey – powiedziała, kiedy ruszyli. – Proszę się nie martwić o lekcję, panie Potter, wrócimy za dwa machnięcia sowiego ogona, a pan i tak już pokazał, że ma opanowane podstawy. – Obróciła się i rzuciła pozostałym uczniom ostre spojrzenie swoich żółtych, jastrzębich oczu. – A reszta ma _pozostać na ziemi_. Jeśli odkryję, że ktoś z was latał, to wiedzcie, że mogę i _mam zamiar_ dać tej osobie szlaban.

Harry był szczęśliwy, że mógł zostać na ziemi. Patrzył, jak Neville i Connor znikają z pola widzenia, po czym odetchnął. Nieźle poszło. Neville'owi nic poważnego się nie stało, a Connor wyszedł na bohatera. Wszystko było tak, jak być powinno.

– Patrzcie, co znalazłem!

Harry syknął i obrócił się. Kiedy Draco mówił takim tonem, to znaczyło, że _nic_ nie jest takie, jak powinno, a przynajmniej bardzo szybko przestanie.

Draco znalazł małą, okrągłą rzecz, która wypadła Neville'owi na trawę, i teraz podrzucał ją w górę, śmiejąc się. Wylądowała z dziwnym plaśnięciem. To i czerwony kolor powiedziały Harry'emu, że była to przypominajka. Nie był zaskoczony, że Neville ją miał; biedny chłopak zapominał instrukcji, jak tylko Snape kończył je pisać na tablicy. Draco też ewidentnie o czymś zapomniał.

 _Na przykład jak nie być takim strasznym palantem_ , pomyślał Harry, robiąc krok do przodu.

– Oddaj ją, Draco – rozkazał, wyciągając rękę.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego. Harry zamrugał. Na jego twarzy nie było ani śladu złośliwości, jedynie zwykła, dziecięca radość, która wprawiała w zaskoczenie. Gdyby Draco zabrał przypominajkę, by upokorzyć Neville'a, to uśmiechnąłby się wyzywająco albo złośliwie lub też lamentowałby głośno nad niskim – w porównaniu do Ślizgonów – ilorazem inteligencji Gryfonów. Sposób, w jaki wycofał się przed Harrym, trzymając przypominajkę wysoko nad głową, sugerował, że tu chodzi o coś innego.

– Niby czemu? – zapytał Draco. – Nie jest twoja. Przechowam mu ją, póki sobie nie przypomni, żeby mnie o nią zapytać. Co pewnie nigdy nie nastąpi. – Zachichotał i tym razem Harry usłyszał w jego głosie złośliwe nuty.

– _Oddaj_ ją – powiedział Harry, żałując, że nie wie, jak brzmieć bardziej stanowczo. To była sztuka, której ich matka próbowała nauczyć Connora. Harry szkolił się z pozostawiania w ukryciu i ciszy.

– Nie no, coś nie sądzę – powiedział Draco, po czym skoczył do tyłu, złapał miotłę Neville'a, wsiadł na nią i wypruł w górę, wirując jak skowronek. – Jeśli ją chcesz – zawołał przez ramię – to chodź i weź ją sobie.

Harry na chwilę zacisnął zęby, po czym rozejrzał się szybko. Pozostali Ślizgoni obserwowali go z lekkim zaciekawieniem. Ale to Gryfoni bardziej go interesowali. Mieli zmrużone oczy i byli gotowi sami naskoczyć na Malfoya, ale teraz przyglądali się jemu.

 _Pokaż nam, że różnisz się od tych obślizgłych węży_ , widział wyraźne wyzwanie w ich oczach. _Pokaż, że naprawdę obroniłbyś Neville'a jak swojego._

Harry skrzywił się, zerknął szybko w stronę szkoły, po czym pobiegł po swoją miotłę. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył, że Draco unosi się niedaleko, czekając na niego. Przełknął ślinę i odbił się od ziemi.

Przeszedł tę samą zmianę, co zawsze, kiedy jego stopy odrywały się od ziemi. Był podekscytowany, radosny i spokojny jak ptak szybujący na wietrze. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy wirował w stronę Dracona, mimo sytuacji, która to zainicjowała, mimo że właśnie łamał zasady. Za bardzo uwielbiał latać.

Draco wyszczerzył się znowu do niego i choć miał przymrużone oczy, to Harry zobaczył w nich inny rodzaj wyzwania, które rzucili mu Gryfoni.

– Pokaż mi, co potrafisz, Harry – sapnął, po czym obrócił się i cisnął przypominajkę wysoko w górę.

Harry rzucił się do przodu, nie odrywając oczu od błyszczącej kulki. Connora tu nie było, więc nikt nie mógł porównać jego możliwości do jego brata. Mógł pędzić tak szybko, jak chciał, nie narzucając sobie żadnych ograniczeń. Wiatr świszczał mu w uszach i wokół wyciągniętej w odpowiedniej chwili ręki. Zawrócił i usłyszał, jak przypominajka ląduje bezpiecznie w jego dłoni. Harry zacisnął na niej palce, żeby jej nie upuścić. W porównaniu do łapania i utrzymania znicza ta zabawa nie sprawiła mu problemu. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Draco pośpiesznie ląduje na ziemi. Harry opadł w dół jak sokół. Madam Hooch wracała albo wysłała kogoś do nadzorowania klasy. Harry przeklął cicho, lądując, i odskoczył od swojej miotły, jakby ta stanęła nagle w płomieniach.

Draco znalazł się obok niego na chwilę przed powrotem Madam Hooch i Connora, śmiejąc się jak idiota, którym był.

– To było imponujące – szepnął.

Harry zmierzył go wzrokiem. Draco wydawał się przepełniony radością, jakby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, a Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim. Wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się od Ślizgona i podał Madam Hooch przypominajkę, jak tylko ta wróciła na boisko.

– Neville'owi to wypadło, proszę pani – wymamrotał.

Madam Hooch kiwnęła głową i schowała przypominajkę do kieszeni, a lekcja – ze szczęśliwym Connorem i niedorzecznie radosnym Draconem – została wznowiona.

* * *

Draco złapał Harry'ego za ramię, kiedy ten próbował opuścić pole razem z Gryfonami. Harry obrócił się w jego stronę i jęknął z wyrzutem. Draco wiedział, że Harry wciąż miał mu za złe tamten numer z przypominajką, mimo iż nie miało to żadnego wpływu na jego gryfońskiego bliźniaka.

 _Jeszcze się przekona_ , obiecał sobie Draco, po czym uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– Chodź, musimy się zobaczyć z profesorem Snape'em.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co? Czemu?

– Bo tak – odpowiedział Draco i pociągnął go za sobą. Harry ruszył za nim, ociągając się, ale niespecjalnie opierając. Gdyby znał zamiary Dracona, to pewnie wyrywałby się jak złapany jednorożec.

To nie miało znaczenia. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których Harry po prostu będzie musiał posłuchać głosu rozsądku. A Draco był pewien, co powie głowa ich domu, jak opisze, co widział.

Zbiegli do podziemi i skierowali się do biura profesora Snape'a, gdzie zniecierpliwiony Draco załomotał w drzwi. Harry podskoczył nerwowo, nie przestając oglądać się w kierunku, w którym zniknął Connor. Draco parsknął, spojrzał mu w oczy i zmusił, by się uspokoił.

– Nie masz kłopotów – powiedział. – Wręcz przeciwnie.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby zapytać czemu, ale nie miał okazji, bo właśnie dobiegł ich głos Snape'a ("Wejść!"), a Draco skorzystał z okazji, otwierając drzwi i wpychając przed sobą Harry'ego do środka. Snape spojrzał na nich ponad sprawdzanymi właśnie esejami i przymrużył oczy. Draco popatrzył na niego niewinnie. Snape nie da się temu zwieść, ale przynajmniej uspokoi się, że Draco tu przyszedł, bo coś knuje – przy okazji poprawiając stan ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha – a nie dlatego, że coś zbroił.

– Potter, Malfoy – powiedział Snape, wstając. – Czemu postanowiliście mi przeszkodzić?

Harry tylko stał i patrzył. Draco skorzystał z okazji i zaczął mówić. Harry sam się prosił, skoro nie miał zamiaru nawet spróbować się bronić.

– Właśnie wróciliśmy z lekcji latania, profesorze. Madam Hooch zostawiła nas na chwilę i pozwoliłem sobie skorzystać z okazji i przetestować Harry'ego. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który stał oniemiały, ale jeszcze nie nieszczęśliwy. – Do tej pory tylko się domyślałem, że jest, ale on naprawdę _jest_ niesamowity na miotle. Złapał przypominajkę podrzuconą na pięćdziesiąt stóp w górę i dziesięć w tył. Myślę, że mamy swojego szukającego.

Oto i _ona_ , ta nieszczęśliwa mina. Draco wyjrzał na moment zza swojej tarczy. Moc Harry'ego cała się zjeżyła. Wycofał się i zerknął na Snape'a, po którym widać było, że też to zauważył.

 _I nie zastanawia się, czemu mniej potężny z bliźniaków ma aż tyle mocy?_ pomyślał Draco. _Wiem, że ja tak._

– Bardzo mi przykro, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, spinając ramiona, jakby mierzył się z silnym wiatrem. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że Draco ściągnął mnie tu w takiej sprawie. Wiem, że nie powinienem był wsiadać na miotłę w czasie nieobecności Madam Hooch i z wdzięcznością przyjmę mój szlaban.

Ostatnie słowa wyrecytował monotonnie, patrząc w dół. Draco prychnął. Dobrze wiedział, że ta pokora to była maska. Ileż to razy już widział, jak oczy Harry'ego błyszczały w ten sposób, zawsze gdy myślał, że coś zagraża jego bratu. Kogo Harry próbował tutaj nabrać? Nie Snape'a, to było jasne, gdy tylko ten się odezwał w chwilę później.

– Jak bez wątpienia wiesz, Potter, pierwszorocznym nie wolno posiadać własnych mioteł ani tym bardziej startować w szkolnych igrzyskach quidditcha.

Harry spojrzał w górę z delikatnym uśmiechem pełnym ulgi czającym się w kącikach ust.

– Tak, proszę pana. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Przepraszam, że ośmieliłem się przeszkodzić.

– Jednakże – ciągnął Snape, a Draco zauważył, jak uśmiech Harry'ego zamiera. – Slytherin już od jakiegoś czasu był w posiadaniu pucharu domów. Wolałbym, żeby to nie uległo zmianie, zwłaszcza że nasza... nowa znakomitość... została przydzielona do innego domu i pewnie zostanie _specjalnie potraktowana_. – Sarkazm w ostatnich słowach był nie do przeoczenia. – Jeśli faktycznie jesteś tak dobry, jak mówi Draco, to okazałbym się głupcem, nie umieszczając cię w drużynie. Jak powód jest solidny, to nawet zasady mogą zostać nagięte.

Harry nie omieszkał skorzystać ze wskazówki.

– Najprawdopodobniej to pomyłka, proszę pana. Owszem, zanurkowałem za przypominajką, ale nie tak daleko i wysoko, jak mówi Draco.

– Racja – powiedział Draco. Snape rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, które utrzymywało się, póki nie dodał: – To było sześćdziesiąt stóp w górę i piętnaście w tył. Zapomniałem.

Snape podniósł brwi i tylko lekko złagodził ostrość spojrzenia. Draco to zniósł. Wiedział, że Snape umie czytać w myślach i celowo podsunął na wierzch wspomnienie Harry'ego nurkującego za małą kuleczką. Snape urwał spojrzenie chwilę później i kiwnął głową.

– Będziesz szukającym w tegorocznej drużynie Slytherinu, Potter – powiedział, obracając się i szeleszcząc szatą. – Porozmawiam o tym z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em. Musisz tylko pokazać się na ćwiczeniach i zawodach, a i na nich będziesz musiał jedynie złapać znicz.

– Nie, proszę pana.

Draco zagapił się na Harry'ego. Ten miał ręce założone na piersi i całkowicie pozbył się swojej pokornej maski. Jego zielone oczy płonęły. Nie zawahał się nawet, gdy Snape obrócił się powoli i zapytał:

– Coś ty powiedział?

– Nie, proszę pana – powtórzył Harry obojętnym, ale bynajmniej nie ze strachu głosem. – _Nie zostanę_ szukającym drużyny Slytherinu. Jestem zaledwie pierwszorocznym, nie miałem jeszcze za wiele czasu na zaprzyjaźnienie się z ludźmi, nie licząc Draco. – Jego wzrok wyraźnie mówił, co teraz myśli o tej przyjaźni. – Wywołam zamęt i zaszkodzę nie tylko domowi Slytherinu, ale i innym. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę grał.

Draco wiedział, że to oczywista nieprawda, ale było to prawdopodobnie najlepsze kłamstwo, jakie Harry mógł wymyślić na poczekaniu. Znał prawdziwy powód. _Nie chce grać, bo jego bliźniak nie należy do drużyny Gryffindoru. Palant!_ Nie był pewien, czy ta ostatnia myśl była skierowana do Harry'ego czy Connora.

– Może pan grać, panie Potter, i będzie pan – powiedział Snape jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio. Dracona przeszedł dreszcz. Snape nigdy nie podnosił głosu, gdy był naprawdę zły, tak jak teraz. – Porozmawiam o tym z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em. Nie musi się pan o to martwić.

– Mam wrażenie, że nie ma zasady, która mówi, że można kogoś _zmusić_ do gry, jeśli tego nie chce – powiedział Harry, zadzierając głowę do góry. Jego blizna w kształcie błyskawicy wyłoniła się w całości zza grzywki. Draco zauważył, że profesor mimo gniewu zerka na bliznę i krzywi się lekko. – Zdecydowałem i nie mam zamiaru ustąpić.

– Ustąpisz – powiedział Snape. – Albo uczynię twoje życie wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym, nie miej co do tego wątpliwości.

– Nie mam, proszę pana – odparł Harry. Snape wzdrygnął się lekko, a Draco zastanowił się, jak nisko miał opuszczone tarcze, które były jego jedynym ratunkiem przed bólem głowy. – Ale jestem gotów to znieść. Jestem gotów zginąć w wojnie z Voldemortem, jak przyjdzie co do czego. Mam wrażenie, że pan nie okaże się aż tak niemiły. – Opuścił przy tym ręce, jakby gotów do wyjęcia różdżki w każdej chwili.

Snape patrzył Harry'emu w oczy przez mniej więcej minutę, ale ponieważ towarzyszyła temu mroźna cisza, Draconowi wydawało się, że trwa ona całą wieczność. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. Żałował, że nie wiedział, co Snape zobaczył w tych oczach.

– Ma pan rację – powiedział niespodziewanie Snape. – Proszę o wybaczenie, panie Potter. – Jego głos przybrał na sile, ale wciąż był cichy i kpiący. – Zapominam, że jedni z moich Ślizgonów działają dla dobra swojego domu, a inni nie.

Draco podejrzewał, że ta obraza spłynęła po Harrym jak woda po kaczce. _Pewnie nawet nie uważa tego za obrazę, skoro tak bardzo chce być Gryfonem_ , pomyślał zjadliwie Draco.

– Dziękuję, proszę pana. Czy mogę już iść? Muszę jeszcze dokończyć esej o eliksirach.

– Możesz – powiedział Snape, jakby stracił zainteresowanie sprawą. Draco patrzył, jak Harry wychodzi, trzymając się prosto, jakby uważał, że wygrał.

Snape obrócił się, jak tylko usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi, i z jego twarzy można było wyraźnie wyczytać, że wcale się nie poddał, jedynie wycofał na bezpieczniejszy teren. Draco uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Miałem rację, że go tutaj przyprowadziłem, prawda? – Nie chciał, żeby w jego tonie znalazło się aż tyle niepokoju, ale Snape tylko przytaknął.

– Miałeś. Chłopak nie uważa się za Ślizgona. – W jego głosie słychać było niedowierzanie, ale również gniew. – No i nie ma wątpliwości, że arogancję ma po Jamesie Potterze. – Nienawiść, która przebiła się w tym miejscu, sprawiła, że Dracona przeszedł zimny dreszcz. – No cóż, mniejsza z tym. Jeszcze mu pokażemy. – Znowu się uśmiechnął tym rodzajem uśmiechu, jaki Draco widział, kiedy mijał pokój, w którym Snape z ojcem wspominali pierwsze powstanie Voldemorta. – I Jamesowi Potterowi również. Z przyjemnością użyję jego syna, by wygrać tegoroczny puchar domów.

Kiwnął w stronę Dracona.

– Też już możesz iść.

Draco wyszedł stamtąd z uczuciem ulgi. _No dobra, więc to nie zadziałało. Ale przecież Harry nie może się wiecznie kryć. Talent sam wyjdzie na jaw i jeśli on nie będzie grał w naszej drużynie przed końcem roku, to zjem pięć galeonów. Nie, dziesięć. Na oczach Weasleya._


	7. Pokora

**Rozdział siódmy: Pokora**

– _Fumo_ _!_

– Harry!

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy dym wypełnił dormitorium pierwszorocznych chłopców, powodując wrzaski sprzeciwu i obrzydzenia Grega i Vince'a, którzy akurat się uczyli, i Blaise'a, który już przysypiał na swoim łóżku. Ten ostatni wręcz zleciał na ziemię, krztusząc się i kaszląc. Harry pewnie sam by się dusił, ale rzucił na siebie zawczasu _Specularis_. Niewielkie okienko czystego powietrza unosiło się wokół niego, zawracając dym z drogi i pozwalając chłopcu swobodnie oddychać. Przemieszczało się razem z nim, żeby mógł widzieć na niewielką odległość.

Jeszcze raz wykrzyczał zaklęcie, tym razem przybierając ostrzejszy ton głosu i robiąc szerszy gest różdżką, a dym się rozwiał. Vince i Greg gapili się na niego. Blaise łypał groźnie z podłogi.

– Można wiedzieć, po co zrobiłeś _coś takiego_ – zapytał, traktując te słowa jak zdechłą żabę, którą przywlekł kuguchar – dokładnie pośrodku naszego pokoju?

– Bo Draco twierdził, że nie dam rady – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami i siadając z powrotem na łóżku. Przytulił do siebie kojącą świadomość, że nie zapomniał zaklęcia dymiącego. Miał przeczucie, że będzie mu ono potrzebne, zupełnie jak _Protego_ i cała reszta obronnych i ułatwiających ukrywanie się czarów, które matka tyle czasu wbijała mu do głowy. – Wszelkie pretensje proszę kierować do niego.

– Nie mówiłem, że masz mi to udowadniać już _teraz_ – jęknął Draco z sąsiedniego łóżka.

Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił kłótni toczyć się gdzieś obok. Taka paplanina, w której imię jego albo Connora przewijało się wyłącznie przypadkiem, była niezrównana – lepsza mogła być tylko cisza, której osiągnięcie w towarzystwie Dracona było niewykonalne – kiedy chciał przemyśleć ostatnio nawiedzające go sny.

Sny były z początku niewyraźne – pojawiała się w nich po prostu zmieniająca kształty ciemność, która nie zaimponowała Harry'emu, wychowanemu wśród opowiadań o pierwszym powstaniu Voldemorta i potwornych rzeczach, do jakich pod jego przewodnictwem posuwali się śmierciożercy. Z czasem jednak wyostrzyły się i Harry odkrył, że znajduje się w labiryncie pełnym pokręconych korytarzy i zmierza w stronę drzwi, które otworzyły się gwałtownie, z warknięciem.

Potem między nim a drzwiami zaczęła się pojawiać jeszcze jedna figura. Postać ta wydawała się mała i przygarbiona, nic nie znacząca. Harry podejrzewał, że te pozory mają po prostu odciągać od niej uwagę. Ponieważ jednak sam używał takiej obrony, przyjrzał się dokładniej i zauważył fioletowy turban, który owijał głowę tej osoby. A potem obudził się z krwawiącą blizną i to był, jak uważał, ostatni dowód, jakiego potrzebował. Profesor Quirrell chciał skrzywdzić Connora.

Sprawa w gruncie rzeczy wyglądała niedorzecznie. Profesor bez przerwy się jąkał i nauczał Obrony Przed Mroczną Magią z porażającą niekompetencją. Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. Miał zamiar śledzić profesora Quirrella i zobaczyć, co uda się odkryć na jego temat.

– _Harry!_

Harry zamrugał i usiadł. Draco i Blaise patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, z czego ten drugi trzymał przed sobą różdżkę, nad którą latała czysta, szklana bańka. Harry rozpoznał ją jako początkującą próbę zaklęcia _Specularis_.

– Nie tak – powiedział i usiadł, żeby pokazać im prawidłowe ruchy nadgarstka. Prawdopodobnie nauczaniem potencjalnych śmierciożerców prosił się o kłopoty, ale odmową zarobiłby na reputację uprzejmego palanta, a Harry wolał uniknąć jakiejkolwiek złej opinii. Poza tym uważał, że niektórych można nawrócić. Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni byli źli. Nawet Draco był przez większość czasu całkiem znośny.

– No weź, Blaise, nawet Gryfon by umiał lepiej – droczył się Draco, a Harry westchnął i stwierdził, że to zajmie trochę więcej czasu, niż przewidywał.

* * *

Harry przyczaił się w nocy przy wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali, czekając, aż wyjdzie z niej profesor Quirrell, po czym ruszył za nim. Chciałby mieć pelerynę niewidkę swojego ojca, ale był prawie pewny, że Lily nie pozwoli Jamesowi jej wysłać. Będzie musiał polegać na wytrenowanych zdolnościach zachowania ciszy i krycia się oraz na zaklęciach, których się na wszelki wypadek nauczył, w razie gdyby Quirrell zerknął za siebie i go zobaczył.

Profesor pędził przed siebie zaprzątnięty własnymi myślami niczym Ślizgoni zaangażowani w kłótnię o quidditcha, którą Harry zainicjował podczas kolacji. Ani razu się nawet nie obejrzał, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś za nim nie idzie, więc Harry bez problemu podążał za nim przez kolejne korytarze, drzwi, schody i zakręty.

 _To dlaczego ciągle mam wrażenie, że jestem obserwowany?_ – pomyślał Harry, kiedy skręcili po raz kolejny i stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Nie wiedział tego, tak jak nie miał pewności, czemu czasem boli go blizna, ale był na tyle rozsądny, że usunął się z pola widzenia Quirrella, kiedy ten wreszcie postanowił się rozejrzeć. Wreszcie profesor ostrożnie sięgnął po wielki, srebrny klucz, który wisiał na jego szyi przyczepiony do łańcucha, po czym włożył go do zamka. Ciche kliknięcie i mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami.

Harry odczekał w ciszy chwilę, potem dwie, a potem dziesięć. Następnie zakradł się do drzwi, mając nadzieję, że pozostały otwarte.

Były, ale Harry niewiele zobaczył, kiedy przyklęknął obok szpary między nimi a futryną; nie odważył się ich szerzej uchylić. Słyszał jednak warkot i Quirrella mamroczącego coś zbyt cicho, by Harry mógł to usłyszeć. Chłopiec pochylił głowę. Czy mu się wydawało, czy profesor się nie jąkał?

– Co ty tu robisz?

Harry spiął wszystkie swoje mięśnie, żeby się nie wzdrygnąć albo nie krzyknąć z zaskoczenia, po czym obrócił się i łypnął spode łba na Dracona, który wychylił się zza niego. Przynajmniej miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, że mówił cicho.

– Pracuję nad ochroną Connora – odszepnął Harry. – A co _ty_ tu robisz?

– Śledzę cię już od kolacji. – Draco wzruszył ramionami. – Wiedziałem, że rozpętałeś tamtą kłótnię po to, żeby nikt nie zauważył, jak wychodzisz. – Przykucnął przy Harrym i wyszczerzył się do niego. – To było bardzo ślizgońskie, Harry, naprawdę. Gryfon by po prostu rozbił komuś talerz na głowie.

Harry powstrzymał się od wykłócania się o swój właściwy dom.

– Bądź _cicho_ – szepnął zamiast tego. – Profesor Quirrell jest w środku. Wolę, żeby nie wiedział, że tu jesteśmy.

– A to czemu? – zapytał Draco, podnosząc głos. – Przecież jest profesorem, prawda? Dlaczego...

Harry złapał go za ramię i przytrzymał mocno, kiedy powarkiwania dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi zamieniły się w chór ujadań. Chwilę później poczuł kłujący ból w bliźnie, przez co chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że profesor Quirrell biegnie w ich kierunku.

Harry bez wahania sięgnął po różdżkę.

– _Fumo_!

Dym zionął z końcówki i zalał korytarz szarą mgłą. Harry skrzywił się. Zapomniał rzucić _Specularis_ i słyszał, jak Draco krztusi się obok, rozpaczliwie starając się ich nie wydać. Do tego teraz nie wiedział, w którą stronę uciekł Quirrell. Był zły na samego siebie.

Pociągnął za sobą Dracona w dół korytarza, z dala od drzwi. Draco poszedł za nim, pokasłując. Harry skradał się ostrożnie, trzymając wyciągniętą różdżkę. Mógł walczyć z profesorem, jakby przyszło co do czego, a prawdopodobnie by przyszło, gdyby Quirrell się dowiedział, kto tak zadymił korytarz.

Ale profesora nigdzie nie było. Dym się wreszcie rozwiał, a Harry nie zobaczył już nikogo. Jęknął, widząc, że drzwi są zamknięte. Tak oto stracił szansę zobaczenia, co jest po drugiej stronie.

Nos i płuca go piekły, ale generalnie nie było z nim źle. Draco, niestety, będzie musiał udać się do Madam Pomfrey. Harry nakłonił go do wstania, a potem do marszu. Pokręcił głową, kiedy weszli na pierwsze schody.

– Po co właściwie za mną polazłeś? – wymamrotał. – Przecież nie musiałeś.

– Ale chciałem – wyrzęził Draco, po czym znowu zaniósł się kaszlem.

Harry westchnął i ruszyli dalej. _Co za okropnie malfoyowska odpowiedź._

* * *

Harry nie miał kolejnej okazji do śledzenia profesora Quirrella. Draco znów się zawziął i nie odstępował go nawet na krok. I zawsze miał jakąś wymówkę. Zapomniał zrobić pracy domowej z eliksirów. Chciał, żeby Harry nauczył go zaklęcia dymnego. Czy Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że minęły _wieki_ , odkąd ostatnim razem grali w Eksplodującego Durnia? Marudził, nakłaniał, prychał i kpił, a Harry w rezultacie spędzał coraz więcej czasu w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i bibliotece.

I, oczywiście, cały ten czas był z dala od Connora.

To z kolei doprowadzało Harry'ego do szału, bo dobrze wiedział, że Draco robi to celowo. Ale ściąganie na siebie uwagi _również_ było sprzeczne z zasadami, które sobie narzucił. Wiedział, że Draco pisuje co parę dni do ojca. Czy Lucjusz Malfoy powinien się dowiedzieć, że starszy syn Potterów tak się martwi o bezpieczeństwo młodszego, że nie ufa w tej kwestii profesorom i zaklęciom nałożonym na zamek? A co się stanie, jeśli Draco dojdzie do wniosku, że desperacja Harry'ego w dążeniu do częstych spotkań z bratem jest spowodowana czymś więcej jak tylko braterską miłością? Harry wyjątkowo nierozsądnie pokazał, jak dobrze ma opanowane zaklęcia, których żaden z uczniów nie powinien znać przed ukończeniem drugiego albo trzeciego roku. Potem ćwiczył w schowkach na miotły i opuszczonych klasach, ale mleko się już rozlało. Blaise, Greg i Vince patrzyli na niego z czymś w rodzaju szacunku, a Draco z czymś w rodzaju zachwytu. No i, oczywiście, Draco upierał się przy nauce każdego zaklęcia, jakie znał Harry.

I tak to leciało, aż Harry nie zorientował się z przerażeniem, że zaczął się czuć bardziej jak Ślizgon niż opiekun swojego brata.

A potem przyszło Halloween. Po wszystkim Harry zapamiętał je z innych przyczyn, ale pierwsze, co zawsze potem przychodziło mu na myśl, był fakt, że usłyszał, jak Connor z premedytacją mówi coś niemiłego.

Harry nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

* * *

– No chodź, Harry! Jestem głodny!

– Jeszcze chwilę, Draco – powiedział Harry nieobecnym tonem, wyciągając szyję. Ron i Connor akurat wychodzili z sali zaklęć razem z resztą Gryfonów. Chciał zobaczyć się z bratem i życzyć mu szczęśliwej rocznicy. Ostatecznie to właśnie tego dnia dziesięć lat temu Connor pokonał Voldemorta i ocalił cały czarodziejski świat.

Byli tuż przed nim i Harry już się uśmiechał, chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiedy Connor zaśmiał się i rzucił z ironią, najwyraźniej odpowiadając na to, co przed chwilą powiedział Ron:

– Cóż, Hermiona _musi_ się znać na książkach. Do niczego innego się nie nadaje.

Harry zamarł. Ta uwaga przypomniała mu tę w pociągu o imieniu Dracona. Connor był _zdolny_ do celowego okrucieństwa, ale przejawiało się to zawsze w takich niespodziewanych błyskach jak ten, a później zamieniało w odpowiednio wielką skruchę. Ale ta uwaga wydawała się strasznie... niezasłużona. Hermiona nie była śmierciożercą, nie miała nawet ku temu zapędów i z tego, co Harry słyszał, nie gnębiła Connora w żaden sposób. Przynajmniej ojciec Dracona był znaną osobistością, oczywistym wrogiem, którym Draco też mógł się z czasem stać.

– Connor... – zaczął, kiedy wreszcie przypomniał sobie, że miał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dudniący odgłos szybkich kroków, a po chwili Hermiona minęła ich z twarzą zalaną łzami. Zniknęła za rogiem, zanim Harry zdążył wyciągnąć rękę i powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby ją zatrzymać.

Harry odwrócił się i rzucił Connorowi przeciągłe, pełne potępienia spojrzenie. Connor zarumienił się i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, po czym zwiesił głowę.

– Idź za nią – powiedział Harry. – _Przeproś_ , na litość Merlina, Connor. To było bezpodstawne. – Przerwał na dłuższą chwilę. – I niegodne ciebie.

Następnie odwrócił się i odszedł, mimo że to była najdłuższa rozmowa, jaką przeprowadził z bratem od przeszło tygodnia. Connor zapowietrzył się i krzyknął za nim. Harry zignorował go. Przyszły przywódca świata czarodziejów nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie wady charakteru. W domu Lily karała je cichymi dniami. Harry nie wiedział, czy tutaj one zadziałają, ale był gotów spróbować.

* * *

Draco milczał podczas uczty świątecznej. Jadł, oczywiście, ale głównie obserwował Harry'ego. Ten siedział pogrążony w myślach i pomimo błagalnych spojrzeń regularnie rzucanych w jego kierunku od strony stołu Gryfonów nie odwrócił się w tamtą stronę ani razu – być może dlatego, że ta szlama Granger jeszcze się nie pojawiła.

 _Interesujące. Myślę, że oddałby życie za swojego brata, ale nie daruje sobie tego kaprysu, który pewnie nazywa moralnością. Hmmm._

Draco wreszcie otworzył usta, żeby zapytać o to Harry'ego, ale obrócił gwałtownie głowę, gdy drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Profesor Quirrell wpadł do środka i stał przez chwilę w przejściu. Miał przekrzywiony turban, a jego wzrok sprawił, że Draco wywrócił oczami.

– T-Troll – powiedział wreszcie słabo Quirrell. – W lochach... Uznałem, że powinniście wiedzieć.

Następnie zachwiał się i zemdlał.

Wybuchło zamieszanie. Głowy domów krzyczały na prefektów, żeby ci zabrali młodsze dzieci do pokoi wspólnych, a profesorowie rozbiegali się, żeby przeszukać zamek. Draco się nie bał. Wstał razem z pozostałymi Ślizgonami, kiedy mu kazano, i skierował się spokojnie w stronę lochów. Po drodze minął profesora Snape'a i zauważył jego szybki krok i ciemne, niebezpieczne błyski w oczach. Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Był gotów współczuć dowolnemu trollowi, który musiałby stawić czoła profesorowi Snape'owi.

A potem, oczywiście, zobaczył, jak Harry odłącza się od swojego domu i odchodzi szybko gdzieś na bok. Draco syknął, złapał Harry'ego za szatę i ściągnął go z powrotem do linii.

– A ty gdzie się wybierasz? – szepnął mu do ucha. – Jak profesor Snape zauważy, że cię nie ma, to wpadniesz w tarapaty i zostanę pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności. Poza tym po zamku łazi troll, zapomniałeś o tym?

Harry spojrzał na niego. Draco odsunął się, opuszczając rękę. W oczach Harry'ego błyszczała jakaś obca determinacja, nieugięte postanowienie. Nie wyglądał jak pierwszoroczniak.

– Hermiony wciąż nie ma – powiedział miękko Harry. – A Connor i Ron właśnie opuścili swoją grupę. Myślę, że poszli jej szukać.

Draco prychnął.

– Zawieszasz swoje bezpieczeństwo na dość długim łańcuszku domysłów – powiedział. – No _chodź_.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Mogę się mylić – powiedział spokojnie. – Może nie poszli jej szukać. Ale mimo wszystko mój brat wędruje teraz po zamku. _Mam zamiar_ go ochronić. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział tonem ostrym i nieodwołalnym niczym ugryzienie widłowęża, po czym zawrócił i ruszył biegiem w dół holu, nim Draco zdążył go zatrzymać. Zawahał się jeszcze przez chwilę – tylko po to, by upewnić się, że ślizgońscy prefekci są zbyt zajęci, by zauważyć, że znikają, jak potem powtarzał sobie Draco – i ruszył za Harrym.

– A to wszystko przez jedną szlamę – wymamrotał.

– Nasza mama też jest szlamą – powiedział łagodnie Harry, nie patrząc nawet w jego kierunku.  
Draco skrzywił się. Harry już czasem taki był. Rzucał jedno, krótkie, celne zdanie, które kończyło dyskusję.

– Nie to miałem na myśli...

– Draco – powiedział Harry tonem nieskończonej cierpliwości. – Zamknij się.

Draco się zamknął. Podążał za Harrym, który zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, gdzie idzie. Niemal wpadł na niego, kiedy Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a potem wyjrzał zza jego ramienia i zerknął za róg. Widok sprawił, że zaschło mu w ustach.

Znaleźli trolla.

Był wielki, szary i kanciasty jak powołana do życia rzeźba. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym wszedł do łazienki dziewczyn umieszczonej na końcu korytarza. Niedługo potem wparowały tam dwie niewielkie postacie.

– _Connor_ – powiedział Harry tonem, którego Draco nie umiał zidentyfikować, po czym ruszył biegiem.

Był niesprawiedliwie szybki i szybko zostawił Dracona w tyle. Wszedł do łazienki akurat, by usłyszeć krzyk i zobaczyć, co go spowodowało. Troll zapędził Granger do kąta, a Potter i Weasley próbowali lewitować jego maczugę nad jego głową.

Plan zawiódł. _Oczywiście, że tak_ , pomyślał Draco. _W końcu to Gryfoni go wymyślili._ Maczuga opadła, a troll złapał ją i zadał cios szybciej, niż można się tego było spodziewać po kimś jego postury. Ledwie musnął Weasleya, który i tak padł nieprzytomny, ale Pottera broń uderzyła z przerażającą precyzją i posłała go na ścianę.

Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Draco zerknął na jego twarz i skulił się w sobie. W tej samej chwili potężna fala bólu głowy sprawiła, że musiał przyklęknąć. Jego tarcza nie była w stanie wytrzymać narastającej mocy Harry'ego.

– Nie powinieneś był krzywdzić mojego brata – powiedział Harry trollowi, który obrócił się w jego kierunku, mrugając głupio. – _Naprawdę_ nie powinieneś był krzywdzić mojego brata.

Wszystkie plany Dracona dotyczące fizycznego krzywdzenia Pottera w jakimkolwiek stopniu momentalnie rozpadły się w proch pod wpływem ognia w tym spojrzeniu. Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

– _Incendio_!

Maczuga trolla stanęła w ogniu. Ten zawył i upuścił ją, ale Harry krzyknął tylko " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" i broń uniosła się, po czym odleciała kawałek i z pełnym pędem grzmotnęła stwora. Troll biegał w kółko, płonąc i wrzeszcząc. Harry zrobił kolejny krok do przodu.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – powiedział tonem, który niósł w sobie tyle mocy, że Draco tylko od niego poczuł kolejne ukłucie bólu w skroniach.

Ogień zgasł, a maczuga opadła na głowę trolla z ostatecznym trzaskiem. Opadł z cichym jękiem i przestał się ruszać. Dracona przeszły dreszcze zarówno od pokazu mocy, jak i od smrodu przypalonego cielska.

Pozostawał jeszcze drobny fakt, że Harry do żadnego z tych zaklęć nie użył różdżki.

Harry obrócił się, dysząc ciężko i wyciągnął rękę, szukając jakiegoś oparcia. Draco podbiegł do niego i złapał Harry'ego, kiedy ten osuwał się na kolana. Nic nie powiedział. Nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć.

Granger wyczołgała się z kąta i gapiła się na nich.

– Connor – powiedział Harry, podrywając głowę. Jego oczy niemal wróciły do normy, jeśli zaszklony i pełen przerażenia wzrok można tak nazwać. – Żyje?

– Sprawdzę – powiedział Draco, widząc, ile to znaczy dla Harry'ego, po czym podszedł do Pottera. Ten oddychał i choć miał guza wielkości gęsiego jaja oraz, jak zauważył Draco, z niepokojem zaglądając pod szatę, otarcie ciągnące się wzdłuż żeber, to jego stan nie przedstawiał się jakoś szczególnie groźnie. Draco odetchnął i kiwnął w stronę Harry'ego. – Będzie żył.

– Wyleczyłbym go – wymamrotał Harry. – Ale nie znam jeszcze magii medycznej.

– To, co umiesz, i tak już jest _zajebiście_ imponujące – powiedział sucho Draco. Miał ochotę zachichotać, ale nie poddał się temu, bo nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie potem przestać. Był odurzony wiszącą w pomieszczeniu magią, tańczącą, szumiącą i wirującą wokół Harry'ego, a jego ból głowy byłby odpowiedni dla kogoś przeżywającego wyjątkowo upiorny syndrom dnia poprzedniego. Opadł z powrotem na ziemię. – Nie mam sił się ruszać – powiedział żałośnie, nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego.

W pokoju zadudniły kroki, tylko pogarszając ból głowy Dracona. Skrzywił się, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył profesor McGonagall, głowę Gryffindoru, stojącą w progu i patrzącą na leżącego trolla.

– Co się stało? – zagrzmiała, zwracając się w stronę Dracona i mierząc go wzrokiem.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Harry go wyprzedził, przemawiając tonem pełnym wdzięku i kompletnej wiarygodności.

– To mój brat, pani profesor – powiedział. – Rzucił w trolla jakieś zaklęcie, którego w życiu nawet _nie widziałem_ , jakąś kombinację, ee, zaklęcia lewitującego, którego się dzisiaj nauczyliśmy, i czegoś, co wywołało ogień. – Kiwał ciągle głową. Draco patrzył na jego szeroko otwarte oczy i w myślach pogratulował mu niezłego udawania pieprzonego niewiniątka. – Jego siła zmiotła go z nóg i zraniła, ale uratował mi życie. Wszystkich nas uratował.

Twarz McGonagall złagodniała, kiedy kiwnęła głową.

– A co pan tu w ogóle robił? – zapytała.

Draco znowu spróbował wyciągnąć prawdę na wierzch, ale Harry ponownie go wyprzedził.

– Poszedłem szukać trolla, pani profesor. Myślałem, że dam radę go pokonać. – Spojrzał ze wstydem na ziemię. – Życie w cieniu mojego brata bywa czasami męczące – dodał, idealnie naśladując jękliwy ton, który Draco rozpoznał jako własny. – Wie pani, co mam na myśli?

– To było niesłychanie głupie z pana strony, panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall, a całe ciepło zniknęło z jej głosu. – Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów za pańską kompletną, ale to kompletną _głupotę_.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować przeciw tej jawnej niesprawiedliwości, ale wtedy pojawili się inni profesorowie, krzycząc i krzątając się. W efekcie jego głos został zmieciony przez ogólną wrzawę. Widział, jak Hermiona Granger obserwuje wszystko ze zdumieniem, przekrzywiając głowę. Ale kiedy spojrzała na Harry'ego i zobaczyła, jak mówi jej bezgłośnie "Szli ci na ratunek", to najwyraźniej postanowiła pozwolić sprawom toczyć się swoim torem.

Draco był oburzony. Kiedy McGonagall lewitowała Weasleya i Pottera do skrzydła szpitalnego, a Harry dreptał obok nich bez tchu, wykończony i szczęśliwy, Draco wywalczył sobie przejście do profesora Snape'a. Głowa domu Slytherina opierała się o ścianę, mierząc wzrokiem swoich kolegów i martwego trolla.

– Potter tego nie zrobił – powiedział Draco z uporem, kiedy Snape zdecydował się poświęcić mu trochę uwagi. – To Harry. I to bezróżdżkowo! A teraz ta stara kocica odebrała nam punkty i to wszystko... to wszystko jest takie strasznie _niesprawiedliwe_. – Skrzywił się i zamilkł wreszcie, bo głowa wciąż okrutnie go bolała.

– Wiem, Draco – powiedział spokojnie Snape. Przez jego głos przebijała się jakaś przytłumiona emocja, ale była tak niewyraźna, że Draco nie miał pojęcia, czym mogłaby być. Po prostu obserwował całą scenę, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać. – Ale musi minąć kilka dni, zanim przywrócę punkty Slytherinowi. Ostatecznie muszę dostać ku temu jakiś pretekst.

– Nie o to mi chodziło! – jęknął Draco. – Znaczy, nie tylko o to! Chodziło mi o...

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Ale najwyraźniej nie dotrzemy do naszego ślizgońskiego Pottera, działając bezpośrednio. Umie się temu oprzeć i to dość spektakularnie, jak widać – dodał, po raz ostatni rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – Musimy poczekać, przyczaić się. A teraz chodź ze mną. Mam eliksir, który ułagodzi ten ból głowy – powiedział, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Draco skrzywił się i zawahał. Z jednej strony czuł, że powinien być przy Harrym w infirmerii.  
Z drugiej – potwornie bolała go głowa.

Ostatecznie poszedł z Snape'em, po drodze układając list do ojca. _Drogi ojcze, Harry jest irytujący. I głupi. I ryzykuje życiem, kiedy nie musi, po czym pozwala, by ktoś inny zebrał za to całą chwałę. I przyprawił mnie o_ ból głowy.


	8. Prowokacje i pikowanie

**Rozdział ósmy: Prowokacje i pikowanie**

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Draco cisnął kamieniem w jezioro i krzyknął, żeby wielka kałamarnica wynurzyła się i go zaatakowała, jeśli ma odwagę. Oczywiście Draco zwiałby gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdyby coś takiego się stało, ale to był zabawny pomysł. Do tego Harry miał tego ranka naprawdę dobry humor – wystarczająco, by bawiły go dowcipy Dracona.

Connorowi nic się nie stało. Wczoraj wypuszczono go ze szpitala wraz z surowym nakazem od Madam Pomfrey: "żebyś mi więcej nie robił tego, co zrobiłeś, młody człowieku!". Ron stanął na nogi nawet wcześniej. A Connor, chociaż wciąż był lekko oszołomiony, gdy pytano go o trolla, bezproblemowo przyswoił historię o swoim bohaterstwie. _Pełne podziwu szepty i spojrzenia, które go teraz otaczały, niewątpliwie pomogły,_ pomyślał Harry, _tak samo jak i fakt, że głowa domu jest mu ostatnio dużo bardziej przychylna._

Hermiona zdawała się znać prawdę, ale choć w piątek bez przerwy obserwowała Harry'ego – widział to, ilekroć podnosił wzrok znad książki, siedząc w bibliotece – nie poruszyła tego tematu. W pewnym sensie zaprzyjaźniła się nawet z Connorem i Ronem, jeśli jej niezgrabne piątkowe próby pomagania im w lekcjach były tego dowodem. Harry postanowił się na razie nie wtrącać. Później może ich do siebie zbliżyć.

Draco również nie starał się rozgłaszać prawdy, za co Harry był strasznie wdzięczny. Malfoy uśmiechał się co prawda, ilekroć ktoś mówił o Connorze i trollu, a na każde wspomnienie o "bezróżdżkowej magii" jego łokieć wbijał się w żebra Harry'ego, ale nic nie mówił. Harry uznał, że Draco musi zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że ani McGonagall, ani reszta grona profesorskiego mu nie uwierzy. Włączając w to Snape'a. Ten z kolei był zajęty nienawidzeniem Connora i Harry'ego za bycie Potterami i tym samym dawaniem upustu swojej wieloletniej pogardy do ich ojca.

Harry spojrzał w górę, gdy Draco powiedział:

– Zobaczyłem jakiś cień pod powierzchnią. – Próbował brzmieć spokojnie i stanowczo, ale jego głos nieznacznie się łamał niczym zmarszczki na tafli wody, które prawdopodobnie były wszystkim, co Draco de facto zobaczył. – Chyba powinniśmy już wracać do zamku.

Harry sprawdził, gdzie jest słońce; był wczesny poranek, bo Draco nauczył się jego sztuczki wczesnego wstawania w soboty i dostosował swój harmonogram snu do Harry'ego. Ale prawdopodobnie w Wielkiej Sali już można było dostać śniadanie, a Draco był dzisiaj naprawdę znośny, kiedy łaził za nim wokół jeziora i gadał bez przerwy o czymś innym niż ślizgoństwo Harry'ego.

– W porządku – zgodził się i skierował w stronę Hogwartu.

Kiedy zbliżali się do zamku, spojrzał z przyzwyczajenia w stronę wieży Gryffindoru i zamarł. Człowiek na miotle, niewielki z tej odległości, wirował wokół wieży, chwytając rzeczy, które wypadały – _albo raczej były wyrzucane,_ pomyślał Harry – z okien. Śmiech było słychać aż na dole. A Harry był w stanie rozpoznać Connora na miotle. _Wytrenował się_ w rozpoznawaniu Connora na miotle na wypadek powietrznej bitwy, żeby mógł rzucać zaklęcia bez wahania.

– Czy to nie twój brat? – zapytał Draco w tej samej chwili. – Skąd on wziął miotłę?

– Pewnie zakradł się na boisko i ukradł jedną – odparł Harry, mrużąc oczy, gdy Connor wykonał wyjątkowo ryzykowny trik. Zawirował raz, zachwiał się, jakby zaraz miał uderzyć w ścianę wieży, po czym wzniósł się ponownie, zanosząc się śmiechem. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że złapał to, co chciał. Rozluźnił się nieco w przypływie ulgi.

– Dobrze lata, prawda? – dodał, zwracając się do Dracona.

Draco obserwował jego, nie Connora. Potrafił być niepokojący pod tym względem.

– Nawet w połowie nie jest tak dobry jak ty – mruknął.

– Jest o wiele lepszy ode mnie – powiedział Harry. _To nieprawda, ale Draco go wyjątkowo nie docenia._ – Powinieneś nas zobaczyć w czasie ćwiczeń. Connor zawsze łapał znicz.

– Ponieważ mu na to pozwalałeś – powiedział Draco z lekką kpiną.

– Dla jego własnego dobra! – syknął Harry. Zastanowił się, czy może jednak jest coś gorszego niż Draco atakujący go pytaniami zaraz po incydencie z trollem i domagający się wyjaśnień. Draco wydawał się wychodzić z założenia, że ochrona, jaką Harry roztaczał nad Connorem, rozciągała się również na wszelkie możliwe sytuacje, które mogłyby go wystawić na pośmiewisko.

 _Tak jest, ale on nie ma prawa tego_ przypuszczać.

– _Panie_ Potter!

Harry zamrugał i poderwał głowę. Profesor McGonagall stała pod wieżą z zadartą głową i założonymi na piersi rękami. Connor zdawał się jej nie słyszeć i nie zauważać. Skręcił gwałtownie w dół, złapał kolejny przedmiot, zbyt mały, by Harry mógł go zobaczyć, po czym wzniósł go nad głowę, czym zasłużył sobie na brawa i wiwaty z wieży.

– _Panie_ Potter – powtórzyła McGonagall, jakimś cudem utrzymując stanowczy ton mimo podniesionego głosu. – Proszę _w tej chwili_ wylądować.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał ten ton, zwłaszcza że tym razem Connor ją usłyszał i zamarł na miotle. Następnie opadł na ziemię, robiąc łagodne spirale. Spuścił głowę i choć Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć, to wiedział, że jego brat trzymał miotłę tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie. Connor nie znosił pakowania się w tarapaty, nie lubił też, gdy na niego krzyczano.

Harry ruszył przed siebie. Draco trzymał się zaraz za nim i nic nie powiedział, szepcząc tylko:

– Spróbuj tylko wziąć na siebie za to winę, to tak ci przyłożę, że się nie pozbierasz.

Harry nie miał zamiaru brać na siebie za to winy. Chciał tylko tam być i usłyszeć, jaka będzie kara, żeby potem przedyskutować z Connorem, czy była sprawiedliwa i odpowiednia do przewinienia.

Przez dłuższą chwilę McGonagall stała w miejscu z zaciśniętymi ustami, patrząc na Connora. Brat Harry'ego zszedł z miotły i stał ze spuszczoną głową. To była postawa szczerej pokory, dzięki której w domu często unikał kłopotów. Ale McGonagall nie była Jamesem, więc Harry spiął się cały, kiedy wreszcie zaczęła mówić.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała. – Chyba zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że latając bez pozwolenia, złamał pan zasady.

– Tak, proszę pani – szepnął Connor. Brzmiał strasznie niemrawo. Harry wszedłby przed niego, żeby odwrócić uwagę McGonagall, ale miał wrażenie, że tylko by ją zirytował, a złość na Connora wcale by jej nie przeszła. Poza tym Draco trzymał jego ramię w żelaznym uścisku.

– I zdaje pan sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że dwa dni temu został pan ranny w walce z trollem i _w żadnym razie_ nie powinien pan teraz harcować i latać? – podjęła.

– Tak, proszę pani.

– W takim razie – powiedziała McGonagall, opuszczając ręce – dla pańskiego własnego dobra przyjmuję pana do gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha. – Harry poczuł przypływ ciepłych uczuć do pani profesor. Connor poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Bardzo potrzebujemy szukającego – mówiła dalej McGonagall – i _tylko dlatego_ zezwalam na coś takiego. Ale niech pan mi się nie waży uciekać z treningów, panie Potter, ani podważyć zaufania, jakim obdarzy pana reszta drużyny. Rozumiemy się?

Connor przytaknął, a jego oczy i twarz biły blaskiem, któremu, jak Harry dobrze wiedział, większość ludzi nie mogła się oprzeć. Ślizgoni byli w tym miejscu wyjątkiem, ale na dobrą sprawę oni w wielu sprawach byli wyjątkami.

– Oczywiście, proszę pani! Obiecuję! Dziękuję!

McGonagall pokiwała głową.

– Dzisiaj rano mieliśmy trening – powiedziała, odwracając się. – Musisz się w wolnym czasie zgłosić do kapitana drużyny, Olivera Wooda, i poprosić go o wskazówki dotyczące twojej roli na boisku.

Connor podskoczył, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Oczywiście, proszę pani! Dziękuję! – powiedział jeszcze raz, a jego głos był przepełniony szczęściem.

Harry zauważył delikatny uśmiech McGonagall, kiedy ta go mijała. Wyglądało na to, że nawet surowa matrona Gryffindoru nie mogła się oprzeć urokowi Connora.

– Gratulacje, Connor – powiedział cicho.

Był rad, że mógł to powiedzieć jako pierwszy. Z wieży Gryffindoru dobiegały jakieś zaskoczone, nie całkiem jeszcze radosne okrzyki, ale nikt nie zdążył stamtąd zejść.

Connor kiwnął w jego stronę. Następnie jego twarz stężała, a Harry zamrugał, widząc zmianę w jego oczach i wysunięcie szczęki.

Connor złapał Harry'ego za ramię i zaciągnął go w stronę zamku. Harry zachwiał się parę razy, zanim udało mu się złapać równowagę i tempo. Zdążył już się przyzwyczaić, że Draco wszędzie go ciągnie, ale teraz zastanawiał się, co też Connorowi może chodzić po głowie.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał, kiedy mijali kolejne drzwi, idąc w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Ale Connor skręcił tuż przed jej wejściem i skierował ich w stronę lochów.

– Obiecałem ci równe szanse. – To było jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie udzielił mu Connor, a już po chwili szli znajomym korytarzem. Harry miał złe przeczucia, kiedy Connor zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do biura Snape'a i zapukał.

Nastała długa, długa cisza, jakby znajdujący się po drugiej stronie drzwi Snape dumał nad tym, kto też może mu zawracać głowę tak wcześnie rano i to do tego w sobotę. Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spróbował z innej strony.

– Connor, dziękuję. Jesteś niesamowicie odważny i szlachetny. Ale to naprawdę nie jest konieczne...

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Snape z takim samym złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy jak każdego innego dnia.

– Bracia _Potter_ – powiedział, wymawiając ich nazwisko, jakby brzmiało wulgarnie. – Czego sobie życzycie?

Connor zadarł głowę.

– Profesorze Snape – oznajmił oficjalnym tonem. – Właśnie zostałem mianowany szukającym drużyny Gryffindoru.

Harry zobaczył, jak twarz profesora na moment ściąga się z furii, ale w jego głosie nie dało się odczuć żadnej zmiany.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział głosem kapiącym sarkazmem. – I krąży pan po szkole, chwaląc się tym wszystkim? Żeby mieć pewność, że każdy złoży gratulacje?

– To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną – powiedział stanowczo Connor, wypychając przed siebie Harry'ego. – Mój brat jest równie dobrym szukającym jak ja. Skoro profesor McGonagall ma zamiar złamać zasady i pozwolić mi latać dla Gryffindoru, mimo że jestem dopiero na pierwszym roku, to myślę, że sprawiedliwie by było pozwolić Harry'emu latać dla Slytherinu.

Harry skrzywił się i odwrócił głowę. Bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić siłę i barwę wyzwisk, jakimi Snape był gotów ich za to obrzucić, i nie miał zamiaru patrzeć, jak twarz Connora się marszczy, kiedy ten stara się nie rozpłakać.

Zamiast tego nastała cisza. Kiedy wreszcie Snape przemówił, w jego tonie zabrzmiało tylko to, co chyba sam uznał za uprzejmość.

– Dziękuję, panie Potter. To rzeczywiście wspaniały pomysł. W pełni go popieram. Proszę wejść, panie Potter – powiedział, kiwając w stronę Harry'ego – żebyśmy mogli lepiej omówić tę kwestię.

Odsunął się z przejścia i gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Harry wolałby raczej wkroczyć do smoczej jamy.

– Mój brat się myli, profesorze Snape – wypalił, próbując pierwszej myśli, jaka mu przyszła do głowy. – Nigdy nie dałem rady go pokonać w czasie treningu. Nie chciałbym dać Slytherinowi gorszego szukającego...

– Proszę go nie słuchać, profesorze – przerwał mu Connor. – Nieraz był bliski odebrania mi znicza, a ja jestem _naprawdę_ dobry – dodał z pewnością siebie, którą Harry wielokrotnie w nim umacniał. Teraz marzył w duchu, by się wyczerpała choćby na kilka minut.

– Nie mam powodu, by wątpić w pańskie słowa – zapewnił go Snape ponurym tonem, który tylko upewnił Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że profesor wyje w myślach ze śmiechu. – Ponieważ jednak pierwszy mecz jest za tydzień i odbędzie się między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem, to chciałbym doradzić panu Potterowi... strategię... którą powinien przyjąć. – Zawiesił wzrok na Harrym i uśmiechnął się. Nie był to miły uśmiech.

– Naprawdę nie musi pan tego robić, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. – Wiem, jak nie znosi pan naginania zasad.

– Harry.

Zerknął na Connora, uśmiechającego się do niego z tą łagodną cierpliwością, którą zwykle przybiera rodzeństwo, będące już na progu tolerancji.

– Zrób to – szepnął Connor. – Proszę. Chcę tego. Będzie mi źle z myślą, że ja mogę latać, a ty nie. Proszę?

Harry westchnął i spuścił głowę. _Czemu nie? Przecież nie muszę wygrać. Wszyscy widzieli, jak dobrzy jesteśmy oddzielnie, ale nikt nie widział nas razem, a jak zobaczą, to zauważą tylko tyle co mama i tata, ilekroć się bawiłem z Connorem._ Te myśli go rozluźniły. To była zmyła, ale nie taka jak w Halloween, kiedy musiał na szybko zrobić Connora bohaterem; ta była stara i dobrze mu znana. Odetchnął lekko.

– Jeśli naprawdę chce mnie pan w drużynie – powiedział do profesora Snape'a – to się zgadzam.

– W rzeczy samej – odparł Snape. – A teraz proszę wejść do mojego gabinetu, panie Potter. _Naprawdę_ musimy porozmawiać.

Connor poklepał ramię Harry'ego.

– To do zobaczenia, Harry. Profesorze. – Szybkie kiwnięcie głową i już go nie było.

Harry dłuższą chwilę patrzył na Snape'a. Głowa jego domu ewidentnie miała zamiar postawić na swoim, więc tylko zwiesił głowę i wmaszerował do pomieszczenia.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho. Harry miał nadzieję na chwilę milczenia, ale Snape z miejsca zaczął mówić.

– Jest pan głupcem, jeśli uważa pan, że pozwolę Gryffindorowi pokonać Slytherin – powiedział, krążąc wokół Harry'ego. Ten wbił wzrok w podłogę. To nie umniejszyło ani świadomości tego, że Snape dalej na niego patrzy, ani tryumfu w tych oczach. – A ja _wiem_ , że nie jest pan głupcem, panie Potter. Dlatego bardzo proszę, żeby przestał pan takiego udawać. Zostanie pan szukającym Slytherinu. I będzie pan wygrywał dla nas mecze.

– Kiedy Connor naprawdę jest ode mnie lepszy, proszę pana – spróbował Harry.

– Nie wierzę panu – zapewnił go Snape głosem miękkim jak mruczenie kota. – Po incydencie z trollem nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek panu uwierzę.

Harry spojrzał w górę, szczerze zaskoczony. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie sądził, że Snape uwierzy w historię Dracona. Wersja Harry'ego była o wiele lepsza, potwierdzała dla Snape'a nieskończoną arogancję synów Jamesa Pottera i ich tendencję do łamania zasad.

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pokiwał głową.

– Wiem, czym pan jest, panie Potter – westchnął. – A wie pan, dlaczego? – Harry pokręcił głową, a serce waliło mu tak głośno, że niemal zagłuszało cichy głos Snape'a. – Ponieważ ja też jestem Ślizgonem. Intrygi, kłamstwa, półprawdy, przemilczanie prawdy są dla mnie drugą naturą. A pańskie próby są w najlepszym wypadku amatorskie. – Zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego z urazą. – Oczywiście, że tak. Za bardzo polegają na tym, że odbiorca będzie zapatrzony w naszego okolicznego bohatera. Ja taki nie jestem, wolę szukać prawdziwych przyczyn. _Ślizgońskich_ przyczyn, panie Potter. – Ostatnie słowa wysyczał.

– Nie będę dobrym szukającym, profesorze – wypalił Harry bez namysłu. – Poddam grę i Connor tak czy inaczej wygra.

Uśmiech Snape'a zniknął. Pochylił się wystarczająco blisko, żeby Harry się wzdrygnął, ale mimo to chłopiec nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Oczy Snape'a płonęły niczym czarny lód.

– Jeśli nie wygrasz tej gry, Potter – powiedział miękko Snape – jeśli nie zrobisz wszystkiego, żeby być tak dobry, jak wiem, że jesteś, to załatwię ci szlaban co noc przez resztę semestru. Osobiście porozmawiam o tym z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em i wszystko zorganizuję. Tak samo jak teraz załatwię ci pozycję szukającego. I _nic_ nie będziesz w stanie na to poradzić. Czy to jasne?

Harry jęknął bezsilnie. W ogóle nie chciał grać przeciw Connorowi, unikał każdej szansy, jaka mogłaby do tego doprowadzić, a teraz profesor zmuszał go jeszcze do wygrania z nim.

Nie mógł też pozwolić sobie na utratę tych wieczorów. Draco włóczył się za nim od rana do nocy, więc Harry wymyślił, że będzie śledził profesora Quirrella po ciszy nocnej. Nie będzie w stanie tego robić, przebywając na szlabanie u Snape'a. Snape pewnie nawet będzie go odprowadzał prosto do pokoju wspólnego.

– Tak, proszę pana – wydusił wreszcie z siebie Harry.

Ktoś zapukał wtedy do drzwi i po chwili zaniepokojony głos Dracona dobiegł ich z drugiej strony.

– Harry? Profesorze Snape? Jesteście tam?

Snape zachichotał ponuro.

– Chyba uznał, że pozostawieni samym sobie rozszarpaliśmy się na strzępy – mruknął i pochylił się w stronę Harry'ego. – Ale to ja rozszarpię na strzępy _pana_ , jeśli nie zdoła pan sprostać moim oczekiwaniom, panie Potter.

– Tak, proszę pana – powtórzył Harry, pełen bezsilnej nienawiści.

– Znajdź Marcusa Flinta – poinstruował go Snape, kiedy szedł, by otworzyć drzwi Draconowi. – To kapitan naszej drużyny. On rozplanuje zgranie pana z resztą drużyny. Proszę dać z siebie wszystko, panie Potter. Do meczu pozostał już tylko tydzień.

Harry, z kompletnie już zniszczonym dobrym humorem, spuścił głowę i wyszedł bez słowa, ignorując wszystkie pytania, które Draco mu zadał w drodze do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Snape odprowadził ich wzrokiem, uśmiechając się i pilnując, by był to uśmiech drapieżnika, a nie czystej radości. To był dobry poranek, zdecydowanie lepszy, niż się spodziewał od chwili, w której usłyszał znienawidzony głos Pottera nawołujący go przez drzwi.

 _Poszczuję synów Jamesa Pottera przeciw sobie. Ależ go skręci, jak o tym usłyszy! A jeśli uda mi się zachęcić Harry'ego, żeby zaczął działać przeciw naukom swojego ojca o poddawaniu się swojemu bratu w każdej możliwej czynności, to tylko oddam światu przysługę, zamieniając potomka Potterów w użytecznego człowieka._

 _A może nawet..._

Snape pokręcił lekko głową. Zbyt wiele by oczekiwał, opierając na kilku przebłyskach mocy, wrodzonym talencie szukającego i jednym pokonanym trollu nadzieję, że Harry mógłby się stać wybitną postacią, kimś, kogo inne domy i świat czarodziejów jako taki będzie wreszcie _musiał_ zauważyć i obdarzyć szacunkiem. Snape był pragmatykiem. Patrzenie w przyszłość przez różowe okulary bynajmniej do praktycznych nie należało.

 _Ale jeśli tylko znajdę okazję, to ją złapię. Zbyt długo Gryffindor był umiłowany, a Slytherin szkalowany. Patrzą na nas i widzą Mrocznego Pana._

 _Gdyby udało nam się stworzyć własnego bohatera... gdyby udało nam się zmusić ich do przyjęcia do wiadomości, choćby wbrew ich woli, że heroizm to coś więcej niż tylko nierozsądne pchanie się do walki..._

Snape ostrożnie odsunął od siebie te myśli. Robiły się zbyt ambitne, a to od dawna było palące, pielęgnowane marzenie, coś, co wracało do niego, ilekroć pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni po raz pierwszy wchodzili do jego domu. Znajdzie kiedyś kogoś, kto będzie miał zdolności i potencjał, oraz pozwoli sobą odpowiednio pokierować. Wypchnie tę osobę na światło dzienne i zobaczy, jak Slytherin ponownie zajmuje swoje prawowite miejsce wśród glorii i chwały.

Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Harry nie stanie się tą osobą.

Ale Snape musiał przyznać, kiedy cofał się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu i zamykał za sobą drzwi, że był to najlepszy kandydat, jakiego do tej pory widział.


	9. Ofiara z jednorożca

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Ofiara z jednorożca**

Minęły wieki, nim pozostali chłopcy wreszcie zasnęli. W domu Harry spał w tym samym pokoju co Connor i dopiero teraz docenił luksus dzielenia przestrzeni z tylko jedną osobą. Do tego Connor miał mocny sen, więc szansa na to, że obudzi się, kiedy Harry będzie ćwiczył po cichu zaklęcia albo czytał pod kołdrą książki z zapalonym _Lumos_ , była niewielka.

Ale tę niedogodność można było znieść pod warunkiem, że pozostali chłopcy nie zbudzą się przez resztę nocy.

Cierpliwość Harry'ego skończyła się, kiedy po raz czwarty usłyszał niewyraźne mamrotanie, które mogło, choć nie musiało być chrapaniem Blaise'a. Rzucił _Consopio_ na wszystkich wokół i słuchał, jak ich oddechy uspokajają się do płytkiego, stabilnego rytmu. Harry odetchnął i wymknął się z pokoju. Powinien wrócić, zanim zaklęcie osłabnie; to był delikatny urok, który Lily rzucała na nich, gdy byli jeszcze mali i nie chcieli zasnąć.

Miał na końcu języka kolejne _Consopio_ , gdy dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, ale tym razem nikt tam nie zasnął. Przyśpieszył kroku, zbliżając się do drzwi. Profesor Quirrell prawdopodobnie już dawno poszedł spać. _Na dobrą sprawę,_ pomyślał Harry, wyglądając ostrożnie na korytarz, _z moim dzisiejszym szczęściem nie byłoby to nic dziwnego._

 _Czy Marcus Flint naprawdę musi być aż takim palantem?_ pomyślał Harry z oburzeniem, kiedy szedł przez pusty korytarz. _To, że nie złapałem znicza po dziesięciu minutach, wcale nie znaczy, że jestem niekompetentny._ Zwykle byłby zadowolony z tego, że ktoś go nie docenia, ale Marcus mógł się poskarżyć profesorowi Snape'owi i załatwić Harry'emu szlaban.

Sama ta myśl sprawiała, że miał ochotę przekląć Snape'a, najlepiej z bezpiecznej odległości. To, co robił, było _ważne_. Mogło oznaczać uratowanie czyjegoś życia, może nawet nie tylko Connora. Profesor Quirrell planował coś niebezpiecznego. Mógł być śmierciożercą i to nie zreformowanym jak Snape. Mógł być poplecznikiem albo wspólnikiem Voldemorta. Ale sny Harry'ego sugerowały, że był czymś bardziej niepokojącym. _Nad tym też się trzeba zastanowić,_ pomyślał Harry, przemykając jak duch po schodach i kierując się w stronę gabinetu profesora. _Czy powinienem ufać swoim snom? Nie wiem nawet, czemu je mam. Przecież moja blizna nie jest żadnym znakiem od Voldemorta jak ta Connora._

Mimo głośnych komentarzy Lily o tym, że wróżbiarstwo to stek bzdur, wspólnie starali się przez jakiś czas rozwinąć w Harrym zdolność do proroczych snów, ale, niestety, nie powiodło im się. Lily zdecydowała wówczas, że prawdziwym wróżbitą – tak jak metamorfomagiem – trzeba się urodzić, więc Harry nie miał możliwości się tego nauczyć.

Harry miał ochotę kogoś za to przekląć, kiedy o tym myślał. To było niesprawiedliwe, że nie był w stanie rozwinąć w sobie umiejętności, która mogła się okazać kluczową do obrony Connora teraz czy w przyszłości.

 _Ale może wreszcie mi się udało. Wówczas ignorowanie tych snów byłoby głupotą._

Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami gabinetu Quirrella i nastawił ucha. Nic nie usłyszał. Oczywiście, profesor pewnie już dawno spał. Harry westchnął i usiadł niedaleko drzwi.

 _Zasnę tutaj,_ pomyślał, szczypiąc się w ramię, kiedy poczuł, że zaczynają mu się kleić oczy. _Wszystko przez te przeklęte lekcje. Czemu zadają nam aż tyle pracy domowej? Naprawdę mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia niż pisanie eseju na trzy stopy o tym, czemu nigdy nie powinienem transmutować klamki w szklaną kulkę._

Tak bardzo był przekonany, że niczego dzisiaj nie odkryje, że prawie nie zdążył się odsunąć, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Odskoczył, schował się za rogiem i patrzył, jak Quirrell wychodzi, powłócząc nogami, po czym zamyka za sobą drzwi do gabinetu. Następnie profesor przez chwilę stał w miejscu, trzęsąc się jak osika. Harry skrzywił się. _Nie wygląda na wielkie zagrożenie._

Wtedy Quirrell skręcił i ruszył w dół holu. Harry zobaczył jego zdecydowaną minę i uśmiechnął się. _No to idziemy._

Jednoczesne niespuszczanie Quirrella z oka i ukrywanie się w cieniu okazało się niebezpiecznie trudnym tańcem. Hogwart utrudniał to dodatkowo swoimi ruchomymi ścianami i schodami. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze ten zagadkowy ból blizny i dobiegające od czasu do czasu od strony Quirrella mamrotanie, które frustrowało Harry'ego, bo był zbyt daleko, żeby je usłyszeć.

Mimo to przy trzecich schodach chłopiec musiał przyznać, że dobrze się bawi. Zastanowił się nad tym, kiedy musiał się przyczaić, jednocześnie pilnując Quirrella i szukając kolejnego miejsca, żeby się ukryć.

 _Nareszcie zacząłem korzystać z mojego treningu_ , uznał w końcu, kuląc się za zbroją, kiedy Quirrell zerknął za siebie. _Z trollem było inaczej. Za szybko zaatakował. Przemówiła przeze mnie wściekłość. Ale do takich właśnie podchodów zostałem wytrenowany, do chowania się, szpiegowania i zapobiegania sytuacjom, które mogłyby zniszczyć niewinność Connora. Chyba wolno mi się z tego cieszyć._

Oczywiście, jest pewna różnica między byciem "zadowolonym" a "maniakalnie niebezpiecznym" i Harry skupił się na tym, żeby jego uczucia przypadkiem nie skręcały w stronę tego drugiego. W jednym z korytarzy musiał zostać trochę z tyłu, bo światło księżyca padające przez okna bez trudu wydałoby jego położenie. Pozwolił więc Quirrellowi odejść spory kawałek, zanim ruszył dalej. Mimo iż był niemal pewny, że Quirrell zmierza w kierunku wyjścia z zamku, oparł się pokusie wyprzedzenia go i skorzystania z krótszej drogi. Quirrell mógł mieć jakiś powód, by iść akurat tą trasą. Jeśli tak, to Harry miał zamiar go odkryć.

Chociaż na dobrą sprawę nic na to nie wskazywało. _Być może wybrał najdłuższą możliwą drogę w nadziei, że zauważy, gdyby ktoś za nim podążał,_ pomyślał Harry. Profesor Quirrell wyszedł z Hogwartu i zamarł na dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie jakby cieszył się chłodnym, listopadowym powietrzem. Skulony w korytarzu Harry zacisnął ręce w pięści i poczuł słodki, choć zimny dreszczyk oczekiwania. Czyżby profesor szedł na jakieś tajne spotkanie? Czy Harry będzie tego świadkiem?

Zamiast tego Quirrell zawrócił i ruszył szybkim krokiem przez błonia. Harry spojrzał na pustą przestrzeń dzielącą go od celu, westchnął, odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym zaryzykował rzucenie na siebie zaklęcia kameleona.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł się, jakby ktoś rozbił mu jajko na głowie, po czym poczekał jeszcze trochę. Quirrell się nie obejrzał. Wyglądało na to, że Harry mógł używać magii tak długo, jak nie było to zbyt oczywiste.

Chłopiec zaczął się ostrożnie skradać przez błonia, pozwalając zaklęciu odbijać wszystko, co akurat było za nim. Lily powiedziała mu, że gdy ktoś wie, czego szukać, to może zauważyć delikatne załamania powietrza, jakby pod wpływem ciepła, kiedy człowiek objęty tym zaklęciem się porusza. W środku nocy szansa na zauważenie tego była niewielka, ale tego już Harry wolał nie ryzykować.

Profesor Quirrell minął chatę Rubeusa Hagrida, gajowego, i wszedł do spowitego mrokiem Zakazanego Lasu.

Harry syknął. _Nie znosił_ skradania się po lasach. Okropnie sobie radził w tych przylegających do Doliny Godryka. Do tego była jesień i z tymi wszystkimi zeschniętymi liśćmi i gałęziami, które opadły na ziemię...

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie znał żadnych zaklęć, które mogłyby wyciszyć wszystkie wydawane przez niego dźwięki, nie ogłuszając go przy okazji. A zdecydowanie chciał zachować zdolność słuchu, podejrzewając coraz bardziej, że profesor Quirrell planował odbyć jakieś ciekawe spotkanie w lesie.

Postanowiwszy sobie, że poprosi matkę nie tylko o naukę magii medycznej, ale także zaklęć wyciszających, Harry przyśpieszył nieco i wszedł za profesorem do lasu.

Musiał potem sam przed sobą przyznać, cudem unikając jednego z pierwszych upadków, że nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak _ciemno_. Jasne, trwała noc, ale las zdawał się pożerać światło żywcem i wydalać ciemność. Wszędzie było pełno życia, ale oddech Harry'ego był zmienny i bardzo ostrożny, a chłopiec czuł na skórze irytujący dreszcze, który powodowała obecność potężnych i nieludzkich magicznych istot.

 _Wiem, że las zamieszkują centaury_ , pomyślał, zmuszając się, żeby wejść jeszcze głębiej, mijając kolejne gałęzie i wielkie stosy zeschniętych liści. _Ale co jeszcze?_

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć i denerwował go ten fakt, przez co robił się tylko coraz bardziej nerwowy. Nagle profesor Quirrell przyśpieszył i Harry musiał zrobić to samo, biegnąc szybko, bezszelestnie i do tego po ciemku.

Nie sądził, żeby mu się to udało, gdyby profesor nie mamrotał ciągle do siebie, jakby pochłonięty jakąś prywatną rozmową. Nareszcie jednak udało mu się zbliżyć na tyle, że był w stanie podsłuchać słowa Quirrella.

Brzmiało to jak część planu śmierciożerców, co samo w sobie nie było zaskakujące.

– ...jeszcze zobaczą! Ci, którzy się śmiali, ci, którzy się odwrócili, prawda? _Prawda?_ – zapytał Quirrell, jakby ktoś się z nim o to kłócił, a jego głos grzmiał siłą, której profesor nigdy nie okazał wcześniej przed uczniami. – Ci, którzy udawali, że cały czas byli pod Imperiusem, albo szpiedzy, albo ludzie Dumbledore'a. Jeszcze im pokażemy. _Dowiedzą się_ , jakimi byli głupcami, ośmielając się nas opuścić.

Harry pokręcił głową. Profesor warczał, ale ani razu się nie zająknął. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że przeklinał śmierciożerców, którzy po upadku Voldemorta przysięgali przed sądem, że są niewinni, zwykle tłumacząc się jakże wygodną klątwą Imperiusa.

 _Nie rozumiem. Dumbledore zatrudnił Snape'a tylko dlatego, że jest on_ zreformowanym _śmierciożercą. Jakim cudem Quirrellowi udało się ukryć swoje powiązania ze śmierciożercami? Czy Dumbledore nie powinien był wpierw tego sprawdzić?_

Pogrążony w myślach Harry niemal poleciał na łeb, na szyję, kiedy nagle ziemia uleciała mu spod nóg i musiał zjechać kawałek po piachu. Wzdrygnął się, widząc, jak Quirrell się obraca. Wziął głęboki oddech, opadł na ziemię i zrobił kilka szybkich obrotów, kryjąc się szybko za wielkim krzakiem, który kołysał się lekko. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że to kołysanie jest spowodowane wiatrem.

– Kto tam jest? – zapytał Quirrell, sięgając po różdżkę. Harry położył rękę na własnej, zastanawiając się, czy to właśnie będzie jego pierwsza prawdziwa walka ze śmierciożercą.

– _Zwierzęta._

Harry zadygotał. Ten głos, wysoki, zimny i przenikliwy, z pewnością _nie należał_ do Quirrella. Sprawił też, że Quirrell się skulił i zawrócił, obejmując swoją głowę z jękiem. Jego turban się przekrzywił.

– Przepraszam, mój panie!

– _Zwierzęta_ – powtórzył głos. – _Znajdź to, po co tu przyszliśmy, i wracaj. Ktoś niebawem za nami zatęskni._

– Tak, mój panie – wyszeptał Quirrell, po czym wyjął różdżkę i rzucił jakiś skomplikowany urok, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, zawierający przynajmniej siedem odrębnych ruchów różdżką. Chłopiec skrzywił się. Co by komu przyszło z takiego zaklęcia w czasie walki? Zginąłbyś, zanim zdążyłbyś je rzucić.

 _W takim razie ono nie może mieć nic wspólnego z walką._

I nie miało, jak Harry przekonał się po chwili, kiedy pierwsze prawdziwe źródło światła dobiegło spomiędzy drzew, przebijając się przez otaczającą ich przytłaczającą ciemność. Po chwili zbliżył się do nich jednorożec.

Harry gapił się. Widział obrazki jednorożców w książkach i wydawało mu się, że był gotów na widok prawdziwego; ostatecznie czarodzieje są zwykle dość podobni do swoich obrazów, więc jednorożce też powinny. Ale nic go nie mogło przygotować na bladą sierść, niczym nieskażony blask rogu czy sposób, w jaki magiczne stworzenie stąpało, bardziej przypominający chód jelenia niż konia.

Jednorożec zatrzymał się na parę kroków przed profesorem Quirrellem i powąchał powietrze. Harry zastanawiał się, czy stworzenie wyczuło czosnek, którym profesor obwieszał się, by odpędzić wampiry. Ale mężczyzna po raz kolejny rzucił urok i jednorożec podszedł spokojnie do Quirrella, zarzucając ogonem raz i drugi.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Miał w gardle gulę i nie sądził, żeby Quirrell żywił dobre intencje, wzywając magiczne stworzenie.

 _Mógłbym go powstrzymać przed zabiciem jednorożca albo wyrządzeniem mu krzywdy czy czymkolwiek, co chciałby mu zrobić. Ale wówczas wydałbym swoje położenie i życie Connora znalazłoby się w niebezpieczeństwie, bo mnie już by przy nim dłużej nie było. Mam wrażenie, że mógłby mnie zabić. Chyba pozostało mi tylko obserwować._

Harry chciał się odwrócić, kiedy jednorożec zatrzymał się przed Quirrellem i profesor sięgnął w stronę jego karku. Ale znowu przełknął ślinę i patrzył dalej. Jego matka powiedziała mu, że tylko tchórze odwracają się od śmierci, że wielu śmierciożerców zabijało ludzi z zamkniętymi oczami. Będzie świadkiem tej śmierci, skoro nie może jej zapobiec.

Profesor wyciągnął rękę i wyszeptał zaklęcie, którego Harry nie zrozumiał i nie był nawet pewien, czy by tego chciał. Gęsty strumień posoki momentalnie pociekł wzdłuż karku jednorożca, niszcząc wspaniałą srebrną sierść i ziejąc srebrno–niebieskim światłem oraz życiem, które zabłysło niczym księżyc. Jednorożec cofnął się, kwicząc, a Harry zadygotał, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że przez chwilę bał się, iż złamie różdżkę. Nie wydał jednak żadnego dźwięku i był rad, kiedy stworzenie wreszcie padło na ziemię. Złote kopyta uderzyły w trawę niczym niewielkie komety. Odwrócenie wzroku albo zatkanie sobie uszu wydawało się Harry'emu brakiem szacunku wobec śmierci tak wspaniałej istoty.

Quirrell przyklęknął obok jednorożca, unikając kopyt, i pochylił się. Przyłożył usta do ziejącej rany na karku stworzenia i zaczął ssać.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się nie zwymiotować. Matka opowiadała mu o ludziach, którzy pili krew jednorożca. Była to obrzydliwa zbrodnia, karana nie tylko z ramienia ministerstwa. W samych jednorożcach było coś niespotykanego, magicznego i czystego. Ich krew mogła uczynić kogoś nieśmiertelnym na jakiś czas, ale w zamian przesłaniała jego wizję i odczuwanie emocji obrzydliwą, szarą pajęczyną, odcinając go od świata i ludzkości.

Pod koniec Harry nie mógł już patrzeć. Odwrócił się i skulił, czekając, aż odgłos ssania ucichnie. Jednorożec już wtedy nie żył – a przynajmniej taką chłopiec miał nadzieję. Zamknął więc oczy i nasłuchiwał.

– Kiedy? – zapytał Quirrell, zwracając się do niewidzialnej widowni. – Kiedy pomścimy te wszystkie obelgi, ukarzemy nielojalnych i sprowadzimy tego gnoja, Pottera, do poziomu gruntu?

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. _Connor. Oni mówią o Connorze. O nim i... tym kimś, kto tam jeszcze może z nim być._

Zimny głos przemówił i w tej samej chwili blizna Harry'ego zaczęła piekielnie piec. Ból potęgował się, ale chłopiec z całych sił go ignorował, bo wyglądało na to, że głos ma do powiedzenia coś ważnego.

– _Już niebawem. Już niebawem. Zniszczymy ich nadzieję na ich oczach i użyjemy do tego tych, którzy pozostali wierni. Jest jeszcze ktoś, kto może nam pomóc. Stary dureń mu ufa. Przyjdzie._

Harry'emu udało się zachować na tyle trzeźwości umysłu, by odczołgać się od ścieżki, którą profesor Quirrell udał się z powrotem do zamku, mimo że ten się nawet nie rozglądał. Wrócił do swojego nieustannego, cichego mamrotania. Harry nawet nie próbował go już śledzić, klęczał tylko i czekał, aż ból w bliźnie minie.

Jednocześnie zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał i co powinien zrobić z tą informacją. Pierwszy raz poważnie rozważał zwrócenie się do profesorów o pomoc. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie samodzielnie stawić czoła śmierciożercy – czy kim był ten, z kim rozmawiał profesor Quirrell. Nie miał żadnej pewności, co może się stać, jak zaatakują Connora, jakkolwiek by ich plan nie wyglądał. Sam może przebywać wtedy w złym miejscu albo przybyć w złym czasie. Dzięki Draconowi ostatnimi czasy ciągle tak było.

No i naprawdę powinien donieść komuś o śmierci jednorożca.

Dwie rzeczy go jednak powstrzymywały. Po pierwsze, musiałby wyjawić, że tu w ogóle był i szpiegował Quirrella przez wzgląd na swoje sny, a to ściągnęłoby na niego uwagę, której nie chciał ani od profesorów, ani od ewentualnych śmierciożerców. Cały cel jego treningu polegał na tym, że miał się trzymać z tyłu i wydawać normalnym, nieco ponurym czarodziejem, zachwyconym reputacją swojego brata. Idąc teraz do profesorów, zaprzepaściłby to wszystko.

Do tego dochodzi jeszcze druga sprawa...

" _Jest jeszcze ktoś, kto może nam pomóc. Stary dureń mu ufa. Przyjdzie."_

O kogo mogło chodzić?

Harry miał złe przeczucie, że zimny głos miał na myśli Dumbledore'a, który obdarzył zaufaniem zdrajcę, kogoś, kto knuł spisek i był gotów skrzywdzić Connora. Dumbledore nie był nieomylny, jak dowodziło tego zatrudnienie Quirrella. I nawet gdyby Harry zwrócił się do niego osobiście, to Dumbledore mógłby nieopatrznie przekazać tę informację zdrajcy, mając nadzieję, że ten pomoże przy ochronie Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

 _Boję się, że tu chodzi o Snape'a_ , przyznał się Harry przed sobą, _ale poza własną niechęcią do niego nie mam żadnych innych dowodów. A Dumbledore ufa strasznie wielu ludziom._

Nie. Zgodnie ze swoim treningiem będzie musiał polegać na sobie.

A jednorożec był ofiarą wojenną.

Harry zmusił się do wyjścia zza krzaków i podejścia do martwego jednorożca, choć naprawdę wolałby z miejsca ruszyć z powrotem. Przez długi czas patrzył na niego, marząc gorąco, żeby ten jeszcze żył. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie przychodziły mu do głowy żadne słowa, które mogłyby oddać to, co tu zaszło.

– Żegnaj – powiedział ostatecznie.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, myśląc o tym, co usłyszał od matki na dzień przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu.

– _Wojna wymaga poświęceń, Harry. Wszyscy muszą w niej coś poświęcić. Wymaga czasu i krwi, i potu, i żyć. A co najgorsze, wymaga fragmentów duszy tych, którzy biorą w niej udział._ – Lily przymknęła powieki i przez chwilę wyglądała na chorą, a Harry wiedział, że wspominała sceny, które widziała i do których się przyczyniła w czasie pierwszego powstania Voldemorta. Kiedy wreszcie otworzyła oczy, płonął w nich zielony, intensywny ogień. Tego wzroku nie widzieli ani jej mąż, ani młodszy syn, był zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Harry'ego.

– _Ludzie będą ginąć wokół ciebie, Harry_ – powiedziała cicho. – _Będą ranni, życie będzie z nich uciekać, a fragmenty ich dusz będą z nich wydzierane siłą, kiedy ich przyjaciele będą ginąć albo kiedy sami będą musieli zabijać. To ostatnie jest chyba najgorsze. To splamiło Voldemorta. Może splamić Connora._

Wyciągnęła ręce i zacisnęła palce na dłoniach syna i nowej różdżce, którą akurat trzymał.

– _Proszę cię, żebyś do tego nie dopuścił, Harry. Jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale powinien spróbować dorastać tak normalnie, jak to możliwe. Jeśli w zbyt młodym wieku przyzwyczai się do zabijania, do walki, to nie zachowa w sobie tej esencji niewinności i miłości, których będzie potrzebował, by pokonać Voldemorta. Wiem, że mówiąc to, proszę cię o poświęcenie twojej własnej niewinności, i naprawdę przykro mi z tego powodu. Ale to jest wojna, Harry._

Harry kiwnął wtedy głową, tak jak kiwnął teraz, przygryzając wargę. Jednorożec został poświęcony dla dobra sprawy. Z tego, co mówiła Lily, on sam też został poświęcony, chociaż nie myślał o sobie w ten sposób; po prostu upewniał się, że Connor będzie mógł dorastać w świetle, które w innych warunkach zostałoby mu odebrane, co byłoby zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwe.

Kochał swojego brata na tyle, żeby dla niego kłamać, spalić trolla i pozwolić zginąć jednorożcowi.

Kochał go na tyle, żeby grać przeciw niemu w quidditcha...

Harry zamarł między jednym krokiem a drugim, przypominając sobie inną rzecz, którą powiedział zimny głos.

" _Zniszczymy ich nadzieję na ich oczach…_ "

Chcą zaatakować Connora na boisku quidditcha podczas meczu między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, na oczach całej szkoły.

Harry ruszył pędem w stronę zamku. Nigdzie nie widział Quirrella, a musiał się wziąć ostro za ćwiczenie bezróżdżkowej magii. Do soboty nie zostało już wiele czasu.


	10. Wielki dzień Connora

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Wielki dzień Connora**

– Connor!

– Tata!

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, jak ich ojciec łapie Connora w ramiona i kręci nim wkoło. Czerwone szaty do quidditcha powiewały niczym płomienie.

 _Albo kopyta jednorożca ryjące ziemię tamtej nocy..._

Harry wyrzucił z myśli to skojarzenie i ostrożnie przysunął się do wrót Hogwartu, żeby jego rodzice mogli go zobaczyć. Przyszli przywitać się z Connorem, jak tylko opuścił boisko quidditcha po ostatnim ostrym treningu ze swoim szalonym kapitanem, Oliverem Woodem. Lily stała tuż za Jamesem. Uśmiechała się do nich, ale jej oczy pozostawały smutne, jakby wiedziała, że takie chwile nie potrwają już długo. Syriusz z Remusem również się pojawili, jak zauważył Harry, ale zatrzymali się nad jeziorem, gdzie prowadzili ożywioną dyskusję, której tematem mogło być wszystko, od wielkiej kałamarnicy po ostatnią dziewczynę Syriusza.

– Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego matka zwróciła na niego uwagę. Przeszedł parę kroków i stanął przed nią, a ona wyciągnęła delikatną dłoń i przeczesała jego włosy. Lubił ten gest tylko wtedy, gdy ona go wykonywała. Tylko ona wiedziała, jak _ułożyć_ jego włosy tak, żeby wyglądały na nieco mniej rozczochrane niż zwykle. Przyległ do niej, a ona objęła go jedną ręką.

– Słyszeliśmy o tym, jak obroniłeś swojego brata, Harry – szepnęła. – Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni.

W jej oczach zabłysły łzy, kiedy ścisnęła jego ramię.

Harry kiwnął głową. Po incydencie z trollem razem z Connorem wysłali do swoich rodziców listy i mimo że obaj przedstawili tę samą wersję wydarzeń, Lily doskonale umiała czytać między wierszami. Jej mina sprawiła, że poczuł się ciepło i bezpiecznie. Rzecz jasna, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy otrzymywał od niej listy, łącznie z tym, w którym jego rodzice zapewniali go, że są zaskoczeni, ale zdecydowanie nie zdegustowani jego przydziałem do Slytherinu. Connor napisał do nich nawet przed Harrym, jeszcze zanim ten zdążył z nim o tym porozmawiać, twierdząc w liście, że musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka, i teraz wszyscy Potterowie uważali, że owa pomyłka istotnie _musiała_ zajść i pewnie popełniła ją Tiara Przydziału.

James odstawił Connora i podszedł do Harry'ego. Objął go i potarmosił mu włosy, niwecząc porządek, jaki zaprowadziła tam Lily. Harry z matką spojrzeli na siebie i oboje przewrócili oczami, po czym Lily wróciła do roztkliwiania się nad Connorem, przyznając, że w szatach do quidditcha wyjątkowo mu do twarzy.

– Tu jesteś, Harry!

Harry odwrócił się, żeby powitać Syriusza, który wyglądał na zmęczonego. Chłopiec skrzywił się.

– Znowu się nie wysypiasz? – zapytał swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Remus zachichotał znad ramienia Syriusza, po czym uniknął ciosu, który Syriusz wyprowadził, nawet nie zaszczyciwszy przyjaciela spojrzeniem.

– Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział Remus. – Oczywiście, _kompletny_ brak snu byłby tu lepszym określeniem.

– Lubię się zabawić – bronił się Syriusz nadąsanym głosem, przez który brzmiał, jakby był młodszy od Connora. Wzmógł to wrażenie, przecierając dłonią twarz i rozcierając ciemne kręgi pod swoimi oczami. – Zawsze lubiłem.

– Tak, ale już nie masz dziewiętnastu lat, Syriuszu – powiedział Remus, stając naprzeciw przyjaciela. W jego brązowych oczach widać było lekkie rozbawienie. Niedawno minął nów i Remus wyglądał dużo zdrowiej niż zwykle przez resztę miesiąca, uznał Harry – a zdecydowanie zdrowiej niż Syriusz w tej chwili. – Nie masz też już jedenastu lat, chociaż często się tak zachowujesz...

Syriusz spróbował dźgnąć Remusa pod żebra. Harry pośpiesznie usunął im się z drogi i obserwował z rozrzewnieniem. W czasie pobytu w Hogwarcie tęsknił za ich częstymi sprzeczkami, do których zdążył się już przyzwyczaić w domu. Syriusz i Remus nigdy tak naprawdę nie dorośli, myślał czasami, mimo tragedii podobnych do zdrady Petera czy potwornych wydarzeń, którym cudem udało się zapobiec, takich jak atak Voldemorta na Dolinę Godryka. Wciąż umieli się ze sobą droczyć, wciąż lubili się zabawić, jak to powiedział Syriusz. Harry'emu przemknęło przez głowę, że jeśli Connorowi udałoby się dorosnąć i wciąż pozostać tak niewinnym jak oni, to on sam będzie mógł umrzeć w spokoju ducha.

– Potter!

Cztery głowy się obróciły, co Harry uznał za zabawne, ale tylko do chwili, w której zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach Snape'a. Jego oczy skupione były na Jamesie i było w nich tyle nienawiści, że do Harry'ego nagle dotarło, iż cała niechęć, jaką odczuł do tej pory ze strony tego człowieka, była zaledwie cieniem tego uczucia.

James z kolei zamarł, mrużąc oczy. Po chwili zrobił krok naprzód.

– Przecież to Smarkerus! – zawołał Syriusz, wypuszczając Remusa z nelsona, którego przed chwilą mu nałożył. – Chodź, przywalimy mu! – rzucił, równając się z Jamesem.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie przepadał za _tą_ stroną niewinności Huncwotów. Oznaczała, że zbyt mocno trzymali w sobie dziecinne spory.

 _Nie żeby Snape był od nich wiele lepszy,_ pomyślał Harry, widząc, jak głowa jego domu zaciska usta i mierzy wszystkich jadowitym spojrzeniem i wydaje się, przynajmniej z wyglądu, całkowitym przeciwieństwem wszystkiego, co niewinne.

– Potter – powtórzył Snape, tym razem tonem niemal pieszczotliwym. Przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, wykonując w jego stronę uprzejmy gest. – Powinieneś już być w szatach do quidditcha. Idź się przebierz i poszukaj Flinta. Postaraj się pojawić na boisku we właściwym czasie. Postaraj się też przy okazji nie zawstydzić swojego domu na oczach wszystkich. – Wrócił wzrokiem do Jamesa i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nawet tych, którzy z przyjemnością zobaczyliby, jak przegrywasz.

– Nie mam ochoty patrzeć, jak którykolwiek z moich synów przegrywa, Snape – powiedział James, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tak oschłego i chłodnego tonu w jego głosie. – _Wiem_ , że Connor wygra, ale to jest po prostu kwestia naturalnego talentu. I tak wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że Harry jest w Slytherinie przez pomyłkę. Nie jest obślizgłym wężem jak cała reszta waszego domu. – Opuścił lekko głowę, przypominając Harry'emu jelenia, w którego był w stanie się zamienić. – Nie przekonasz mnie, bym znienawidził mojego syna, Snape, choćbyś nie wiem jak się starał.

Snape momentalnie spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego. Ten wzdrygnął się, ale nie opuścił głowy i zniósł to dzielnie. Wiedział, że część siły tego spojrzenia pochodzi z zaskoczenia; Snape nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry ukrył swój talent nawet przed rodzicami. Oczywiście Snape mógł im o tym powiedzieć, ale James i Lily nigdy by mu nie uwierzyli. Za nic w świecie nie daliby wiary w coś powiedzianego przez Ślizgona.

Harry jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był im za to tak wdzięczny jak teraz.

– Potter – powiedział Snape. – Marsz do szatni.

Zawrócił i odszedł szybko, pozwalając swojej szacie miotać się na wietrze i całkowicie ignorując inwektywy rzucane w jego kierunku przez Jamesa i Syriusza. Remus wzdrygnął się, trzymając się z tyłu, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na swoją rodzinę.

– Przykro mi – powiedział miękko. – Chyba naprawdę muszę już lecieć. Zobaczę was jeszcze w czasie gry, prawda?

– Oczywiście – powiedział James, przyklękając przy nim. Harry spojrzał w oczy swojego ojca i zaskoczył go nieco ogrom miłości, jaki w nich zobaczył. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego ojciec go kocha; po prostu James nigdy nie okazywał tego tak otwarcie jak Connor. – Harry, nie martw się o to, co on mówi. Zaraz po meczu porozmawiam z profesorem Dumbledore'em i spróbuję go namówić, żeby cię przeniesiono.

Gula emocji urosła w gardle Harry'ego, przez co nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Przytulił więc po prostu Jamesa, który był chyba tym niespodziewanym gestem równie zaskoczony co Harry, po czym pobiegł założyć na siebie zielone szaty.

Oczywiście to nie dla nich szedł na boisko. Jego powód wiązał się z rozmową przeprowadzoną tydzień temu w lesie i bezróżdżkową magią, którą ćwiczył od tego czasu i której pewne szczególne zaklęcia teraz tkwiły mu tuż pod skórą, czekając na swoją kolej.

 _Tylko spróbujcie skrzywdzić mojego brata,_ Harry wyzwał Quirrella, nieznanego zdrajcę i każdego, kto jeszcze miałby się pojawić w czasie gry. _Tylko spróbujcie go teraz skrzywdzić. No zróbcie mi tę przyjemność._

* * *

Dźwięk gwizdka rozniósł się nad stadionem. Piłki wyleciały z środka boiska.

Harry wzniósł się w tej samej chwili, w której zrobili to pozostali, dzięki czemu pozostał jednym z wielu i nie wybijał się tak jak jego brat, który wzbił się ostro w górę. Uśmiechnął się w stronę Connora, ale i bez tego nie byłby w stanie opanować radości.

Znowu był w powietrzu.

Okrążył boisko, podczas gdy drużyna Slytherinu rozproszyła się wokół niego, pikując i rozjeżdżając się na boki, unikając tłuczków i szukając kafla. Zawodnicy Gryffindoru wyglądali jak przecinające powietrze języki ognia, a Slytherinu – jak gotowe do ataku stado sokołów. Już na pierwszy rzut oka Harry zauważył, że kapitan i obrońca Gryfonów, Oliver Wood, był graczem przepełnionym pasją, a ich ścigający i pałkarze też wydawali się niczego sobie. Pewnie miałoby to większe znaczenie w innym czasie i w innym miejscu. Ale nie teraz.

Harry krążył wysoko i spokojnie, patrząc zarówno na obie strony boiska, jak i na widownię. W pewnej chwili mignęli mu nawet jego rodzice, Syriusz i Remus. Siedzieli razem i machali proporcem, który Syriusz zaczarował tak, by błyszczał w kolorach Gryffindoru. Harry uśmiechnął się.

Następnie zawrócił miotłę, bo usłyszał ostrzegawczy gwizd. W tej samej chwili tłuczek minął go dosłownie o włos. Piłka zawróciła po kolejnym gwizdnięciu, ale tym razem Harry był gotów – zanurkował między innych graczy i niemogąca za nim nadążyć piłka straciła jego trop i zajęła się kimś innym. Harry zakręcił ostro i rozejrzał się, czy tłuczek przypadkiem nie uderzył Connora. Ale oczywiście, że nie; Connor odsunął mu się z drogi z taką gracją, że wszelkie próby trafienia go czymkolwiek wydawały się śmiechu warte.

 _Ale niestety nie są, inaczej nie szykowano by tutaj na niego zamachu_ , pomyślał Harry, ponownie się wzbijając. _Skąd nadejdą? Gdzie zamierzają uderzyć?_

– Johnson przejmuje kafla i zdobywa dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru! – ogłosił komentator. Ze względu na dającą się usłyszeć w jego głosie ogromną radość Harry uznał, że to musi być Gryfon. – Wygląda na to, że w tym samym czasie szukający Slytherinu zdaje się mieć problemy ze znalezieniem własnego zadka obiema rękami i nie zauważył...

– _Jordan!_ – odezwał się ponury głos McGonagall.

Connor przeleciał pod Harrym, skupiony na poszukiwaniu znicza. Harry zrobił kolejny zwrot i po stronie widowni Slytherinu zauważył wbity w siebie ciężki wzrok Snape'a.

Wygląda na to, że jednak _będzie musiał_ poudawać, że szuka tego znicza. No dobra, chyba nie ma na to rady. Pokręcił głową z lekką irytacją i wykonał starannie obliczony manewr, który zupełnym przypadkiem sprawił, że oba lecące na Harry'ego tłuczki zderzyły się ze sobą z głośnym trzaskiem. Kiedy się znowu rozstrzeliły, leciały mozolnie i jakby niepewnie.

Harry ponownie skręcił, akurat by usłyszeć kolejny wybuch radości od strony Gryfonów, co pewnie oznaczało, że wbili następnego gola. Byłoby mu znacznie lżej na duchu, gdyby Connor wreszcie złapał znicza. Po kolejnym okrążeniu boiska zdecydował się obniżyć wysokość, co pozwalało mu poszukać znicza i ewentualnych pułapek, które Quirrell mógł tu po sobie zostawić.

– I drużyna Gryffindoru...

Harry poderwał głowę. W chwilę później zrozumiał dziwne uczucie, które go właśnie nawiedziło: zaklęcia ochronne niedopuszczające do aportacji na terenie Hogwartu zostały zdjęte. Zaraz po tym na boisko wpadły dwie postacie w czarnych szatach i białych maskach – pojawiły się od strony Zakazanego Lasu i od razu miały uniesione różdżki, a na końcach języków – klątwy. Jedna z nich, czarno-purpurowa, już leciała prosto na Connora.

Serce Harry'ego uderzyło trzykrotnie szybciej niż zwykle, a jego wzrok zawęził się. Ćwiczył do tego. Trenował do tego. Wreszcie przyszła chwila, w której miał się zmierzyć z prawdziwymi śmierciożercami.

– _Stupefy_ – powiedział, używając jedynie tego słowa i swojej woli, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy walczył z trollem.

Zaklęcie uderzyło Connora i zniosło go z toru lotu paskudnej purpurowej klątwy. Harry rzucił na niego _Wingardium Leviosa_ , nie pozwalając sobie pomyśleć, co by się stało bratu, gdyby nie zdążył z tym zaklęciem, po czym rzucił _Fumo_. Wszyscy krzyczeli, sięgając po różdżki i starając się zbiec z widowni, ale lepiej, żeby nie widzieli Harry'ego walczącego bez różdżki czy w ogóle walczącego. Najlepiej by było, gdyby boisko pozostało puste. Reszta zawodników zdążyła już uciec, poza tym wariatem Woodem, który unosił się przed swoimi bramkami, jakby chciał je ochronić przed klątwami.

Dym rozproszył się po boisku, ograniczając widoczność wszystkim poza tymi, którzy umieli używać _Specularis_. Właśnie to zaklęcie Harry rzucił jako następne. Czuł w sobie stabilny płomień i napięcie swojej magii, nieprzyzwyczajonej do takiego wykorzystywania. Ale przez ostatni tydzień ćwiczył bez przerwy. Podczas walki z trollem trzy bezróżdżkowe zaklęcia kompletnie go wykończyły. Tym razem musiało być inaczej.

Podleciało do niego coś ciężkiego – była to miotła Connora, niosąca na sobie nieprzytomnego właściciela. Harry złapał brata za ramię i ostrożnie sprowadził go na ziemię, jednocześnie utrzymując w głowie zarówno zaklęcie lewitujące, jak i _Specularis_. Pierwsze powstrzymywało jego brata przed runięciem w dół jak kamień, a drugie pozwalało mu widzieć, więc oba były mu w tej chwili niezbędne do utrzymania go przy życiu.

Harry delikatnie położył Connora na trawie, po czym wystrzelił w górę. Jego serce znów szybko biło, a on niemal krztusił się przepełniającą go mieszaniną przerażenia, furii i radości walki.

 _Nadchodzę._

Rozciągnął przed siebie _Specularis_ w taki sposób, że z małego okienka powstał wąski tunel, który przecinał się przez dym i pozwalał mu widzieć na większą odległość. Niebawem mignęły mu dwie postacie w czerni i bieli. Jedna z nich strzelała klątwami na oślep w powietrze, ale druga miała wokół siebie _Specularis_ i to ona jako pierwsza zauważyła zbliżającego się do nich Harry'ego.

Śmierciożerca roześmiał się. Śmiech ten był ostry, przenikliwy, szalony... i kobiecy. Harry przełknął ślinę. _To Bellatrix Lestrange._

– Sam chcesz nas zaatakować, dzieciątko? – zagruchała do niego. Harry pomyślał, że drugi to pewnie jej mąż, Rodolphus Rudolf Lestrange. Przeleciał nad nimi, po czym zatrzymał się, unosząc na tyle blisko, by wciąż mieć ich na oku. – Musisz być bardzo odważny, co? – Następnie machnęła różdżką.

– _Protego!_ – zaintonował Harry.

– _Crucio!_ – krzyknęła w tej samej chwili.

Zaklęcie tarczy uformowało się, zanim Cruciatus zdążył go sięgnąć, ale Harry odkrył, że ma spore problemy z utrzymaniem go przeciw samej sile tej klątwy. Jej nieustanne fale płynęły w jego kierunku i próbowały obejść obronę, przez co jego miotłą w końcu rzuciło w tył. Harry syknął i przytrzymał miotłę kolanami, zmuszając ją do uspokojenia się. Nie bał się, że spadnie, nigdy się tego nie obawiał, ale przez tę klątwę o mało co do tego nie doszło.

Zanurkował na chwilę, analizując sytuację, i krzyknął, jakby klątwa Bellatrix zdołała go dosięgnąć. Kobieta roześmiała się i ruszyła w jego kierunku.

Harry nie odważył się opuścić zaklęcia ochronnego, więc miał ograniczone pole do popisu. Zdołał jednak rzucić _Wingardium Leviosa_ na garstkę darni i cisnąć nią w tyłek wiedźmy. Bellatrix wzdrygnęła się i uchyliła, dzięki czemu rzucona przez jej męża klątwa trafiła w nią, a nie w Harry'ego. Kobieta otrząsnęła się i odwróciła, by złajać RodolphusaRudolfa. W międzyczasie Harry ostrożnie wzniósł się z powrotem w powietrze.

Dym zaczął się już przerzedzać. Chłopiec nie miał za wiele czasu, by ich pokonać, nie jeśli miał to zrobić tak, jak to sobie zaplanował. Harry zrobił małe kółko, rozmyślając, po czym zatrzymał zarówno miotłę, jak i własne myśli.

 _Nowy plan. Zawsze korzystaj z tego, co masz pod ręką. Mama kiedyś mi to powiedziała. W lesie mam gałęzie. Na boisku quidditcha ziemię i trawę. Ale nie tylko..._

To musiało zadziałać. Powoli tracił siły. Trenował _Protego_ , ponieważ uważał, że pewnie będzie go potrzebował, i podczas ćwiczeń utrzymywał go nawet dłużej niż teraz, ale nie przeciw tak potężnym klątwom. A oboje śmierciożercy z powrotem wyjęli już swoje różdżki i zbliżali się w jego kierunku. Nie był pewien, jak długo jeszcze da radę.

Sięgnął w przestrzeń całą swoją siłą woli i złapał coś, co unosiło się w powietrzu. Teraz musiał tylko poczekać, aż się to do niego dostanie.

Bellatrix zaintonowała kolejne zaklęcie, którego nie znał, a Harry skrzywił się, czując, jak zaklęcie tarczy drży, jakby miało zaraz pęknąć. Szalona śmierciożerczyni zawyła ze śmiechu, po czym spróbowała jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze. Potem musiały paść jakieś niewerbalne klątwy, ponieważ Harry niczego nie usłyszał, a mimo to kula błękitnego płomienia zasłoniła mu widok. To zdołało go nieco zaboleć. Skrzywił się i skulił, by ochronić poparzoną dłoń.

Nie mógł z nimi walczyć, nie w normalny sposób. Nie był jeszcze na to dość silny. Ale mimo że była to ciężka pigułka do przełknięcia, przynajmniej teraz znał swoje słabości. Jeśli to przeżyje – a _przeżyje_ , bo przecież musi dalej chronić Connora – to wiedział już, na czym skupić swoje ćwiczenia. Bezróżdżkowa magia obronna właśnie została dodana do magii medycznej i zaklęć skutecznie wyciszających dźwięk. Ale z tymi to akurat sobie poradzi. Już wiedział jak.

Przydryfował bliżej Lestrange'ów, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest ranny. Zaklęcie tarczy już zanikało, ale wiedział, że ma jeszcze kilka chwil. I był pewien, że tych kilka chwil wystarczy. Czuł, jak się zbliża.

– Co robisz, dzieciątko? – zapytała Bellatrix, machając różdżką w przód i w tył, wywołując iskry. – Poddałeś się?

– Czekam – powiedział Harry tak spokojnie, jak to było możliwe.

– Na c...

Tłuczek grzmotnął ją w bok głowy, wykrzywiając jej kark pod dziwnym kątem i posyłając ją na ziemię. _Nie umarła od tego,_ pomyślał Harry, kiedy zauważył jej oddech. Rodolphus Rudolf też przeżył, mimo że tłuczek trafił go zaraz potem i powalił na ziemię tuż obok żony. Dobrze. Tak właśnie miało być. Niech ich przesłuchają czy wyślą z powrotem do Azkabanu, a najlepiej oba naraz.

Pozwolił swojej woli się rozluźnić i upuścił tłuczek obok Lestrange'ów. Zostało już tylko jedno do zrobienia.

 _No, może dwa._

Podleciał tam, gdzie zostawił swojego brata, rzucając po drodze kolejne _Fumo_ , dzięki czemu dym zgęstniał zaraz po tym, jak wreszcie zaczął się przerzedzać. Wiedział, że musi się pośpieszyć. Profesorowie i reszta dorosłych byli zajęci wyprowadzaniem dzieci z zasięgu działań śmierciożerców, czyli "jak najdalej od boiska quidditcha", ale to już nie potrwa długo. W końcu ktoś rozwieje jego zaklęcie innym, nawet jeśli nie będzie to łatwe.

Wziął Connora na ręce i poleciał z nim z powrotem do śmierciożerców. Położył go delikatnie obok nich, kładąc jego prawą rękę na tłuczku, zupełnie jakby sam ich nim znokautował. Następnie rozejrzał się po boisku. Szansa była niewielka, ale w razie czego...

Złoty błysk mignął tuż nad nim. Harry złapał przelatujący znicz. Trzymając go mocno, niemal łamiąc mu skrzydełka, włożył znicz do lewej dłoni Connora i zacisnął na nim palce brata.

Następnie odleciał w innym kierunku, niemal docierając do widowni Slytherinu, i opadł na ziemię, jakby wykończony wdychaniem dymu. I w jednej chwili przerwał wszystko: _Fumo_ , _Specularis_ i cały wysiłek związany z utrzymywaniem bezróżdżkowej magii.

Wycieńczenie spadło na niego jak wodospad. Był jednak przytomny dość długo, by usłyszeć krzyki, potem ciszę i wreszcie owacje.

Znaleźli Connora. I wyszedł w ich oczach na bohatera.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by zmęczenie wzięło górę.

* * *

Snape opuścił różdżkę i zszedł z drogi świętującym. Wyglądało na to, że większość uczniów nie odniosła obrażeń. Na dobrą sprawę wyszło na to, że ucieczka przed śmierciożercami wywołała więcej szkód niż oni sami. No i, oczywiście, teraz tłum rozmawiał wyłącznie o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył – który nie dość, że pokonał dwóch wyszkolonych śmierciożerców więcej niż dwukrotnie starszych od siebie, to jeszcze przy okazji wygrał mecz quidditcha!

Kłamstwa Harry'ego polegały na kulcie bohatera, Snape go już o tym uprzedzał. Były słabe podczas wypadku z trollem i równie słabe tym razem.

Ale ponieważ wszyscy _chcieli_ w nie uwierzyć, to w nie wierzono.

Snape uśmiechnął się cierpko. Widział. Patrzył. Podczas gdy wszyscy uciekali z wrzaskiem przed śmierciożercami, on patrzył na dwie niewielkie postacie na boisku, jedną w zielonych szatach, drugą w szkarłatnych.

Wiedział, że Connor był nieprzytomny, gdy czar dymu przesłonił całe boisko.

Snape miał tego serdecznie dość. Znał prawdę i teraz pozwolenie Potterowi na dalsze chowanie się za swoimi kłamstwami nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Czas najwyższy znaleźć Dumbledore'a i uciąć sobie z dyrektorem pogadankę na temat nagrody uznania dla pewnego upartego Ślizgona, który najwyraźniej _wciąż_ nie życzył sobie przyjąć do wiadomości, że należy do domu Snape'a.

 _Podczas gdy, prawdę mówiąc,_ pomyślał Snape, przyśpieszając kroku, gdy w tłumie mignęły mu naszyte na szatę Albusa gwiazdki, _wspaniale tam pasuje. Czy świadomość tego nie zabije po części jego ojca? Och, myślę, że tak._


	11. Moc zjednoczona z miłością

**Rozdział jedenasty: Moc zjednoczona z miłością**

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz cukierka, Severusie?

– Tak, dyrektorze.

Snape z trudem zwalczył chęć skrzywienia się. Nawet gdy Dumbledore usłyszał, z czym nauczyciel do niego przychodzi, pokiwał tylko głową i zachichotał. I od tej chwili ten cholerny, mały uśmieszek nie zszedł z jego twarzy. Zaprowadził Snape'a prosto do swojego biura, co było obiecujące, ale teraz tylko głaskał Fawkesa, swojego feniksa, i ani razu jeszcze nie usiadł za biurkiem, czego, jak się Snape'owi wydawało, wymagała powaga sytuacji.

W końcu Dumbledore podszedł bez pośpiechu do swojego fotela i wreszcie na niego opadł. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to zjadł kolejnego cukierka i _po raz kolejny_ chciał poczęstować Snape'a. W tym momencie nauczyciel eliksirów stracił cierpliwość.

– Wiem, że chłopak Potterów, który jest w moim domu, jest prawdziwym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Albusie – powiedział.

Dumbledore zamrugał – Snape powiedział mu tylko, że chce porozmawiać o Harrym.

– Zaskakujące stwierdzenie, Severusie – powiedział. – Można wiedzieć, co cię skłania ku tej teorii, kiedy mamy tyle dowodów na to, że jest inaczej?

– To _oczywiste_ – odparł Snape z irytacją. – Jest zbyt potężny jak na czarodzieja w tak młodym wieku. Uratował brata przed trollem, a dzisiaj jeszcze przed śmierciożercami. Opanował _bezróżdżkową magię_ , Albusie, w tym, czego jestem niemal pewny, zaklęcie tarczy. Uważam, że to prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy czarodziej, który przekroczył progi tej szkoły od czasów... Mrocznego Pana. – Nawyk, przesądy, zmiana lojalności... Snape miał wiele powodów, by nie wypowiadać tego imienia zbyt często.

– Tak, wiem to wszystko o młodym Harrym – powiedział Dumbledore, posyłając rozmówcy ten swój irytujący uśmiech i stukając w czajnik, który momentalnie zaczął gwizdać. – I wiem, że robi tylko to, co do niego należy. Herbaty, Severusie?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Snape nie wiedział, co powiedzieć – na początku z zaskoczenia, a potem dlatego, iż musiał sobie przypomnieć, że zresocjalizowani śmierciożercy _nie powinni_ wstawać i próbować zamordować z zimną krwią dyrektora, który ich uratował przed Azkabanem.

 _"Próbować" to dobre słowo_ , przebiegła mu przez głowę cicha myśl, której źródło pewnie tkwiło w jego ślizgońskim instynkcie przetrwania. _Dobrze wiesz, że zaklęcie nawet nie sięgnęłoby celu. To Dumbledore._

Snape pochylił głowę, uspokoił się i zdołał odpowiedzieć głosem, w którym brzmiał jedynie chłód, a nie cała odczuwana przez niego furia.

– Wiedziałeś?

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego łagodnie.

– Oczywiście, Severusie. Od chwili, w której młody Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, musiałem wzmocnić moje tarcze, które chroniły mnie przed wyczuwaniem magii innych czarodziejów. Jego siła rośnie, gdy jest zły, co do tej pory zawsze miało związek z różnymi sytuacjami, które w jego mniemaniu stawiały jego brata w niebezpieczeństwie. Zabłysł dzisiaj i wiem, że to on, a nie jego brat, pokonał śmierciożerców. – Pokręcił głową, nalewając herbaty do dwóch niewielkich filiżanek. – Wiem, co oznacza ich obecność w tym miejscu, i bardzo mnie to zasmuca. Nie sądziłem, że sprawy zaszły już tak daleko.

Przez chwilę Snape pozwolił się rozproszyć na tyle, by poczuć chęć dalszego wypytywania o tę sprawę, ale zmusił się, by ściągnąć swoje myśli do tematu, z którym tu przyszedł. Dyrektor był Gryfonem, nie Ślizgonem, ale manipulował zupełnie jak ten drugi. A Snape był zdeterminowany, by _tym razem_ nie dopuścić do odwrócenia uwagi głowy domu Slytherinu od tego, co było naprawdę ważne.

– Skoro o tym wszystkim wiesz, to czemu w dalszym ciągu rozgłaszasz, że to Connor Potter jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? – zapytał. – Czułem zdolności tego chłopca. Z odpowiednim treningiem mógłby wyrosnąć na porządnego czarodzieja – sam nie wierzył, że te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło – ale to samo można powiedzieć o każdym z pierwszorocznych imbecyli. Ale _co_ z Harrym? Czemu to nie on jest sławny, chwalony i uważany za bohatera czarodziejskiego świata, chłopca, który pokonał Voldemorta? – Był rad, że tym razem udało mu się wymówić to imię. Uspokoił się. Da radę, nie pozwoli sobie wpaść w złość, która go ogarniała za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o nazwisku _Potter_ albo tym głupim stylu, w jakim Harry bez przerwy starał się stać w cieniu. – Jestem niemal pewien, że to on.

– To nie on, Severusie – powiedział z rozbawieniem Dumbledore, podając Snape'owi filiżankę z herbatą. Wyglądałby jak dureń, próbując odmówić, więc ją przyjął, ale trzymał ją w sposób, który miał przekazać cały jego niesmak wywołany gestem dyrektora. Dumbledore ze spokojem zajął się własną herbatą, ciesząc się każdym jej łykiem, i nie odezwał się, póki jego filiżanka nie stała się pusta. Uśmiechnął się. – To prawda, Harry jest potężnym czarodziejem, ale to nie robi jeszcze z niego Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

– _Dlaczego_ nie? – wypalił Snape. To tyle na temat kontroli nad gniewem. W tej chwili ze wszystkich sił starał się nie zgnieść filiżanki w dłoniach.

– Przez wzgląd na fakty – powiedział Dumbledore – o których Zakon Feniksa wiedział od chwili narodzin Harry'ego i Connora. Mieliśmy na tyle dużo szczęścia, że dostaliśmy jasny zestaw znaków, który nas prowadził. Odczytaliśmy je bardzo dokładnie i zastanawialiśmy się, co mogą znaczyć. Jesteśmy przekonani, że Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, i nie ogłosilibyśmy tego zaraz po ataku Voldemorta, gdybyśmy nie mieli tej pewności. – Uprzejmie zignorował drgnięcie Snape'a. – Bądź spokojny, wiemy, co robimy.

– Co to za "znaki"? – zapytał Snape, odstawiając filiżankę na biurko dyrektora. – Chciałbym je poznać.

Po raz pierwszy Dumbledore wyglądał na zmieszanego i nieco smutnego.

– Severusie...

Snape wstał.

– Jeśli mi nie ufasz, Albusie, to mogłeś to od razu powiedzieć – rzekł, czując, jak ton jego głosu obniża się, jak zawsze, gdy był naprawdę zły. – Oczywiście, śmierciożercy nigdy nie można całkowicie zaufać, prawda? Nawet temu, który zwrócił się przeciw Mrocznemu Panu i wszystkiemu, w co wierzył. Nawet temu, który przez ponad rok ryzykował życiem jako szpieg. Nawet temu, który teraz jest głową domu, do jakiego zostało przydzielone jedno z twoich cennych dzieci Potterów. – Zwrócił się ku drzwiom. – Cóż, moja obecność nie będzie ci już dłużej zawadzać. Żegnaj, Albusie. Jutro na biurku znajdziesz moją rezygnację.

– To nie jest tylko moja decyzja, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore do jego pleców. Snape zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił. Było widać jak na dłoni, że dzięki temu wybiegowi uda się mu wyciągnąć z dyrektora coś więcej. – Nie wiedzą o tym nawet wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. Ja zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, podobnie jak James i Lily Potterowie oraz paru ich przyjaciół. To właśnie James i Lily poprosili mnie, by nie mówić o tym nikomu więcej. Chcieli zachować to w tajemnicy, bo bali się, że ściągnie to większe niebezpieczeństwo na ich synów.

– Jestem głową domu Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział Snape, odwracając się ponownie. – Jestem odpowiedzialny za jego trening, ochronę i wprowadzenie go do świata czarodziejów, póki pozostaje w Hogwarcie.

– Minerwa nie wie – powiedział Dumbledore, marszcząc brwi.

Kiedyś Snape zrezygnowałby na widok tego grymasu. Ale nie teraz. _Wiedział_ , że ma rację, tak samo, jak był pewien, że bezróżdżkowa magia wykańczała czarodziejów pięciokrotnie starszych od Harry'ego. Założył ręce na piersi.

– Mam również dług życia wobec Jamesa Cholernego Pottera – warknął. – W ramach jego spłaty mam chronić Connora Pottera. _O ile_ , oczywiście, dowiem się, czemu mam za wszelką cenę chronić jego, a nie jego brata.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, jakby poczuł na sobie brzemię lat.

– W takim razie usiądź, Severusie – powiedział, wstając. – Podejrzewam, że powinienem był się domyślić, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. Nikt nie musiał o niczym wiedzieć, póki chłopcy pozostawali w Dolinie Godryka. Ale w Hogwarcie, jak już sam raczyłeś zauważyć, są tacy, którzy zatrzymają się i zastanowią nad takim, a nie innym biegiem rzeczy. – Zerknął na Snape'a. – Być może inni też się już nad tym zastanawiają.

Snape poczuł, jak jego twarz zmienia się na chwilę, i westchnął, widząc, że Dumbledore nieustannie patrzy na niego i czeka.

– Draco Malfoy – powiedział niechętnie. – Jestem pewien, że jeszcze nie powiązał Harry'ego z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale wyczuwa jego moc. – Spiął ramiona, gotów bronić jednego ze swoich podopiecznych. – Ale jest również... _zainteresowany_ Harrym, prawdopodobnie zafascynowany, i będzie się go bardzo ciężko pozbyć.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

– Zdaje się, że i to powinienem był przewidzieć w chwili, w której Harry został przydzielony do Slytherinu – wymamrotał, a Snape musiał ukryć szok, słysząc, jak dyrektor przyznaje się do dwóch pomyłek w ciągu dwóch minut. – To była jedna rzecz, której nie przewidzieliśmy, kiedy podejmowaliśmy nasze decyzje. Byliśmy pewni, że trafi do Gryffindoru.

Snape patrzył, jak Dumbledore podchodzi do niewielkiej skrzyni, która stała z tyłu jego gabinetu. Wisiały nad nią srebrne, zdobione instrumenty i kilka tuzinów portretów poprzednich dyrektorów. Pomyślał, ale nie powiedział: _Jesteś głupcem, Albusie. Ten chłopiec to Ślizgon z krwi i kości. Co jeszcze przeoczyłeś? Czy powinienem ci nie ufać jeszcze bardziej niż teraz?_

Nieprawdą byłoby jednak stwierdzenie, że nie ufał Dumbledore'owi. Wierzył, że ten człowiek robi to, co jest najlepsze dla Hogwartu, i zawsze czuł wobec niego dług wdzięczności, że wysłuchał go i uwierzył mu, gdy Snape odwrócił się od śmierciożerców. Ale również był przy nim ostrożny. Dyrektor faworyzował swoich Gryfonów, uwielbiał ich. Lubił popełniać błędy na ich korzyść i niekorzyść Ślizgonów.

I zawsze było to małe nasionko złości, dawno zakopane, ale nie zapomniane, które pytało: _Czemu nie wyrzuciłeś Jamesa Cholernego Pottera i jego przyjaciół, kiedy ich wygłup zagroził mojemu życiu? Mogłem się stać wilkołakiem, mogłem zginąć! Dlaczego chęć pozostawienia ich w szkole była dla ciebie ważniejsza?_

Ale nigdy tego nie powiedział. Patrzył tylko, jak Dumbledore się prostuje, trzymając w rękach małą myślodsiewnię wypełnioną po brzegi srebrzystym płynem. Dumbledore postawił ją na biurku i z powagą skinął Snape'owi.

Ten pochylił się nad myślodsiewnią, zanurzył głowę poniżej powierzchni zebranych myśli Dumbledore'a i zniknął we wspomnieniu.

Dumbledore czekał w małym, wygodnym pokoju, gwiżdżąc niemelodyjnie do siebie i wpatrując się z uwagą w ściany, jakby podziwiał zawieszone na nich przerażające obrazy. Od czasu do czasu podnosił różdżkę i wyczarowywał z niej krąg kolorowego dymu, po czym obserwował go i uśmiechał się, kiedy ten zmieniał kształty. Kiedy dym się rozwiewał, Dumbledore gwizdał, wpatrywał się w ściany i rzucał następne zaklęcie.

Snape zabijał czas, próbując ustalić, gdzie znajduje się ten pokój. Ściany zostały zbudowane z drewna, więc stwierdził, że to nie była część Hogwartu, ale brakowało okien, dzięki którym mógłby się upewnić.

Wreszcie rozległo się pukanie. Dumbledore obejrzał się i zawołał:

– Wejść.

W drzwiach stanęła kobieta, mrużąc oczy od światła pochodni, które wisiały na ścianach. Snape wykrzywił usta w krzywym uśmiechu. Tą kobietą była Sybilla Trelawney, bezsensownie wepchnięta do Hogwartu jako nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa. Jej szal okrywał ją jak muszla ślimaka, a i ona sama nie była od ślimaka szybsza, gdy zbliżała się do Dumbledore'a.

– Dyrektorze? – zapytała niepewnie. – Nie rozumiem. Myślałam, że zaoferował mi pan pracę Wróżbiarki, że teraz jestem bezpieczna jako profesor? – Mówiła głosem potulnym i pełnym pokory, którego Snape jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał. Uznał, że chyba jednak woli, gdy nauczycielka mówi ze swoją zwykłą manierą.

– Jesteś, Sybillo. Bez obaw – odparł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do niej. – Jednakże wezwałem cię tutaj, ponieważ ostatnim razem nie usłyszałem w całości twojej przepowiedni, którą wygłosiłaś w Świńskim Łbie. Wokół było... nieco zamieszania i obawiam się, że umknęła mi całość. Czy mogłabyś, proszę, ją powtórzyć?

Snape zamarł. To _on_ był przyczyną tego zamieszania, ponieważ usłyszał przypadkiem pierwszą część tej tak zwanej przepowiedni, którą wówczas wygłosiła Trelawney. Potem ktoś zobaczył jego Mroczny Znak, zaczął krzyczeć i Snape'a wyrzucono z gospody. Natychmiast poleciał do Mrocznego Pana i zaraportował mu wszystko, co mógł, czyli tylko kilka początkowych słów. Zaskoczyło go jednak, że Dumbledore też jej wtedy w pełni nie usłyszał.

Trelawney zamrugała.

– Jaka przepo...

I wtedy jej oczy wywróciły się na drugą stronę i zaczęła mówić głosem znacznie potężniejszym, niż Snape kiedykolwiek słyszał, nawet w tę noc, kiedy po raz pierwszy wygłosiła proroctwo.

– _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Mrocznego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, urodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..._

Tyle Snape usłyszał sam. A Dumbledore kiwał głową z zachętą, choć Trelawney zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Snape pochylił się, by lepiej usłyszeć resztę.

– _Będzie on młodszym z dwojga i będzie posiadał moc, której Mroczny Pan nie zna... Bo w starszym jest siła, ale w młodszym jest siła zjednoczona z miłością... Och, strzeż go, och, chroń go, albowiem ciemność, którą on kroczy, jest niebezpieczna i szkaradna, i miłość w niej ma nikłą szansę przetrwania... Starszy będzie stał u jego ramienia, kochając go, ale młodszy będzie kochał cały świat czarodziejów... Mroczny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie i czyniąc to, naznaczy jego serce... Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Mrocznego Pana... urodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..._

Przepowiednia skończyła się. Snape nie miał ochoty słuchać rozdygotanego bełkotu, który Trelawney wydała z siebie niewątpliwie w chwilę później; większość prawdziwych Wróżbitów nie pamiętała własnych przepowiedni. Wyciągnął głowę ze wspomnienia.

Trząsł się, zarówno z powodu rozbudzonych wspomnień, jak i mocy, z którą zostały wygłoszone te słowa. Siedział w swoim fotelu i nic nie powiedział, kiedy Dumbledore zakrył myślodsiewnię i ostrożnie schował ją z powrotem do skrzyni. Fawkes, obserwując go z głową przechyloną na bok, niespodziewanie wydał z siebie piękny trel. Dumbledore zatrzymał się, by go pogłaskać. Snape zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce.

– Więc ta przepowiednia pasuje do bliźniaków Potter? – wyszeptał.

Nie miał pojęcia, nigdy nawet nie _podejrzewał_. Przepowiednie miały zwykle taką samą wartość dla Mrocznego Pana jak dobre uczynki. I zorganizował wszystko praktycznie sam, z pomocą Petera Pettigrew, Strażnika Tajemnicy Potterów, który teraz gnił w Azkabanie, i Bellatrix Lestrange, która torturami doprowadziła Longbottomów do szaleństwa. Snape myślał, że Potterów zaatakowano za ich wystąpienia przeciw Mrocznemu Panu, a nie dlatego, że ten naprawdę uwierzył, że niemowlę może być dla niego zagrożeniem.

– Owszem – odparł Dumbledore, siadając ponownie za swoim biurkiem. – Urodzili się pod koniec lipca – jak, zdaje się, Neville Longbottom, niemniej to jedyni urodzeni w tym czasie bliźniacy, jacy "zrodzili się z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli". Harry jest starszy...

– Wiecie to na pewno?

– Oczywiście – powiedział za nim zimny głos. – Powinnam wiedzieć. W końcu przy tym byłam.

Snape obrócił się gwałtownie. Lily Potter stała w drzwiach, mierząc go wzrokiem głębszym i ostrzejszym od spojrzenia swojego syna. Snape zastanawiał się, co jej odpowiedzieć, póki nie zobaczył stojącego za nią Jamesa Pottera, którego twarz była czerwona ze złości.

 _Zawsze uciekaj się do nienawiści_ , poradził sobie Snape i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Przyszedłeś usłyszeć niespodziewane wieści o własnych synach, Potter? – droczył się z nim. – Przyszedłeś usłyszeć, że to Ślizgon uratuje świat czarodziejów?

– _Severusie._

Snape drgnął i obejrzał przez ramię. Dumbledore stał i patrzył na niego z potępieniem. Snape zapadł się z powrotem w swój fotel i patrzył z niechęcią, jak Potterowie zajmują dwa krzesła obok.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, dyrektorze – powiedziała Lily, kompletnie ignorując Snape'a i w ogóle nie wyglądając na skruszoną. – Przyszliśmy porozmawiać z panem o czymś dotyczącym naszych chłopców, ale gdy usłyszeliśmy, czego dotyczy wasza rozmowa, uznaliśmy, że powinniśmy się do niej przyłączyć.

– Żaden problem, moja droga. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczęstował ją kwachem. Przyjęła. – Pomyślałem, że Severus ma prawo wiedzieć, skoro jest głową domu Harry'ego.

– Już niedługo – wymamrotał James Potter.

Snape zerknął na niego i napotkał spojrzenie o równej intensywności. Zbył je krzywym uśmiechem i zwrócił się do dyrektora.

– Więc Harry jest starszym bliźniakiem, Connor młodszym – powiedział.

– O prawie piętnaście minut – dodała Lily.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

– I Harry jest znacznie potężniejszy, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. _W starszym jest siła..._ Kiedy przybyliśmy tej halloweenowej nocy do Doliny Godryka i zobaczyliśmy, że Voldemort został pokonany, a Peter uciekł, czuliśmy magię Harry'ego wirującą wokół niego niczym burza. Wierzymy, że to obecność tak wielkiego skupiska magii w tym jednym pokoju – mocy Voldemorta oraz esencji niewinności i czystości Connora – wyzwoliła Harry'ego wcześniej, niż to się powinno stać. – Oczy Dumbledore'a pociemniały. – Tak wielka moc w dziecku jest nienaturalna, Severusie.

Nie musiał mówić, że Voldemort był taki sam. Snape po prostu _czuł_ , że to właśnie pomyślał.

Chciał potrząsnąć dyrektorem. Chciał krzyknąć: _Nie każdy Ślizgon jest Mrocznym Panem. Przestań nas widzieć przez pryzmat, który sam sobie stworzyłeś!_

Zamiast tego podniósł brew i powiedział:

– Dlatego właśnie wydaje mi się jasne, że to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

– Niezupełnie – odparł Dumbledore. – Pamiętaj, o czym mówi przepowiednia, Severusie. _Moc, której Mroczny Pan nie zna._ Voldemort zna wiele rodzajów magicznej mocy. Jest obeznany z najgorszą stroną Mrocznej Sztuki i posiada wiedzę, której jedenastoletnie dziecko w życiu nie dałoby rady przyswoić, a co dopiero niemowlę. Ale miłość – ach, tego nie zna. A Connor będzie silny, zostanie porządnie wytrenowaną siłą złączoną z miłością. Ona przychodzi mu z łatwością.

Snape zacisnął zęby.

– A skąd ta pewność, że to miłość jest tą nieznaną mocą?

– Zapominasz – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore – że rozmawiasz z człowiekiem, który pokonał Mrocznego Pana, Severusie.

Snape otworzył usta, po czym natychmiast je zamknął. To prawda, zapomniał. Znał Dumbledore'a jako dyrektora już tak długo, że czasem przez to zapominał, ilu rzeczy dokonał ten człowiek – między innymi pokonał Grindelwalda.

– To prawda – wymamrotał. – Przepraszam, dyrektorze. Proszę kontynuować.

– To moja miłość do czarodziejskiego świata pozwoliła mi pokonać Grindelwalda – powiedział Dumbledore, po czym zamknął oczy i westchnął. – Gdy zobaczyłem, jak tam stoi, wiedziałem, że zatruje wszystko, jeśli go nie zniszczę – i to właśnie sprawiło, że go zaatakowałem. Ale ja byłem dorosły, Severusie, miałem wiele lat na zebranie wiedzy, doświadczenia i miłości. Connor i Harry są tylko dziećmi. Nie możemy ufać samej sile, choćby nie wiem jak potężnej. Musimy zaufać temu, któremu łatwiej przychodzi kochać. I taki jest Connor. Harry kocha wyłącznie swojego brata i tylko o niego się troszczy.

Snape zauważył kątem oka, że Lily się zarumieniła, i zastanowił się przelotnie, jak wiele było w tym jej zasługi. Głośno jednak powiedział:

– A co z naznaczeniem go jako równego sobie?

– Blizna Connora – powiedział Dumbledore. – _Czyniąc to, naznaczy jego serce_. Blizna Connora jest w kształcie serca.

– A Harry'ego w kształcie błyskawicy – powiedział Snape, zdeterminowany, by drążyć temat, bo nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że wszystko jest takie proste.

– To pozostałość po tym, jak część dachu się zawaliła i spadła do jego kołyski. – Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– _Tego_ nie możecie być pewni – powiedział Snape. Będzie naciskał, aż nie wyciśnie z nich wszystkiego, co możliwe. Wyciskał już krew z twardszych kamieni. A jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blisko zdobycia powszechnego uznania, że w Slytherinie znajduje się bohater, który dzisiaj wszystkich uratował.

– Nie – przyznał Dumbledore. – Ale słowa przepowiedni i fragmenty dachu wokół kołyski Harry'ego mówią same za siebie. Mimo to tylko dwóch ludzi może nam powiedzieć, co się naprawdę stało tamtej nocy, a jeden z nich poległ od odbitej _Avady Kedavry_. – Uśmiechnął się, jakby samo wspomnienie tryumfu szczeniaka Potterów było powodem do dumy.

– A drugi to...? – zapytał Snape, pochylając się do przodu.

– Peter – powiedział James głosem tak pełnym pogardy, że nawet do Snape'a zwracał się uprzejmiej.

– Peter – zgodził się Dumbledore, wzdychając ciężko, a cień ponownie zasnuł mu oczy. – Aurorzy złapali go następnego dnia. Sąd czy Veritaserum nie były nawet potrzebne. Sam się przyznał, kiedy zapytano go, czy zdradził Voldemortowi lokalizację Potterów i stworzył plotkę o porwaniu ich synów. Kiedy odprowadzano go do Azkabanu, śmiał się jak wariat. Byłem u niego parę razy, chcąc ustalić, czy nasze przypuszczenia o ataku są słuszne, ale za każdym razem popadał tylko w coraz głębsze szaleństwo. Obawiam się, że niewiele już możemy oczekiwać z jego strony.

Snape zapadł się w fotelu. Nie przychodziło mu już żadne pytanie do głowy, żaden cel, którego mógłby się uczepić. Obracał w pamięci wspomnienie przepowiedni, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że sam fakt, iż Connor urodził się po Harrym, zapieczętował ich los.

– A teraz – powiedział James Potter, pochylając się w swoim fotelu – my również przyszliśmy porozmawiać z panem o Harrym, dyrektorze. – Posłał Snape'owi nieufne spojrzenie. – I cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy, widząc, w jaką obsesję na jego punkcie wpadł _Severus_. Chcielibyśmy prosić, żeby go przydzielono do Gryffindoru.

 _A oto i nowy cel dla moich pytań._

– Pozwoli pan na tę farsę, dyrektorze? – wycedził Snape, patrząc na Dumbledore'a. – Wówczas będzie jasne, który dom pan faworyzuje, a który nie.

Obserwował z rozbawieniem, jak przez twarz Dumbledore'a przelatuje kilka sprzecznych emocji. W końcu jednak Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– Musimy zaufać Tiarze Przydziału – wyjaśnił Jamesowi, który wyglądał, jakby uszło z niego powietrze. – Jestem pewien, że przydzieliła Harry'ego do Slytherinu nie bez powodu. Być może chodziło jej o to, by Harry nauczył się idealnej kontroli nad swoją magią, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie lepiej chronić Connora.

 _Znowu to_ , pomyślał Snape, krzywiąc się za swoją zewnętrzną maską. _Jestem pewien, że Harry mógłby zabić Mrocznego Pana na twoich oczach, Dumbledore, a ty wciąż byś nalegał, że była to wyłącznie zasługa jego brata, który dokonał tego tajemniczą siłą "miłości". Gardzę twoim romantyzmem. Tak się nie wygrywa wojen._

– Ale Tiara mogła się pomylić... – zaczął James.

Lily złapała go za ramię i ucichł. Snape poczuł zawód. Miał nadzieję usłyszeć więcej bzdur, które mógłby zaatakować i obalić. Ale Lily zwróciła się ku dyrektorowi.

– Czemu nasz syn był dzisiaj w niebezpieczeństwie, dyrektorze? Co to byli za śmierciożercy?

– Lestrange'owie – powiedział cicho Dumbledore, momentalnie poważniejąc. – Minister ze mną rozmawiał. Ktoś, ponoć działający z mojego upoważnienia – i najwyraźniej posiadający odpowiednie zaświadczenia – powiedział mu, że Lestrange'owie mają być przeniesieni z Azkabanu do bardziej strzeżonego miejsca. Prawdopodobnie ta sama osoba zdjęła z boiska quidditcha zaklęcia antyaportacyjne. Nie trzeba się długo zastanawiać, żeby się domyślić, że Lestrange'owie planowali się stąd aportować zaraz po zrobieniu tego, po co tu przybyli. – Zamknął oczy. – Mamy zdrajcę w Zakonie Feniksa.

Twarz Lily poszarzała, a kobieta skuliła się w fotelu. James Potter choć raz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sam Snape też był w szoku, a potem na chwilę zdjął go strach, ale tylko po to, by zaraz zastąpiła go złość, kiedy wreszcie słowa dyrektora w pełni dotarły do nauczyciela. Złość mieszała się z zaciekłą dumą, co było osobliwym połączeniem.

 _Lestrange'owie! Najlepsi aurorzy padali przed różdżką Bellatrix. Torturami doprowadzili Longbottomów do szaleństwa. Nie zliczę, za jak wiele potworności byli odpowiedzialni w czasie, gdy razem z nimi należałem do wewnętrznego kręgu Mrocznego Pana. A chłopiec pokonał ich kilkoma bezróżdżkowymi czarami i tłuczkiem!_

W tym momencie Snape zmienił zdanie. Nie będzie dłużej nalegał, że Harry jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Dumbledore mu nie uwierzy, Potterowie też nie. Oni nie mieli zamiaru zmieniać zdania. Z tego, co Snape widział, wyglądało na to, że kombinowali wręcz, jak jeszcze bardziej "okiełznać" moc Harry'ego, naginając ją tak, by służyła wyłącznie ochronie jego brata.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że miał zamiar siedzieć bezczynnie.

Zakon – wraz ze zdrajcą w samym jego centrum, jak miło dla wszystkich zainteresowanych – mógł sobie mieć swojego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. On będzie pracował nad Harrym. Sprawi, że ten piekielnie uparty chłopak wyjdzie wreszcie z cienia swojego brata, zacznie dbać o siebie i własne interesy, a potem i o interesy reszty Ślizgonów. A następnie, jeśli znajdzie na to czas, może nawet zmusi Harry'ego do myślenia o reszcie świata czarodziejów, łącznie ze swoim ojcem, który będzie zdruzgotany, widząc, jaką kontrolę nad jednym z jego synów posiadł Snape.

I któż może go winić, jeśli zdecyduje się rozszerzyć swój dług wobec Jamesa Pottera do ochrony Harry'ego?

Przesiedział całą dyskusję o zdrajcy. Nie interesował go ten temat. Jak można było podejrzewać, nikt nie miał pojęcia, kto to mógł być. Dumbledore ufał zbyt wielu ludziom, a Lily i James zbyt długo przebywali w Dolinie Godryka, odizolowani od reszty świata, żeby znać obecne realia polityczne.

Snape wyszedł, kiedy tylko znalazł bezpieczną ku temu wymówkę, i udał się z powrotem do lochów, rad, że po drodze nie spotkał nikogo, komu musiałby się wytłumaczyć z uśmieszku zadowolenia, którego nie był w stanie opanować.

Nie było sensu upierać się teraz przy uznaniu jakichkolwiek dokonań, nie w chwili, w której dyrektor był tak bardzo przeciwny poświęcaniu chłopcu większej uwagi. Ba, część Dumbledore'a pewnie w ogóle myślała, że Harry zamieni się w Voldemorta w momencie, gdy ktoś tylko ośmieli się pochwalić jego moc. Snape będzie pracował w sekrecie i wypchnie Harry'ego na światło, kiedy sprawy zajdą już tak daleko, że nikt tego nie zdoła odkręcić.

Ale najpierw, oczywiście, będzie musiał odbyć małą pogawędkę z Harrym. Snape domyślał się, że to nie będzie proste. Ale ponieważ miał już gotową broń idealną, to nie martwił się o to zanadto.

W połowie drogi do lochów zorientował się z przerażeniem, że niemal nuci pod nosem, i zmusił się, żeby przestać.


	12. Interludium: Korespondencja

Ten rozdział znajduje się poza zwykłą sekwencją rozdziałów. Takie przerywniki będą nazywane "Interludiami". Będą w sobie zawierały dokumenty i listy. Tutaj zobaczymy listy Dracona do jego ojca, zobaczymy część wydarzeń z jego perspektywy.  
Tak swoją drogą: Postanowiłam, że w tym AU Draco będzie miał puchacza o imieniu Imperius, ponieważ takie imię prawdopodobnie uważał za najbardziej odpowiednie.

 **Interludium: Korespondencja**

 _1 września 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Do Hogwartu dotarłem bezpiecznie i zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Tak jakby ktoś miał do tego jakieś wątpliwości! Razem z matką wspaniale mnie wychowaliście i nie mam zamiaru zawieść pokładanych we mnie oczekiwań. Rolę, którą Malfoyowie od zawsze spełniali w Slytherinie – jego przywódców – będę wypełniał z gracją i elegancją.

Ale, ojcze, wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego: przydzielono do Slytherinu Pottera! Nie, nie Chłopca, Który Przeżył; spotkałem go, to zatwardziały Gryfon. Ma jednak brata bliźniaka, wiedziałeś o tym? Harry'ego. Myślę, że jest starszy, ale to dlatego, że _wygląda_ starzej. Ma zielone oczy, bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy i dziwną aurę mocy. Wiedziałem, że przydzielą go do Slytherinu, od chwili, w której spotkałem go po raz pierwszy w pociągu, ponieważ od jego magii rozbolała mnie głowa. Ochroniłem się tarczą, której mnie nauczyłeś, i wkrótce ból minął. Za to mina Harry'ego, kiedy Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu, była naprawdę zabawna. Zupełnie jakby się tego nie spodziewał!

Slytherin okazał się dokładnie taki, jak opowiadałeś. Od razu poczułem się tu jak u siebie, gotów do przyjęcia naturalnego biegu rzeczy i zatryumfowania nad pospólstwem, które spróbuje się tu rządzić albo zwątpić w moją niekwestionowaną wyższość.

Twój kochany syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _2 września 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Używam szkolnej sowy, by wysłać Ci ten list, tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie odesłałeś Imperiusa. Przysięgam Ci, że w żadnym razie nie uważam zwykłej hogwarckiej sowy za godną bycia malfoyowskim posłańcem.

Dzisiejsze lekcje były wspaniałe. Już wiem, że bardzo spodobają mi się zajęcia z transmutacji, mimo że prowadzi je McGonagall, która jest starym nietoperzem, zupełnie tak, jak mówiłeś. Przynajmniej zna swoje miejsce, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, kim jestem, i nie ośmiela się być wobec mnie niesprawiedliwa, choć żaden z obecnych na lekcji Gryfonów i tak nie daje jej pretekstu do niesprawiedliwej oceny. Blaise Zabini powiedział po zajęciach coś komicznego na jej temat, ale w zamian dostał więcej pracy domowej. Będę musiał pamiętać, by w jej pobliżu trzymać język na wodzy.

Zajęcia z zaklęć będą łatwe, to wiem. Profesor Flitwick wygląda zabawnie. Czy to prawda, że on ma w sobie krew goblinów, drogi ojcze?

Harry Potter siedzi obok mnie na każdej lekcji. Jest bardzo wyciszony i nadąsany, ilekroć idziemy korytarzem, cały czas rozgląda się za tym swoim bliźniakiem. Zachowuje się, jakby uważał, że byle pyłek kurzu jest groźny dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Przynajmniej powstrzymałem go przed podejściem do brata podczas drugiego śniadania, zwracając mu uwagę, że Gryfoni się spóźnili, a my zaraz nie zdążymy dotrzeć na czas na zaklęcia.

Co mi przypomina, ojcze: Harry jest chyba nieświadomy własnej mocy. Doszły do Ciebie jakieś plotki o tym, że Potterowie mają tak potężnego syna? Czy Connor Potter, ten gryfoński gnojek, może być tak silny, że nie jestem w stanie nawet go wyczuć? On nie przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

Muszę kończyć, bo za chwilę mamy lekcję astronomii. Kocham Cię, ojcze. Mam nadzieję, że ten list zastanie Ciebie i matkę w dobrym zdrowiu.

Twój posłuszny syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _6 września 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Tak, oczywiście, bardzo Cię przepraszam. Więcej nie użyję takiego języka przy opisywaniu profesorów Hogwartu, nawet w prywatnym liście. Masz rację, to nie wyglądałoby najlepiej, gdyby ktoś dalej śledził naszą pocztę albo gdyby niosący list Imperius został przechwycony. Czy aurorzy wciąż obserwują rezydencję?

Stara kocica McGonagall mnie nie lubi. Słyszałem, jak rozmawiała o mnie wcześniej na korytarzu. Mówiła coś o "tym chłopaku Malfoyów", ale przerwała i skrzywiła się na mój widok. Rozmawiała z profesor Sprout. Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Jeszcze nie przekląłem żadnego Puchona. Podniosłem wysoko głowę i przeszedłem obok nich, dając świadectwo dobrego wychowania. Byłbyś ze mnie dumny, ojcze. Pamiętam wszystko, czego mnie uczyłeś o kurtuazji, i każdą lekcję matki o poprawnej postawie.

Jak do tej pory mieliśmy dwie lekcje eliksirów. Profesor Snape jest znakomitym nauczycielem, zupełnie jak mówiłeś. Odbierał punkty Gryfonom, gdy ci dawali wspaniały popis świadczący o tym, że pochodzą z Domu Idiotów, i we wspaniałym stylu pogrążył Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Z kolei Harry jest coraz bardziej męczący. Cały tydzień chodził, jakby mu coś pełzało pod skórą, tylko dlatego, że nie mógł się zobaczyć ze swoim bliźniakiem, a na zajęciach zniszczył nasz eliksir tylko po to, żeby odciągnąć uwagę od swojego brata, by ten nie wpakował się w kłopoty. Snape dał mu szlaban, rzecz jasna, ponieważ nie chciał odbierać Ślizgonowi punktów. Próbowałem wypytać Harry'ego, czemu to zrobił, ale nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć.

Wyobrażasz to sobie, ojcze? Potter odmawiający czegoś Malfoyowi?

Lubię Harry'ego, ale przysparza mnie o ból głowy, a zęby też już zaczynają mnie boleć od zgrzytania. Nie żebym pozwolił komukolwiek przyłapać się na zgrzytaniu zębami. To przeczyłoby naukom, które od Ciebie otrzymałem. Byłoby jednak miło, gdyby on nie był tak męczący.

Twój elegancki syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _12 września 1991_

Najdroższy ojcze,

Harry Potter to najbardziej męczący czarodziej w całym Hogwarcie!

Ciągle odmawia uznania swojej przynależności do domu Slytherina, wolałby być w zadufanym w sobie, samolubnym, zakłamanym Gryffindorze. Jestem sprytny, co jest wynikiem wyłącznie Twojego treningu, więc wymyśliłem plan, który miałby przekonać go do tego, że jednak jest Ślizgonem, i to w wielu aspektach lepszym od swojego brata.

Mieliśmy dzisiaj lekcję latania, a Neville Longbottom – jakże nisko upadły rody czystej krwi! – upokorzył się, przez co Madam Hooch musiała zostawić nas na chwilę samych. Podniosłem przypominajkę Longbottoma, prezent od jego babci, tej złej kobiety z sępem na głowie, i wyzwałem Harry'ego, by złapał tę kulkę z kilku tuzinów stóp nad powierzchnią ziemi. Jak przewidywałem, zrobił to w pięknym stylu. To Ślizgon! Nikt już nie powinien mieć co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Zabrałem go więc do gabinetu profesora Snape'a i opowiedziałem, co się stało, a on się ze mną zgodził, że Harry powinien zostać szukającym Slytherinu.

A Harry mu odmówił.

Nikt nie odmawia profesorowi Snape'owi, może poza Dumbledore'em i pewnie Mrocznym Panem. A on mu odmówił!

Nikt też nie odmawia Malfoyowi, ale on i to zrobił!

Rozmawiałem z profesorem Snape'em i obaj zgodziliśmy się, iż Harry'ego trzeba jakoś zmusić, by pogodził się z tym, że jest w Slytherinie. Wymyślimy jakiś przebiegły plan, taki, po którym już nie będzie miał wyjścia i będzie musiał się z nami zgodzić. Ale to takie męczące, że w ogóle musimy robić coś takiego. Gdyby nie fakt, że i profesor Snape, i Malfoy nie mogą się mylić, to doszedłbym do wniosku, że może Harry ma rację i naprawdę powinien trafić do Gryffindoru razem ze swoim głupim bratem.

Twój pełen gracji syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _1 października 1991_

Najdroższy ojcze,

Czy bezróżdżkowa magia jest trudna? Można się jej nauczyć? Harry wie, jak ją rzucać, jestem tego pewien. Zna też masę potężnych zaklęć. Próbowałem go nakłonić, żeby mi je pokazał, ale robi to z wielkimi oporami. Często wymyka się z domu nocą i ćwiczy gdzieś zaklęcia.

Harry Potter jest strasznie męczącym człowiekiem.

Twój wdzięczny syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _7 października 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Ach, oczywiście. Domyślałem się, że bezróżdżkowa magia może być trudna do opanowania, ale nie niemożliwa dla Malfoya. Jestem bardzo rad, że wyraziłeś chęć instruowania mnie i już wyczekuję przerwy świątecznej, by zacząć w domu trening pod Twoim okiem.

Zajęcia idą do przodu. Jestem najlepszy w klasie na zaklęciach i bardzo dobry z transmutacji. Na historii magii głównym problemem jest to, żeby nie zasnąć, ale napisałem już kilka bardzo dobrych esejów o rebeliach goblinów. Ciężko się uczyć czegoś od profesora Quirrella, bo jest tak słaby, że każdy mój zmysł każe mi nim pogardzać, ale oczywiście zgrzytam zębami (po cichu) i powtarzam sobie w myślach Twoje dictum: Żadna wiedza nie idzie w las.

Po lekcjach astronomii budzę się niewyspany, ale, oczywiście, staram się nie ziewać podczas lekcji następnego dnia. Z lataniem radzę sobie znakomicie – rzecz jasna dzięki instrukcjom, które daliście mi Ty i matka; dziękuję Wam.

Zielarstwo wydaje mi się najbardziej bezużyteczne ze wszystkich lekcji, może dlatego, że to taki puchoński przedmiot. A Neville Lonbottom ma czelność być w nim dobry. Mimo wszystko być może nauczę się dość, by móc pielęgnować nasz ogród.

Eliksiry są najbardziej frustrujące, mimo że zdobywam na nich same dobre oceny. Harry Potter stanowi źródło mojej frustracji. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czarodzieja bardziej zdeterminowanego, by oddawać swoje zasługi innym i samemu wypadać przeciętnie, podczas gdy samą swoją obecnością przyprawia ludzi z okolicy o ból głowy, nawet kiedy ci starają się pilnować własnego nosa, dziękuję bardzo. Zawsze odpowiada na pytania, używając absolutnie podstawowej wiedzy i sformułowań. Zawsze tłumaczy wszystkim, że jego dobrze wykonany eliksir jest dziełem naszej współpracy. Czytałem jego eseje, nie są ani porażająco złe, ani genialne; są zupełnie przeciętne. Czasami dostaje szlaban i na szczęście poza tym pierwszym dniem nie próbował już odwracać uwagi Snape'a od swojego bliźniaka, ale to też jest zupełnie normalne.

On ma czelność chodzić sobie po szkole i udawać, że jest normalny.

Powiedz mi, ojcze, czy spotkałeś kiedyś potężnego czarodzieja, który by się tak zachowywał?

Przynajmniej już nie ma czasu, by ciągle ganiać do tego swojego brata czy innych Gryfonów. Osobiście tego dopilnowałem.

Twój wyrafinowany syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _12 października 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Minął już miesiąc, odkąd po raz pierwszy zaproponowałem Harry'emu, by dołączył do drużyny quidditcha. Dzisiaj spróbowałem ponownie.

Spojrzał na mnie beznamiętnie. Powtórzyłem z uporem, bo żaden Malfoy nie poddaje się po pierwszej próbie.

Wówczas rzucił na mnie Silencio i zostawił tak na resztę wieczoru.

Gregory i Vince próbowali rzucić przeciwzaklęcie, ale nic nie działało. Wyobrażasz sobie coś takiego?

Harry zdjął zaklęcie dopiero nocą, po czym się pokłóciliśmy. A przynajmniej ja próbowałem się kłócić. Harry wziął prysznic i poszedł spać.

Jest koszmarnie męczący.

Twój spokojny syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _1 listopada 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Harry jest irytujący. I głupi. I ryzykuje życiem, kiedy nie musi, po czym pozwala, by kto inny zebrał za to całą chwałę. I przyprawił mnie o ból głowy.

Do szkoły włamał się troll i profesorowie, całkiem rozsądnie, kazali wszystkim wracać do pokojów wspólnych. Jednakże Harry, ponieważ jest głupi, zauważył, że jego brat ucieka ze swojej grupy, żeby znaleźć szlamę, którą wcześniej obraził – ponieważ Chłopiec, Który Przeżył też jest głupi – i pobiegł za nim. No i cóż, przecież musiałem pobiec za nim, bo co on sobie myślał, w imię Merlina?

Znaleźliśmy trolla w damskiej łazience. Zagonił szlamę do kąta, a brat Harry'ego i ten okropny Weasley, który jest w tym samym wieku co my, próbowali upuścić trollowi na głowę jego własną maczugę, używając Wingardium Leviosa. Nie udało im się, oczywiście, ponieważ są Gryfonami i w związku z tym – idiotami. I wtedy troll ich zranił.

Ojcze, Harry użył bezróżdżkowej magii, by powalić trolla. Trzy zaklęcia, jedno po drugim: Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa i Finite Incantatem. Zrobił to jakby nigdy nic, chociaż potem pochorował się ze zmęczenia.

Wolę nie wchodzić Harry'emu w drogę, jak jest zły. Przeraża mnie. Myślę, że jest gotów umrzeć w obronie swojego brata.

A potem ta stara kocica McGonagall wpadła na scenę i Harry ją okłamał, mówiąc, że poleciał za trollem dla chwały i to Connor Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, cholerny Książę Gryffindoru, odwalił całą magiczną robotę. Niewątpliwie wtedy, jak był nieprzytomny!

Okropnie mnie już bolała wtedy głowa i poszedłem z profesorem Snape'em do lochów po eliksir przeciwbólowy. Powiedział, z czym się zgadzam, że nie ma sensu zmuszać do czegokolwiek Harry'ego. Musimy nim subtelnie pokierować.

Ale jeszcze nigdy nie byłem na niego tak zły. Czy on w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, że mógł tam zginąć?

Twój zły – ale w słusznej sprawie – syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _2 listopada 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Ha-ha! Harry jest w drużynie quidditcha! Widzieliśmy, jak jego brat lata i, oczywiście, McGonagall nie dała mu szlabanu, ale dołączyła go do drużyny Gryffindoru. Temu cholernemu Potterowi wszystko jest po prostu podawane na tacy.

Ale wtedy Potter złapał Harry'ego za ramię i po prostu zaciągnął go do profesora Snape'a, mówiąc, że skoro on lata, to Harry też powinien dostać swoją szansę. Czasami gryfońskie poczucie sprawiedliwości naprawdę się przydaje.

Harry poleci w sobotę i jestem pewien, że wygra. Czy pojawisz się na meczu? Chciałbym, żebyś zobaczył jak gra.

Twój podekscytowany syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _10 listopada 1991_

Ojcze,

Jestem tak zły, że aż mną trzęsie. Podczas gry pojawili się śmierciożercy. Plotki w Slytherinie głoszą, że to byli Lestrange'owie. A Harry pokonał ich swoją bezróżdżkową magią i tłuczkiem. Chyba już wiem, czemu ostatnio zakradał się do pokoju tak późno w nocy, ale nie wzbudzało to wówczas mojego niepokoju; ostatnio sypiam tak dobrze, że ani razu nawet nie słyszałem, żeby wychodził.

A potem pozwolił, by jego brat zebrał za to całą chwałę! Znowu! Nawet włożył mu do ręki znicz, co już uważam za koszmarnie niesprawiedliwe. Mógł przynajmniej wygrać Slytherinowi mecz. Gdybyśmy mieli znicz, to nikogo by nie interesowało, że kilka razy straciliśmy kafel. A tymczasem Harry leży teraz w szpitalu z powodu wykończenia magicznego, a Connor Potter jest noszony na rękach przez całą szkołę.

Zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że Harry potrzebuje, żeby ktoś mu porządnie powiedział do słuchu. Nie ja (bo mnie zbywa) i nie profesor Snape (bo jemu nie ufa, ponieważ profesor nienawidzi jego ojca). Przyszło mi do głowy dobre rozwiązanie, które chciałbym Ci teraz przedstawić. Czy pozwolisz mi zabrać Harry'ego do nas na święta, żeby mógł zobaczyć, jak powinien się zachowywać prawdziwy Ślizgon?

Twój wyczekujący syn,

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _11 listopada 1991_

Mój drogi synu,

Tak, oczywiście, jeśli uda Ci się przekonać chłopca, który Cię tak zafascynował, do spędzenia świąt w naszym dworze, to jak najbardziej się zgadzam. Z przyjemnością zobaczę na własne oczy, do czego jest zdolny.

Twój, w imię Merlina,

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_


	13. Trzy niewygodne rozmowy

Hm. Obawiam się, że to strasznie przegadany rozdział.

Z drugiej strony jest to najdłuższy rozdział jak do tej pory, a podczas pisania go wymyśliłam zwrot akcji do osiemnastego rozdziału, który tylko wszystkich zdruzgocze. Czyli wszystko jest na dobrej drodze.

 **Trzy niewygodne rozmowy**

Harry przyłożył dłoń do głowy i oparł się o ścianę. Madam Pomfrey uważała, że powinien przeleżeć w skrzydle szpitalnym _cały tydzień_ , co Harry uznał za niedorzeczne jak na zwykły przypadek wycieńczenia magicznego (co ona uważała za niezwykle uparty przypadek zatrucia dymem), ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy aby nie podniósł się za wcześnie. W głowie łupało mu w rytmie tętna, a wzrok przesłaniała migotliwa, rozmazująca wszystko mgiełka.

Zamrugał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej część z tych światełek pochodziła od lśniących w korytarzu zaklęć mających za zadanie uspokajać, gasić pożary i utrzymywać we właściwym kolorze płomień pochodni. Czy był w stanie zobaczyć je przed meczem quidditcha? Nie sądził, żeby tak było, ale z drugiej strony nie zachodził też zbyt często do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Harry! Gdybyś zaczekał, to bym cię odprowadził do lochów.

Harry spojrzał w górę. Connor szedł w jego stronę i przynajmniej tym razem nikogo przy nim nie było. Harry uśmiechnął się i zastanowił, jakim cudem jego bratu udało się uciec od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy w tej chwili niewątpliwie chcieli mu uścisnąć dłoń oraz wyrazić wdzięczność za ratunek i wygranie przy okazji meczu dla Gryffindoru.

I wtedy zauważył, że jego brat ma lekko pochyloną głowę i zmarszczone brwi. Poczuł zmęczenie, które nie miało nic wspólnego z rzuceniem zbyt dużej ilości bezróżdżkowych czarów.

Connor stanął przed nim i przymrużył oczy. Harry zdecydował się nic nie mówić, mając nadzieję, że będzie wyglądać dostatecznie żałośnie, iż jego brat zapomni o tym, co chciał mu powiedzieć. Nie podziałało, oczywiście. Connor nieczęsto skupiał się na czymś, co nie miało związku z quidditchem, ale kiedy już to robił, to za nic nie odpuszczał. Czasem Harry myślał, że to Syriusz powinien być jego ojcem chrzestnym, nie Remus Lupin. Syriusz radził sobie z problemami w dokładnie ten sam sposób: martwiąc się nimi, skubiąc je, póki nie zamartwił siebie albo problemu na śmierć.

– Słuchaj, Harry... – zaczął wreszcie Connor. Przygryzł wargę, jakby w jednej chwili opuściła go cała odwaga. Harry, czując, jak w żołądku aż go skręca z nerwów, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, mając nadzieję, że nagle znikąd pojawi się Draco i nazwie Connora zdrajcą krwi albo Ron, który nazwie jego samego Ślizgonem.

Ale nic się nie stało, a rozglądanie się tylko zacietrzewiło bardziej Connora. Nabrał głęboko tchu i pochylił się nad Harrym.

– Nie jestem głupi, Harry – powiedział – Wiem, że to ty wygrałeś ten mecz i pokonałeś Lestrange'ów. Nie pamiętam nic od chwili, w której pojawili się na boisku, a potem nagle się obudziłem i wszyscy gratulowali mi dwóch zwycięstw, których nie odniosłem. Przy okazji zacząłem też się zastanawiać nad sprawą trolla. Musiałem mieć niesamowitego farta, prawda, że zaklęcie, które załatwiło trolla, uaktywniło się zaraz po tym, jak straciłem przytomność.

 _Szlag. Szlag, szlag, szlag._

Harry westchnął ciężko. Ich matka byłaby taka zawiedziona. Dwa pierwsze przypadki, kiedy naprawdę musiał ochronić Connora bez pomocy zawsze chętnych do działania dorosłych, którzy wciąż mieli go na oku w domu, a on zrobił to tak, że Connor tylko nabrał podejrzeń.

 _Nie przekonam go już, że było inaczej_ , pomyślał, patrząc na zdeterminowaną twarz swojego bliźniaka. _Jedyne, co mi pozostało, to iść z prądem i mieć nadzieję, że wykpię się półprawdami._ Był rad, że nikogo innego z nimi nie było. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to świadka własnego upokorzenia i Connora, który słyszy prawdę.

– Tak – przyznał. – Pokonałem trolla, załatwiłem Lestrange'ów i złapałem znicza.

– Czemu? – Connor jeszcze bardziej się zbliżył. – Uważałeś, że sam sobie nie poradzę? Przecież to _ja_ jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Dotknął swojej blizny, której nigdy nie poświęcał specjalnie dużo uwagi.

Harry westchnął.

– Nie, Connor, nie sądzę, żebyś sobie sam z tym poradził – powiedział zupełnie szczerze. – Cios trolla pozbawił cię przytomności. I naprawdę wydaje ci się, że w pojedynkę pokonałbyś Lestrange'ów?

– No, może nie – powiedział Connor, przenosząc ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. – Ale od tego właśnie są tutaj profesorowie. Oni mogli się nimi zająć. Nie musiałeś ty, Harry. Czemu spróbowałeś?

– Ponieważ troll cię skrzywdził, a na boisku mogłeś zostać ranny – powiedział Harry. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak mnie to _wkurza_ , Connor. Jestem gotów załatwić każdego człowieka, który chce cię skrzywdzić. I wiem, że Lestrange'owie pojawili się tam, żeby cię zabić. Niby jaki inny cel miałby im przyświecać, żeby _ośmielili się_ wedrzeć do Hogwartu, niż chęć, by zaatakować Chłopca, Który Przeżył, najcenniejszą dla nich zdobycz? A gdyby zabili cię na oczach całej szkoły, to cały świat czarodziejów ogarnęłaby desperacja.

Connor patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie pomyślał nawet o politycznych realiach – Harry był tego pewien i poczuł przypływ uczuć do swojego brata. Był tu właśnie po to, by nic nie zmuszało Connora do zbyt wczesnego zagłębienia się w te sprawy. Powinien przeżyć przynajmniej jeden rok jako normalny uczeń, jeden rok jako zwykłe dziecko. Chłopiec, który powinien się bawić jak dziecko, nie musząc się obawiać, jak świat czarodziejów będzie postrzegał każdy jego ruch. Ich matka już zapowiedziała Harry'emu, kiedy odwiedziła go w skrzydle szpitalnym przed wyjazdem, że tego lata planuje zacząć wprowadzać Connora w świat polityki i historii. _Pozwól mi cię zachować takim do lata_ , pomyślał Harry. _Tylko do najbliższego lata. O nic więcej nie proszę._

– Zaatakowałeś ich, bo byłeś zły? – zapytał Connor.

Harry przytaknął.

Connor westchnął.

– Harry – powiedział. – Nie powinieneś sobie pozwalać na tak wielką złość.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

Connor milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby próbował ułożyć w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć, po czym potrząsnął głową.

– Harry, taka furia... taka furia jest _ślizgońska_ – powiedział szczery jak letni poranek. – Wkurzanie się o najmniejsze drobiazgi. Poradziłbym sobie z trollem. Tylko mnie zadrasnął. Chwila moment i byłbym z powrotem na nogach. A profesorowie załatwiliby Lestrange'ów. Wiesz, jak szybki jestem na miotle. Po prostu bym uciekł przed ich klątwami. W dodatku, Harry – dodał, dobierając słowa z wyraźną rozwagą – wychodzi na to, że wszystko chcesz załatwiać magią. Tak działał Sam Wiesz Kto. Słyszałem opowieści. Syriusz mi mówił. Sam Wiesz Kto używał magii, kiedy nie musiał, żeby terroryzować ludzi i im imponować, żeby robić rzeczy, które mógł zrobić ktoś inny – wyrecytował, jakby zapamiętał to z jakiejś często powtarzanej mu historii. – Nie chcę, żebyś się taki stał. – Sięgnął i ścisnął ramię Harry'ego. – Proszę. Kocham cię, Harry. Nie chcę brata, który jest jak... – zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę, po czym wydusił: – Voldemort.

Harry poczuł, jak na moment przygniata go młot szoku, ale zaraz potem schował to uczucie do sekretnego pudełka własnych myśli i zmusił się, by zrozumieć. Connor nie wiedział nic o zaklęciach, których Harry się uczył, ani jak niebezpieczny może być dla niego Hogwart, pełen dorosłych posiadających różną przeszłość i rozmaite powody, by mu źle życzyć. Nie wiedział, że Harry specjalnie trenował, by być gotowym na pojawienie się Lestrange'ów i tak naprawdę ani przez chwilę nie groziło mu prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo. No i oczywiście, że uważał, iż dałby im radę sam. Przecież to Gryfon.

Harry z kolei nie mógł wytłumaczyć mu swojego punktu widzenia, nie bez wyjawiania wszystkiego, co postanowili z Lily przed nim ukryć, by łagodnie wprowadzić go w ten świat, i nie bez niszczenia jego zaufania. Ale na szczęście nie musiał wymyślać osobnej historii. Connor zrobił to za niego. Musiał po prostu to zaakceptować.

– Masz rację – szepnął Harry. – Czasem czuję taką narastającą _furię_ , Connorze, i już sam nie wiem, jak sobie z nią poradzić. Leżę w łóżku w lochach, patrzę na sufit i chcę coś zrobić, cokolwiek, byleby uwolnić swoją magię.

Connor złapał go za ramiona.

– W takim razie zawsze, jak będziesz się tak czuł, przyjdź do wieży Gryffindoru, Harry – powiedział. – Nie obchodzi mnie, która to będzie godzina. Hasło w tym tygodniu to _Lwie serce_ i będę ci zdradzał nowe za każdym razem, jak je zmienimy. Proszę. Chcę, żebyś był otoczony dobrocią i ciepłem Gryfonów. Chcę mojego brata z powrotem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Postaram się.

Connor również się uśmiechnął i wyprzedził go, prowadząc przez całą drogę do lochów i mówiąc o wszystkim, co działo się po meczu quidditcha, i o tym, jak Gryffindor się teraz plasuje pod względem punktów. Parę razy obracał się w stronę Harry'ego, obiecując mu w milczeniu, że nikomu nie powie o jego mrocznej tajemnicy.

Harry uśmiechał się i uśmiechał, wymyślając po drodze plan lepszego krycia się z tym, co robi, zanim następnym razem będzie musiał chronić Connora. Do tej pory jego pomysły faktycznie były mizerne. Będzie musiał porządnie przyłożyć się do ćwiczeń.

– Wiem, że po prostu poddałeś grę.

– Tak, Draco, oczywiście – powiedział Harry, wyglądając znad książki od transmutacji i krzywiąc się w stronę chłopca, który właśnie przetaczał się po swoim łóżku. Próbował nadgonić stracone zajęcia, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ Draco ciągle odciągał go od pracy, zagadując o różne bzdury. – Sam zaprosiłem tu Lestrange'ów, żeby zagrozili mojemu bratu, _tylko_ po to, żeby móc włożyć mu znicza do ręki.

Draco wywrócił oczami, prychnął i zastygł na łóżku w pozie kompletnie pozbawionej gracji. Już bardziej nie mógł się oddalić od wizerunku tego nadętego, wywyższającego się chłopca, który siedział prosto przy każdym posiłku i przestrzegał wszystkich zasad etykiety czystokrwistych. Kiedy indziej kontrast rozbawiłby Harry'ego, ale zwykle Draco nie ciął jego nerwów na strzępy niczym zaklęcie _Diffindo_. Teraz chciał jedynie, by Draco się zamknął i spadał.

– Nie o tym mówię – zajęczał melodyjnie niesamowicie wkurzający Malfoy. – Mam na myśli to, że pokonałeś Lestrange'ów, po czym włożyłeś znicza do dłoni Connora.

Harry skupił się znowu na swojej książce.

– Dokładnie tak.

Martwa cisza. Harry podniósł brwi, po czym policzył do dziesięciu, próbując przeczytać tak wiele z długiego paragrafu, ile tylko mógł. _Kiedy transmutacja dochodzi do wymaganego kształtu..._

Draco zatrzasnął mu książkę przed nosem i odrzucił na bok.

– _Coś_ ty powiedział?

– Mówię, że faktycznie zrobiłem dokładnie tak, jak powiedziałeś – powiedział Harry, po czym zastanowił się, czy to zdanie ma w ogóle jakiś gramatyczny sens. Uznał, że wystarczający. – Owszem, pokonałem ich i wygrałem grę, po czym pozwoliłem, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że to zasługa Connora. – Wzruszył ramionami. – I tak, możesz mi zagrozić, że powiesz Connorowi, ale to nie zrobi większej różnicy. Connor i tak już wie.

– Ty... – zaczął Draco, po czym urwał, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co więcej powiedzieć.

– Tak? – zapytał Harry, podnosząc znowu książkę od transmutacji.

Draco ucichł na dłuższą chwilę. Harry czuł, jak jego mózg pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, obliczając możliwości tego, co się zaraz może stać. Malfoy mógł zagrozić, że powie całej szkole, ale wtedy ludzie zwrócą uwagę na Harry'ego, a tego Draco nie chciał; wolał, by wszyscy patrzyli na niego. Harry'ego trzymał przy sobie, traktując go bardziej jako egzotyczną, magiczną bestię, i raczej wolałby go zachować dla siebie. Mógł zagrozić, że powie profesorowi Snape'owi, ale profesor prawdopodobnie wiedział i nic go to nie obchodziło, inaczej wpadłby do skrzydła szpitalnego i nakrzyczał na Harry'ego. Mógł zagrozić, że powie innym Ślizgonom, ale to by tylko sprawiło, że wszyscy by go znienawidzili, a Draconowi zależało, by Harry poczuł się w Slytherinie jak w domu.

Draco wydobył z siebie pełne frustracji westchnięcie i wrócił na swoje łóżko.

Harry ukrył uśmiech, po czym zamarł. _To był uśmiech, prawda? Nie uśmieszek. To, że dobrze sobie radzę z udawaniem Ślizgona, wcale nie znaczy, że chcę się stać jednym z nich._

Winę za to, że nie przewidział następnych słów Dracona, zwalił właśnie na te myśli.

– Chcesz przyjechać do dworu Malfoyów na święta?

Tym razem to Harry odłożył na bok książkę i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Dracona. Przechylił lekko głowę i pozwolił dobremu wychowaniu Malfoya i jego czystokrwistym manierom przemówić za siebie. Nie wyszło.

– Nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Zwariowałeś?

– Będzie fajnie – powiedział Draco.

– Nie – odparł Harry.

– Mój ojciec będzie mnie uczył bezróżdżkowej magii – spróbował Draco.

– Już o tym mówiłeś.

– Naprawdę chce cię spotkać.

– Draco, twój ojciec to były _śmierciożerca_ , a ja jestem bratem _Chłopca, Który Przeżył._

– Był pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa.

– Za cholerę nie był, a moi rodzice z ojcem chrzestnym na czele zaatakują tę waszą posiadłość, jeśli tylko się do niej zbliżę.

– Przecież moja matka jest kuzynką twojego ojca chrzestnego.

– I jak niby to ma _pomóc_? – wypalił Harry, po czym wrócił do czytania, ignorując kolejne nagabywania Dracona.

Przynajmniej tego wieczora. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że Draco nie planuje się poddać, nawet gdy się w niego rzuci różdżką. Harry spróbował nawet wzmocnionego _Silencio_ , ale Draco po prostu dalej go nagabywał, używając wyjątkowo obelżywych gestów. Harry był w lekkim szoku, że dziedzic czystokrwistej rodziny w ogóle je zna.

 _Chyba nie mam wyjścia_ , pomyślał Harry, owijając się kołdrą. _Trzeba go zignorować._

– Szlaban, panie Potter – powiedział Snape niemal nieobecnym głosem, mijając kociołek, do którego Harry właśnie miał wrzucać skórki figowe.

Harry niemal otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale w porę się opamiętał. Snape nie potrzebował powodu, by dać komuś szlaban, co już wielokrotnie dobitnie udowodnił na przykładzie Gryfonów. Nie miał też żadnego powodu, by być teraz zadowolonym z Harry'ego. _Wygląda na to, że jednak mi się oberwie za ten mecz quidditcha_ , pomyślał Harry, po czym dalej mełł, ugniatał, mieszał, podgrzewał, ciął i starał się zapomnieć.

Wciąż miał Connora na oku, ale na szczęście jego brat radził sobie bez większych pomyłek. Hermiona Granger opracowała system pochylania się i szeptania Ronowi i Connorowi poprawnych instrukcji w czasie, kiedy Snape znajdował się za daleko, by ją słyszeć. Nauczyciel z przyjemnością upokarzał Hermionę i nie tolerował rozmów w klasie, dzięki czemu Harry był pewien, że jeszcze niczego nie odkrył.

Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Draco szepnął:

– Możemy mu powiedzieć o tej szlamie... – Skulił się pod spojrzeniem Harry'ego, ale kontynuował. – Że ta przeklęta szlama bezczelnie oszukuje.

– To nie jest oszukiwanie, jeśli im prawidłowo podpowiada – odszepnął Harry, wrzucając do kociołka resztę skórek. – Poza tym, jeśli to zrobisz, to już na pewno nie pojadę z tobą na święta.

Draco momentalnie się uśmiechnął.

– Czyli to rozważasz?

– Być może – powiedział Harry i posłał mu uśmiech, który, jak miał nadzieję, był choć trochę tajemniczy. Okazał się na tyle skuteczny, że Draco przez resztę eliksirów nucił pod nosem i zapomniał w ogóle o istnieniu Hermiony.

Lekcja się skończyła, a Harry czyścił swój kociołek, kiedy Snape podszedł do niego.

– Postanowiłem, że pański szlaban zacznie się od razu – powiedział.

Harry przełknął rodzący mu się w gardle protest. Wolałby najpierw zjeść obiad, ale wspomnienie o tym tylko rozeźliłoby profesora. Niewątpliwie zostałby zwyzywany od niewdzięcznych durni, dla których żołądek jest ważniejszy od eliksirów. Przynajmniej odciągało to uwagę od Connora.

– Tak jest, proszę pana – powiedział więc i został w sali, czekając, aż ta opustoszeje.

Draco sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zamiar zostać z nim przez cały szlaban, ale Snape posyłał mu karcące spojrzenia tak długo, aż do niego dotarło, że zasady panujące w sali od eliksirów tyczą się nawet Malfoyów. Wymaszerował z klasy, trzymając się prosto, zupełnie jakby się nie dąsał. Snape zamknął drzwi i machnął różdżką. Na tablicy pojawiły się instrukcje nieznanego Harry'emu eliksiru – którego nazwy tam nie było.

– Proszę bardzo, _panie_ Potter – powiedział, sycząc tytuł bardziej niż nazwisko Harry'ego, co wydało się chłopcu dziwaczne. – Do roboty. Pański szlaban polega na poprawnym wykonaniu tego eliksiru.

Harry przymrużył oczy, czytając kolejne kroki tworzenia eliksiru. Ku jego uldze wydawały się dość proste. Pilnował się, by nie wykazać się żadnym talentem na zajęciach Snape'a, utrzymując oceny na równi z Connorem, czasem nawet niżej. Nie był nawet jakoś wybitnie utalentowany pod tym względem, nie tak, jak był w zaklęciach, ale wiedział znacznie więcej, niż po sobie okazywał.

 _Bardzo łatwe zadanie jak na szlaban_ , pomyślał Harry, idąc po róg jednorożca, płatki róży, sierść demimoza i skrzydła wróżki, których potrzebował do wykonania eliksiru. _Niespotykana kombinacja składników, nie zrobię z nich żadnej znanej mi mikstury, ale być może Snape ma nadzieję, że się zdenerwuję, zrobię coś bezsensownego i zapytam, a to da mu możliwość wyśmiania mnie za braki w wiedzy._

Przez wzgląd na to był zdeterminowany, by nic nie mówić. Ustawił kociołek, zagotował wodę i przygotował eliksir – najtrudniejszy był moment wrzucania płatków róży, po jednym naraz przy jednoczesnym stałym mieszaniu – w kompletnej ciszy. Snape chodził tam i z powrotem, pilnie obserwując. Harry nie pozwolił, by go to rozproszyło. Kiedy wreszcie wrzucił ostatnią szczyptę sierści demimoza, eliksir raz zamigotał, po czym zamienił się w słodko pachnącą, przezroczystą ciecz. Harry odstąpił od stolika i założył ręce za plecami, czekając, aż Snape podejdzie i sam sprawdzi efekt jego działań.

Nauczyciel zrobił to, wąchając eliksir i obserwując go z każdej strony. Harry zebrał się w sobie, czekając, aż Snape wyleje całą zawartość kociołka albo zdezintegruje ją zaklęciem i każe mu zacząć od nowa. Przynajmniej Harry zużył wszystkie składniki, więc nauczyciel nie będzie w stanie zniszczyć eliksiru, dodając coś w ostatniej chwili.

 _Chyba że wyciągnie coś z własnej szaty..._ Harry zaczął się przyglądać dłoniom Snape'a i tak się skupił na śledzeniu jego ruchów, że ledwo usłyszał, kiedy mężczyzna przemówił. W jego głosie nie było kpiny czy drwiny. Po prostu zadał pytanie.

– Jak pan myśli, panie Potter, jaki efekt miałby ten eliksir?

Harry zamrugał, ale wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział. Prawdopodobnie się mylił, ponieważ nie miał o tym eliksirze zielonego pojęcia, ale z drugiej strony to było właśnie jedno z tych wyzwań, przed jakimi Snape lubił stawiać swoich uczniów, którzy go rozdrażnili.

– Mam wrażenie, że działałby oczyszczająco, proszę pana, przez wzgląd na róg jednorożca i płatki róży, które są symbolem czystości i miłości. Sierść demimozy mogłaby mieć coś wspólnego z niewidzialnością, ale demimozy są łagodnymi stworzeniami, więc prawdopodobnie dzięki temu dodatkowi eliksir działa przy okazji uspokajająco. Skrzydła wróżek też pochodzą od łagodnych istot.

Snape się pochylił. Harry spojrzał w górę tak spokojnie, jak potrafił; nie był w stanie powstrzymać lekkiego spięcia ramion, mając kogoś tak blisko siebie, ponieważ śmierciożerca albo inny wróg mógłby go w takiej sytuacji chwycić i byłby zdany na jego łaskę.

– Wiedziałem – powiedział Snape.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Proszę pana?

Co niby wiedział? Harry spodziewał się, że lada moment rozpocznie się tyrada szkalująca jego inteligencję, ponieważ pewnie źle ocenił efekty poszczególnych składników. Nie przejmowałby się tym, w końcu tylko zgadywał.

Snape wyprostował się i uśmiechnął kpiąco. _Kiedy to robi, wygląda po prostu szkaradnie_ , pomyślał Harry.

– Wiedziałem, że jest pan bardziej utalentowany, niż daje pan po sobie poznać – powiedział Snape głosem łagodnym, ale nabierającym na sile. – Można, oczywiście, mieć wiedzę teoretyczną bez wiedzy praktycznej, ale ja pana _obserwowałem_ , Potter. Zauważyłem na przykład, że w jednych esejach wykazuje się pan wiedzą, której brak deklarował pan w innych. Czasem popełniał pan błędy w swoich eliksirach, ale nie zgadzały się one z żadnym schematem. Gdyby nie mógł pan zapamiętać, że trzeba mieszać zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara podczas przygotowywania eliksiru pamięci, to nie powinien pan też zrobić tego, warząc tę miksturę. – Kiwnął głową w stronę eliksiru Harry'ego, który znowu zamigotał.

Harry nie był w stanie nawet przełknąć. Zacisnął więc tylko pięści i spojrzał z irytacją na Snape'a. _Nie byłem dość ostrożny_ , pomyślał, _tak samo jak z trollem czy Lestrange'ami._ Myślał tylko o trzymaniu swoich ocen na równi z Connorem, czasem nawet poniżej jego stopni, i w efekcie nie sprawdzał nawet, czy stale robi te same błędy. Rzecz jasna prawdopodobnie nie udałoby mu się to, nawet gdyby zwrócił na to uwagę. Nie znał się na eliksirach wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, jakie błędy _powinien był_ robić.

– A teraz – powiedział Snape głosem, z którego sączyła się słodka trucizna. – Wspomniałem już kiedyś panu, że nie będę tolerował u moich Ślizgonów pracy poniżej ich faktycznych umiejętności. Pan tak robił i teraz mam nawet na to dowód. – Stuknął w kociołek różdżką. Eliksir zawirował, po czym wyleciał z kociołka i sam przelał się do butli stojącej na biurku Snape'a, która sama zamknęła się zaraz po napełnieniu. – To jest jeden z pierwszych kroków do przygotowania wywaru tojadowego. Staram się go doprowadzić do perfekcji, by ten wasz _ukochany_ wilkołak mógł chodzić normalnie pośród zwykłych ludzi, którzy nie zamieniają się raz na miesiąc w krwiożercze, bezmyślne bestie. – Znowu uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Harry'ego. – Ta część uspokaja umysł wilkołaka, łagodzi jego mordercze instynkty. Nie jest niemożliwa do zrobienia. Uczeń czwartego roku wykonałby ją bez wahania. – Tu przerwał, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

– Ale nie była aż taka trudna! – zaprotestował Harry, po czym przeklął się od skończonych idiotów, kiedy Snape go wyśmiał.

– Właśnie – odpowiedział nauczyciel. – Ma pan ewidentny talent do eliksirów, mimo że sam się go pan wypiera. Nie mam _zamiaru_ dłużej na to pozwalać. Od teraz ma pan pracować na moich zajęciach, w pełni korzystając ze swojego potencjału.

– Nie, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, po czym się pohamował. Zauważył, że Snape się wzdrygnął, i po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego, iż starszy czarodziej może wyczuwać jego magię, kiedy jest zły. Skrzywił się. Czyli nad czarami tarczy też będzie musiał popracować.

– Czemu nie? – droczył się z nim Snape. – Obawiasz się, iż ludzie się zorientują, że jednak _nie jesteś_ kompletnie beznadziejny na moich zajęciach?

– Nie będę się popisywał przed Connorem, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, mając wrażenie, że nie ma już nic do stracenia, przyznając się do tego. Krycie się z czymkolwiek przed Snape'em nie miało sensu, podobnie jak przed Draconem. Harry musiał przyznać, że możliwość mówienia przy kimś tego, co się ma na myśli, jest na swój sposób wyzwalająca.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział Snape. – Ale to można łatwo rozwiązać.

– Może mi pan dać szlabany na całą resztę roku szkolnego – zbył go Harry. – Nie zmienię zdania.

– Nie ma potrzeby, by to robić – powiedział Snape. – Po prostu będę dawał szlabany pańskiemu _bratu_. Zwłaszcza, powiedzmy, na czas treningów quidditcha drużyny Gryffindoru. – Przechylił głowę na bok i obserwował Harry'ego.

Chłopiec zamknął oczy. Bez problemu mógł wyobrazić sobie jęk rozpaczy Connora. Jego brat umrze, jeśli nie będzie mógł grać w quidditcha. A na myśl, że reszta szkoły nie będzie mogła zobaczyć Connora podczas gry, że nie będą mogli podziwiać go za coś, co mu naprawdę dobrze wychodzi...

Harry otworzył oczy i powiedział Snape'owi:

– Zrobię, jak pan każe, profesorze. Ale nienawidzę pana za to.

– Zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi – odparł Snape.

Snape potarł czoło, jak tylko Harry opuścił salę. Świeżo uwarzony eliksir na ból głowy czekał na niego w gabinecie, ponieważ nauczyciel spodziewał się, że ten szlaban sprawi, iż Harry rzuci mu bazyliszkowe spojrzenie.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Czysty triumf buzował mu w żyłach, kiedy wszedł do gabinetu, wykonał toast w kierunku niewidzialnego towarzysza i wypił eliksir.

 _Jeden za zwycięstwo nad Harrym Potterem, jeden za zwycięstwo nad Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, jeden za zwycięstwo nad Jamesem Potterem i jeden za zwycięstwo nad Gryffindorem_ , pomyślał, kiedy ból słabnął i w końcu go opuścił. To tylko zwiększyło jego uczucie triumfu. _Chłopak ma większy talent, niż ośmielałem się podejrzewać, i nie dam mu wyjścia – w pewnej chwili będzie musiał się do tego przyznać._

 _I być może jego brat zauważy różnicę... zacznie się nad nią zastanawiać... porozmawia z nim... Im szybciej oddzielę go od bliźniaka, tym lepiej._

Snape podszedł do kominka, żeby fiuknąć do kuchni i złożyć skrzatom zamówienie na skomplikowany obiad. Chciał świętować w odosobnieniu własnych kwater.

I nawet jeśli chęć odosobnienia pochodziła z nadziei uniknięcia przeszywającego wzroku Dumbledore'a i pełnego nienawiści spojrzenia pewnego potężnego, wściekłego chłopca...

No cóż, to była wyłącznie jego sprawa.


	14. Odkrycia

**Rozdział trzynasty: Odkrycia**

 _Na dobrą sprawę_ , stwierdził w myślach Harry, starając się przylgnąć jak najbardziej do ściany i nie wyjrzeć za wcześnie za róg korytarza, by zobaczyć, co robi Quirrell, _mógłby wreszcie użyć jakiegoś cholernego zaklęcia, by obejść tego cholernego psa._

Harry spędził wiele nocy, śledząc Quirrella, i pod tymi drzwiami siedział piąty raz. Zaczynało go to nudzić. Blizna nie bolała go już od przebywania w obecności Quirrella, a ten nie wymykał się też do Zakazanego Lasu, by wypić krew jednorożca albo wykonać jakiś niesamowity rytuał na hipogryfie. Po prostu przychodził pod te drzwi i mówił albo krzyczał na siedzącego za nimi psa, póki ten nie zaczynał szczekać – co się powinno za chwilę zdarzyć – a to skłaniało mężczyznę do odwrotu.

Harry zaczynał się skłaniać ku myśli, że Quirrell nie był aż tak wielkim zagrożeniem dla Connora, jakim się z początku wydawał. Ostatecznie to nie on sprowadził tu Lestrange'ów i nie on opuścił osłony antyaportacyjne wokół boiska do quidditcha; Harry uważał, że gdyby Quirrell był do tego zdolny, to mógłby sprawić o wiele więcej kłopotów. A jeśli napił się krwi jednorożca... to z pewnością świadczyło o tym, że profesor był wariatem, ale przecież nikt nie powiedział, że tylko poplecznicy Voldemorta mieli wyłączność na szaleństwo.

Ale był też ten zimny głos, jaki przemówił w lesie, i to on był powodem, dla którego Harry nie ustawał w swoim śledztwie. Jego sny też mówiły, że coś jest nie tak, ale Harry im nie ufał. Nigdy nie miał talentu…

W korytarzu rozległy się odgłosy zbliżających się kroków. Harry pośpiesznie narzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Argus Filch nigdy go nie przyłapał, choć parę razy węszył w pobliżu.

Harry wyjrzał z ciekawością i wyczekiwaniem, widząc, jak zbliża się postać w czarnych szatach. Być może wreszcie pojawił się tajemniczy zdrajca Quirrella, chcąc mu udzielić pomocy. To by znacznie urozmaiciło obserwacje Harry'ego.

To był profesor Snape.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Nieznośny profesor eliksirów raczej nie zauważył, że ktoś zgrzyta na niego zębami, i oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę niedaleko Harry'ego. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego spode łba i zastanowił się, czy udałoby mu się uciec, gdyby teraz rzucił w niego jakąś klątwą. Pewnie nie. Ale Merlin jeden wiedział, że Snape sobie na to zasłużył za to, że przez kilka ostatnich dni na zajęciach z eliksirów traktował Harry'ego jak skrzata domowego.

Zastanowił się nad kilkoma klątwami, które mógłby rzucić, nie wydając dźwięku – mimo że Lily jeszcze nie zaczęła z nim omawiać zaklęć niewerbalnych – i bez natychmiastowego skutku, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, tak jak to zawsze miało miejsce. Rozdygotany Quirrell wyszedł za róg, mnąc rękami naciśnięty głęboko na głowę turban.

Snape wyłonił się z cienia niczym obudzony nietoperz. Quirrell obrócił się, zobaczył go i zagapił się zaskoczony.

– S-Severus – wyjąkał, brzmiąc jak zawsze.

– Quirrell – powiedział Snape, celowo nie zająkując się, by, jak uznał Harry, brzmieć dużo groźniej. Nauczyciel eliksirów zrobił krok do przodu, sięgając do kieszeni szaty po różdżkę. – Co ty tu robisz, hmmm? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że okażesz takie _zainteresowanie_ tą częścią szkoły. Przecież wiesz, co tam jest na dole.

 _Na dole?_ zastanowił się Harry. _To możliwe, że pies strzeże jakiejś podziemnej komnaty, ale gdyby tak było, to czemu nie umieścili jej na parterze albo w lochach, gdzie mogliby zanurkować prosto pod ziemię?_

Quirrell zaśmiał się i nawet to zabrzmiało fałszywie. Harry skoncentrował się, ale nie wyczuł od niego żadnej niebezpiecznej magii. Tym, co można było od niego wyczuć, był jedynie nieznośnie silny odór czosnku, który zawsze go otaczał.

– Ciekawość z-zawodowa, S-Severusie – powiedział. – D-Dobrze wiesz, ż-że lubię b-badać wszystko, co jest związane z moją p–profesją, choćby nie wiem jak odlegle. To w-wszystko.

– A w jaki sposób zwierzątko Hagrida mogłoby być związane z twoją profesją? – zapytał Snape, robiąc kolejny krok w jego kierunku. Harry zadrżał. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiej miny u Snape'a, ukazującej lekkie rozbawienie, ale poza tym zimnej i twardej jak stal. Podejrzewał, że taki wyraz twarzy przybierał Snape, kiedy jeszcze był śmierciożercą.

– Och – powiedział Quirrell. – T-To t-takie wspaniałe stworzenie. Z-Zastanawiałem się, k-kto je wyhodował, t-to wszystko.

– Doprawdy? – zapytał Snape, a jego głos stał się tak cichy, że Harry musiał zacząć nasłuchiwać. – A mi się wydaje, Quirrell, że dla dobra wszystkich powinieneś się trzymać z daleka od Kamienia. Wiesz, gdzie on jest. Wiesz, że jest dobrze chroniony. I dobrze wiesz, co można z niego zrobić. Więc o ile nie planowałeś przyrządzić Eliksiru dla własnych celów – a niby czemu miałbyś tego chcieć? – to nie ma powodu, byś chciał go zobaczyć albo badać. – Różdżka Snape'a wirowała w jego palcach, kręcąc się tak szybko, że Harry widział tylko końcówkę, poruszającą się jak czarna gwiazda.

 _Kamień? Eliksir?_ Harry zachował te słowa w pamięci do późniejszego rozważenia, podczas gdy Quirrell wydał z siebie odgłos, który w odruchu litości można było nazwać próbą prychnięcia.

– A t- _ty_ cz-czego chcesz od K-Kamienia, S-Severusie? – zażądał. – Chciałeś się d-dowiedzieć, g-gdzie i j-jak jest schowany, ż-żebyś s-sam mógł zrobić s-sobie Eliksir?

W chwili prawdziwego zdenerwowania profesor zacinał się częściej niż zwykle, zauważył Harry, przez co jego próby zastraszania wyglądały śmiesznie. Oczywiście, należało pamiętać o zimnym głosie w lesie i nieprzerywanych jąkaniem wypowiedziach profesora, kiedy ten myślał, że jest sam. Więc wciąż mógł tylko udawać.

Jednakże jego pisk, gdy Snape złapał go za szatę i przycisnął do ściany, raczej nie był udawany. Mistrz eliksirów przyłożył różdżkę do gardła Quirrella i jego twarz kompletnie się uspokoiła, nie zawierała nawet tej, jakże naturalnej dla niego, nutki mrocznego uśmiechu.

Harry rozpoznał ten wyraz twarzy. Często widywał ją w lustrze zaraz po tym, jak Lily opowiadała mu, jakim koszmarem jest wojna. To była mina człowieka gotowego, by zabić.

– Daj spokój, Quirrell – powiedział Snape. – Zmusisz mnie do tego? Bo ja tego nie chcę. Przede wszystkim ciężko by mi było się z tego wytłumaczyć przed Albusem. Ale zrobię to, jeśli dasz mi jakikolwiek powód. Wiesz, jaki kiedyś byłem. – Zrobił gest w kierunku swojego lewego przedramienia, niedostrzegalny, jeśli się nie wiedziało, czego wypatrywać.

Quirrell nie mógł nawet nic powiedzieć, tylko wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wydał z siebie żałosny jęk. Snape obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym pchnął go gwałtownie w bok, wypuszczając. Quirrell potknął się i niemal upadł, ale przytrzymał się ściany i obejrzał w kierunku Snape'a.

– Zmykaj stąd – powiedział cicho Snape. – Jeśli cię tu jeszcze raz zobaczę, to porozmawiam sobie na ten temat z Dumbledore'em.

– Idź d-do niego od r-razu, jeśli ch-chcesz – powiedział Quirrell, prostując się z godnością, która Harry'emu wydała się kompletnie niedorzeczna. – C-co mnie t-to obchodzi?

Snape roześmiał się i złośliwy uśmieszek ponownie wrócił do kącików jego ust.

– Nie – powiedział. – Milsza mi jest świadomość, że jesteś na mojej łasce i mogę cię zniszczyć, kiedy tylko zechcę. – Machnął w stronę korytarza. – Idź.

Quirrell odszedł na chwiejnych nogach. Snape zaczekał, aż zniknie z pola widzenia, po czym odwrócił się i skierował różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – wypalił.

 _Szlag, zauważył zaklęcie kameleona_ , pomyślał Harry, ale nie próbował uciec, kiedy czar się roztapiał. Spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy, w których w pierwszej chwili widniało szczere zdumienie – _kogo on tu się spodziewał zobaczyć?_ pomyślał Harry – a które zaraz potem pociemniały ze złości. Podszedł szybko i złapał Harry'ego za ramię.

– Jak wiele pan słyszał, panie Potter? – syknął.

– Wszystko. – Harry odpuścił sobie "proszę pana". Nie widział ku niemu powodów. Tutaj nie byli związani rygorami narzuconymi w klasie czy Slytherinie. Byli natomiast w trakcie czegoś dużo ważniejszego od tych restrykcji – wojny z Voldemortem, wojny, którą w planach Harry'ego Connor miał przeżyć.

Snape zaklął cicho pod nosem i rozejrzał się szybko po korytarzu. Następnie, dość zaskakująco, przykląkł przy Harrym i spojrzał mu w oczy. Chłopiec wytrzymał spojrzenie i znów poczuł to dziwne łaskotanie z tyłu głowy, które czuł czasem w czasie rozmów ze Snape'em. Czegokolwiek profesor eliksirów szukał, chyba to znalazł. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął na dłuższą chwilę palce u nasady nosa.

– Potter – powiedział wreszcie. – Powiem ci, o co tutaj chodzi, pod warunkiem, że więcej tu nie będziesz szukał kłopotów. Masz wrócić do pokoju wspólnego i przestać wałęsać się po szkole w czasie ciszy nocnej. Zrozumiałeś?

Harry przytaknął. Nie powiedział, że i tak planował chodzić po szkole, żeby znaleźć nieużywane miejsca w zamku, w których mógłby ćwiczyć bezróżdżkowe zaklęcia. Ostatecznie Snape nie zmuszał go do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej.

– Dumbledore trzyma w zamku pod pilną strażą Kamień Filozoficzny – powiedział cicho Snape. – Pilnuje go, by Mroczny Pan go nie dorwał. Mam wrażenie, że Quirrell jest sługą Mrocznego Pana, ale wiem, że w czasach, gdy byłem śmierciożercą, nigdy nie został naznaczony. Jednakże _ty_ masz się trzymać od tej sprawy z daleka. To dla dorosłych. Rozumiesz?

– Doskonale, proszę pana – odparł Harry. Nie miał już powodów, by tu dłużej przychodzić. Wiedział, co sam zrobi z tą informacją. Nawet nie winił Snape'a za nieinformowanie Dumbledore'a o swoich podejrzeniach względem Quirrella. Chciał wykorzystać tę informację do znacznie lepszych celów.

 _Zagranie z trollem było niezręczne, to z Lestrange'ami – jeszcze gorsze. Ale tam musiałem się martwić bezpośrednim zagrożeniem życia Connora. Tutaj nie muszę. Tutaj mogę coś zaplanować._

* * *

– Postanowiłeś już, czy jedziesz ze mną do dworu na święta?

– Nie, jeszcze nie.

Draco milczał przez chwilę.

– A teraz?

– Wciąż nie.

* * *

– Harry?

Harry pośpiesznie wstał i schował książkę, którą czytał pod stołem. Nie dość szybko, by ukryć coś przed oczami Hermiony, oczywiście. Spojrzała na niego, po czym przerzuciła sobie torbę nad ramieniem i uderzyła nią ciężko o stolik. Nie podniósł się ani jeden pyłek. Przychodziła tu, do swojego prywatnego kącika w bibliotece, tak długo, że wyczyściła już cały kurz. Harry zauważył to kilka tygodni temu, ale zachował tę wiedzę dla siebie, ponieważ nie miał wtedy pojęcia, jak ją wykorzystać.

Teraz wiedział.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Hermiony.

– Hej, Hermiono. Wybacz. Szukałem sobie cichego kącika, w którym mógłbym poczytać, a ten wyglądał tak czysto i przytulnie. Nie wiedziałem, że to twój. Wybacz – powtórzył i spróbował wepchnąć wielką książkę, którą trzymał, do swojej torby.

– Co to? – zapytała Hermiona, po czym sapnęła z zaskoczeniem, kiedy zobaczyła fragment tytułu. Harry przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na ziemię, jakby zawstydzony, jednocześnie gratulując sobie w duchu. Hermiona była bystra, ale nie spodziewał się, że jego plan oddania Connorowi paru własnych osiągnięć będzie się tak łatwo rozwijał.

– Harry! – powiedziała, podnosząc głos ze zdenerwowania. – _Najmroczniejsza Alchemia_? Gdzieś ty to znalazł? Przecież to chyba powinno leżeć w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych? – Nabrała oskarżycielskiego tonu. – Czemu ty to w ogóle czytasz?

– To nie jest mroczna księga, Hermiono, naprawdę – powiedział zdesperowany Harry, obserwując twarz dziewczyny. Jej usta były zaciśnięte i lekko wykrzywione, a w oczach błyszczało niedowierzanie. Na to właśnie liczył. – To coś w rodzaju książki historycznej.

– Ale czemu ją czytasz?

– Ponieważ mnie zainteresowała, to wszystko. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Zaciekawiło mnie coś, o czym niedawno na lekcjach wspomniał Snape.

Przez chwilę Hermiona wyglądała, jakby chciała się dać ponieść, rozproszyć i wypytać Harry'ego o wszystko. Jego nieoczekiwany talent na zajęciach z eliksirów bardzo ją zaskoczył i zirytował. Naprawdę ciężko pracowała, próbując go dogonić. Harry zauważył przy okazji, że wystające z jej torby książki mają tytuły związane z eliksirami.

Planował w dogodnej chwili skierować tor jej myśli z powrotem na główną kwestię, ale sama sobie z tym poradziła.

– Profesor Snape nic nie mówił o alchemikach – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy.

– Ee... – zająknął się Harry, jakby przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku. Podniósł swoją torbę, rozejrzał pośpiesznie, po czym rzucił: – No cóż, trzymaj się, Hermiono. Pa!

Skręcił z książką za pobliski regał i poczekał chwilę. Niebawem zobaczył głowę zaglądającej tam za nim Hermiony.

Obejrzał się w jej kierunku, dając dziewczynie dość czasu, by zdążyła uskoczyć z pola widzenia, po czym wcisnął książkę pomiędzy jakieś dzieła o diametralnie innej tematyce i poklepał jej grzbiet. Wyglądało to, jakby próbował ją tam schować – albo raczej podjął żałosną próbę jej schowania. Pośpiesznie wyszedł z biblioteki z torbą dyndającą u boku.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że Hermiona zajrzy do _Najmroczniejszej Alchemii_ w chwili, w której on sam będzie już dostatecznie daleko. Znajdzie zagiętą stronę o Kamieniu Filozoficznym i jego ostatnim twórcy, Nicolasie Flamelu. Zacznie się nad tym zastanawiać. Pójdzie ze swoimi wątpliwościami do Connora. Jego własne podejrzenia dotyczące Harry'ego, który miałby się właśnie stawać Mrocznym Czarodziejem, podsycone uprzedzeniami Rona względem Ślizgonów, popchną ich do dalszego śledztwa. Była spora szansa, że odkryją, że Kamień jest schowany obecnie w szkole, a jeśli nie – przyjdą z pytaniami do Harry'ego. On będzie im dawał subtelne wskazówki, które poprowadzą ich we właściwym kierunku. Connor dowie się o Quirrellu – Harry będzie udawał, że był ślepy i nie zauważył, że profesor nieustannie urządza sobie wycieczki na trzecie piętro, albo był zbyt durny, by zrozumieć, co one oznaczają – po czym powie o nim Dumbledore'owi. Connor sam odniesie chwałę, a wszystko dzięki dobrej, starej szczerości Gryfonów, ciężkiej pracy, odwadze i podejrzeniom skierowanym w stronę oślizgłych Ślizgonów.

Harry był dość dumny z tak subtelnego planu. Oczywiście, niewątpliwie pomagał fakt, że stał w cieniu Connora, gotów, by go wspierać i pchnąć we właściwym kierunku albo rzucić jakieś odpowiednie zaklęcie, gdyby sprawy wymykały się spod kontroli. Ostatecznie najważniejszą sprawą było, by Connor przeżył. Ale jeśli Harry'emu udałoby się doprowadzić swojego brata do zwycięstwa, samemu nie rzucając się przy tym w oczy...

To nie był to taki zły układ.

* * *

– Harry.

Harry poderwał głowę, mrugając. Był tak zaabsorbowany robieniem notatek z zaklęć, że nie zauważył, kiedy Draco wyprosił wszystkich chłopców z pokoju. Nie słyszał nawet, żeby drzwi się otwierały i zamykały. Ale teraz byli sami i Malfoy usiadł na swoim łóżku, patrząc na Harry'ego tym swoim poważnym wzrokiem, zapowiadającym rozmowę, która się Harry'emu w ogóle nie spodoba. Odłożył na bok książkę, odwzajemnił spojrzenie i czekał.

Mimo to pierwszymi słowami, jakie powiedział Draco, były:

– Czemu nie chcesz pojechać ze mną na święta?

Harry westchnął.

– Draco, już o tym rozmawialiśmy...

Draco podniósł rękę.

– Wiem, że uważasz mojego ojca za zagrożenie. Ale naprawdę, Harry, on ci źle nie życzy. – W jego głosie było tyle bólu, że Harry nie miał serca go w tym momencie wyprowadzić z błędu, choć zorientował się, że powinien był to zrobić, gdy usłyszał, co Draco miał do powiedzenia w następnej kolejności. – Rozmawiałem z nim o pierwszym powstaniu Mrocznego Pana. Biedny ojciec był pod Imperiusem od niemal pierwszych chwil, w których Mroczny Pan zdobył swoją moc. Wiedział doskonale, że nie może pozwolić sobie na żywego Malfoya za swoimi plecami, ale zniewolenie ich było znacznie wygodniejsze od zabijania. Dziadek Abraxas dopiero co umarł. Ojciec był ciągle zajęty, niepewny swojego miejsca w świecie. I myślę, że to tylko o to chodziło. Służył Mrocznemu Panu przez czas, kiedy nie mógł zwalczyć klątwy, ale jak tylko się z niej uwolnił, udał się do ministerstwa i złożył zeznania, które pomogły skazać innych śmierciożerców.

Harry patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Draco odwzajemniał spojrzenie, przepełniony dumą, z błyszczącymi oczami, szczęśliwy. _Niewinny w tym samym sensie co Connor_ , pomyślał Harry. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się słabo.

Mógłby prawdopodobnie okłamać Dracona, podać mu inny powód, dla którego nie dałby rady pojawić się w jego dworze – choćby taki, że Connor nie zgodzi się na pomysł odseparowania ich na czas świąt. Ale nie chciał kłamać. Sam uważał to za głupie, ale zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do szczerości wobec Dracona i Snape'a. I tak nie pozwolą mu kłamać, więc czemu miałby to robić? W jakiejkolwiek sprawie?

W dodatku Draco się _mylił_ i w pewnym momencie ta pomyłka mogła zagrozić Connorowi. Albo, jeśli pomyśleć o bardziej realnych i bliższych do sprawdzenia możliwościach, jego ignorancja mogła zagrozić Harry'emu, a jeśli Harry zginie, to kto będzie chronił Connora podczas nadchodzącej wojny?

– Draco – powiedział cicho. – Moja matka opowiadała mi historie o pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem. – Draco się wzdrygnął i odsunął na łóżku z dala od niego. Harry nie przestawał. Draco chciał prywatności. Chciał poważnej rozmowy. No dobrze więc – dostanie obie te rzeczy. – Wiem, że chętnie używał Imperiusa, ale tylko na niektórych śmierciożercach. Nie musiał go używać na tych, którzy przyłączyli się do niego z własnej woli. – Zamilkł i poczekał, aż Draco uświadomi sobie w pełni gorzką prawdę, o której teraz mówił.

Draco zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym zbladł.

– Mój ojciec _nie jest_ z własnej woli śmierciożercą – powiedział. – Nigdy nie był.

– Wytrenował cię, żebyś nienawidził mugolaków, Draco – powiedział Harry. – Słowo _szlama_ przychodzi ci naturalniej od _przepraszam_.

– Malfoyowie nikogo nie muszą przepraszać – powiedział Draco, ale jego próba żartu była nieudolna i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Pokręcił głową. – Mylisz się, Harry. Musisz się mylić.

– Czemu? – zapytał Harry, słysząc, jak jego własny głos się pogłębia. – Ponieważ nie chcesz, żebym miał rację? Ponieważ nie chcesz mi uwierzyć? Wydawało mi się, że Malfoyowie powinni przynajmniej stawiać czoła rzeczywistości.

– Nie – szepnął Draco.

Harry wyprostował trzy palce swojej prawej dłoni.

– Pewnie jest ich więcej, ale o tych trzech wiem na pewno – powiedział. – Matka powiedziała mi, że Lucjusz Malfoy pomógł zabić braci Prewettów. To byli bracia Molly Weasley, mamy Rona. Wiedziałeś o tym?

– Nie – szepnął Draco.

Harry podejrzewał, że jednocześnie usiłował zaprzeczyć temu, co mówił Harry, oraz przyznawał się do niewiedzy. To nie miało znaczenia. Zagiął jeden palec. Pozostały dwa.

– Był również odpowiedzialny za atak na rodzinę mugolaków – powiedział. – Mugolscy rodzice i trójka dzieci, która uczęszczała do Hogwartu. Nascentowie. Torturował wszystkich, póki nie pomarli. Bellatrix Lestrange też tam była, ale rozpoznano styl tortur Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Mój ojciec nie ma _stylu_ tortur – powiedział Draco bardzo słabym głosem. – Odwołaj to.

Harry zagiął drugi palec.

– Była jeszcze rodzina Bonesów – powiedział cicho. – Edgar Bones, jego żona i dziecko. To było niemowlę, Malfoy. _Niemowlę_ , już ja z Connorem byliśmy starsi, kiedy Voldemort po niego przyszedł. A on ich tylko – _tylko_ – zamordował, bo nie był pewien, czy poradzi sobie w pojedynku przeciw Edgarowi. A Edgar Bones był wujkiem Susan Bones. Ona chodzi teraz po szkole i tęskni za swoim wujem, ciotką i kuzynami. Och, i za dziadkami też, bo...

– _Zamknij się!_ – krzyknął Draco.

Harry zagiął ostatni palec i tylko patrzył. Draco ciężko dyszał, miał zaróżowione policzki i zmierzwione włosy. Wziął głęboki wdech, który zabrzmiał dla Harry'ego jak wielki szloch, mimo że Draco nie pozwolił sobie jeszcze na uronienie ani jednej łzy.

– To mój ojciec – powiedział Draco. – Mój _ojciec_. Kocham go. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Powiedziałby mi.

Harry pochylił się do przodu.

– O wszystkim można przeczytać w książkach historycznych – powiedział. – Możesz pójść do ministerstwa i sprawdzić. Są tam myślodsiewnie i rejestry sądowe. Oznajmił, że był pod wpływem Imperiusa, i wykupił sobie drogę na wolność. Ale on ich zabił, Draco. Zabił ich, a potem się _śmiał_ , wychodząc na wolność...

Zamilkł. Draco go złapał i uderzył w twarz, słabo i niezdarnie, bo nie był to ani cios pięścią, ani z otwartej ręki. Harry'emu już gorzej się obrywało podczas bójek z Connorem, ale obserwował w ciszy, jak Draco wybiega z sypialni, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Harry westchnął i podniósł swoją książkę od zaklęć. Czuł lekki smutek po utracie przyjaźni Dracona, ale to się nie mogło inaczej skończyć. W końcu jak długo można było ignorować przeszłość?

 _Poza tym moja lojalność zawsze będzie w pierwszej kolejności należała do Connora._ Co _by się stało, gdybym się w pewnej chwili zaprzyjaźnił ze Ślizgonem? Czy musiałbym między nimi wybierać?_

Harry wzdrygnął się. Pewnie gdyby się postarał, to byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie cięższą do zniesienia sytuację. Ale nawet nie chciał próbować.

* * *

Harry obudził się, mrugając. Wstał i wyszedł po cichu do toalety, słysząc wokół siebie oddechy i domyślając się dzięki temu, że inni chłopcy już od dawna śpią.

Zatrzymał się jednak, kiedy słabe światło _Lumos_ pokazało mu, że łóżko Dracona wciąż było puste.

Harry zawahał się, po czym położył różdżkę na dłoni.

– _Wskaż mi_ Dracona Malfoya – wymamrotał.

Różdżka obróciła się, wskazując na tereny leżące zdecydowanie poza domem Slytherina. Harry jęknął w duchu. Jedyne, czego w tej chwili pragnął, to wziąć prysznic i pójść spać. A Draco pewnie łazi teraz gdzieś po zamku i się dąsa albo siedzi w kwaterach Snape'a i narzeka, jak wielkim palantem jest Harry.

Mimo wszystko Harry poczuł, że jest odpowiedzialny za tę sytuację. Powinien był jakoś łagodniej wyjaśnić wszystko Draconowi. _Naprawdę_ myślał, że Draco ma nieco większą świadomość świata polityki. Co z niego za dziedzic czystokrwistej rodziny?

Poszedł w milczeniu za wskazówkami różdżki, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, gdy tylko opuścił pokój wspólny. Różdżka wyprowadziła go z lochów, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, bo nie sądził, żeby Draconowi chciało się tak daleko iść. Następnie wskazała na drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz, te same, przez które na początku tego miesiąca wyszli Quirrell z Harrym.

Zaniepokojony Harry wyszedł na zewnątrz. Różdżka wskazywała spokojnie w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

– O _kurwa_.


	15. Draco w niebezpieczeństwie

Ten rozdział skręcił zdecydowanie w zaskakującym kierunku. Wciąż skończył tam, gdzie tego chciałam, ale to, co się zdarzyło po drodze, było zdecydowanie nieplanowane.

 **Rozdział czternasty: Draco w niebezpieczeństwie**

Harry pchnął grube pnącze zwisające z gałęzi i zanurkował pod nim, idąc w kierunku narzucanym przez różdżkę. _Przynajmniej teraz nie muszę być cicho jak wtedy, gdy śledziłem Quirrella_ , pomyślał, _i mogę używać_ Lumos _bez obawy, że ktoś mnie tu znajdzie._

 _Chyba że Quirrell wyszedł dzisiaj do lasu._

 _Albo jakieś magiczne stworzenie zobaczy światło i przyjdzie tutaj, gotowe mnie pożreć._

Harry zmusił się, by przypomnieć sobie, że Draco też może je zobaczyć i podejść do niego. Nie było to prawdopodobne, ale w Zakazanym Lesie mieszkało wiele pomocnych stworzeń. Trzeba było wziąć wszystko pod uwagę.

Harry westchnął. _Skoro już mowa o stworzeniach, to prędzej czy później chyba będę się musiał zatrzymać i zmierzyć z tymi tutaj._

Niemal od chwili wejścia do lasu słyszał delikatne dźwięki przed sobą i po bokach. Nic go nie atakowało, więc je zignorował, zdecydowany znaleźć Dracona, zanim coś mu się stanie. Ale teraz odgłosy były głośniejsze i bardziej natarczywe i wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał nawiązać kontakt z tym, co je wydawało.

Zawrócił.

– Kto tam? – zawołał. – Słyszę was.

Zebrał się w sobie na wypadek, gdyby śledzące go stworzenia nie były inteligentne i zdecydowały się na niego ruszyć chmarą.

Miał _Protego_ na końcu języka.

Minęła dłuższa chwila ciszy. Następnie znowu rozległy się dźwięki, tym razem głośniejsze i wyraźnie bliższe. Harry wcześniej słyszał tylko przytłumione stąpnięcia, ale teraz wyraźnie rozpoznawał stukot kopyt.

Centaur wykłusował spomiędzy drzew po prawej stronie ścieżki i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Światło z różdżki Harry'ego oświetlało twarz stworzenia, nadając jej demoniczny wyraz. Miał niezwykle niebieskie oczy, włosy tak jasne jak Dracona, a jego sierść lśniła delikatnym odcieniem złota ciemniejącego po bokach.

– Harry Potterze – wyszeptał centaur. – Gwiazdy nad tobą czuwają.

Harry zerknął w górę, ale przez gęste korony drzew nie mógł zobaczyć nawet skrawka nieba.

– Tak jak i nad tobą – odpowiedział, skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na centaurze. – Czemu?

– Wiemy, że szukasz chłopca, który jakiś czas temu wszedł do lasu – wyszeptał centaur. – Dzięki obserwacji gwiazd wiemy o wielu sprawach. Twoja przyszłość jest w nich zapisana, Harry Potterze. Jest w nich zapieczętowana.

Harry po raz kolejny – pierwszy raz miał miejsce wtedy, gdy przeczytał o nich w książce o magicznych stworzeniach – doszedł do wniosku, że centaury są straszne. Przytaknął tylko.

– Dzięki – powiedział. – To zawsze miło wiedzieć. Ale teraz muszę znaleźć Dracona. – Zawrócił i ponownie skierował się w dół ścieżki.

Z prześwitu po lewej wygalopował kasztanowy centaur, zatrzymując się wprost przed nim. Był większy od izabelowatego, a w świetle jego ciemne włosy i oczy zdawały się mieć kolor jeżyny. Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał spokojnie na Harry'ego.

– Musisz pójść z nami, Harry Potterze – powiedział centaur o izabelowatej maści. – Gwiazdy dziś jasno płoną. Marsa widać w pełnej jego chwale. Przez wzgląd na to chcemy podziękować i wysłuchać tego, kto przyszedł pod egidą Marsa.

Harry ukrył swoją irytację. Miał nadzieję jak najszybciej znaleźć Dracona, ale nie był pewny, czy poradzi sobie z dwoma centaurami naraz. Do tego wolałby nie pozostawiać żadnych dowodów na to, że w ogóle był w lesie tej nocy, a martwy albo ranny centaur z pewnością zaniepokoiłby postronnych. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– No dobrze – powiedział. – Gdzie idziemy?

– Tędy – powiedział izabelowaty centaur i pocwałował w dół ścieżki. Kasztanowy usunął się Harry'emu z drogi i machnął ogonem jakby w przyzwoleniu. Harry pokręcił głową i ruszył za izabelowatym. W miarę jak szedł, słyszał za sobą miarowy stukot kopyt kasztana.

Zaklęcie _Wskaż Mi_ w dalszym ciągu wskazywało Harry'emu, że jest na dobrej drodze, co nieco zmniejszyło jego niepokój. Zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że może jednak Draco nie wpadł do lasu z głową przepełnioną rozgoryczeniem i zachował choć tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by trzymać się ścieżki w poszukiwaniu odosobnienia. Może nawet zdąży wrócić do zamku przed Harrym, choć to już zależało od tego, jak długo centaury miały zamiar go tam przetrzymać.

– Jestem Firenzo – oznajmił niespodziewanie izabelowaty.

– A ja Coran – powiedział kasztan.

Harry zamrugał. Przeczytał kiedyś, że centaury podają swoje imię dopiero na drugim spotkaniu, a nie na pierwszym. Ale obserwowały też gwiazdy i wygadywały o nich niezrozumiałe bzdury, więc kto wie? Może uznały to za kolejne spotkanie, skoro znaleźli się na innym kawałku ścieżki?

– Moje imię już znacie – powiedział, starając się rozpaczliwie przypomnieć sobie jakieś zwroty, które by pasowały do tej sytuacji. Lily uczyła go, jak witać się z magicznymi istotami innymi niż czarodzieje czystej krwi na wypadek, gdyby Connor potrzebował kiedyś sojuszników i Harry musiał wystąpić w roli ambasadora, ale nigdy nie traktował tych nauk zbyt poważnie i nie był zaskoczony, gdy teraz nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic sensownego. Jedna tylko fraza wydawała się wystarczająco bezpieczna. – Jestem rad, że przywitaliście mnie w imieniu gwiazd.

Firenzo zatrzymał się i obejrzał na Corana. Harry też się zatrzymał, z przymusu, cofając się przed machnięciem izabelowatowego ogona. Centaury patrzyły na siebie bez słowa przez dłuższy czas. Harry czekał. Zaklęcie _Wskaż mi_ wciąż sugerowało, że Draco jest gdzieś przed nimi. Miał ochotę odepchnąć Firenzo i pobiec przed siebie, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, więc zdusił swoją niecierpliwość i poczekał jeszcze chwilę.

– Zna kurtuazję – powiedział wreszcie Firenzo.

– I przybył pod światłem Marsa – powiedział Coran.

– To jest istotne – oznajmili jednocześnie, po czym Firenzo obrócił się z powrotem i wznowił kłus, tym razem zmuszając do pójścia za nim.

Harry uznał, że Zakazany Las jawi się w innym świetle podczas wędrówki u boku potężnych magicznych stworzeń. Cienie wydawały się mniej złowieszcze. Drzewa częściej się cofały z drogi, dzięki czemu blade światło księżyca miało szansę przebić się przez ich korony. Raz czy drugi Harry usiłował znaleźć Marsa, ale bez powodzenia. Być może patrzył pod złym kątem.

 _Albo centaury wygadują bzdury_ , pomyślał Harry, drżąc lekko od zimnego wietrzyku, który go owiał, gdy niemal potknął się o wystający korzeń. _Podejrzewam to drugie._

Po jakimś czasie ścieżka poszerzyła się i rozwidliła. Jedna jej odnoga szła wokół niewielkiego wzgórza, a druga prowadziła na sam jego szczyt. Firenzo z powagą wkroczył na wzniesienie, po czym obejrzał się na idącego za nim Harry'ego.

– Możliwe, że będziesz zły – powiedział z rezerwą, nie sugerując tonem, że mógłby się tym naprawdę martwić. – Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że losy każdego z nas muszą się równoważyć, a wszystko to już zostało zapisane w gwiazdach.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Przyszli do miejsca, które zdawało się ważne, a _Wskaż Mi_ wciąż pokazywało drogę naprzód...

– To wy zabraliście Draco, prawda? – zapytał, nawet nie dbając o to, że w jego głosie dało się odczuć oskarżenie.

– Tak zostało zapisane – powiedział Firenzo i podszedł do czegoś, czego Harry nie widział.

Harry pośpiesznie przebiegł parę ostatnich kroków.

Na szczycie znalazł kilka głazów, których ustawienie przypominało szubienicę. Dygoczący Draco stał z pochyloną głową na podwyższeniu. Pnącze oplatało jego szyję i sąsiedni głaz, służąc jako powróz. Harry nie widział żadnej zapadni, ale wiedział dobrze, że nie musi jej tam być. Jedno potężne kopnięcie centaura posłałoby Dracona w bok i naprężyło pnącze, co albo złamałoby mu kark, albo udusiło. Albo po prostu rozwaliłby sobie czaszkę o głazy.

 _Tak czy inaczej, niemiła śmierć_ , pomyślał Harry, patrząc na to wszystko i próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział o centaurach. Były uprzejme, obserwowały gwiazdy, trzymały się z dala od wojen – chociaż walczyły przeciwko Mrocznemu Panu Grindelwaldowi, gdy groził im wytrzebieniem – i raczej nie porywały małych chłopców ze szkoły i nie próbowały ich wieszać.

W dodatku Draco go zauważył i postanowił wszystko skomplikować.

– Harry! – krzyknął, zrywając się do biegu przez podest.

Firenzo złapał pnącze i przytrzymał go w miejscu. Draco zachwiał się, krztusząc. Harry zrobił szybki krok do przodu, ale Draco wreszcie się opamiętał i wycofał. Jego oddech momentalnie wrócił do normy. Łypnął spode łba na Firenzo, po czym skierował nieprzychylny wzrok na Corana, który stanął obok Harry'ego.

– To jest test – powiedział Firenzo do Harry'ego głosem głębokim i posępnym niczym echo w bezdennej otchłani. – Zdasz go albo Draco Malfoy umrze. Nie wolno mu użyć magii w żaden sposób, nawet by ci pomóc, albo zginie.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry.

– To jest test tego, który przybył pod Marsem – powiedział Coran głosem nieco bardziej szorstkim niż Firenzo. – Nie będziesz go kwestionował. Wykonasz go.

Harry zdławił impuls, by krzyknąć z frustracji, a nawet zdołał się zmusić do uśmiechu.

– W takim razie powiedzcie mi, proszę, szlachetne centaury, co muszę zrobić.

Coran wyszedł przed niego i szukał przez chwilę czegoś na ziemi. Wrócił z kamieniem w kształcie jaja, który w świetle _Lumos_ mienił się kolorami – od czarnego po ciemny fiolet.

– Musisz go zniszczyć…

Harry przytaknął, podnosząc różdżkę.

– Używając bezróżdżkowej magii – dokończył Coran. Gdyby był człowiekiem, to pewnie byłby w tym momencie zadowolony z siebie, a tak jego głos pozostał beznamiętny. Wyciągnął kamień w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Różdżką mógł wykonać zaklęcie eksplodujące, ale nie próbował go jeszcze bez niej. Zawahał się i zerknął na Dracona. Ten patrzył ze złością to na centaury, to na pnącze oplatające jego kark, to na Harry'ego – choć żeby być w pełni szczerym, spojrzenie posłane Harry'emu było pełne błagania o pomoc.

 _Czy byłbym w stanie przeciąć pnącze, zabrać Dracona i uciec?_ Harry poznał odpowiedź na to pytanie, jak tylko pojawiło się ono w jego głowie. Pnącze wiło się i zaciskało na gardle Dracona w ruchach, których nie mógł wywołać żaden powiew wiatru. Było żywe, prawdopodobnie inteligentne. Przypuszczał, że musiało być; gdyby ucieczka była tak prosta, to Draco już dawno by się uwolnił.

Czyli pozostawało tylko przejście testu.

Harry spojrzał znów na kamień i skrzywił się. Wcześniej uczył się opanowania bezróżdżkowej magii ze strachu i naglącej konieczności; ciągle wyobrażał sobie śmierć Connora i to napędzało go do dalszych prób. Wystarczyła sama myśl, że Connor może zginąć za tydzień, za sześć dni, za pięć dni, za cztery dni, i nic nie mogło powstrzymać Harry'ego. Nie odczuwał nawet braków snu, póki nie dopadło go wyczerpanie magiczne.

Czy jest w stanie przywołać te same uczucia dla Dracona?

 _Nie_ , zorientował się po chwili. Tak, martwił się, że Draco może zginąć i z pewnością czułby się winny, gdyby do tego doszło, ale w tym nie było miłości, nie było niczego, co mogłoby pchnąć jego magię wysłużonymi kanałami prowadzącymi z trzonu jego istnienia. Będzie musiał skorzystać z czegoś innego.

Czego?

– Masz czas do zachodu gwiazd, Harry Potterze. – Spokojny głos Firenzo go zaskoczył.

– Nie mówiliście nic o limicie czasu – powiedział, łypiąc w jego stronę.

– Ten, który przychodzi pod światłem Marsa, zawsze ma czas tylko do zachodu gwiazd na zdanie swojego testu – powiedział Coran, zupełnie jakby Harry powinien to już wiedzieć. Ciągle trzymał kamień na wyciągniętej dłoni. Jego ręka nawet nie drgnęła.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Poczuł nadchodzącą złość i skupił ją na kamieniu, mając nadzieję, że to coś pomoże. _Pęknij, cholero! Muszę wrócić z Draco do zamku, zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że nas nie ma! Musimy uciekać od tych świrów!_

Kamień leżał w bezruchu. Gdyby kamienie mogły okazywać emocje, Harry był pewien, że ten tutaj pewnie byłby zadowolony z siebie. Przypuścił na niego atak z całą furią, jaką udało mu się zebrać, ale bez skutku. Nic się nie stało, nie pojawiła się na nim nawet najmniejsza ryska, podczas gdy z czoła Harry'ego spłynęła już kropla potu wywołanego siłą jego koncentracji.

– Została jeszcze godzina do zachodu gwiazd – powiedział Firenzo głosem regularnym jak uderzanie zegara.

Harry zamknął oczy i przegnał złość precz. Miłość nie zadziała, złość też nie. Co pozostało?

Przecież to właśnie te emocje zawsze napędzały jego bezróżdżkową magię. Harry mógł z czasem poznać inne metody, ale opanowanie ich zajęłoby mu więcej niż godzinę. A wtedy Draco umrze.

Harry pomyślał, że chyba by tego nie zniósł. To on sprowokował kłótnię. To przez niego Draco w ogóle znalazł się w lesie.

 _Troska?_

 _Nie, to jest za małe uczucie, za słabe. Potrzebuję czegoś innego._

No dobrze, to może było coś wspólnego dla miłości i złości? Może kiełkowały ze wspólnego źródła, którego mógłby użyć, by uratować Dracona?

A może to wcale nie jest emocja?

Harry prawie roześmiał się z ulgą. Oczywiście. Tu chodziło o to, za co Snape zawsze go przeklinał, o to, co wciąż drażniło Connora, o to, co w ogóle sprawiło, że pokłócił się z Draconem, zamiast spławić go wyjaśnieniem, że Connor w życiu by mu nie pozwolił pojechać do dworu Malfoyów.

 _Wola. Upór. Zwykła siła charakteru._

Harry skupił całą swoją wolę na kamieniu. Wyobraził sobie, jak pęka. Chciał, żeby pękł. Utworzył sobie w umyśle dokładny obraz pękającego kamienia, tak wyraźny, że przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamki i w uszach mu dzwoniło, kiedy nakładał ten wizerunek na kamień. Praktycznie widział fioletową powierzchnię pod tą pękniętą, brakowało mu już tak niewiele. Dzwonienie w jego uszach zamieniło się w ryk.

 _Pęknij. Ja_ wiem _, że pękniesz._

To nie była złość, kompletnie nie przypominało miłości, ale było wspólnym korzeniem dla obu. Harry wezwał na pomoc cierpliwość, determinację i niezłomny, niezachwiany opór. Skupił się i pchał, aż w pewnym momencie zewnętrzne granice twardości kamienia zaczęły irytująco brzęczeć, ale prawie nie było tego słychać pod szumem jego własnej magii.

 _Pęknij. Ja_ wiem _, że pękniesz._

Kamień odpychał jego próby. Nie miał własnej woli – zadowolenie, które wcześniej wyobraził sobie Harry, nie było prawdziwe – ale stawiał opór jak wtedy, kiedy próbuje się go rozwalić zwykłym uderzaniem o stół. Istniał, był twardy i wcale nie chciał pękać.

Harry ostrożnie uformował swoją wolę w szpic, w dłuto, po czym pchnął je całą swoją magią.

 _Pęknij_. Cały jego byt rezonował z tym słowem i wierzył, że ma dość magii i woli, by temu podołać. _Pękniesz, bo ja tak mówię. A teraz masz..._

 _Trzask!_

Harry zamrugał i podszedł chwiejnie do przodu, podczas gdy jego wola rozganiała wszystko na boki, szukając czegoś, czego już tam nie było, między innymi przepędzając dym. Oparł się na rękach i spojrzał w górę.

Coran trzymał w dłoni potrzaskane kawałki. Znajdowało się ich tam bardzo niewiele i żaden nie był większy od kawałka skorupki po jajku. Większość rozprysków najwyraźniej trafiła centaura w twarz i ramiona, ale Corana chyba nie obchodziła krew. Przyjrzał się swojej dłoni, jakby zastanawiał się, gdzie się podział kamień, po czym kiwnął do Harry'ego z powagą.

Harry obejrzał się na Firenzo. Jasnowłosy centaur szybko i skutecznie uwalniał Dracona, który zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, jak tylko pnącze zostało zdjęte z jego szyi. Harry był pewien, że przesadza, bo inaczej miałby problemy z oddychaniem już wcześniej.

Harry powoli ściągnął swoją magię z powrotem. Powinien czuć zmęczenie; zwykle tak było po użyciu bezróżdżkowej magii. Zamiast tego czuł się dziwnie rozbudzony, jakby wrócił ze spaceru w rześkim powietrzu. Dzwoniący i ryczący dźwięk jego magii jeszcze nie do końca zanikł. Harry posmakował otaczającego go powietrza, wciąż bogatego, żywego i rozbrykanego, i zauważył, że sam się uśmiecha.

– Ten, który przybył pod Marsem, zdał test – powiedział Firenzo, wyglądając, jakby zwracał się do gwiazd.

– Kiedy przyjdzie czas – zaintonował Coran – przyjdziemy.

Firenzo podszedł do Corana, po czym obaj, ku szczeremu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, wyciągnęli po jednej przedniej nodze w jego kierunku i pokłonili się. Harry niezgrabnie oddał pokłon, starając się przypomnieć sobie frazę, która zamykała rozmowę czarodzieja z centaurem. Powinien ją pamiętać. Jak ją przeczytał, to wydała mu się strasznie dziwna – była jedną z mniej skomplikowanych, jaką widział w oficjalnej rozmowie z dowolnym magicznym stworzeniem.

 _Ach, już wiem._

– Oby wasze ścieżki prowadziły was pod gwiazdami i ponad kamieniem – powiedział. – Pod ciemnością i ponad wodą.

Firenzo kiwnął głową.

– Oby twoją ścieżkę oświetlało światło Marsa – odparł Coran, czego, jak Harry pamiętał, nie było w książce, po czym oba centaury zawróciły i pogalopowały w ciemność.

Harry pozwolił sobie na lekki oddech ulgi, zamrugał, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Dracona.

– Będziemy musieli czymś przykryć te obtarcia na twojej szyi, chyba że chcesz, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że byliśmy poza zamkiem w czasie ciszy nocnej... – zaczął.

I zamarł. Draco się na niego gapił.

Harry się wzdrygnął. W całym zamieszaniu związanym z ratowaniem Dracona i radości, że naprawdę mu się udało, zapomniał, co właściwie doprowadziło do tej całej sytuacji.

– Tak, wiem – powiedział. – Zachowałem się jak dupek. Nie miałem prawa mówić ci takich rzeczy, a już na pewno nie takim tonem. Po zorientowaniu się, że o niczym nie wiesz, powinienem spróbować przekazać ci to jakoś inaczej, łagodniej. Przepraszam.

Wstrzymał oddech i czekał, mając nadzieję, że Draco naprawdę mu wybaczy. Mógłby naprawdę uprzykrzyć teraz Harry'emu życie, jeśli zdecyduje się zostać jego wrogiem. Już nie wspominając o tym, że Harry _tęskniłby_ za rozmowami z Draconem, nawet jeśli ten nawet w przyszłości okaże się tak zaabsorbowany swoją osobą, że nie przekaże mu żadnych informacji na temat ruchów Lucjusza Malfoya. Draco był jedną z niewielu osób w jego życiu, które nie próbowały prowadzić jakichś gierek w pobliżu Connora. W przeciwieństwie do Snape'a nie był wrogo nastawiony i w przeciwieństwie do Lily był w jego wieku. Draco po prostu... istniał w życiu Harry'ego, choć to się prawdopodobnie zmieni, kiedy Voldemort powróci i Draco wybierze lojalność względem czystokrwistych, ale póki co mógł sobie paplać, a Harry chciał tego słuchać.

Draco zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Harry... – zaczął i zawahał się.

– Tak? – Harry przełknął ślinę. Może jednak zaprzepaścił swoje szanse na przebaczenie? Będzie musiał z tym jakoś żyć, ale pragnął, żeby Draco _powiedział_ cokolwiek, wyjaśnił mu dlaczego.

Draco otworzył oczy.

– Harry – powiedział. – Uratowałeś mi życie. Jestem ci winien dług życia.

Harry zdębiał.

Wreszcie pokręcił głową i wycofał się, upewniając się, że jego głos jest kojący.

– Draco, miałeś ciężką noc. Kłótnia, ucieczka do Zakazanego Lasu, do tego prawie zginąłeś. Nie wiesz...

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa i wskazał nią swoją dłoń.

– _Diffindo_! – powiedział wyraźnie, nacinając swoją rękę. Zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego z obcym wyrazem twarzy, któremu _Lumos_ dodawało jeszcze powagi.

 _To jest syn czystokrwistej rodziny czarodziejów_ , pomyślał Harry. _Może nie znać przeszłości swojego ojca, ale wie o rytuałach._

– Ogłaszam mój dług wobec Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera – powiedział Draco głosem tak czystym, że większość jego nauczycieli aż by przysiadła z wrażenia. – Przysięgam pokornie wykonać wszystko, o co mnie poprosi, póki sam nie uratuję jego życia albo póki mój dług nie zostanie spłacony w inny sposób. – Przejechał różdżką po cięciu. W miarę, jak nią poruszał, pojawiała się srebrzysta linia, która początkowo wydawała się jakby zamarznięta, by potem przybrać wygląd bardzo starej blizny. – To czynię – dodał Draco łagodnie – w imię Merlina i w podzięce za swoje życie.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyczekiwaniem.

Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że nie ma możliwości odmówienia przyjęcia długu życia bez zabijania czarodzieja, który go ofiarował, ale przynajmniej sposób spłaty mógł zostawić w gestii Dracona.

– Ja, Harry James Potter – powiedział – w imię Merlina przyjmuję oferowany dług, rad, że ten, kto go oferuje, wciąż żyje.

Przez chwilę powietrze między nimi migotało srebrzyście. Potem światło zamieniło się w zimne powietrze, takie jakie Harry widywał, oddychając w zimie, i odleciało w stronę gwiazd.

– Czego ode mnie wymagasz? – zapytał Draco wciąż tym samym, niesamowicie czystym głosem.

– Draco...

– Powiedz, Harry.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wolę, żebyś sam zdecydował, jak chcesz to spłacić – powiedział. – _Mogę_ to zrobić i to właśnie zamierzam. Możesz mi służyć w dowolny wybrany przez siebie sposób. – Ostrożnie narzucił zaklęcie zakrywające na otarcia na karku Dracona i poczuł ulgę, widząc, jak te znikają. Nie był pewien, jak długo zajmie jego magii powrót do normalnego poziomu po strzaskaniu kamienia. – No chodź, Draco, musimy wracać.

Draco został nieco z tyłu, myśląc intensywnie. Nie dotarli nawet do połowy drogi, kiedy powiedział:

– Coś mi przyszło do głowy, Harry. _Mogę_ wybrać sposób spłaty długu, tak? – Spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie, jakby upewniał się, że ten sobie z niego nie żartuje.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– A strzeżenie cię w niebezpiecznym miejscu będzie dobrym sposobem?

– Oczywiście, ale o jakie miejsce...

– W takim razie – powiedział Draco – chcę spłacić swój dług, chroniąc cię w rezydencji Malfoyów. W której mnie odwiedzisz. W czasie świąt. – Jego uśmiech był oślepiający.

– Nie – powiedział Harry stanowczo.

– Przecież pozwoliłeś mi wybrać sposób spłaty – przypomniał mu Draco, podskakując lekko.

– Ale nie mówiłem, że możesz... – powiedział Harry i urwał. Właściwie to _powiedział_ i moment, w którym sam mógł określić spłatę, już minął. Poprosił Dracona, żeby ten wymyślił taki sposób spłaty, jaki uzna za stosowny. Nawet użył odpowiednich słów, by zapieczętować układ. I tak, jak wcześniej nie było szansy na wykręcenie się z długu życia, tak teraz nie miał jak uniknąć tej spłaty.

Chyba że zabije Dracona i choć to wciąż nie było możliwe, Harry musiał przyznać, że stało się dużo bardziej kuszące niż chwilę temu.

– Obiecuję, Harry.

Harry obejrzał się na Dracona, gdy ten złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał go. Na twarzy Malfoya widać było napięcie, a jego oczy błyszczały niemal fanatycznie. To zaskoczyło Harry'ego, który wyobrażał sobie, że tak właśnie mogli patrzeć śmierciożercy na Voldemorta.

– Myślę, że mylisz się w kwestii mojego ojca – powiedział Draco, zaciskając rękę na nadgarstku Harry'ego. – Ale _obiecuję_ , _obiecuję_ ci, że nie pozwolę, żeby coś złego spotkało cię w naszej rezydencji, ani ze strony mojego ojca, ani nikogo innego. _Obiecuję_. Wpierw będą musieli przejść po moim trupie.

Harry westchnął. Naprawdę nie miał już żadnego wyjścia i wygląda na to, że będzie musiał jakoś żyć z konsekwencjami swoich decyzji.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że moich rodziców i ojca chrzestnego trafi szlag – powiedział, kiedy znowu ruszyli w stronę Hogwartu. – I mojego brata też.

– Twoich rodziców nie znam – powiedział Draco, pociągając nosem. – Ale moja matka powiedziała mi, że twój ojciec chrzestny to palant. Do tego _z doświadczenia_ wiem, że twój brat też jest palantem. Więc nie widzę problemu. – Ponownie uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego olśniewająco.

Bezsilny Harry zmusił się, by przypomnieć sobie, że Draco przynajmniej _był_ tu z nim i mógł się uśmiechać, zamiast wisieć gdzieś w środku lasu na stryczku, wierzgając i walcząc o powietrze, i odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.


	16. Bardzo malfoyowskie święta

Ten rozdział kończy się, niestety, Złym Cliffhangerem. Wybaczcie, inaczej ten rozdział zrobiłby się po prostu za długi. I tak sam z siebie jest najdłuższy ze wszystkich do tej pory.

 **Rozdział piętnasty: Bardzo malfoyowskie święta**

– Ale _nie możesz_ – powiedział Connor po raz dwudziesty, jakby miał nadzieję zmiękczyć Harry'ego samym powtarzaniem w kółko tego samego.

Harry musiał przyznać, że wiele nie brakowało. Wrzucił do walizki ostatnią koszulę, westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę Connora.

– Muszę – powiedział. – Draco ma u mnie dług życia. Nie mam innego wyjścia.

Powiedział swojemu bliźniakowi o tym, co się stało w lesie – przynajmniej większość. Lepiej, żeby Connor nie znał zasięgu jego mocy. To mogło być dla niego niebezpieczne. Bezpieczniej było powiedzieć mu o kłótni z Draconem, gonieniu go do lasu i uratowaniu z rąk centaurów. Oczywiście, efekt byłby lepszy, gdyby Connor słuchał tego, co jego ojciec czy Syriusz mówili o rytuałach czystokrwistych czarodziejów.

– Obiecuję, że wrócę z rezydencji Malfoyów w jednym kawałku, Connor. Nie ma innej możliwości.

– Ale ominą cię święta ze mną – wyszeptał Connor. – Zawsze spędzaliśmy święta razem.

Harry poczuł, jak na jego ustach pojawia się szczery uśmiech.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Ale obiecuję, że spędzimy razem następne święta i każde kolejne. Dobrze?

Jego bliźniak patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym przytaknął.

– Ale jeśli nie wrócisz stamtąd zdrów i cały – powiedział z żelazną determinacją w oczach, którą Harry zwykle widział, gdy jego brat ścigał znicz – to znajdę ich wszystkich i pozabijam.

Harry pozwolił przytulić się bratu przed wyjściem. Connor we wspaniałym stylu zignorował spojrzenia, jakie na nim zawieszano, gdy przechodził przez pokój wspólny Slytherinu – lepiej, jak Harry uznał, niż on sam podczas wizyty w wieży Gryffindoru. Chociaż z drugiej strony on był w wieży już wiele razy, a Connor po raz pierwszy odwiedził lochy. Być może po prostu nie zdawał sobie z nich sprawy.

– Nareszcie poszedł! Co za palant.

Harry wywrócił oczami, kiedy Draco wyszedł; ukrywał się w toalecie, bo nie mieściło mu się w głowie przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z Connorem bez obrażania go.

– On nie jest palantem, Draco – powiedział Harry ostro, po czym wrzucił swój ostatni sweter do walizki i rozejrzał się. Nie widział już nic innego, co powinien ze sobą zabrać. Obok łóżka leżał stosik listów, które dostał od rodziców, ojca chrzestnego i Remusa, jak tylko powiadomił ich, że spędzi święta w rezydencji Malfoyów. Harry nie otworzył jeszcze żadnego z nich poza wyjcami, na które nic nie mógł poradzić. Póki jego rodzice nie pojawią się w szkole i siłą nie zaciągną do doliny Godryka – a tego zrobić nie mogli, skoro w grę wchodził dług życia – to nic mu nie groziło. Z listami mógł się rozprawić po świętach.

– Pewnie, że jest – upierał się Draco, ściągając uwagę Harry'ego z powrotem na siebie. – Pierwsze, co zrobił, jak wszedł do naszego pokoju wspólnego, to skrytykował wystrój. Co za prostak.

– Draco – powiedział Harry, siląc się na spokój i rzucając zaklęcie na swoją walizkę, żeby ta lewitowała za nim. – Gdybyś udał się do wieży Gryffindoru, to skrytykowałbyś _ich_ wystrój.

– Tak, ale ich wystrój na nic innego nie zasługuje.

Harry odpuścił, świadom tego, że Draco nie widzi żadnej hipokryzji w swojej wypowiedzi.

– No chodź – powiedział, obwiązując sobie szyję szalikiem. – Musimy się pośpieszyć, jeśli chcemy załapać się na jakiś powóz do Hogsmeade.

Oczywiście, Draco dopiero wtedy się zorientował, że jeszcze nie skończył pakowania, i zaczął latać po całym pokoju, przygotowując się pośpiesznie. Harry oparł się o ścianę i obserwował. Draco nucił pod nosem, pakując swoje ubrania, książki, zdjęcia i malutkie figurki, których Harry nie widział sensu brać. Złożył idealnie wszystkie swoje ubrania, a kruche przedmioty owinął w materiał. Byłby dziedzicem Malfoyów w każdym calu...

Gdyby nie to nucenie.

Harry przymknął oczy. _Draco nuci. Jeśli on sobie z tym radzi, to chyba dam radę przeżyć kilka tygodni w rezydencji Malfoyów._

* * *

– No chodź, Harry!

Harry skrzywił się, słysząc ten krzyk. Draco wyleciał do przodu jak dziecko, śmiejąc się i rozkopując śnieg. Harry szedł za nim spokojnie. Jego walizka była tak bardzo czuła na ruch, że skakała i wznosiła się, ilekroć podnosił nogę, by przekroczyć zwały śniegu. Już dawno temu zauważył, że był to dobry sposób na zmuszenie się do wolniejszego chodzenia i ćwiczenia w sobie cierpliwości.

Myślał, że pojadą pociągiem na stację King's Cross, skąd odebraliby ich rodzice Dracona, ale ten wyśmiał jego pomysł przejeżdżania przez Londyn. Nie, powiedział Harry'emu wyniośle, przejdą się tylko na pogranicza Hogsmeade, poza osłony anty–aportacyjne Hogwartu, gdzie będzie czekała na nich jego matka ze świstoklikiem, który zaniesie ich prosto do rezydencji.

Harry zapytał Dracona, czemu w takim razie przyjechał do szkoły pociągiem. Draco zaczął się rozwodzić na temat tradycji i Harry przestał go słuchać. Albo już znał tradycje, do których Draco się odnosił, albo Draco wymyślał je na poczekaniu.

 _Pogoda sprzyja spacerom_ , pomyślał Harry. Było wystarczająco chłodno, by mógł widzieć swój oddech, ale nie dość, by zimno przeniknęło jego ubrania i sprawiło, że pożałowałby ruszenia się sprzed kominka. Dobiegający z odległości śmiech Dracona nie był już tak głośny. Mijający ich czarodzieje nosili szaty i szaliki w świątecznych kolorach, a domy w Hogsmeade miały własne dekoracje składające się głównie z płatków śniegu, na które nałożony został czas nietopnienia, i szyszek zaczarowanych tak, że świeciły w różnych kolorach, wisząc nad progami i oknami.

– Harry!

Harry poderwał głowę i zamrugał. Przez chwilę nie mógł się zorientować, skąd dochodził ten krzyk, ale nagle Draco wyjrzał zza jednego z budynków i pomachał do niego ponaglająco. Harry przyśpieszył i skręcił za dom, gdzie zobaczył, jak Draco trzyma rękę niesłychanie pięknej czarownicy.

– Harry Potterze – powiedział Draco z dumą – oto moja matka, Narcyza Malfoy. Matko, pozwolisz, że przedstawię ci Harry'ego Pottera?

– Pozwolę – powiedziała Narcyza, po czym zrobiła krok do przodu i wyciągnęła rękę. Jej dłoń była biała, jak zobaczył Harry, niemal tak jasna jak kosmyk gęstych włosów, który spływał kobiecie swobodnie po ramieniu. Blask zaklęć ogrzewających dochodzący z jej srebrnego naszyjnika wyjaśniał brak kapelusza i szalika. Miała szlachetną twarz, bardzo eleganckie rysy, które w pewien sposób przypominały Harry'emu Syriusza – albo przypominałyby, gdyby Syriusz kiedyś zdecydował się dorosnąć. Miała błękitne oczy i bardzo czyste spojrzenie. Nie mrugnęła ani razu od chwili nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. – Bardzo mi miło pana poznać, panie Potter.

Harry, zamiast przyjąć jej dłoń, pochylił głowę i korzystając z chwili zwłoki, sprawdził jej rękę na obecność ukrytych świstoklików, zatrutego pierścienia albo amuletu. Srebrna bransoletka na jej lewym nadgarstku promieniowała mocą, ale miała różowy poblask magii defensywnej; musiałby się o nią martwić tylko, gdyby zdecydował się zaatakować. Nie zauważył żadnego innego zagrożenia i bez większych obaw przycisnął swoje usta do środka jej dłoni.

– Pani Malfoy – wymamrotał. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Przychodzę jako gość, chcąc stać się przyjacielem oraz przestrzegać wszelkich praw gościnności.

Wycofał się. Twarz Dracona nie wyrażała niczego. Harry nie był pewien, co to oznacza, ale pomyślał, że Draco pewnie po prostu nie rozpoznał użytej przed chwilą kurtuazji.

Twarz Narcyzy Malfoy była diametralnie inna – żywa, w jej niebieskich oczach błysnął intensywny wzrok drapieżnika. Na usta kobiety wpłynął delikatny uśmiech – Harry'emu wydawało się, że wyrażał on uznanie i podziw.

– Już od bardzo dawna nikt nie użył wobec mnie tych słów, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Sądzę, że ostatnim był mój pra–wujek Black, a on umarł, jak byłam jeszcze dzieckiem.

– Stare zwyczaje bardziej mi odpowiadają, pani Malfoy – odpowiedział Harry. Adrenalina buzowała mu w żyłach. Skupił się na rozłożeniu swoich rąk przed sobą, żeby gest wyglądał na spokojny i zrelaksowany, rozluźniając palce, by pokazać, że nie byłby w stanie teraz sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę. Nie żeby jej potrzebował, ale też nie sądził, żeby musiał się przed czymkolwiek bronić, jeśli ta zagrywka się uda. – Rozumiem, że zamierza pani zabrać nas do rezydencji Malfoyów za pomocą świstoklika. Czy mogę pani zaufać, że ten świstoklik zabierze nas poza próg rezydencji, tak żebym mógł przyjąć pani osobiste zaproszenie do środka?

– Harry – zganił go Draco. – Zaczynasz pleść od rzeczy.

– Cicho bądź, Draconie – powiedziała Narcyza. Ton jej głosu nie był podniesiony ani ostrzegawczy, nie miał prawie żadnego wyrazu, ale Draco natychmiast ucichł. Narcyza, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego, wyjęła niewielką, szklaną kulkę z rękawa. – Przysięgam panu, że ten świstoklik nie zabierze nas dalej jak do progu, panie Potter. Osobiście zaproszę pana do środka zaraz po wylądowaniu. Jeśli nie daje pan wiary obietnicy gościnności, to przyrzekam panu, że nie spotka pana żadna krzywda w czasie podróży ani podczas lądowania.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry i poczekał, aż Draco i Narcyza złapią za świstoklik, zanim sam położył na nim rękę. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego na chwilę przed tym, jak cały świat zakręcił się w miejscu, ktoś złapał Harry'ego w okolicach pasa i skoczyli naprzód przez wygenerowaną przez świstoklik wirującą pustkę.

Wylądowali na polu pełnym śniegu, nienaznaczonym żadnymi śladami. Harry usłyszał szum ogromnych ilości magii za plecami i nie był zaskoczony, gdy po obróceniu się zobaczył rezydencję.

Nie wydawała się rozłożysta, choć była dość duża. Każdy element budynku ostrożnie zaplanowano, jak dowiedział się Harry, badając Malfoyów, i dokładnie tak wyglądał. Okna wyglądały we wszystkich kierunkach, ale te, które wychodziły w jedną stronę, miały dokładnie taki sam rozmiar. Ściany powstały z szarego kamienia, który ostrożnie ułożono w piękny wzór przechodzący od ciemnego, cienistego koloru przy fundamentach, aż po niemalże srebrny pod okapem, przez co rezydencja wyglądała jak wznosząca się fala. Jej drzwi zostały pomalowane na delikatny kolor, który, jak Harry wiedział, miał przypominać starożytny herb Malfoyów: zwykłą srebrną żmiję na biało–szarym polu. Wszędzie roiło się od osłon, potężnych i zależnych od krwi, intencji i siły magicznej, i ponad pół tuzina innych zabezpieczeń, których Harry nie mógł rozgryźć z powodu niewielkiej ilości czasu, jaki na to miał, zanim usłyszał głos Narcyzy.

– Przez krew przelaną na ziemi – powiedziała, a Harry obrócił się w jej stronę akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak upuszcza trzy krople krwi za pomocą niewielkiego, srebrnego sztyletu. – Witam cię w naszym domu. Będziesz miał wolny dostęp do skały naszych podłóg, materiału naszych łóżek, ognia płonącego w naszych sercach. Możesz jeść nasz chleb i nasze mięso. Jeśli pod naszym dachem spotka cię coś złego, to poproszę, by sama ziemia odczuła zdradę w mojej krwi, powstała i mnie zniszczyła.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie prosiłby ją o tak potężną przysięgę, drugą pośród najbardziej oficjalnych, ale najwyraźniej zaimponował jej wystarczająco, by zdecydowała się ją złożyć.

Oczywiście, gdyby złamał któreś z praw gościa albo zaatakował Malfoya, wówczas sam by się prosił o atak.

– W imię Merlina – odpowiedział – przyjmuję twoją deklarację. W zamian obiecuję zostawić kamień czysty od krwi, taki jakim go zastałem, materiał wolny od wszelkiego brudu, a ogień nie przytłumiony żadnym popełnionym błędem. Oddaję cześć chlebowi i mięsie, i rękom, które je przyrządziły. Jeśli złamię swoje słowo, poproszę ziemię, by sięgnęła do mnie poprzez moją krew i zamieniła ją w kamień.

Narcyza pochyliła głowę, gdy jej rana zapieczętowała się białym światłem.

– W imię Merlina – powiedziała – przyjmuję twoją deklarację.

– Świetnie – powiedział Draco, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Czy teraz możemy wejść do środka? Dupa mi tu zaraz odmarznie.

– Draconie, język – powiedziała Narcyza tym samym łagodnym tonem co wcześniej i Draco wymamrotał przeprosiny, po czym puścił się biegiem w stronę drzwi. Harry poszedł za nim. Nie sądził, by był już gotów pozostać z matką Dracona sam na sam.

Czuł, jak osłony zamykają się wokół niego, akceptując go i oceniając. Większość z nich poddała się niemal od razu; to były te, których zadaniem było trzymanie z dala mugoli, charłaków czy wszystkich z wrogimi zamiarami wobec rodziny. Inne zawisły mu na ramionach niczym podejrzliwe węże, przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczyły siły jego magii i chroniących go rytuałów związanych z krwią. Wówczas się rozwiały i pozwoliły, by Harry, mrugając, dalej szedł za Draconem.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim do nich doszli. Stanął w nich wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna i zmierzył ich uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Ojcze! – krzyknął Draco radośnie i ruszył biegiem w jego kierunku, szeroko rozkładając ręce.

Harry ściągnął ramiona i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Za chwilę będzie go czekało pierwsze formalne przywitanie ze śmierciożercą. Oczywiście spotkał już Bellatrix Lestrange, ale jej nie musiał się przedstawiać.

Powinien się śmiać. Wolał tego nie robić. Tutaj liczyła się formalność. Czystokrwiści używali tych gierek – Syriusz kiedyś mu powiedział, że woleli je nazywać tańcami – od stuleci, by trzymać na dystans mniej inteligentnych, niewychowanych, mniej utalentowanych czy zbuntowanych, a także by utrzymywać spokój między rodzinami. Musiał w nich brzmieć dźwięk ostrego wychowania, trzeba było umieć się w nich poruszać, inaczej inni tancerze zwrócą się przeciw tobie.

Draco odwrócił się i zaprezentował Lucjusza w dokładnie ten sam sposób, jak przedstawił swoją matkę. Harry prawie go nie słuchał. Był zbyt zajęty utrzymywaniem kontaktu wzrokowego z Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

Lucjusz wyglądał tak, jak jego syn by wyglądał, gdyby Draco wpierw się zestarzał, po czym zamarzł. Jasne włosy i szare oczy, tak, ale Harry pomyślał, że tę lodową maskę musiał nałożyć na siebie jeszcze za czasów pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, a potem zapomniał ją zdjąć. A może to była specjalna maska, którą nakładał do przyjęcia niechcianych gości.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, kiedy jego oczy powędrowały do lewego ramienia Lucjusza i poczuł znajome mrowienie w swojej bliźnie. _Tak, wiem, że był śmierciożercą. Nie potrzebuję do tego żadnych proroczych snów._

Ale Lucjusz go zaskoczył. Po zmierzeniu go chłodnym spojrzeniem ukłonił się.

– Cieszę się, że mój syn wyszedł z propozycją tego spotkania, panie Potter. Bardzo wiele o panu słyszałem i mam nadzieję na korzystną wymianę zdań.

Harry odetchnął głęboko. W tych słowach były pułapki. Wiedział, jak ich uniknąć.

– Pańska żona była na tyle uprzejma, że udzieliła mi praw gościny obietnicą krwi, panie Malfoy. – _Jestem tu bezpieczny._ – Domyślam się też, że pański syn wspomniał o powodzie, dla którego w ogóle zgodziłem się przyjechać. – _Chroni mnie dług życia Draco._ – Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mielibyśmy porozmawiać w radosnej i otwartej szczerości. – _Wiem, że jesteś zdolny do wszystkiego i jestem na to gotów._

Z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach Lucjusz odsunął się z drogi i użył laski, by gestem zaprosić go do środka.

– Witamy w rezydencji Malfoyów, panie Potter.

– Dziękuję panu – odparł Harry i wszedł do środka. Jego bagaż pofrunął za nim, kołysząc się lekko.

Draco już wystrzelił do przodu, wykrzykując jakiś wyniosły, niezrozumiały bełkot o tym, który pokój zajmie Harry. Harry szedł za nim powoli, czując na sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia portretów.

* * *

Już następnego wieczoru Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to nie wielkość czy obecność starożytnych i potężnych artefaktów tak bardzo odróżnia ten dom od Doliny Godryka. Różnicę powodował taniec – ta bezgłośna muzyka w tle, która grała zawsze, poza momentami, gdy Draco i Harry byli sami, i kierowała ruchami wszystkich mieszkańców, przez co stale musiał uważać na każdy najmniejszy gest, każde spojrzenie, każde słowo.

Spodziewał się, że będzie to bardzo męczące. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że świetnie się bawi.

Spał w pięknym pokoju, w którym nie było żadnych portretów, ewidentnie trzymanym dla gości. Okna wychodziły na wschód, ułatwiając oglądanie wschodów słońca, a niewielki magiczny panel na suficie wyświetlał mu dowolną konstelację, którą sobie zażyczył. Skrzat domowy obudził go rano, podając sok z dyni, po czym razem z Draconem zjedli śniadanie tak solidne, że Harry był zaskoczony, że młody Malfoy jeszcze nie waży tyle co Vince i Greg. Następnie wybiegli na dwór, żeby urządzić wojnę na śnieżki, pozjeżdżać na sankach, polatać nad boiskiem quidditcha, niewidocznym teraz pod tym całym śniegiem, i kłócić się bez przerwy o głupoty, o których zapominali pięć minut później. Draco śmiał się i śmiał, tak mocno, że mu usta popękały. Zaczerwieniony, odwrócił z zakłopotaniem twarz, a Harry zauważył, że sam też się uśmiecha, nie będąc w stanie tęsknić za Connorem czy swoimi rodzicami, kiedy przebywa z kimś, kto tak dobrze się bawi w jego towarzystwie.

Obiad był podobny do śniadania, ale tym razem usiedli i słuchali, jak Narcyza gra na fortepianie i śpiewa stare pieśni historyczne, podczas gdy wiatr i śnieg omiatały rezydencję. Harry czytał te pieśni, to był starożytny sposób zapisywania historii przed rozpowszechnieniem literatury, ale nigdy ich nie słyszał, i siedział, drżąc wewnętrznie bardziej niż na zewnątrz, kiedy Narcyza śpiewała od początku do końca historię czterech założycieli Hogwartu – o ich dzieciństwie, o tym, jak wspólnie zdecydowali stworzyć centrum i serce czarodziejskiej edukacji. Pieśń kończyła się nutą pełną tryumfu i samotności, opisując Salazara Slytherina stojącego na zewnątrz szkoły po stworzeniu potężnego zaklęcia, a tuż przed jego legendarną kłótnią z Godrykiem Gryffindorem. Harry zamknął oczy i zanurzył się w ostatnich nutach, nawet gdy te już dawno przebrzmiały.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową, gdy pieśń się skończyła i dobrał komplement z długiej listy formalnych, zaaprobowanych przez czystokrwistych czarodziejów na przestrzeni dziejów, głównie przez rodzinę Blacków. Narcyza przyjęła go z radością większą, jak podejrzewał Harry, niż gdyby spróbował sam dobrać słowa pochwały. Kobieta zdawała się na swój własny sposób cieszyć z pobytu Harry'ego równie mocno co Draco.

Lucjusz był... jedną wielką zagadką.

Harry podniósł głowę. Siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Malfoyów, miejscu używanym przez rodzinę do spotkań z wybranymi gośćmi albo zaufanymi krewnymi, których nie chcieli wpuszczać do prywatnych kwater. Portrety na ścianach były na tyle powściągliwe, by nie gapić się wprost na Harry'ego, a regały ścienne wypełniały książki. Draco siedział w fotelu po lewej stronie kominka z tomem o teorii bezróżdżkowej magii, Harry w fotelu po prawej stronie z książką o historii domu Slytherina, którą Draco włożył mu w ręce, ostrzegając go wzrokiem, że go zamorduje, jeśli odmówi. Narcyza usiadła naprzeciw Dracona na dywanie, machając różdżką i rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcia, których Harry nie rozpoznawał, na srebrny naszyjnik.

Lucjusz siedział w fotelu wielkością przypominającym tron, ustawionym naprzeciw Harry'ego, i przez cały czas go obserwował.

Harry na chwilę spojrzał mu w oczy. Lucjusz upił trochę wina. Kiwnął głową Harry'emu, jakby ten zdobył jakiś punkt albo rozwiał jakieś wątpliwości, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do czytania. Wiedział, że konfrontacja między nimi będzie musiała w końcu nastąpić, ale w tej chwili miał zamiar czytać i przyjąć do wiadomości, choć przyprawiało go to o dreszcze, że we wpatrzonych w niego chłodnych oczach dostrzegł coś na kształt pochwały.

* * *

– Harry, obudź się!

Harry zamrugał, poruszył się niemrawo i podniósł głowę. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno, ale ktoś dobijał się do jego drzwi i go wołał.

– Obudź się, Harry! – dobiegł go przytłumiony głos Dracona. – Już jest _rano_! Święta! No chodź!

Harry rzucił bezróżdżkowo _Lumos_ , żeby znaleźć swoją różdżkę, po czym użył jej do znalezienia swoich okularów. Po ich nałożeniu pokój się wyostrzył, ale wciąż był ciemny. Musiała być mniej więcej piąta rano, wystarczająco wcześnie, by postacie na portretach mamrotały i poprawiały się wygodnie w swoich ramach.

Harry otworzył drzwi, a Draco szybko złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w dół schodów.

– Draco – Harry wymamrotał protest, widząc, że Draco ciągnie go w kierunku drzwi, za które nie wolno im było wczoraj zaglądać. – Nie powinniśmy zaczekać na twoich rodziców? Chyba nie powinniśmy wchodzić tam o tej godzinie...

– Wesołych świąt, panie Potter – powiedziała łagodnie Narcyza. Harry poderwał głowę i zobaczył, jak kobieta wygląda przez drzwi z uśmiechem, przed którym nawet smok musiałby się wycofać.

– Oni już tu są – powiedział Draco, wpychając Harry'ego przed siebie. – W rezydencji wcześnie zaczynamy obchodzenie świąt.

Harry bezsilnie wzruszył ramionami i dopiero wtedy zauważył ustawione na środku pokoju drzewko. Aż mu dech zaparło.

Jedyne światła w pokoju pochodziły od płonącej w kominku grubej kłody i od samej choinki. Z gałęzi zwisały schwytane płatki śniegu, zaczarowane jak w Hogsmeade, by nie stopnieć, ale również błyszczące olśniewającymi srebrnymi i złotymi iskierkami, które krążyły po zewnętrznych granicach wzoru, rozpalając się i gasnąc na przemian. Inne płatki, a być może inne zaklęcia, migotały spod igieł. Harry widział łańcuchy splecione z czystego światła zmieniające co chwila swoje położenie w miarę, jak unikały wirujących płatków śniegu. Na samym szczycie widniała gwiazda, płatek stworzony z wielu mniejszych, którego środek był olśniewającym labiryntem, a krawędzie zbierały w sobie srebrny ogień, który musiał pochodzić z jakiegoś zewnętrznego źródła, ale sprawiał, że całość miała poblask niczym księżyc.

– Jakby sam Slytherin powrócił – Harry wyszeptał jedyny komplement, jaki mu w tej chwili przychodził do głowy, prawdopodobnie w wyniku skojarzenia z równie zimną i piękną pieśnią, jaką usłyszeli wczoraj.

– Dziękuję, panie Potter – powiedziała Narcyza, po czym kiwnęła głową w stronę ogromnej sterty prezentów pod drzewkiem. – Te trzy z brzegu są od nas.

Harry zamrugał.

– Pani Malfoy, nie trzeba było...

Przyniósł dla nich jakieś prezenty, bo tego wymagało prawo gościny, ale były one czysto tradycyjne: srebrne pierścienie, które zaczną się żarzyć, jeśli w pobliżu pojawi się ktoś z wrogimi intencjami. Podarował im je pierwszego wieczoru, a Malfoyowie przyjęli je z ponurym podziękowaniem. Prezenty od rodziców i Connora otrzymał jeszcze przed wyjazdem i dał już swój podarunek Draconowi, sweter, który będzie się podgrzewał i ochładzał według woli. Nie spodziewał się dostać czegokolwiek od Malfoyów, myślał, że będzie tylko siedział z nimi w jednym pokoju.

Narcyza pochyliła się w jego stronę.

– Nie dalibyśmy ci ich – powiedziała miękko – gdybyś nam tak nie zaimponował.

Harry kiwnął głową z wahaniem, po czym dołączył do Dracona, który już rozrywał opakowanie swojego pierwszego prezentu. Krzyknął radośnie, kiedy zobaczył, co jest w środku.

– Książka o bezróżdżkowej magii! Dziękuję, ojcze!

Siedzący po drugiej stronie drzewka Lucjusz kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Harry, patrząc to na jego chłodną twarz, to na uradowaną minę Dracona, wreszcie rozumiał coś, co od dłuższego czasu go zastanawiało – jakim cudem Draco mógł pochodzić z domu, w którym tak usilnie przestrzegano zasad formalnego tańca czystokrwistych i mimo to zachowywać się jak dziecko przy swoich rodzicach. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo wiedział z niezachwianą pewnością, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Podchodził z entuzjazmem do spraw, w których wolno mu było okazać entuzjazm, a więc zachowywał się właściwie. Jeśli zdarzyło mu się przekroczyć pewne granice, jak dwa dni temu przy Narcyzie, to ona natychmiast go poprawiała, a on momentalnie się temu podporządkowywał.

To kompletnie nie wyglądało jak relacje Harry'ego i Connora z ich rodzicami, ale Harry przypuszczał, że na swój sposób to naprawdę mogło działać.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała Narcyza. – Niech pan otworzy swoje prezenty.

Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę na pierwszy prezent, który, jak okazało się po otworzeniu, był od Dracona. Podniósł go i zamarł. To była szklana kula, w środku której unosił się miniaturowy model Układu Słonecznego ze Słońcem tak oślepiającym, że nie można było patrzeć w sam jego środek, i okrążającymi go dziewięcioma planetami i ich księżycami. Harry delikatnie dotknął szkła i rotacja przyśpieszyła. Kiedy zabrał rękę, wszystkie planety wróciły do swojego poprzedniego, leniwego tańca, z wyjątkiem Merkurego, który śmigał wokół Słońca niczym znicz.

– Dziękuję, Draco – szepnął. Nie interesowała go astronomia, ale liczyło się piękno podarunku, a ten zdecydowanie był piękny. Draco, który akurat otwierał kolejny prezent, uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Teraz mój, Harry – powiedziała Narcyza, a Harry zauważył zmianę w sposobie wypowiadania imienia i delikatne ocieplenie jej tonu. Widziała, jak bardzo zaimponował mu prezent jej syna, i najwyraźniej dzięki temu zdobył trochę punktów w jej oczach.

Harry, przepełniony niesamowitym zadowoleniem, odpakował prezent zawinięty w najgładszy srebrny papier. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył kopię książki, którą wczoraj czytał, o historii domu Slytherina.

– Draco powiedział mi wczoraj, że spodziewałeś się dostać do Gryffindoru i prawie nic nie wiedziałeś o Slytherinie – wyjaśniła Narcyza. – Pomyślałam, że może ci się spodobać.

– To bardzo miłe z pani strony, pani Malfoy – powiedział Harry. – Dziękuję.

Zwrócił się w stronę ostatniego prezentu, świadom spoczywającego na nim wzroku Lucjusza.

Odpakował coś, co w pierwszej chwili wyglądało jak zwykły kawałek szkła; w pierwszej chwili uznał je za lustro, ale nic się nie odbiło, kiedy poruszył przed nim ręką. Wtedy zobaczył w nim jakiś cień odbity z miejsca tuż obok choinki oraz inne, odległe, szare zarysy postaci odbijające się gdzieś w głębi lusterka.

Harry zamrugał i zadrżał, gdy je rozpoznał. To był monitor wrogów, lustro, które pokaże mu tylko jego nieprzyjaciół. W miarę jak się zbliżają, można zobaczyć ich twarze.

– Dziękuję, panie Malfoy – powiedział powoli, podnosząc wzrok na Lucjusza. – Jestem pewien, że mi się przyda.

Lucjusz skinął mu głową i nic nie powiedział.

– Och, matko! – wykrzyknął Draco, zrywając się nagle na nogi. – Zapomniałem! Słońce już prawie wstało.

Narcyza zamrugała, po czym wstała.

– Wybacz nam, Harry – powiedziała, kiwając mu głową. – Zawsze oglądamy z Draconem wschód słońca w świąteczny poranek. To nasza rodzinna tradycja.

Rzuciła zaklęcie przyzywające i para kurtek, jedna duża i jedna mała, wpłynęły do pokoju. Ubrała najpierw Dracona, potem siebie, po czym opuścili pokój, trzymając się za ręce. Draco, idąc, pochylał się ku matce.

Harry patrzył, jak odchodzą, zastanawiając się, jak będą wyglądali podczas oglądania wschodu słońca, kiedy usłyszał za sobą cichy szelest. Lucjusz wstał z fotela.

– Uważam, że przydałoby mi się trochę więcej światła – powiedział. – W moim gabinecie stoją samozapalające się świece. Przeszedłby się pan ze mną, panie Potter? Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji do prywatnej rozmowy, więc naprawdę bym to docenił.

Harry kiwnął wolno głową. Był sam na sam z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i wiedział, że w czasie tej rozmowy wiele się może stać. Jak do tej pory Lucjusz chował swoje pazury dla dobra syna i żony. Teraz miał zamiar je obnażyć.

Harry zauważył, z pewnym rozbawieniem niemalże ukrytym za wzbierającą właśnie falą przywoływanych z pamięci zwyczajów czystokrwistych, że na cieniu z lewej strony wykrywacza wrogów pojawiła się twarz Lucjusza Malfoya, gdy ten go mijał, idąc do drzwi.


	17. Taniec

**Rozdział szesnasty: Taniec**

Harry wszedł do gabinetu zaraz po Lucjuszu, nie chcąc mu dać czasu na zastawienie pułapek czy fiuknięcie po wspólnika. Pokój był duży i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu jest pięć ścian, ale wokół stało wiele regałów z książkami i trudno było powiedzieć, czy tak na pewno jest. Otoczyły go kolejne osłony i zasyczały, kiedy minął próg, pozwalając mu przejść przez siebie tylko przez wzgląd na to, z kim tam wchodził. Ściany, podobnie jak drzwi frontowe od domu, utrzymane były w kolorze szaro–niebieskim, w barwach starego herbu Malfoyów, i nie wisiały na nich żadne dekoracje poza jednym portretem nad kominkiem.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem i zobaczył wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę Lucjusza. Złapał za własną, pozwalając działać wytrenowanemu od lat refleksowi.

Lucjusz miał nad nim zaledwie sekundę przewagi, ale to wystarczyło.

– _Probo Memoriter_ – zaintonował Lucjusz. Z jego różdżki wyleciał pocisk delikatnie niebieskawego światła i trafił w Harry'ego.

Harry zamknął oczy i czekał, aż zaklęcie się uaktywni. Zmusił się do skupienia na myśli, że zaklęcie nie może być ofensywne, inaczej obłoży dyshonorem zarówno żonę, jak i syna Lucjusza. Niestety, znany mu z opowieści śmierciożerca mógł to mieć w głębokim poważaniu.

Poczuł, jak jego umysł się nadyma i dziwacznie pęka, po czym napłynęło wspomnienie dnia, kiedy razem z Connorem mieli po pięć lat, a Lily wygoniła ich, żeby się pobawili na podwórzu w dolinie Godryka. Connor bawił się swoją zabawkową miotłą, łapiąc ją w powietrzu, kiedy go mijała, jakby była zniczem. Harry czytał księgę zaklęć zawierającą informacje o prostych czarach, które miał zamiar ćwiczyć tej nocy, takich jak _Wingardium Leviosa_ czy _Alohomora_. Słońce świeciło, niebo było czyste, pastelowo niebieskie, matka chłopców siedziała niedaleko i obserwowała ich, a w jej oczach chociaż raz nie było cienia smutku.

Wspomnienie przepłynęło do nocy, w której Harry ćwiczył zaklęcia i po trzeciej próbie udało mu się unieść swoją poduszkę. Lily podeszła wówczas do niego i przytulała go mocno przez kilka minut. Pamiętał to tak wyraźnie, że nawet teraz czuł jej ręce zaciskające się wokół jego pasa i ramion.

Scena przeszła do innej, kiedy miał siedem lat, leżał z Connorem na stogu siana, obserwując gwiazdy, i powtarzał w myślach rytuały czystokrwistych, których się nauczył tego dnia. Remus opowiadał Connorowi historię o przyjaźni pewnego młodego czarodzieja i młodego mugola. Harry już znał tę historię od Syriusza, który nawet jeśli uważał za dziwne, że jego chrześniak chce poznać zwyczaje przestrzegane podczas formalnego obiadu u rodziny Blacków, to nigdy mu tej wiedzy nie odmówił.

Teraz Harry miał dziewięć lat i po raz pierwszy próbował magii bezróżdżkowej. Po każdej próbie natychmiast mdlał. Ale był uparty i jakoś między majem a sierpniem udało mu się przekroczyć te ograniczenia. Kiedy z powodzeniem wykonał swoje pierwsze zaklęcie, obejrzał się na swoją matkę, która przyglądała się mu z progu, a w jej delikatnym uśmiechu była zarówno duma, jak i obawa.

A teraz Harry miał dziesięć lat...

Harry spiął się pod naporem wspomnień i zdołał otworzyć oczy. Zobaczył, że tworzyły one obrazy, które unosiły się w powietrzu między nim a Lucjuszem, odgrywane z oszałamiającą barwą i dźwiękiem. Lucjusz obserwował je uważne z lekko skrzywionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry nigdy nie słyszał o tym zaklęciu, ale miał już pewne pojęcie o tym, jak działa. Zacisnął zęby i wezwał swoją wolę, która tak dobrze przysłużyła mu się w lesie. Machnął w kierunku niebieskawego światła, wciąż w niego celującego, wyszukującego i wyświetlającego kolejne wspomnienia.

 _Zostaw mnie._

Pajęczyna światła ugięła się i z uporem wróciła na swoje miejsce, ale Harry był bardziej uparty. Zacisnął przed sobą rękę w pięść i sieć roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Harry zrobił chwiejnie krok w tył, łapiąc równowagę, po czym spojrzał na Lucjusza. Starszy czarodziej stał z wyciągniętą różdżką, obserwując Harry'ego, jakby ten był jakimś wyjątkowo interesującym okazem ryby.

Harry potrzebował kilku chwil na odzyskanie oddechu. Nie sposób było ukryć zażenowanie, ale ze wszystkich sił starał się opanować. Słabość była _faux pas_ w tańcu, gorszym nawet niż źle dobrane spojrzenie czy gest. Złe spojrzenie czy gest mogły być wynikiem pomyłki. Słabość była zazwyczaj prawdziwa, była czymś, czego słaby czarodziej nie powinien okazywać.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedział wreszcie. – Użył pan na mnie zaklęcia bez uprzedzenia, bez mojej zgody i z tego, co się orientuję, bez żadnej prowokacji z mojej strony. Zaprosił mnie pan do swojego gabinetu i tylko dlatego za panem podążyłem. Traktowanie mnie, jakbym złamał jedno z praw gościny, jest niedopuszczalne. Poczekam, aż Draco i pani Malfoy wrócą, żeby się z nimi pożegnać. Chciałbym prosić o świstoklik, który mnie przeniesie do Hogwartu, jak się spakuję. Życzę miłego dnia. – Zawrócił i ruszył w kierunku drzwi do gabinetu.

Lucjusz zamknął je zaklęciem niewerbalnym, zanim Harry do nich doszedł. Odwrócił się, tym razem z magią skupioną wokół siebie. Nie pamiętał, żeby komuś do tej pory udało się wywołać w nim takie uczucie zimnej furii. Wszystko zrobił prawidłowo. Lucjusz nie miał _prawa_ się tak zachowywać. Bycie śmierciożercą to jedno, ale Lucjusz łamał antyczne prawa. To uraziło Harry'ego na poziomie, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

– Panie Potter – powiedział cicho Lucjusz. – Chciałbym pana przeprosić. Myślałem, że zaatakuje mnie pan zaraz po zdjęciu zaklęcia. Zamiast tego przestrzegł pan praw gościny i spróbował pan wyjść, zanim jeszcze zdołałem pana ułagodzić przeprosinami. – Pochylił głowę, ale nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego nawet na moment. – To zaklęcie to był test, tak samo jak prezent z monitora wrogów czy moje nieuprzejme obserwowanie pana wczoraj, czy wszystko, co robiłem, odkąd pan się tu pojawił. Za każdym razem reagował pan jak syn wychowany przez dwóch czarodziejów czystej krwi, co więcej, wyuczony w sprawach antycznych zwyczajów. Myślałem, że będzie się pan zachowywał jak syn szlamy. Proszę mi wybaczyć takie przypuszczenia.

Harry spiął się cały na chwilę, czekając, ale wyglądało na to, że to był koniec małej przemowy Lucjusza. Teraz to _on_ czekał na odpowiedź Harry'ego.

Rzecz jasna, nadal trwał kolejny test. Gdyby zareagował na słowo _szlama_ , to potwierdziłby przypuszczenia Lucjusza, że nie zasłużył na przeprosiny. Gdyby teraz zaatakował Malfoya, to złamałby prawa gościny, które teoretycznie jeszcze nie zostały pogwałcone. Testowanie było dozwolone w czasie tańca, wręcz było jego największą częścią, a zaklęcie nie było ofensywne ani szkodliwe.

 _Szukał informacji w moich wspomnieniach, żeby zobaczyć silne i słabe punkty Connora_ , pomyślał Harry. _Oczywiście, że było szkodliwe._

Ale Connora tam _de facto_ nie było, a rzucone zaklęcie nie wyrządziło krzywdy fizycznej, emocjonalnej, magicznej czy mentalnej samemu Harry'emu. To był po prostu kolejny krok w tańcu Lucjusza, czego dowodził fakt, że nawet nie przeprosił za efekt zaklęcia. Harry musiał złapać jego tempo albo zrezygnować z praw gościny.

 _Dlatego zrobisz, co musisz. Przeżyjesz. Zrobisz, co możesz, by poradzić sobie w czasie przerwy świątecznej, żebyś mógł wrócić zdrów i cały z powrotem do Hogwartu, Doliny Godryka i Connora. I wybaczysz sobie to, co będziesz musiał zrobić w międzyczasie._

Harry podniósł znowu wzrok na Lucjusza.

– Przyjmuję pana przeprosiny, panie Malfoy. Jednakże muszę nalegać, żeby następnym razem poprosił mnie pan o zgodę przed rzuceniem dowolnego zaklęcia. Uważam się za syna szlamy i czarodzieja czystej krwi, który miał szczęście odebrać niemal kompletne szkolenie czystokrwistych od swojego ojca i Syriusza Blacka. – Zauważył zniesmaczony grymas, który przemknął przez twarz Lucjusza na wspomnienie imienia Syriusza, ale nie pozwolił, by go to rozproszyło. – Jestem również bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył i jedynie powzięte zabezpieczenia gwarantujące mi bezpieczeństwo pozwoliły mi się cieszyć wizytą w rezydencji Malfoyów. Wszelkie odstąpienia od reguły sprawiają, że robię się nerwowy. Jestem pewien, że pan jako czarodziej czystej krwi to rozumie.

Lucjusz przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry czekał. Nie przeoczył zniesmaczonego grymasu ani krótkiego błysku zaskoczenia w tych chłodnych, szarych oczach, kiedy nazwał swoją własną matkę szlamą. Lucjusz musiał to zrozumieć – Harry zachowywał się jak czystokrwisty, więc nie mogło być wątpliwości – ale prawdopodobnie nie sądził, że Harry naprawdę to zrobi.

Harry westchnął w duchu. _Connor by tego nie zrobił. Trzymałby się honoru rodziny i dumy, nie wyparłby się mamy. Chciałbym tak umieć. Być może bym mógł, gdybym chciał narazić własne życie na niebezpieczeństwo._

 _Ale nie mogę. Moje życie nie należy do mnie. Należy do Connora. I dlatego muszę zrobić co w mojej mocy, żeby tutaj przeżyć i wrócić do jego boku._

Lucjusz w końcu skinął głową, po czym rozluźnił się, a jego lodowa maska po raz pierwszy zdawała się zdradzać oznaki topnienia.

– Proszę usiąść – powiedział, gestem wskazując krzesło stojące naprzeciw kominka. – Obiecuję, że jedyne nałożone nań zaklęcia służą wyłącznie poprawie komfortu.

Harry kiwnął głową, wymamrotał podziękowania i podszedł do krzesła. Było wąskie, twarde, miało wysokie oparcie i zostało stworzone dla kogoś zdecydowanie wyższego niż Harry, który siedząc na nim, nie sięgał stopami ziemi. Zignorował to. Gdyby zaczął teraz narzekać, przewaga przeszłaby do Lucjusza.

– Mamy święta, więc wydaje mi się, że grzaniec jabłkowy jest jak najbardziej na miejscu – powiedział Lucjusz i machnął różdżką. Pojawiły się dwa kufle parującego napoju. Podał jeden Harry'emu, po czym usiadł na identycznym krześle naprzeciw niego i pochylił głowę. – Proszę wznieść toast.

Harry się nie wahał. Zbyt długie milczenie również było oznaką słabości.

– Za przeżycie – powiedział, po czym napił się.

Jabłecznik nieprzyjemnie połaskotał go bąbelkami w podniebienie, a on sam nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że może być zatruty – choć przecież Lucjusz musiałby być nieskończenie głupi, próbując tego, kiedy wciąż ochraniały go prawa gościny. Harry wierzył w inteligencję swojego przeciwnika równie mocno, co w jego chęć otrucia gościa, więc upił trzy głębokie łyki przed oparciem kufla o swoje udo. W efekcie w jego głowie pojawiły się ciepłe łaskotki, które na pewno nie pochodziły z kominka.

Lucjusz siąpił z własnego kufla. Ani przez chwilę nie spuścił Harry'ego z oczu.

– Widzę, że trenował pan długo i ciężko – powiedział chwilę później, opierając się wygodnie. – Poziom pańskiego opanowania magii bezróżdżkowej jest dość niezwykły w tak młodym wieku, że już nie wspomnę o różnorodności niełatwych w wykonaniu, ale użytecznych zaklęć. Niech pan mi powie, panie Potter, czemu pan tak trenuje? Jest pan bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Mroczny Pan zniknął. Opiekują się panem rodzice i nauczyciele. Nawet mój syn, choć osobiście pilnowałem jego rozwoju w innych kwestiach, ma więcej czasu na opanowanie swojej magii.

Harry'emu nawet powieka nie drgnęła. Jeśli Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru wspomnieć o tym, jak zdobył te informacje, to on też nie będzie do nich nawiązywał.

– Nie wierzę w spoczywanie na laurach, panie Malfoy – powiedział i upił łyka swojego jabłecznika. – Uważam, że Mroczny Pan powróci. Powinniśmy być na to gotowi.

– Ach – powiedział miękko Lucjusz. – W takim razie pański brat, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, również przechodzi przez tak intensywny program treningowy?

Za każdym razem, kiedy Lucjusz wspominał o Connorze, Harry czuł się, jakby mu ktoś kroił wnętrzności tępym nożem. To również zignorował. Wciąż był słabszym partnerem w tym tańcu. Musiał się bronić, co, na dłuższą metę, ochroni również Connora. _W dodatku_ , powiedział sobie, _Lucjusz nie ma pewności, czy Connor nie przeszedł takiego treningu. Nie widział dość wspomnień._

– Jego trening jest analogiczny do mojego – zdecydował się powiedzieć.

Coś ponownie zamigotało w oczach Lucjusza, ale tym razem Harry nie był pewien, jakiej to odpowiadało emocji.

Popił z kufla. Harry też.

– Mój syn wiele mi o panu mówił – powiedział Lucjusz. – Byłem zaskoczony, czytając jego listy. Potter w Slytherinie? Potter chętnie nawiązujący przyjaźń z Malfoyem? – Uśmiechnął się, ale to było tylko wykrzywienie ust; jego oczy znowu były chłodne. – Niech pan mi powie, panie Potter, czemu pan się zaprzyjaźnił z moim synem?

 _To jest troskliwy ojciec_ , pomyślał Harry i z miejsca poczuł się bezpieczniej. Lucjusz nie był na tym gruncie idealnym, zamrożonym czarodziejem czystej krwi. Łatwo by go było teraz wytrącić z równowagi, gdyby Harry tego chciał, a najlepiej będzie to zrobić, po prostu mówiąc prawdę.

– Stało się raczej na odwrót. To Draco zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną – powiedział Harry. – Ja po prostu nie chciałem go odrzucić. Jestem też pewny, że napisał panu o swoim długu życia i tym, w jaki sposób zdecydował się go spłacić.

– Tak – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Oczywiście nie wyjaśnił mi okoliczności długu... jak w ogóle doszło do sytuacji, w której uratował mu pan życie.

– Długi życia to bardzo prywatne sprawy – wymamrotał Harry. – W dodatku wyjątkowo starożytne. Myślę, że powinniśmy oddać cześć tradycji i okryć je zasłoną tajemnicy.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szczerze i podniósł swój kufel w krótkim toaście dla Harry'ego. Harry przeanalizował własne emocje i odkrył, że czuje tę samą dziwną przyjemność, której doświadczał od chwili przybycia do rezydencji. Lucjusz był morderczym śmierciożercą, którego nikt i nic nie powstrzyma przed zabiciem Connora albo przekazaniem go Mrocznemu Panu. Ale jednocześnie poza walką pozostawał w pewnych granicach, klatkach, ograniczeniach. Te ograniczenia pozwalały na ruchy pełne wzajemnego szacunku i podziwu. Harry wiedział, że jego relacje z Lucjuszem będą wiecznie napięte, ale zapowiadały się naprawdę ciekawie.

– Wystarczy o moim synu – powiedział Lucjusz. – Jakim _cudem_ syn szlamy otrzymał szkolenie czarodzieja czystej krwi?

– Chciałem je otrzymać – odparł Harry. – A moja rodzina nie miała powodu, by mi go odmówić.

– Interesujące – powiedział Lucjusz, podnosząc brwi. – Wydawało mi się, że syn Jamesa Pottera będzie raczej zachęcany do podążania za tradycjami miłośników mugoli. Czy też wspierania Dumbledore'a. Unikania słowa _szlama_ , jakby było przekleństwem. Wyrzekania się tradycji czystokrwistych, jakby była to sprawa honoru.

Harry nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. To był idealny opis Connora, który, choć miał w głowie szczątkowe tradycje czystokrwistych, to nie znał ich genezy i nie odróżniłby ich od reszty edukacji czarodziejskiego świata.

– Moja rodzina nie miała powodu, by i tego mi odmówić.

Lucjusz odchylił się lekko na krześle. Harry był pewien, że starszy czarodziej akceptuje te informacje, przetwarza je, ocenia i dochodzi do wniosku, że Harry zna oba te światy. Co było na dobrą sprawę prawdą. Mogło też zaważyć na decyzji Lucjusza w kwestii przypuszczenia ataku na Connora, jeśli uzna, że ten otrzymał podobne wychowanie.

 _A Connor będzie go potrzebował_ , pomyślał Harry z bólem w sercu. _Wiem, że będzie się temu opierał, ale_ musimy _zacząć w te wakacje. Mam wrażenie, że i tak już za długo to odkładaliśmy, chcąc chronić jego niewinność._

– W takim razie co pan robi w domu Slytherina? – zapytał Lucjusz, odpuszczając sobie subtelność i w związku z tym zmieniając kroki w tańcu. Harry wyprostował się, słysząc, że zaczyna grać szybsza, bardziej niebezpieczna muzyka. – To może sugerować, że wybrał pan jedną stronę swojej edukacji ponad inną.

– Uczniowie nie wybierają swoich domów – powiedział Harry.

Lucjusz roześmiał się. Harry zamrugał. Chichot był głośny i zakończył się dźwiękiem przypominającym czknięcie. Naprawdę ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że człowiek, który potrafi się śmiać w ten sposób, był zdolny do mordowania i torturowania dzieci. Harry myślał, że śmiech Lucjusza będzie zimny jak ten, który czasem słyszał w snach.

– Och, przestań, Harry – powiedział Lucjusz. – Możesz mi powiedzieć. Co takiego mówiła ci tiara, przydzielając cię do Slytherinu?

Harry wysunął podbródek. To, co miał zaraz powiedzieć, było niebezpieczne, ale jeśli nie zareaguje jakoś na zmianę tytułu na imię, to postawi się w pozycji nierównej Lucjuszowi. Na to nie mógł pozwolić.

– Ależ, Lucjuszu – powiedział – sądzę, że powiedziała mi dokładnie to samo, co tobie.

 _Proszę bardzo_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy twarz gospodarza znowu zobojętniała, _niech sobie nad tym chwilę poduma, niech się zastanowi, o co mi mogło chodzić._

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w czasie której Lucjusz pił powoli swój jabłecznik, obserwując Harry'ego. Chłopiec odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, czego będzie dotyczyła kolejna uwaga.

– Czy wiedziałeś – powiedział wreszcie Lucjusz, głosem wypranym z zapału – że twoja magia jest naprawdę potężna, Harry? Jest elastyczna i łatwo się adaptuje. Niemal tak silna jak moja, gdy byłem dzieckiem.

Harry sięgnął na moment w kierunku Lucjusza, ale niczego nie wyczuł. Jego moc była ukryta za kilkoma bardzo ostrożnie skonstruowanymi tarczami. Harry kiwnął głową. Nie miał możliwości sprawdzenia, czy to, o czym mówił Lucjusz, było prawdą, czy nie, i w związku z tym nie było powodu, by traktować ten komplement poważnie.

– Dziękuję ci, Lucjuszu – powiedział. – Ale prawda jest taka, że jestem zaledwie bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

 _O właśnie_. Mgnienie niepokoju przemknęło przez te szare oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Niech ta plotka strzeże Connora. Wszystko, co może pomóc przy jego ochronie, mogło się okazać bardzo pomocne.

Lucjusz znów zamilkł. Harry pił swojego grzańca i udawał, że jest to przyjemne, prywatne spotkanie.

Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi w tym samym czasie, gdy coś stuknęło w okno. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył wspaniałego puszczyka z listem owiniętym wokół nogi i czekającego, aż ktoś go wpuści do środka. Pukającym zaś okazał się Draco, co wydało się w następnej chwili, gdy zawołał:

– Ojcze? Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

Lucjusz wstał z gracją i podszedł do okna, by wpuścić sowę. Nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego przez cały czas, nawet jak odwiązywał list.

– Dziękuję ci, Harry – powiedział. – To było pouczające. A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciw temu, idź, proszę, uspokoić mojego syna. Wydaje mi się bardzo zatroskany. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Nie mam pojęcia czemu.

Uznając te słowa za propozycję rozejmu, którą prawdopodobnie w istocie były, Harry kiwnął głową i odstawił kufel na poręcz krzesła.

– Dziękuję za jabłecznik i rozmowę, Lucjuszu. Obie były unikalnie doprawione.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, choć było w tym mniej uśmiechu, a więcej szczerzenia zębów.

– Będę wypatrywał kolejnej okazji do rozmowy, Harry Potterze – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu, gdzie zaraz za drzwiami musiał uspokoić panikującego Dracona, że nic się nie stało, i zapewnić go, że nie, to nie znaczy, iż zmienił swoje zdanie o tym, że Lucjusz z własnej woli przyłączył się do śmierciożerców. Wtedy Narcyza wróciła z czarnym puchaczem na ramieniu. Harry rozpoznał w nim Godryka. Ptak przyleciał do niego z listem od jego brata.

Zaraz za nim przyleciały jeszcze dwie sowy, które Harry rozpoznał jako ptaki jego matki i Remusa. Sowa Lily przyniosła dwa listy.

Harry westchnął i poszedł przeczytać pełne niepokoju listy swojej rodziny z pytaniami, czy już został zamordowany, i odpisać im, że nie, jeszcze nie został.

* * *

Lucjusz zaczekał z otwarciem listu, póki drzwi od jego gabinetu nie zostały zamknięte. Rzecz jasna, przejrzenie korespondencji bez pozwolenia było nagięciem praw gościny, ale nie znaczy to, że Harry Potter nie znalazłby do tego obejścia.

List był krótki, treściwy i na dobrą sprawę zwyczajnie potwierdzał inną wiadomość, którą czarodziej dostał kilka tygodni wcześniej. Lucjusz napisał szybko odpowiedź, przyczepił ją do nogi sowy i patrzył, jak wzlatuje w czyste, zimowe niebo, kierując się na północ. Co oczywiście o niczym nie świadczyło.

Lucjusz wrócił, by dopić swój jabłecznik, i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czego się dowiedział podczas tej rozmowy – czy raczej zacinającego się walca – z Harrym Potterem.

Ten chłopiec był wszystkim, co obiecywał mu syn, a nawet więcej. Lucjusz rozumiał już, dlaczego Draco był tak zafascynowany. Magia Harry'ego sprawiała, że jego tętno zabiło szybciej z zainteresowania dla jej mocy i jej właściciela, obawy, kiedy została zwrócona przeciw niemu, i pragnieniu przyrównania tej mocy do własnej.

Nie wiedział natomiast, że Harry miał pełną władzę nad bezróżdżkową magią, niszczeniem zaklęć i kurtuazją czystokrwistych. Dziadek Jamesa, ostatni Potter wart tego nazwiska, byłby z niego dumny – pierwszy jego potomek od dłuższego czasu, któremu z dumą można by było przekazać całe dziedzictwo już w wieku osiemnastu czy dziewiętnastu lat. Taka kontrola była nienaturalna w tak małym dziecku, tak samo jak potęga jego mocy. Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, jak Harry wszedł w posiadanie obu.

Teraz, kiedy był sam, pozwolił sobie na lekkie zaciśnięcie pięści po straconej okazji, którą dał mu _Probo Memoriter_. Zobaczył, że Potterowie poddali swojego starszego syna ostremu szkoleniu, ale nie poznał jego celu i nie dowiedział się, jak wyglądał trening Connora Pottera. Draco, oczywiście, uważał, że chłopiec jest słaby, ale Draco był zbyt zaabsorbowany Harrym i samym sobą, by być w stanie wygłaszać racjonalne opinie w tym temacie. Do tego Harry zniszczył zaklęcie bez większego problemu i zareagował tak, jak powinien się zachować dziedzic rodziny czystej krwi, a nie popędliwy, zakochany w mugolach chłopiec, którego Lucjusz się spodziewał.

 _Ale to ma sens, prawda? Ma temperament, ale się z nim kryje. No i bez względu na swój wiek nie jest dzieckiem._

Lucjusz pozwolił, by lekki uśmiech zagrał mu na wargach. Oczywiście, Potterowie wybrali stronę, która ostatecznie przegra – list, który dzisiaj dostał, był tego dowodem – ale czuł niezwykłą radość, że przed końcem będzie miał okazję zmierzenia się na polu bitwy z przeciwnikiem pokroju Harry'ego Pottera.

 _A gdyby chłopca_ dało się _przekonać..._

Lucjusz jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie myśli. Być może była jakaś możliwość przekonania Harry'ego do przejścia na ich stronę, choćby poprzez przyjaźń z Draconem czy przez sam pobyt w Slytherinie, ale wyglądało na to, że jedenaście lat treningu nie zmieniło go w kogoś, kto by choćby dla zabawy rozważał taką możliwość. Co więcej, chłopiec wolał starożytne zwroty, a mimo to dotrzymał mu kroku w nowoczesnym tańcu, nie gubiąc się ani razu. Tak formalne zwyczaje czystokrwistych zwykle sprawiały, że człowiek ich przestrzegający prędzej by się złamał niż ugiął.

A mimo to chłopiec powiedział _szlama_ , jakby używał tego słowa każdego dnia.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową i pstryknął palcami, by przywołać Zgredka ze swoim płaszczem. Spędził za dużo czasu, myśląc o młodym przyjacielu swojego syna. Czas najwyższy wykonać zlecenie, które dostał od swojego pana. Musiał znaleźć pewien przedmiot ukryty na wybrzeżu Szkocji. Chciał to mieć z głowy przed obiadem, żeby móc spędzić świąteczny posiłek ze swoją rodziną.

 _I naszym niezwykłym gościem, oczywiście._


	18. Interludium: Zatroskani krewni

**Interludium: Zatroskani krewni**

 _24 grudnia 1991_

Drogi Harry,

Strasznie tu pusto bez ciebie! Choinka błyszczy, pod nią zalega stos prezentów, Syriusz z Remusem śpiewają głupie mugolskie kolędy, a ja wciąż żałuję, że nie ma cię tu z nami. Naprawdę _musiałeś_ pojechać do Malfoyów? Hermiona mogła przecież poszukać w bibliotece możliwości wykręcenia się z długu życia bez zabijania drugiego czarodzieja. Założę się, że jest jakiś sposób.

Przepraszam za wyjce, które wysłali ci ojciec i Syriusz. Uważam, że postąpili okropnie, i zmusiłem ich do złożenia ci przeprosin. Tata właśnie pisze do ciebie zwykły list. Mam nadzieję, że to przeprosiny.

Muszę lecieć. Zaraz napijemy się jabłecznika i pójdziemy na spacer po śniegu. A potem wrócimy i prześpimy noc aż do rana!

Życzę ci wesołych Świąt. A Malfoyowi możesz ode mnie zasunąć fangę w nos.

Z miłością,

 _Connor_

 _26 grudnia 1991_

Drogi Connorze,

Ja też strasznie za tobą tęsknię. Naprawdę planuję dotrzymać mojej obietnicy dotyczącej spędzenia z tobą wszystkich pozostałych świąt. To wręcz nienaturalne, żeby na tak długo rozdzielono mnie z moim bratem bliźniakiem.

Ale tak naprawdę to nie jest tu aż tak źle. Malfoyowie są czystej krwi, więc robią wszystko nieco inaczej niż my, ale i tak na swój osobliwy sposób dbają, żebym czuł się tu dobrze i było mi wygodnie. Dali mi prezenty, choć wcale nie musieli tego robić. Nie powiedzieli niczego złego o mamie i tacie, a Draco wciąż mnie wyciąga do zabaw w śniegu. Powinieneś go zobaczyć ze śniegiem we włosach. Tak naprawdę to po prostu zwykły dzieciak, Connorze. Powinniście się trochę lepiej poznać, jak już wrócimy do szkoły.

Pani Malfoy jest wyjątkowo opanowana, dumna i elegancka. To najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką w życiu widziałem. Traktowałem ją tak, jakbym traktował każdą inną krewną Syriusza. Wydawała się to akceptować, a nawet doceniać. Pan Malfoy również zadbał o to, bym poczuł się tu jak w domu, nawet jeśli jest bardziej zdystansowany niż jego żona. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Nikt nie próbował mnie zabić, otruć ani zadźgać mieczem w środku nocy.

I na pewno nie dam Draconowi w nos od ciebie. Ale prawdopodobnie wrzucę mu śnieżkę pod sweter, bo nie chce mi dać spokoju i jęczy mi nad uchem, żebym wyszedł z nim na dwór, kiedy jestem zajęty pisaniem listów.

Do zobaczenia za parę tygodni.

Z miłością,

 _Twój brat, Harry_

* * *

 _24 grudnia 1991_

Drogi synu,

No dobrze, przyznaję, wyjce były niezasłużone. Twój brat naskoczył na mnie za zawstydzenie cię przed wszystkimi w Wielkiej Sali. Pamiętam, jak bardzo nie znosiłem, gdy moja matka to robiła, więc przepraszam.

Ale Malfoyowie?! Urągali nam i pogardzali rodem Potterów od zarania dziejów. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji powiedzieć ci, jak wiele złego uczynili naszej rodzinie - byłeś zanadto zajęty nauką obyczajów. Domyślam się, że teraz bardzo ci się przydają, ponieważ pomagają ci tam przeżyć, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że Abraxas Malfoy, ojciec Lucjusza, wyzwał kiedyś mojego ojca, Johna, na pojedynek, po czym spróbował go przekląć jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem walki. Nie można ufać Malfoyowi, tak jak nie można ufać żadnemu Ślizgonowi. Uważaj na siebie, synu.

Napisałem raz jeszcze do dyrektora Dumbledore'a z prośbą o ponowne rozważanie przydzielenia Cię do Gryffindoru. Jeszcze mi nie odpisał, ale nie tracę nadziei.

Wiem, że nie miałeś możliwości wykręcenia się z długu życia, ale naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś był tu z nami, w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie powinieneś być, a nie w tym siedlisku węży.

Powodzenia,

 _Twój kochający ojciec,_

 _James_

 _26 grudnia 1991_

Drogi ojcze,

Nie musisz przepraszać za wyjce. Wiem, że martwiłeś się o moje bezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza kiedy nie odpisałem na żaden ze zwykłych listów od ciebie. Prawda jest taka, że nie miałem odwagi ich otworzyć. Domyśliłem się, co w nich będzie, a wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie ominąć wymogów nakładanych przeze mnie przez dług życia i tak czy inaczej będę musiał pojechać z Draconem.

Malfoyowie byli dla mnie wspaniali. Nawet dali mi prezenty, czego wcale nie musieli robić. Nie mówili niczego o rodzie Potterów, więc i ja nie urażałem ich rodziny. Portrety czasami obrzucały mnie wyzwiskami, ale je akurat łatwo zignorować.

Cieszę się, że napisałeś do dyrektora Dumbledore'a, ojcze, i mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz odpowiedź, której tak wypatrujesz. Pewnie się nie zgodzi, ale dziękuję, że próbujesz. Moim marzeniem jest zasiąść kiedyś wspólnie z Gryfonami.

 _Twój kochający syn,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _24 grudnia 1991_

Mój drogi synu,

Wiem, że powrócisz cały i zdrów od Malfoyów, więc nie widzę powodu, by Cię przestrzegać, byś na siebie uważał. Chciałabym, żebyś sprawdził dla mnie następujące kwestie:

Czy Lucjusz albo Narcyza kiedykolwiek wspominają o Connorze w rozmowach?

Czy Narcyza Malfoy została naznaczona jako śmierciożerca? Nigdy nie zdołaliśmy tego sprawdzić ani ustalić, czy nie pracowała dla Mrocznego Pana w jakimś mniejszym, mniej oficjalnym stopniu.

Czy Draco czuje się zazdrosny o Connora? Nie mogę ufać nawet połowie tego, co mówi o nim Connor, ponieważ on zna Dracona głównie jako Ślizgona, który zabrał mu brata. (Jak wrócisz do szkoły, proszę, zacznij spędzać trochę więcej czasu ze swoim bratem. Czuje się odrzucony.)

Czy którykolwiek z Malfoyów próbował zrobić Ci coś niebezpiecznego?

Czy w ich domu stoją artefakty naznaczone mroczną magią?

Będę wypatrywać odpowiedzi od Ciebie, mój synu. W imię zaufania i honoru, które współdzielimy,

 _Lily Evans Potter_

 _26 grudnia 1991_

Droga matko,

Lucjusz Malfoy starał się wydobyć ze mnie informacje o Connorze, używając zaklęcia _Probo Memoriter_. Przerwałem je i użyłem zwyczajów czystokrwistych, zmuszając go do przeprosin. Następnie krążyliśmy przez dobre pół godziny wokół tematu treningów moich i Connora. Tym razem udało mi się go przegadać i wierzę, że nie odkrył niczego istotnego. Pani Malfoy w ogóle nie wspominała o Connorze.

Kilkakrotnie widziałem przedramiona pani Malfoy, kiedy grała na fortepianie. Nie ma na nich znaku.

Draco zdaje się w ogóle nie myśleć o Connorze teraz, kiedy jesteśmy poza szkołą. To dziwne. W szkole często o nim wspomina, nazywając go "gryfońskim gnojkiem" czy "tym palantem, którego masz za brata", i wydaje się zazdrosny o każdą chwilę, którą spędzam z Connorem. Tutaj mówi o sobie i prezentach, które dostał, i albo bawimy się i czytamy, albo błaga mnie, żebyśmy zaczęli bawić się czy czytać. Nie wiem, czy zazwyczaj myśli o samym Connorze, czy raczej po prostu nienawidzi go jak każdego Gryfona.

(Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Connor czuje się odrzucony. Przekaż mu, proszę, moje przeprosiny i zapewnij go ode mnie, że od teraz na pewno zaczniemy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu w szkole.)

Lucjusz Malfoy zagroził mi _Probo Memoriterem_ i generalnie próbował mnie zastraszyć w czasie naszej rozmowy, ale od tej pory nie podjął żadnych kroków. Pani Malfoy wydaje się zadowolona z mojej przyjaźni z jej synem i nie mówiła o niczym politycznym.

Nie ma żadnych mrocznych artefaktów trzymanych na wierzchu, ale zauważyłem je na kilku portretach. Podejrzewam, że mogą je tam przechowywać, co jest dość sprytnym pomysłem. Muszę rozpracować, jak im się to udało.

 _Twój odpowiedzialny syn,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _24 grudnia 1991_

Drogi Harry,

Syriusz wreszcie przestał wrzeszczeć o twoim wyjeździe do Malfoyów na święta, więc zrobiło się tu cokolwiek cicho. Cóż, w każdym razie zrobi się, jak tylko Syriusz przestanie śpiewać te głupie kolędy i namawiać mnie, żebym się przyłączył. Sam nie wiem, co mnie kiedyś podkusiło, żeby go ich nauczyć.

Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzasz czas u Malfoyów i że przyjemnie przeżyłeś święta. Nie martwię się zanadto o twoje życie. Nie mogą ci nic zrobić, póki jesteś pod ochroną, zwłaszcza że jest nią dług życia ich własnego syna. A ja wiem, że jesteś za sprytny na przekroczenie praw gościny.

Wróć do nas cały i zdrów, i spędź z nami przerwę wiosenną. Strasznie długo cię nie widziałem i nie jestem przyzwyczajony do hałasu robionego tylko przez jednego małego chłopca! Potrzebuję dwóch!

 _Z wyrazami miłości,_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _26 grudnia 1991_

Drogi Remusie,

Dziękuję, że do mnie napisałeś. Nie trzeba było.

Cieszę się, że Syriusz wreszcie doszedł do siebie, i przykro mi, że dostał takiego szału. Proszę, przeproś go ode mnie. Wiem, że nie napisał do mnie, bo równałoby się to z przyznaniem do błędu, ale tego już nie musisz mu mówić.

Malfoyowie są rodziną czarodziejów czystej krwi. Święta spędza się tutaj w inny sposób niż w Dolinie Godryka, ale mimo to były _strasznie_ interesujące i cieszę się, że przyjechałem. Nauczyłem się wielu fascynujących rzeczy i chętnie Ci o nich opowiem w czasie przerwy wielkanocnej, którą z pewnością spędzę w domu, gdzie powinienem być.

 _Z wyrazami miłości,_

 _Harry_


	19. Między braćmi

Ten rozdział to bardziej seria niezależnych od siebie scen, ale są mi potrzebne do ułożenia fundamentów pod dalszą część historii. (No i do oznaczenia upływu czasu.)

 **Rozdział siedemnasty: Między braćmi**

Harry śmignął między dwoma przeciwnymi sobie podmuchami wiatru, nie odrywając wzroku od błysku złota przed sobą. Wiedział, że zanurkuje chwilę przed tym, gdy to zrobiło, i już wtedy był pod nim, łapiąc go i przytrzymując mocno w swojej dłoni.

Komentator, który do tej pory komentował ruchy Harry'ego tonem pełnym szoku graniczącego z podziwem, teraz zamilkł, zaskoczony. Chwilę mu zajęło odzyskanie głosu i krzyknięcie:

– I Potter złapał znicz! Slytherin pokonał Ravenclaw, 250 do 100.

Harry przyjemnie się poczuł, słysząc wiwaty, jakie rozległy się z widowni Slytherinu. Były niemal dość głośne, by zagłuszyć syczenie ze strony Ravenclawu czy Gryffindoru i odpowiadającym im tępemu bólowi w sercu. Wylądował ostrożnie z boku boiska i zszedł z miotły, żeby rozprostować nogi. Czuł się... na dobrą sprawę w porządku. Będzie musiał tylko sprawdzić, jak wygląda sytuacja po meczu Gryffindor–Hufflepuff, żeby nie odebrać przypadkiem Gryfonom pucharu quidditcha.

Miał tylko chwilę na odprężenie się, zanim drużyna Slytherinu nie zleciała się wokół niego z radosnym wyciem. Harry zamrugał, kiedy Marcus Flint go podniósł i potrząsnął nim, a potem zgniótł go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Zaśmiał się i szepnął radośnie do ucha Harry'ego:

– Jesteś w porządku, Potter, naprawdę.

Następnie rozluźnił uścisk i rzucił Harry'ego w stronę pałkarzy, żeby ci też mogli go objąć i poklepać po plecach.

Harry mrugał i starał się opierać, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Slytherin i Ravenclaw zremisowali ze sobą po zdobyciu stu punktów i niczym sokoły obserwowali szukających, jednocześnie starając się odebrać kafla od swoich przeciwników, których zdolności były bardzo zbliżone do ich samych. Nikt nie posłał tłuczka w stronę szukających, martwiąc się, że tym samym dadzą szansę przeciwnikowi na odzyskanie kontroli nad piłkami i obranie ich własnego szukającego na cel.

Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawy. Unikał drugiego szukającego, znalazł znicz, miał go na oku i złapał go tak szybko jak mógł. Miał wrażenie dość odległego uczucia zadowolenia z siebie. Nie miał ochoty czuć na sobie presji.

Wrócił do przebieralni, idąc wśród innych zawodników i z zachwytem słuchając ich żartów na temat Krukonów. Ślizgoni do tej pory nigdy go nie traktowali w ten sposób. Zwykle widzieli go jako dziwaczny dodatek do Dracona i traktowali go jako jego przedłużenie albo jako przedłużenie Connora, jeśli Gryfoni zrobili coś wyjątkowo irytującego. Harry przyzwyczaił się już do wrażenia, że Draco jest jego jedynym przyjacielem w Slytherinie, co go tylko skłaniało ku przekonaniu, że tak naprawdę powinien był być w domu swojego brata.

Teraz zrzucił z siebie zielone szaty wśród przyjemnie nastawionego towarzystwa i nawet uśmiechnął się, gdy Marcus Flint odegrał "interpretację" szukającego Ravenclawu, machając rękami i wytrzeszczając oczy, co sprawiło że pozostali ryknęli śmiechem.

– Ee, Harry. Czy mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać przez chwilę?

Śmiech natychmiast ucichł, a Flint obrócił się i wszedł między Harry'ego i drzwi.

– Żadnego przeklinania naszego szukającego, Gryfku – warknął. – Wygraliśmy zgodnie z regulaminem. Spadaj.

– To Connor – powiedział Harry, łapiąc Flinta za ramiona. – Przecież mnie nie przeklnie.

Flint jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, nie dając się Harry'emu spotkać ani nawet zobaczyć z bratem.

– Nie wierzyłbym tym Gryfonom za grosz – mruknął z parszywym uśmiechem. – Byli wściekli, że ich wspaniali Krukoni nie byli w stanie nas pokonać. Jeszcze chwila, a zaczną uważać, że wygrali z nami dzięki czemu innemu niż zwykłe szczęście głupiego.

Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo Connorowi musiało być głupio, jak to usłyszał. Nie sprzedał nikomu sekretu Harry'ego o pokonaniu Lestrange'ów, ale od tamtego czasu w spektakularny sposób wygrywał każdy mecz quidditcha.

– Daj mi z nim porozmawiać, Flint – powiedział Harry tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł. – Jestem pewien, że chce mi tylko pogratulować zwycięstwa.

Flint jeszcze raz zmierzył wzrokiem Connora, po czym rzucił go Harry'ego:

– Pięć minut. Potem urządzamy imprezę w lochach i lepiej, żeby cię na niej nie zabrakło, albo cię znajdę, zamienię w żółwia i rozwalę skorupę.

Wyszedł z przebieralni razem z resztą zawodników, dzięki czemu wokół wreszcie zrobiło się przyjemnie cicho. Harry zamrugał i potarł swoje uszy, rad, że wciąż był w stanie je czuć. Latał przez ponad godzinę w zimnym, styczniowym wietrze, z prędkością i na wysokościach, które służyły wyłącznie wykradaniu wszelkich resztek ciepła.

– Harry – powiedział Connor. – Gratulacje z okazji wygranej. – Jego głos był dziwnie formalny.

Harry kiwnął w podzięce, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Byli w szkole już od kilku tygodni i póki co nie był w stanie spędzić z Connorem więcej czasu, tak jak obiecywał. Draco ciągle siedział mu na głowie, podobnie jak okrutnie długie, ciężkie i częste treningi quidditcha przed meczem z Ravenclawem. Harry często widział jak Connor obserwuje go z odległości w wielkiej sali, ale zawsze zachodził mu w drogę jakiś Ślizgon ze sprawą nie cierpiącą zwłoki. Harry podejrzewał, że po tym zwycięstwie takich sytuacji będzie jeszcze więcej, zarówno ze zwykłej przyjaźni, jak i z wyćwiczonej potrzeby trzymania go z dala od Gryfonów.

Connor przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Ojciec dostał odpowiedź od Dumbledore'a – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Prośba o ponowne przydzielenie cię została odrzucona.

Harry uśmiechnął się z trudem.

– Tak myślałem, że tak będzie.

Connor pochylił się do przodu, mierząc go niespodziewanie intensywnym wzrokiem.

– Chcę cię zapytać tylko o jedno, Harry – powiedział. – Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł porozmawiać z tobą dłużej, ale ostatecznie masz przyjęcie za pięć minut – dodał tonem, który przyprawił Harry'ego o dreszcze.

– Słucham cię, Connorze.

– Czy ty _lubisz_ być Ślizgonem? – zapytał go Connor, waląc jak zwykle prosto z mostu. – Naprawdę lubisz chodzić na takie imprezy i spędzać każdą swoją wolną chwilę z Draco Cholernym Malfoyem?

Harry ponownie się wzdrygnął. Jego propozycja, żeby Connor i Draco się lepiej poznali po świętach, poszła fatalnie. Ostatnią rozmowę z Connorem Harry musiał spędzić na błaganiu swojego brata, by ten nie odciął Draconowi uszu od głowy przekleństwem za wyjątkowo niefortunny komentarz Dracona dotyczący Hermiony.

– To nie jest kwestia tego, czy to lubię, czy nie, Connor – powiedział cicho. – Większość z nich zwykle nawet mnie nie zauważa i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że dla Dracona jestem tylko zabawką, nagrodą, którą może się pochwalić. Jestem pewien, że szybko się mną znudzi, pewnie jeszcze przed końcem tego roku. Wtedy będę mógł spędzić z tobą więcej czasu. – Uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że to właśnie chciał usłyszeć jego brat.

– Ale już nie nienawidzisz tego całym sercem i nie robisz sobie nadziei na zostanie Gryfonem jak to było na początku roku – podsumował Connor.

– Connor...

Ale jego brat już się odsunął z grymasem na twarzy.

– Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć – powiedział, wychodząc.

Harry ruszył za nim, ale drogę zagrodził mu pocisk z zielonego światła, którego nie rozpoznał, a zaraz potem Flint i pozostali przyszli go zaciągnąć na przyjęcie. Harry, przytłoczony żalem i niedowierzaniem po spotkaniu z Connorem, niewiele pamiętał potem z tego wieczoru, może poza tym momentem, w którym Draco odegrał fragment meczu, wykorzystując do tego ziarna grochu, które miały przedstawiać Krukonów rozsypujących się po stole w szoku, kiedy solniczka, która miała być Harrym, złapała ziarenko soli, zaczarowane tak, by świeciło na złoto, niczym znicz.

Co najbardziej potem zastanawiało Harry'ego, to fakt, że w tym wspomnieniu śmiał się razem ze wszystkimi i potem zastanawiał, kim właściwie się staje.

* * *

Harry syknął pod nosem kiedy Snape sprawdzał jego eliksir. To nie była mikstura do czyszczenia szkła, którą przygotowywała reszta pierwszoklasistów. Snape kazał mu uwarzyć skomplikowany eliksir nasenny, który prawdopodobnie, jak podejrzewał Harry, był kolejnym składnikiem do udoskonalonego wywaru tojadowego. Harry nie ośmielił się nie dać z siebie wszystkiego, nie tylko dlatego, że mogło to kosztować jakiegoś niewinnego wilkołaka życie, ale także dlatego, że Snape by się zorientował. Właściwie to Snape zdawał się myśleć, że wszystko poniżej absolutnej perfekcji oznacza, że Harry nie daje z siebie wszystkiego.

– Bardzo dobrze, panie Potter – ogłosił Snape. – Wygląda na to, że wreszcie _komuś_ z pańskiej rodziny udało się odziedziczyć choć odrobinę talentu. Pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu.

Harry wzdrygnął się i opuścił głowę, słysząc mamrotanie ze strony Gryfonów. To była największa ilość punktów, jaką Snape kiedykolwiek dał podczas jednej lekcji, a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że od początku lutego Snape bez przerwy dawał punkty Harry'emu, to cała sytuacja zaczynała się robić niedorzeczna.

Connor jako pierwszy zgłosił sprzeciw. Harry kochał go za to, nawet jeśli obawiał się tego, co może spotkać jego brata za wystawienie się na gniew Snape'a. Mimo wszystko jego brat poprowadził w zeszły weekend swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa nad Puchonami w quidditchu i Harry szczerze wątpił, by cokolwiek mogło go teraz powstrzymać poza zaklęciem typu _Stupefy_.

– Czemu Harry robi inny eliksir niż my, profesorze Snape? Nikt poza nim nie wie, jak go uwarzyć. Może po prostu gotuje wodę i wrzuca to, co mu wpadnie w rękę, a pan daje mu punkty po prostu dla własnej satysfakcji?

Kilku Gryfonom wyrwał się nerwowy chichot, który zamarł w chwili, w której Snape odwrócił się w stronę Connora.

– Dawanie punktów Slytherinowi to jedyne, co sprawia, że te lekcje są dla mnie choćby w najmniejszym stopniu znośne, panie Potter – powiedział Snape, a Harry pierwszy raz słyszał u niego głos tak zimny i miękki. – Przypomina mi to, że na tym świecie jednak istnieją kompetentni warzyciele i że nie powinienem wyrywać sobie włosów z głowy tylko dlatego, że żaden z moich uczniów nie jest w stanie załapać nawet podstaw mojej sztuki. Mam utalentowanych uczniów, po prostu nie wśród tych, którzy uważają, że są w stanie zrobić wszystko poprawnie nawet bez moich instrukcji – zerknięcie na Hermionę – albo którzy po prostu wrzucają, co chcą, i nawet nie próbują przeczytać instrukcji – zimne spojrzenie na Rona – albo ci, którzy się odzywają i odwracają uwagę reszty klasy od własnej niekompetencji. – Teraz patrzył na Connora. – Tydzień szlabanu, panie Potter. Ze mną, codziennie, o ósmej wieczorem.

– Ale... – Connor zaczął i urwał, zaciskając zęby. Wrócił do swojego eliksiru, mieszając go ze złością. Harry wzdrygnął się, widząc, jak popełnia trzy błędy w przeciągu minuty.

We wtorki i czwartki o ósmej wieczorem odbywały się treningi gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a i zobaczył, że ten go obserwuje z bezlitosnym wyrazem twarzy. _Sprzeciw się_ , mówiły jego oczy, _to mu to jeszcze wydłużę._

Harry odwrócił wzrok i przelał swój eliksir do butli, świadom spoczywającego na nim wzroku Snape'a, zadowolonego, i oczu jego brata, zdradzonych.

* * *

Harry stawał się zdesperowany.

Była już połowa marca i w dalszym ciągu Ron, Hermiona czy Connor nie zagadali do niego w sprawie kamienia filozoficznego. Och, zdarzały się ukradkowe spojrzenia, rozmowy, które cichły, jak tylko Harry wchodził do wieży Gryffindoru, i mamrotanie między Ronem i Hermioną, kiedy ich mijał w holu, ale żadnych skoordynowanych wysiłków w sprawie wyciągnięcia z niego tajemnicy. Harry liczył, że do tej pory już dawno będą to mieli za sobą.

A Harry uważał, że _muszą_ się czym prędzej ruszyć. Do zakończenia roku szkolnego zostało zaledwie kilka miesięcy. W wakacje Dumbledore będzie miał chwilę czasu i spokoju żeby przenieść kamień w inne miejsce, i prawdopodobnie to zrobi; Harry miał przeczucie, że obecne miejsce przechowywania kamienia było chwilowe. Wówczas Connor straci łatwą szansę, by wykazać się heroizmem i zdobyć prawdziwie swoje zwycięstwo. Dlatego też Harry postanowił po raz kolejny skłamać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że milczenie jego brata, jego niemrawy uśmiech i celowo krótsze niż zwykle spotkania z Harrym były spowodowane obawą, że Harry'emu tak naprawdę podoba się w dwulicowym i spiskującym domu Slytherina. Nie będzie trudno na tym pracować i zmusić Connora, żeby wreszcie ruszył dupę i zorientował się, co się wokół niego dzieje, do diabła.

Dlatego też w środę, zaraz przed ciszą nocną, Harry udał się do wieży Gryffindoru. Podał obecne hasło Grubej Damie – _siła duszy_ – i ta wpuściła go do środka. Harry rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju wspólnym, oddychając dość głośno, żeby wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę.

– Gdzie jest Connor? – zapytał.

– Na górze – odpowiedział jeden z rudych bliźniaków, starszych braci Rona. Następnie się uśmiechnął. – Hej, Harry, masz ochotę na cukierka?

Przysunął w jego stronę tackę z łakociami pokrytymi zaklęciami o dziwnych barwach. Harry nie tknąłby ich, nawet gdyby jego brat go nie ostrzegł, by nigdy, przenigdy nie brać niczego od bliźniaków.

– Nie, dzięki – powiedział i pobiegł po schodach do sypialni pierwszorocznych chłopców.

Connor był sam, dzięki Merlinowi, czytał swoją książkę od transmutacji. Zerknął w górę i uśmiechnął się lekko do Harry'ego.

– Harry – powiedział. – Co się stało?

Harry odetchnął głęboko, przestępując z nogi na nogę, i przygryzł wargę. Miał wrażenie, że przesadza, ale gdyby był zbyt subtelny, to Connor mógłby nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Póki co udało mu się przynajmniej przykuć uwagę swojego brata do siebie, bo Connor odłożył książkę i pochylił się do przodu.

– Harry – powiedział. – Co jest?

– Nic – odparł Harry, kręcąc głową. – Pomyślałem, że powinienem z tobą porozmawiać, ale... nie, to był zły pomysł. Już sobie idę. – Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

Connor zatrzasnął je zaklęciem, zanim Harry zdążył wyjść. Harry poczuł przez chwilę ukłucie dziwnej dumy. Sytuacja przypomniała mu o jego rozmowie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, choć podejrzewał, że ta skończy się zupełnie inaczej. Przede wszystkim, nad tą rozmową Harry miał absolutną kontrolę. Poczuł się przez to dziwnie, na tyle, że nie usłyszał następnego pytania Connora i ocknął się dopiero, gdy jego brat potrząsnął go za ramię.

– Harry, chyba powinniśmy pójść z tym do profesor McGonagall – powiedział, wyglądając na przerażonego. – Albo przynajmniej Hermiony.

– Nie – szepnął Harry. – Muszę o tym porozmawiać z tobą. Tylko tobie mogę ufać.

Connor podniósł brwi z zaciekawieniem.

– Co się stało, Harry? Wiesz, że pomogę, jeśli tylko będę w stanie.

Harry spojrzał bratu w oczy.

– Connor, po lochach krążą różne szepty. Chyba ktoś coś knuje. Może nie Ślizgoni, ale i tak wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Jak tylko wchodzę do pokoju, to urywają rozmowę. – Bardzo się pilnował, żeby nie naciskać na te słowa ani nie powiedzieć, że ma wrażenie, że Gryfoni robią dokładnie to samo.

Connor pochylił się bliżej, jego wielkie oczy błyszczały.

– Jak myślisz, o czym rozmawiają?

– O kamieniu filozoficznym – szepnął Harry. – Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem z tym do ciebie wcześniej, ale... chyba myślałem, że zdradziłbym tym ślizgoński honor. Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem.

Connor odsunął się od niego.

– W takim razie co zmieniło twoje zdanie? – zapytał. – Zorientowałeś się wreszcie, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak ślizgoński honor?

Harry zapatrzył się na niego. _Tego_ się nie spodziewał. Wygląda na to, że Connor spędza ostatnio coraz więcej czasu z Ronem, skoro nie może z Harrym, i mocno to na niego wpłynęło.

Przez chwilę czuł bezsensowną chęć podjęcia próby przekonania swojego brata, że wszystkie domy mają swój honor.

Harry odrzucił to od siebie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką głupotę. Musiał się pośpieszyć i podać Connorowi wskazówki, których ten potrzebował, i wrócić do lochów, zanim jego nieobecność przyciągnie czyjąś uwagę. Snape raz na tydzień puszczał po lochach listę, żeby się upewnić, że wszyscy jego podopieczni są bezpieczni w pokoju wspólnym, i jeszcze nie zrobił tego w tym tygodniu.

– Może ci grozić niebezpieczeństwo – wyszeptał. – To zmieniło moje zdanie.

– Czemu? – zapytał Connor, a jego mina zrobiła się sceptyczna. To była jedna z jego cech, którą Harry w nim uwielbiał. Był niesamowicie otwarty i można w nim było czytać jak w książce. Jego miny zmieniały się z chwili na chwilę i zawsze można było powiedzieć, co w tej chwili myśli. Nie chował swoich emocji pod warstwami oszustw jak Ślizgoni i jak sam Harry, który musiał się tego nauczyć, jeszcze zanim przybył do Hogwartu. – Kamień chyba nie ma zbyt wiele ze mną wspólnego, Harry.

– Ale zastanów się, kto może pożądać kamienia – szepnął Harry. – I pomyśl o tym, jak wszyscy cichną wokół mnie.

Poskładanie tego w całość zajęło Connorowi zaledwie kilka chwil. Podniósł rękę i dotknął swojej blizny, krzywiąc się i blednąc.

– Voldemort – wyszeptał.

Harry przytaknął, co było jego drugą reakcją. Pierwszą była chęć poprawienia Connora, że nie mówi się "Voldemort" tylko "Mroczny Pan", co było ewidentnym świadectwem, że _zdecydowanie_ zbyt długo przebywał wśród Ślizgonów.

– Też tak myślę. I uważam, że powinieneś sam znaleźć ten kamień. Sam już go szukałem, ale nie znalazłem zbyt wiele. – Wskazówki mógł dać mu później, nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle będą mu potrzebne.

Connor przygryzł wargę.

– Myślę, że go znajdziemy – powiedział. – Ron, Hermiona i ja.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Nie ufasz mi. Rozumiem.

Ręka Connora dotknęła jego ramienia i Harry spojrzał w górę.

– To nie tak, Harry – powiedział szczerze Connor. – Przysięgam ci, że nie. Ale... cóż, Hermiona jest świetna w wyszukiwaniu informacji, a Ron jest świetny w opowiadaniu mi o sprawach, których nigdy nie wiedziałem, dotyczących historii czarodziejów i Gryffindora, i wszystkiego, co ludzie myślą o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, no a ja jestem dobry w podejmowaniu decyzji. Do tego Ron nie ufa ci już jak dawniej, a Hermiona sama nie wie, co myśleć. Proszę? To tylko tak na chwilę. Nie ma powodu, żebyś się w to mieszał, w końcu nie jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nie ma sensu, żebyś niepotrzebnie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy dom Slytherina o tym rozmawia. Mogą zauważyć, jak zaczniesz węszyć.

Harry poczuł jak serce mu skacze z radości. Oto były zarówno niezależność, jak i gryfońska postawa, a oba pragnął w nim wzmacniać.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Skoro uważasz, że tak będzie najlepiej.

Jego bliźniak przytulił go, mocno i niespodziewanie.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedział. – Znaczy, za to, że przyszedłeś i mi o tym powiedziałeś. Wiem, że nie mogło być ci łatwo, nawet jeśli ślizgoński honor nie istnieje.

Harry go objął, po czym, jako że zbliżała się cisza nocna, wymknął się szybko z wieży. Zachował w pamięci to przytulenie i fakt, że Connor mu zaufał, i próbował zignorować ten niedorzeczny ból spowodowany wszystkim tym, co Connor mówił o domu Slytherina. To była prawda, czyż nie, dla wszystkich spoza tego domu?

No i Harry zaczynał zauważać w samym sobie jego niebezpieczne wpływy. Czasami myślał sobie, że mógłby się odsunąć od Connora, znaleźć sobie przyjaciół i znajomych w Slytherinie. A to nie było coś, na co mógłby sobie pozwolić. Urodził się i był trenowany po to, by walczyć dla Connora, by go bronić, póki nie dorośnie na tyle, by sam mógł stawić czoła Voldemortowi i uratować świat.

Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na inne zobowiązania czy lojalność wobec kogoś jeszcze. Musiał o tym nieustannie pamiętać.

* * *

Snape czekał pod drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy zobaczył samotnego chłopca idącego w ich kierunku z pochyloną głową tak, że nawet nie widział tego, co ma przed sobą. Ale poderwał ją szybko do góry, będąc jeszcze spory kawałek przed Snape'em. Spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i z wypisanym w nich niepokojem, ale już po chwili jego twarz zobojętniała, kiedy schował się za maską jeszcze większą niż to zwykle robił w klasie.

Snape był z tego dumny. Harry coraz lepiej sobie radził z kontrolą swoich emocji, dużo lepiej, niż kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w szkole, a to wiele mówiło. Ktoś – Lily? – naprawdę dobrze go w tym poduczył. Snape miał zamiar go wyszkolić do momentu, w którym chłopak będzie w stanie kłamać mu prosto w twarz, co jeszcze nie do końca było możliwe. W najlepszym razie potrafił nakładać na siebie tę zobojętniałą maskę, przez którą ciężko było określić, co czuje.

– Proszę, proszę – powiedział z wyższością, odsuwając się od ściany. – Co my tu mamy, panie Potter? Recydywę w chodzeniu po szkolnych korytarzach po nocy. Ktoś mógłby się zacząć zastanawiać, co pan robi o tak późnej porze.

Harry się nie ruszał, nawet jego oddech był ledwie wyczuwalny. Czekał tylko, aż Snape się wygada i pójdzie.

Snape podszedł do niego na parę kroków, podnosząc swoje tarcze. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Wszystkie prawa magii mówiły, że to jest niemożliwe. Ale gdyby to nie było niemożliwe, to powiedziałby, że magia Harry'ego _wzrosła_ , odkąd ten pojawił się w Hogwarcie. Snape z całą pewnością za każdym razem musiał coraz wyżej podnosić swoje tarcze. Oczywiście, to mógł był tylko efekt coraz bliższego zaznajamiania się z Harrym.

– W następnym tygodniu – warknął – zaczniesz na zajęciach pracować nad eliksirami z podręczników dla piątego rocznika.

Harry pochylił głowę, ale nie odpowiedział.

– Zacznę ci też pożyczać dodatkową lekturę o sztuce eliksirów – mówił dalej Snape. – Będziesz je studiował. Opanujesz je jeszcze przed końcem roku. Nie mam zamiaru pożyczać ci ich do domu, na okres wakacji, bo jeden z twoich kundli może przy pełni przeżuć okładki, a drugi na nie naszcza.

Ramiona Harry'ego uniosły się lekko, ale tylko kiwnął głową.

– I wreszcie – zakończył Snape, szepcząc teraz – zamiast zakradać się na opuszczone tereny szkoły, żeby ćwiczyć zaklęcia, zacznie pan przychodzić do mnie. Bardzo dobrze radzi pan sobie z magią obronną, panie Potter, ale pańskie zaklęcia ofensywne wymagają sporo pracy. Musi być pan w stanie nie tylko się bronić, ale również atakować. Inaczej pański brat może pewnego dnia drogo zapłacić za pańską niewiedzę. Widział pan przecież, jak to było z Lestrange'ami.

Tym razem oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się nieco w szoku, ale szybko je zamknął z rezygnacją i ponownie przytaknął. Minął Snape'a, wyszeptał hasło i zniknął w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.  
Snape patrzył za nim. Był zadowolony z siebie. Harry zachowywał się znacznie bardziej ślizgońsko, odkąd wrócił ze świąt u Malfoyów. Sam fakt, że przeżył Lucjusza, stanowiło świadectwo o charakterze chłopca – albo, jak on sam wolał na to patrzeć, braku owego – ale Harry również nauczył się dochowywania tajemnic, coraz częściej rozmawiał z innymi Ślizgonami, chodził i stał jak Draco i zachowywał się w klasie jak dziedzic z rodziny czystej krwi. Snape zastanawiał się, czy chłopak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Chwilę potem prychnął. _Oczywiście, że nie. Jakby tak było, to z miejsca spróbowałby się pozbyć tych manieryzmów._

Snape uważał, że to czasami było naprawdę męczące, że nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć Harry'emu, czego od niego oczekiwał – ponownego wzniesienia reputacji domu Slytherinu – odwołać się do ambicji chłopca i zaliczyć go do swoich sprzymierzeńców. Ale wiedział, że Harry natychmiast się od niego odsunie, jak tylko domyśli się prawdziwego powodu i stanowczo sprzeciwi się działaniu przeciw własnemu bratu, jeśli tylko uzna, że Snape może zrobić mu coś gorszego niż tylko dać Connorowi szlaban w czasie treningów quidditcha.

Snape zwrócił się w stronę swojego biura, jego szaty zawirowały wokół niego. _Cierpliwości_ , pouczył sam siebie. _Cierpliwości. I tak długo już czekałeś. Masz swojego kandydata. Szkolisz go. Jeszcze przed końcem jego siódmego roku wszyscy zobaczą, jak Slytherin wraca do pełni chwały._

 _To wystarczająco wcześnie._


	20. Zbieranie wszystkiego w całość

**Rozdział osiemnasty: Zbieranie wszystkiego w całość**

– Ale profesor McGonagall...

– Żadnych ale – powiedziała głowa domu Gryffindora głosem, od którego Harry'emu przewróciło się w żołądku z niepokoju, zwłaszcza, że odpowiadała nim na jęki Connora. Harry wstał i rozejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć co jest grane. – Jestem wami bardzo zawiedziona, panie Potter, pani Granger. Zostaliście przyłapani na chodzeniu po zamku po północy, a to niewybaczalne. Gryffindor traci przez was pięćdziesiąt punktów, od każdego z was. Dostaniecie też dwa tygodnie szlabanu. Też każde z was osobno – dodała, jakby czuła, że musi to podkreślić.

Harry zakradł się bliżej i wyjrzał za róg. Connor stał z opuszczoną głową przed McGonagall i wyglądał na niesamowicie przybitego. Tuż obok niego znajdowała się Hermiona, która zdawała się być bliska łez. Blaise opierał się o ścianę z założonymi rękami, kiwając głową, strasznie zadowolony z siebie – przynajmniej dopóki McGonagall nie zwróciła się w jego kierunku.

– A pan, panie Zabini – powiedziała. – Za to, że był pan poza łóżkiem w czasie pory nocnej, Slytherin traci dwadzieścia punktów, a pana czeka jeszcze tydzień szlabanu.

Blaise zamrugał i zaczął wydawać z siebie jakieś bliżej nieokreślone, choć zaskoczone dźwięki. McGonagall minęła go, nawet nie próbując wysłuchać jego tłumaczeń, i ruszyła w głąb korytarza. Harry, który akurat wracał z nocnej sesji pojedynków ze Snape'em na drugim piętrze, jakoś wątpił, by McGonagall była w nastroju do słuchania jakichkolwiek tłumaczeń, więc przyległ mocno do ściany i dziękował Merlinowi, że skręciła w innym kierunku i go nie minęła. Connor i Hermiona ruszyli smętnie w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

Harry patrzył na plecy swojego brata z frustracją. Był już maj, a Connor _wciąż_ nie przyszedł do niego, żeby porozmawiać o kamieniu filozoficznym. Harry nie rozumiał, co jest nie tak. Oczywiście, Connor nie rozmawiał z nim na mnóstwo tematów, nawet gdy jeszcze spędzali razem czas, ale Harry'emu nie mieściło się w głowie, że Connor wciąż nie rozgryzł tego, że Kamień jest przechowywany w jedynym miejscu w całej szkole, do którego nikomu nie wolno się zbliżyć pod karą śmierci.

Chwilę później otrząsnął się ze swojego zawodu. Blaise szedł w jego kierunku, jako że tędy wiodła droga do lochów. Harry miał szansę przynajmniej się dowiedzieć, co się stało.

– Hej, Blaise – zagadał, wychodząc spokojnie z cienia. – Co się stało?

Blaise zamarł na moment, po czym zaśmiał się z wysiłkiem.

– Och, taki tam psikus na Gryfonach, który nie poszedł całkiem tak, jak miałem nadzieję – powiedział lekko. – Nieśli smoka do wieży astronomicznej, uwierzyłbyś w to? Chyba musieli się go jakoś pozbyć po drodze.

– Smoka? – Serce Harry'ego zaczęło walić jak młot. Nic mu nie było wiadomo na ten temat. Jego myśli momentalnie przeskoczyły do Hagrida, z którym Connor się zaprzyjaźnił, a następnie do Zakazanego Lasu. Czy Connor był w Lesie? Czy spotkał w nim Quirrella?

– No, norweski kolczasty, jeden z pieszczoszków Hagrida – powiedział Blaise z ironią. – Widziałem go w jego chatce parę dni temu, a dzisiaj widziałem, jak go stamtąd wynoszą. Myślałem, że zarobię dla mojego domu trochę punktów, jeśli powiem McGonagall, że jej podopieczni się włóczą w porze ciszy nocnej. – Skrzywił się. – Ale stara kocica nie była w nastroju do słuchania głosu rozsądku.

– A co _ty_ robiłeś w nocy poza łóżkiem? – zapytał Harry.

– No przecież mówię – prychnął Blaise. – Szpiegowałem Gryfonów.

Harry podniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział, pozwalając, by pełna wątpliwości cisza przemówiła za niego. Blaise spojrzał na niego spode łba i odwrócił wzrok. Harry przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy. Vince i Greg byli od zawsze zbyt lojalni Draconowi, żeby przysporzyć Harry'emu jakichś kłopotów, i wycofali się z dokuczania Connorowi, ponieważ Draco to zrobił. Ale z Blaise'em było inaczej. Czasem wydawał się być osobiście urażony faktem, że Ślizgon miał brata Gryfona i zaczął to wyrażać przez wpadanie na Connora w korytarzu, wyśmiewanie go, podstawianie mu nogi czy droczenie się z nim. Harry nie poświęcił temu większej uwagi, zwłaszcza że Connor na to odpowiednio reagował. To była zwykła rywalizacja między domami, dziecięce spory.

 _Prawda?_

– Właściwie to po co w ogóle poszedłeś za nimi do chatki Hagrida i ich tam podglądałeś? – zapytał cicho.

Blaise zarzucił arogancko głową.

– Bo chciałem się dowiedzieć, co tam robią, oczywiście – odparł. – Ten pół-olbrzym to prawdziwe utrapienie. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu Dumbledore go tu trzyma. Chciał hodować smoka w drewnianym domku, _no doprawdy_!

Harry mierzył go wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę i nic więcej nie powiedział. Z miny Blaise'a można było łatwo wywnioskować, że ten planuje jakoś obrócić tę rozmowę na swoją korzyść.

– A co _ty_ robiłeś po nocy poza łóżkiem? – zapytał, nieudolnie starając się wyglądać, jakby miał jakiś plan. – Hmmm?

– O to będziesz musiał się zapytać profesora Snape'a – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami, po czym zwrócił się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Czuł, jak Blaise bierze wdech, żeby zażądać wyjaśnień, ale ostatecznie odpuścił i poszedł za Harrym. Harry wyszeptał hasło – _rigor mortis_ – i szybko przeszedł przez pokój wspólny. Nie chciał spędzać z Blaise'em ani chwili dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

Oczywiście, gdy już się wykąpali i położyli do swoich łóżek, Harry nie zasnął niemalże do świtu, tylko myślał o Blaise'ie.

 _Czego on chce? Może śledzi Connora dlatego, że jest śmierciożercą?_ Harry się jednak skrzywił na tę myśl; jedyną żyjącą krewną Blaise'a była jego matka, a Arabella Zabini nigdy nie dała nikomu podejrzeń o bycie śmierciożerczynią. Mroczną czarownicą, tak, ale to przecież nie to samo.

 _Może nawet jest tym zdrajcą, który przepuścił Lestrange'ów?_

Harry spiął się na moment, po czym pokręcił głową. Nie. Ich matka napisała do niego kilkukrotnie i zawsze, kiedy wspominała o zdradzie, dawała mu do zrozumienia, że to nie tylko było dzieło dorosłego czarodzieja, ale też kogoś z Zakonu Feniksa. A Blaise'a tam _na pewno_ nie było, mógł należeć, gdzie sobie chciał, ale na pewno nie tam.

 _No to o co mu chodzi?_

Tego Harry nie wiedział, ale kiedy wreszcie zaczął przysypiać, uznał, że od teraz zacznie rzucać na Blaise'a _Consopio_ tuż przed wyjściem na swoje wieczorne treningi ze Snape'em, jeśli to tylko będzie możliwe. Na pewno nikomu to nie zaszkodzi, jeśli Blaise zacznie chodzić spać w rozsądnych porach.

 _Do tego rano mogę przypadkiem napomknąć, że to przez Blaise'a straciliśmy punkty. Przez jakiś czas będzie trochę mniej lubiany._

Oczywiście, to wszystko było tylko odwróceniem uwagi od tego, o czym naprawdę nie chciał myśleć.

 _Czemu Connor nie powiedział mi o smoku?_

* * *

– Nazywa się Norbert.

Harry skrzywił się, patrząc na Connora. Jego brat wreszcie przyszedł z nim porozmawiać, po tym, jak Harry wysłał mu przez Hedwigę zaproszenie, w którym naciskał na spotkanie tego ranka, tuż przed meczem Slytherin–Hufflepuff. Zakładał rękawice, kiedy Connor zajrzał do przebieralni i, ignorując łypnięcie Flinta, podszedł do Harry'ego.

– No i? – ponaglił go Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od pewnej ilości chłodu w swoim głosie.

Connor wzruszył ramionami.

– No i przekazaliśmy go Charliemu Weasleyowi, to brat Rona. Bada życie smoków w Rumunii. Norbert będzie tam bezpieczny.

Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Tego pytania najbardziej się obawiał, ale wyglądało na to, że Connor nie powie mu tego sam.

– Czemu nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

Connor odsunął się od niego, otwierając oczy szerzej, przez co wpadły mu do nich włosy. Harry zauważył, że wyglądał na zmęczonego, kiedy jedną ręką sięgnął do swojego czoła i potarł bliznę, co, był pewien, było odruchowym gestem.

– Ponieważ nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać – powiedział wystarczająco głośno, by wszyscy go mogli usłyszeć. – Zrobiłeś się strasznie ślizgoński, Harry.

Wszyscy w pokoju zamarli, przerywając swoje przygotowania. Harry zamknął oczy z rezygnacją, wiedząc, kto się teraz odezwie.

– No i co z tego? – zapytał Marcus Flint, robiąc krok do przodu. – Tak się składa, że go takim wolimy.

Uśmiechał się, ale jego oczy były poważne. Harry się wzdrygnął. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Flint zaraz grzmotnie Connora w żebra. Kapitan Slytherinu nie przebaczał nikomu, kto dokuczał jego zawodnikom tuż przed meczem, chyba że dokuczanie pochodziło od niego samego.

– To tylko słowa, Flint – powiedział szybko Harry. – Nie miał tego tak naprawdę na myśli.

– Właśnie że miałem, do cholery! – zaparł się Connor, a w jego oczach błysnął płomień godzien jego ojca. – Miałem i najwyższy czas, żebym to wreszcie powiedział! Strasznie ucichłeś, Harry. Trzymasz się ze Ślizgonami nawet wtedy, kiedy mógłbyś odwiedzić wieżę Gryffindoru. _Uśmiechasz się_ , słuchając najbardziej odrażających rzeczy, o których rozmawiają, zupełnie jakby były faktycznie _śmieszne_. Nie obchodzi cię nawet to, że cię lekceważą dlatego, że jesteś półkrwi! To jest obraza dla mamy, nie tylko dla ciebie! Zmieniłeś się, Harry, i nienawidzę osoby, którą się stajesz!

Harry zamknął oczy, czując się, jakby dostał w brzuch. Już wcześniej kłócił się z Connorem, ale nigdy aż tak poważnie. I w tej właśnie chwili miał ochotę odwołać wszystko, co zrobił, żeby Ślizgoni go zaakceptowali. Chciał błagać swojego brata, by ten mu przebaczył. Znowu skrzywdził swojego brata, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy mama napisała mu o tym na święta, a nawet tamtego jeszcze nie naprawił.

I wtedy, zaskakująco, nagle i niespodziewanie, przynajmniej dla niego, jego ból zamienił się w złość.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Connor się przed nim cofa. Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Trząsł się i nie mógł tego powstrzymać, tak samo jak słów, które w następnej chwili zaczął z siebie wyrzucać.

– Po prostu staram się jak najlepiej dostosować do sytuacji, Connor! Nie, nie byłem zachwycony, kiedy mnie przydzielono do Slytherinu, ale tam nie jest aż tak koszmarnie. I tak, śmieję się z ich żartów i spędzam z nimi czas, w końcu dzielę z nimi _dom_! Chętnie częściej przychodziłbym do wieży, ale zawsze mam wrażenie, że jestem tam niemile widziany! Wyglądasz wręcz na nieszczęśliwego, ilekroć pojawiam się w zasięgu wzroku. Wolisz rozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną. Nie winię cię o to – o słuchanie ich, o podłapywanie ich uprzedzeń, ale nie waż się mówić, że to wyłącznie moja wina! Bo poniekąd to też twoja!

Pod koniec krzyczał, co się jeszcze _nigdy_ nie zdarzyło. Zwykle to Connor się rzucał, a Harry stał cichy i spokojny, prosząc o przebaczenie, gdy tylko jego brat już się na nim wyżył. Ale teraz ręce Harry'ego były zaciśnięte w pięści i zauważył, że Draco, który przyszedł życzyć mu powodzenia przed meczem, oparł się o ścianę, blady jak prześcieradło. Harry był rad, że nie miał przy sobie różdżki. Zignorował coraz większą pokusę użycia bezróżdżkowej magii.

Ale nie spuszczał oczu ze swojego bliźniaka, aż nie zobaczył, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szok zamiast gniewu, a ogień w jego oczach zostaje zastąpiony przez popiół.

– Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, Harry – wyszeptał. – Ja...

– Wynoś się stąd, Gryfonie. – Głos Flinta był głęboki i cichy, jak warkot ogromnego psa. – Daję ci pięć sekund na wyjście stąd, zaraz potem przerobię cię na miazgę, a to i tak tylko przez wzgląd na szacunek, jaki mam do twojego brata. Raz. Dwa. Trzy...

Connor zawrócił na pięcie i wyszedł. Harry patrzył za nim i czekał, aż ściana szoku się na niego zwali i przygniecie bezlitośnie.

Nic się nie stało. Wciąż był zły i jego pierwsza myśl dotyczyła tego, że Connor mu za to zapłaci. Zamknął oczy, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy.

Otworzył je ponownie, kiedy Adrian Pucey, jeden ze ścigających, walnął go w plecy.

– Tak lepiej – powiedział Adrian głosem pełnym zapału. – A teraz wyjdź i _wygraj_. Pokaż cholernym Gryfonom, że nie tak łatwo cię wytrącić z równowagi.

Harry kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się słabo, po czym wyszedł z przebieralni, wyprowadzając swoją drużynę na boisko.

Slytherin pokonał Hufflepuff czterysta dziesięć do stu dziewięćdziesięciu i Harry nieczęsto bywał tak zadowolony ze złapania znicza jak wtedy. Późniejsza impreza, jak również fakt, że cała drużyna otoczyła go wianuszkiem i pilnowała przez całą drogę do lochów, coby, jak to wyjaśnił Adrian, "nie zobaczył żadnego Gryfona, którego nie miał ochoty widzieć", też były wcale niezłe.

Przez cały ten czas Harry czekał, aż jego złość na Connora zamieni się we wstyd, tak jak miałoby to miejsce przy każdej innej kłótni. Czekał na impuls, żeby pobiec do swojego brata i go przeprosić.

Nigdy się nie pojawił. Tej nocy Harry nie miał niczego do wrzucenia do swojego sekretnego pudełka swoich prywatnych myśli, ponieważ nie był w stanie przekonać samego siebie, że ten gniew był nieuzasadniony.

* * *

– No dobrze, więc Connor jest zbyt uparty, żeby przyjść do ciebie i zapytać o kamień filozoficzny. Ale ja nie jestem.

Harry zerknął w górę. Hermiona Granger stała obok stolika, które upatrzyli sobie do nauki w bibliotece razem z Draconem. Harry niemal się uśmiechnął. Czasem bezpośredniość Gryfonów bywała naprawdę przydatna. Z ognia buzującego w oczach Dracona wywnioskował, że ten miał na ten temat odmienne zdanie.

– _Spadaj stąd_ , szlamo... – zaczął.

– Draconie – powiedział Harry tonem, który zasłyszał u Narcyzy Malfoy. Draco momentalnie się zamknął i spojrzał ze złością na swoją książkę. Harry pochylił się nad stołem, żeby go klepnąć w ramię. – Zaraz wrócę – powiedział, po czym wstał i odszedł od stolika razem z Hermioną.

Przeszli w mniej uczęszczane tereny biblioteki, gdzie było mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś ich usłyszy. Przyłapał się na wyciąganiu szyi w poszukiwaniu Connora – od ich kłótni minęły już dwa tygodnie, a jego brat wciąż go unikał – ale wyglądało na to, że Hermiona przyszła sama.

– Mów – powiedziała Hermiona. Wciąż miała założone ręce na piersi i minę, która karcący wyraz twarzy Lily przyprawiłaby o wstyd.

Harry kiwnął głową i uznał, że nie ma co czegoś ukrywać.

– Kamień filozoficzny jest ukryty za pewnymi drzwiami na trzecim piętrze, strzeże go jakiś pies.  
To było niesamowite wrażenie, tak patrzeć, jak twarz Hermiony się zmienia, jak jej mózg na wyścigi składa kolejne elementy układanki. W chwilę później wymamrotała "głupia" i pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, co, Harry musiał przyznać, było na swój sposób całkiem satysfakcjonujące.

Następnie spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.

– Skoro jest chroniony, to czemu próbowałeś nas przed nim ostrzec?

– Bo widziałem, jak profesor Quirrell kilkukrotnie starał się do niego dostać – odparł Harry. – Wchodził tam, mówił do psa, a chwilę potem wybiegał. Potem profesor Snape go stamtąd przegonił. Chyba nigdy nie wymyślił, jak obejść psa. Ale...

– O nie – szepnęła Hermiona, blednąc nagle.

– Co? – zażądał Harry, prostując się.

– Hagrid powiedział... powiedział, że człowiek, który dał mu Norberta, dopytywał go o Puszka – powiedziała Hermiona. – Tak się wabi ten pies – wyjaśniła, widząc, że Harry patrzy na nią tępo.

– Puszek – powtórzył bezmyślnie Harry.

– Nie _pytaj_ , to _Hagrid_ – powiedziała Hermiona, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i prawdopodobnie nawet tak było, jeśli się znało Hagrida. Harry uznał, że musi w przyszłym roku lepiej poznać pół-olbrzyma. – Facet miał na sobie płaszcz z kapturem i Hagrid nie widział jego twarzy, ale wspomniał mu, że Puszka można łatwo oczarować muzyką. Co, jeśli ten nieznajomy to był profesor Quirrell i teraz spróbuje ponownie, skoro już wie, jak minąć psa?

Była cała zarumieniona z przejęcia i wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała pobiec i poinformować o wszystkim profesora Dumbledore'a. Harry powstrzymał ją gestem.

– Nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziwne, że jeszcze tego nie spróbował? – zapytał.

Hermiona z wahaniem oparła się o regał.

– No faktycznie. Ale czemu nie?

– Mam wrażenie, że na coś czeka – powiedział Harry i zmarszczył brwi. – Ale nie wiem, na co. Dumbledore prawdopodobnie przeniesie kamień pod koniec roku szkolnego. Im dłużej Quirrell czeka, tym mniejsze są jego szanse.

– Może są tam jeszcze inne pułapki i nie wie jeszcze, jak je obejść – zaproponowała Hermiona. – Albo najpierw musi załatwić coś innego.

Harry zamarł.

– Hermiono – powiedział poważnie. – Gdzie jest teraz Connor?

– W wieży Gryffindoru – odparła, krzywiąc się lekko. – Co byś wiedział, gdybyś go odwiedził chociaż raz w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

– Pokłóciliśmy się – wyjaśnił krótko Harry. – Ale... słuchaj, czy jest jakaś okazja, żeby pojawił się gdzieś sam? Bez ciebie czy Rona do ochrony? Poza zasięgiem profesorów?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz wzmożonej koncentracji. Harry nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby właśnie sortowała sterty informacji, szukając idealnej odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że ją znalazła, gdy otworzyła raptownie oczy.

– Szlabany – szepnęła. – Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że Connor będzie w przyszłym tygodniu w ramach szlabanu pomagał Hagridowi w Zakazanym Lesie. Coś zabija jednorożce i chcą się dowiedzieć co.

Harry niemal jej powiedział, że to Quirrell, ale zdążył ugryźć się w język. Nie dość, że zostałby wtedy postawiony przed niewygodnymi pytaniami, między innymi dlaczego jeszcze nie powiedział o tym Dumbledore'owi, to jeszcze Hermiona natychmiast pobiegłaby do dyrektora i zmieniono by szlaban Connorowi, przez co Quirrell musiałby znowu się przyczaić i poczekać na kolejną okazję. _Zupełnie jak podczas quidditcha,_ pomyślał Harry, _lepiej wiedzieć, kiedy i gdzie Connorowi będzie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, niż spieszyć się na coś nieoczekiwanego._

Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że to była bardzo ślizgońska myśl.

 _I co z tego?_ , pomyślał zaraz potem.

– No dobra – powiedział. – Będę tam z nim, Hermiono.

– Ale przecież _ty_ nie masz szlabanu – zauważyła, krzywiąc się.

– Wiem – odparł Harry. – Zakradnę się. Profesor Quirrell nie będzie wiedział, że tam jestem. I nie mów Connorowi, bo inaczej spróbuje zrobić coś upartego i głupiego – dodał.

Hermiona westchnęła, zaprotestowała niechętnie kilka razy, po czym wreszcie się zgodziła. Harry podejrzewał, że była już zmęczona niezgodą między nim i Connorem – najwyraźniej Connor przez cały ten czas siedział w wieży i się dąsał – i z ulgą wzięła udział w czymś, co może to zakończyć. Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem, kiedy wychodziła z biblioteki, po czym, powtarzając sobie wszystko w głowie, wrócił do swojego kącika, w którym czekał na niego Draco. Zatrzymał się, widząc, że Draco patrzy na niego wyczekująco, stukając palcem w trzymany przez siebie pergamin.

– Kamień filozoficzny? – zapytał.

Harry westchnął, usiadł i zaczął wyjaśniać. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że Draco nie pobiegnie z miejsca do profesora Dumbledore'a.

* * *

Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy Hagrid rozdzielił Connora i Neville'a Longbottoma, który dostał szlaban za jakiś głupi błąd na eliksirach. Obaj mieli wystrzelić z różdżek czerwone iskry, jeśli napotkają coś niebezpiecznego, i zielone, jeśli spotkają człowieka, który zabija jednorożce. Oczywiście, Hagrid użył słowa "stworzenie". Hagrid poszedł z Neville'em, a z Connorem zostawił swojego wielkiego psa, Kła.

Harry odczekał, póki hałas wytwarzany przez przedzierającego się przez las Hagrida nie ucichł w oddali, po czym wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i dołączył do Connora na drodze. Connor był tak bardzo skupiony na własnym nieszczęściu, że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zauważył Harry'ego, ale szybko się zorientował i obrócił się z gniewnym grymasem, który się ukazał w świetle trzymanej przez niego latarni. W drugiej ręce trzymał różdżkę.

– Czego chcesz, Ślizgonie? – zapytał.

– Żebyś przestał się zachowywać jak idiota – odparł Harry, zrównując z nim krok i odsuwając na bok lianę. – Pokłóciliśmy się już niemal miesiąc temu, Connor. Nie sądzisz, że dąsasz się już trochę zbyt długo? Jestem twoim _bratem_ , tak na wypadek gdybyś zapomniał.

Trzymał rękę w kieszeni, zaciśniętą na różdżce i ostrożnie obserwował krzaki. Póki co nie było żadnych śladów po profesorze Quirrellu, nawet Kieł niczego nie wyczuwał, ale Harry nie był pewien, jak bardzo może zaufać nosowi psa. Już więcej wiary pokładał we własne magiczne zmysły. Ale one też niczego nie wyłapywały.

– Nie zapomniałem – powiedział Connor, a jego mina wyrażała złość, krzywdę i okruchy zniszczonej dumy. – Właśnie dlatego to tak boli. Czemu mnie _opuściłeś_ , Harry? Przecież jesteśmy bliźniakami. Powinniśmy być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie. Nie powinniśmy się kłócić i wyrzucać sobie takich głupot jak wtedy. Popatrz na Freda i George'a Wesleyów. Oni się nigdy nie kłócą.

– Są w tym samym domu – powiedział Harry.

Connor odwrócił się od niego.

– Czyli według ciebie to się liczy bardziej niż nasze pokrewieństwo?

– Gdybym tak myślał, to bym teraz był w swojej sypialni – odpowiedział Harry, odsuwając na bok kolejną lianę. Drzewa zaszumiały, a ich gałęzie obiły się o siebie ze stukotem pod wpływem wiatru, który przeleciał zbyt wysoko, by mogli go poczuć. Latarnia oświetlała ścieżkę dużo lepiej niż robiłoby zaklęcie _Lumos_ , za co Harry był bardzo wdzięczny. – Przyszedłem tu, choć wcale nie musiałem. Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mógł mi tutaj uciec, więc wreszcie będziemy mogli porozmawiać.

– Hermiona powiedziała mi o kamieniu filozoficznym – powiedział Connor. – Od samego początku wiedziałeś, gdzie jest.

– Tak – przyznał Harry. – I chciałem, żebyś to ty go odkrył i powiedział o wszystkim profesorowi Dumbledore'owi. Myślałem, że dzięki temu poczujesz się ważny, specjalny, szczęśliwy. Byłbyś w stanie osiągnąć zwycięstwo, które byłoby w pełni twoje i wszyscy by zaczęli patrzeć na ciebie jak na przywódcę.

– Ale to by było kolejne ustawione przez ciebie zwycięstwo, Harry – powiedział Connor głosem przepełnionym bólem. – _Nie chcę tego_.

Harry zwrócił się ku niemu i złapał go za ramię, odwracając go twarzą do siebie. Connor łypnął na niego w świetle latarni. Jego oczy zaczęły zachodzić mgłą łez, które otarł, pocierając je gwałtownie wierzchem dłoni, w której trzymał różdżkę.

– No to się zdecyduj, czego chcesz – powiedział cicho Harry. – Bo całym powodem mojej ciężkiej pracy tutaj, Connor, jest to, że chcę z ciebie zrobić przywódcę. Chcę, żebyś był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Chcę, żeby ludzie patrzyli na ciebie z podziwem. To się jeszcze nie zdarzyło. Ron i Hermiona cię lubią, ale Ślizgoni uważają cię za palanta, a Krukoni i Puchoni myślą o tobie tylko wtedy, gdy zrobisz coś widowiskowego – jak to było z trollem i Lestrange'ami. – Connor się wzdrygnął na to wspomnienie. Harry zamknął oczy. – Ale trzeba czegoś więcej. Myślałem, że delikatne popchnięcie cię w odpowiednim kierunku zda egzamin, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem. Proszę. Powiedz mi, czego właściwie chcesz. Jak wyglądają _twoje_ plany? Jak chcesz zjednoczyć pod sobą cztery domy? Przekonać do siebie czarodziejów czystej krwi? Pokazać wszystkim, że masz dość siły i pewności siebie, że możesz pokonać Mrocznego Pana? Zawrzeć przymierza z magicznymi stworzeniami?

– Ale po co mi to wszystko? – zaprotestował Connor. – Pokonałem Voldemorta, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem. Teraz już wiem więcej. Jak znowu stawię mu czoła, to rozwalę go w pył.

Harry westchnął.

– Obawiam się, że to nie wystarczy, Connor.

– Niby _czemu_ nie? – Connor odsunął się od swojego brata i czubkiem swojej różdżki przejechał po zewnętrznych krawędziach swojej blizny. – To znaczy, że jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Mam tę bliznę i to jest wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce się roztapia z żalu i tym samym niszczy resztki pozostałej w nim złości. Wyświadczyli mu z Lily niedźwiedzią przysługę, trzymając go w niewiedzy. Wygląda na to, że powinni go uczyć o polityce magicznego świata od chwili, w której zaczął chodzić, nawet jeśli jego miłość była niezbędna do pokonania Voldemorta. Ich matka znalazła sposób, żeby utrzymać trening Harry'ego w tajemnicy, i to tuż pod nosem ich ojca, Syriusza i Remusa. Zdołałaby znaleźć sposób przekazania prawdy Connorowi bez odbierania mu jego niewinności.

– Connor... – zaczął, chcąc przeprosić.

Akurat kolejna liana opadła z drzew i owinęła się wokół szyi Connora. Ten wydał z siebie zaskoczony krzyk i upuścił latarnię. Harry ją złapał i z paniką uniósł ją jak najwyżej, gotów wystrzelić czerwone iskry, żeby dać Hagridowi znać, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. W jej świetle zobaczył, że to nie liana spadła, a wielki wąż. Harry mógł niemal sobie wyobrazić, że się śmieje z nich szyderczo zamiast syczeć. Owinął się częściowo wokół Connora, po czym zaciągnął go w głąb lasu.

Harry rzucił na jego ogon _Incendio_ , ale wąż ruszał się tak szybko, że zaklęcie chybiło. Ruszył więc za nim, czując, jak strach i gniew niosą jego stopy szybciej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd, a jego blizna zaczyna boleć. Wąż zniknął w krzakach przed nim, ale Harry biegł dalej tropem przygniecionej trawy i liści, nie wspominając już o fakcie, że ciągle nasilający się ból w czole też stanowił dobrą podpowiedź. Niebawem zobaczył, jak wąż wypełza na polanę, na której stała postać w płaszczu. Wąż położył Connora u jej stóp, po czym prześlizgnął się za swojego pana, wciąż sycząc w sposób, który dziwnie przypominał śmiech.

– _No proszę._ – To nie był głos Quirrella, to był ten zimny, który Harry już kiedyś słyszał. Sprawiał, że jego blizna paliła żywym ogniem, a Connor skulił się i wydał z siebie cichy jęk, zupełnie jakby jego blizna też go bolała. – _Harry Potter. Nareszcie._ – Postać pochyliła się nad Connorem. – _A także Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, który już niedługo stanie się Chłopcem, Który Zginął. Tak długo czekałem na tę chwilę._

Harry zebrał się w sobie i rzucił się do walki.


	21. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył

A oto i rozdział, w którym mam zamiar zamieszać wszystkim w głowach, a już najbardziej biednemu Harry'emu.

 **Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył**

Klątwa eksplodująca Harry'ego rozbiła się o niewidzialne tarcze, ale przynajmniej sprawiła, że Quirrell poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego, zaniechując chwilowo pochylania się coraz niżej nad Connorem. Harry przygotował następne zaklęcie, w myślach wertując kolejne efekty i szukając czegoś, co zada Quirrellowi odpowiednią dawkę bólu i sprawi, że ten poleci do tyłu.

I wtedy zaatakował go wąż.

Ruszył w jego stronę szybciej niż wtedy, gdy ciągnął za sobą Connora przez chaszcze, z otwartą paszczą i ciałem szeleszczącym wśród traw, podrywając się w jego stronę. Harry zawył _Protego_ , ale kły węża bez problemu przeleciały przez zaklęcie tarczy i oderwały mu kawałek rękawa. Odskoczył do tyłu, słysząc, jak wąż syczy, jakby się śmiał, i zerknął w stronę Connora.

 _Przynajmniej wiem, że to prawdziwy wąż, nie magiczny._

– _Co to ma znaczyć?_ – zapytał zimny głos, jego akcent jeszcze bardziej wyraźny niż zwykle. Harry zmagał się z chęcią opadnięcia na kolana, bo ból w jego bliźnie jeszcze się pogorszył. Quirrell patrzył wprost przed siebie z twarzą kompletnie pozbawioną wyrazu i Harry nie mógł znaleźć źródła zimnego głosu. – _Dobij go, Nagini!_

Wąż – najwyraźniej o imieniu Nagini – syknął i pozbierał się. Harry miał wrażenie, że jej następny atak będzie za szybki, by zdołał go uniknąć.

Tymczasem Quirrell znowu się pochylił nad Connorem i sięgnął w jego stronę.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_ _!_ – krzyknął Harry, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Rzucił zaklęcie bezróżdżkowo, żeby nie musieć odwrócić różdżki wycelowanej w Connora. Zadziałało. Jego magia zatrzymała Nagini w połowie ataku i wyrzuciła ją w powietrze, zupełnie jak baloniki na mugolskich przyjęciach urodzinowych, które Harry raz zobaczył.

Harry skupił całą swoją siłę i cisnął Nagini ponad Zakazanym Lasem. Odleciała z sykiem, który brzmiał dziwnie, jak wrzask bólu. Harry to zignorował. Nie myślał trzeźwo.

Odwrócił się w stronę Quirrella i wycelował w niego swoją różdżkę.

Quirrell po raz kolejny się zatrzymał. Tym razem jego spojrzenie było bardziej skupione, ale również nieśpieszne, więc Harry wrócił do wertowania znanych sobie zaklęć, starając się znaleźć takie, które przebije się przez jego tarcze i wyrzuci Quirrella poza zasięg jego obrony, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Harry mrużył oczy od chwili, w której pojawił się na polanie, ale nie był w stanie dostrzec linii osłon. Wyglądało na to, że użyte tutaj zaklęcia były na znacznie wyższym poziomie niż te, które nauczył się dostrzegać.

– _Jesteś niezwykły, chłopcze_ – powiedział głos. – _Masz tak wiele mocy. Czemu nie wyczułem tego wcześniej?_

Harry nie widział sensu w odpowiadaniu na tak nieistotną paplaninę. Wybrał swoje zaklęcie. Co prawda był to dość niecodzienny wybór, ale to zdecydowanie była niecodzienna walka. Quirrell, czy ktokolwiek to tak naprawdę był, miał czas na przygotowanie sobie tego miejsca, Harry niestety nie.

– _Reducto!_ – zaintonował, wrzucając w zaklęcie całą swoją siłę woli i łącząc to z siłą swojej różdżki. Wyobraził sobie, jak te tarcze pękają i kruszeją, w ten sam sposób, w jaki to zrobił kamień, który dostał od centaurów.

Zaklęcie poleciało przed siebie i uderzyło z pełną mocą w tarcze, rozbijając się w tęczową chmurę światła. Harry zauważył delikatne pęknięcia, które zalśniły wokół miejsca uderzenia, i zapamiętał ich układ, zanim zdążyły zniknąć.

– _Reducto!_ – krzyknął ponownie, tym razem celując w jedno z pęknięć.

Tarcza pękła i część mocy klątwy przebiła się przez nią i dopadła Quirrella, który zachwiał się, robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Harry ruszył przed siebie, szybko i blisko ziemi, zaraz za zaklęciem, starając się złapać Connora i odciągnąć go, zanim Quirrell dojdzie do siebie.

– _Cavea_ – powiedział zimny głos.

Harry nigdy nie słyszał o tym zaklęciu. Błękitne światło zamigotało wokół Connora. Harry starał się przez nie przebić, ale szybko zrezygnował. Równie dobrze mógłby spróbować przebić się przez solidną stal.

Dźwignął się na nogi i stanął pomiędzy swoim bratem i Quirrellem – co nie było teraz niczym trudnym, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że Quirrell nawet nie starał się podejść. Harry odetchnął ciężko. Czuł, jak na policzkach i czole zaczyna mu się gromadzić pot. Jego serce waliło mu jak młot i puls tętnił mu w uszach tak głośno, że ciężko mu było słuchać Quirrella.

– Co powinienem zrobić, mistrzu? – jęknął głosem, którego Harry dobrze znał z lekcji z nim, tylko bez jąkania. – Chłopiec jest dla mnie za silny, żebym mógł się z nim zmierzyć.

– _Wypuść mnie._

Quirrell zadrżał lekko, ale przestał, kiedy spojrzał i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– Tak – powiedział miękko. – Tak będzie najlepiej.

Następnie odwrócił się od Harry'ego.

Harry poderwał swoją różdżkę. _Czy on do reszty zgłupiał? Przecież to jest najlepszy moment na atak..._

 _Nie, nie. On nie jest głupi. Musi mieć coś w zanadrzu._

Harry trzymał dalej swoje zaklęcia na wodzy, choć niechętnie, i obserwował, jak Quirrell rozwiązuje swój turban.

Harry w najgorszym wypadku spodziewał się zobaczyć gołą czaszkę. To, co zobaczył, w miarę jak fioletowe pasma miarowo opadały, było drugą twarzą, przytwierdzoną do tyłu głowy Quirrella. Jej nos był rozciągnięty i spłaszczony, oczy były niemożliwie cienkimi pasmami czerwieni, a usta wyglądały jak zwykłe nacięcie w skórze. Oczy spojrzały na niego z przeszywającym spojrzeniem, a z ust wydobył się wysoki, zimny śmiech, który Harry kojarzył ze swoich snów.

Jego blizna znowu ożyła, posyłając go na kolana. Tym razem Harry nie był już w stanie powstrzymać wrzasku bólu, któremu zawtórowało zdławione kwilenie Connora. Szybkie zerknięcie przez ramię ujawniło, że jego bratu nic nie jest, chociaż dotykał ścian swojej klatki z niedowierzaniem w oczach.

– _Powinienem był wiedzieć_ – powiedział głos syknięciem, którego mogła pozazdrościć nawet Nagini. Harry zmusił się do słuchania, mimo potwornego bólu w czole. To, o czym głos teraz mówił, mogło okazać się ważne. – _Przepowiednia nigdy nie była pełna, a Peter Pettigrew zawsze był głupcem. To byłeś ty. Starszy, potężniejszy. To, co uznałem za przeszkodę, okazało się być obiektem moich pragnień._ – Quirrell zrobił kilka kroków w tył, żeby ta twarz mogła się do niego przybliżyć. Harry czuł jej oddech, zimny i zatęchły, jak grobowa ziemia. – _Jakie to uczucie, chłopcze, wiedzieć, że stajesz przed Lordem Voldemortem po raz drugi?_

Nastała krótka przerwa, zupełnie jakby Voldemort naprawdę oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi. Harry wrył palce w ziemię i postanowił mu jakąś dać.

– Przyznam, że jestem pod wrażeniem, ostatecznie robię to po raz pierwszy. Ale spokojnie, bo zaraz za mną jest chłopiec, który cię już raz pokonał.

Głos zaczął się śmiać i śmiać. Ból głowy Harry'ego rósł w siłę, aż w końcu stał się tak oszałamiający, że nawet cały jego trening nie mógł się mu postawić. Poleciał naprzód i legł na ziemi, tracąc przytomność na krótką, ale istotną sekundę.

Kiedy się ocknął, Quirrell go trzymał, patrząc na niego swoją własną, normalną twarzą. Harry chciał rzucić klątwę, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł znaleźć tchu. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zaczerpnąć powietrza, to uszło ono z niego ze zbolałym jękiem bólu. Jego głowa bolała, jakby miała zaraz pęknąć niczym kamień centaurów.

– Mój pan kazał mi dobić Chłopca, Który Przeżył – wyszeptał Quirrell. – Przyznam, że nie sądziłem, że to się odbędzie w ten sposób, ale to dość wygodny zbieg okoliczności.

Upuścił Harry'ego i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Harry zebrał wszystkie swoje siły, bo wiedział, że cokolwiek go teraz trafi, będzie bardzo złe.

Quirrell go nie rozczarował.

– _Crucio_ _!_

Klątwa roztrzaskała słabnące zaklęcie tarczy Harry'ego. Tym razem agonia wybuchła w jego brzuchu, po czym rozpostarła się na ręce i nogi, ostatecznie skupiając się w bliźnie. Harry zawył. Matka mówiła mu kiedyś, że nie ma wstydu w krzyczeniu, powiedziała mu to, gdy tylko się dowiedział od niej, że prawdopodobnie będzie często torturowany. Tortury często łamały ludzi. Harry nie mógł pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek go złamało, więc najgorsze, co mógł zrobić, to walczyć z bólem albo próbować go zignorować. Będzie więc zamiast tego się kulił, wrzeszczał, wił, błagał, wszystko, byle tylko z czasem móc wrócić na stronę Connora i dalej go chronić.

Bełkotał już nieskładne prośby w chwili, w której klątwa została zdjęta. Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i skulił się na boku, po czym ostrożnie się rozluźnił. Ból w jego bokach był nieznośnie rytmiczny. Wydawało mu się, że ma złamane jedno żebro, choć z tego co wiedział, nie był to skutek uboczny _Crucio._

– _To_ – powiedział Voldemort – _było za pierwszych kilka miesięcy, jakie musiałem spędzić w bezcielesnej formie, bezsilny, zmuszony do oglądania, jak wszyscy świętują, ci słabi głupcy, którym się wydawało, że zostałem pokonany. Będzie jeszcze wiele więcej. Mam za sobą wiele, wiele lat cierpienia, za które mi teraz zapłacisz, chłopcze._

Harry podniósł głowę. Widział niewyraźnie przez łzy, a wszystko rozmyło się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zrzucił sobie z nosa okulary. Ale nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógł pomylić stojącą przed nim postać z kimkolwiek innym. Będzie pamiętał postać Quirrella i dźwięk głosu Voldemorta do końca swojego życia.

Zastanawiał się niemrawo, o czym Voldemort w ogóle mówił, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Pojawiła mu się w głowie sekwencja zaklęć, idealnie poukładanych w czasie i wspaniale złożonych. Udałoby mu się je wszystkie wykonać, jeśli tylko zdołałby rozzłościć Voldemorta. To musiałaby być złość nakazująca mu zaatakować Harry'ego bezmyślnie, ruszając na niego, by ukarać go fizycznie, zamiast tylko rzucić klątwę z odległości.

Harry sprawdził swoje roztrzęsione kończyny i kiwnął głową. To musiało być teraz. Nie sądził, by był w stanie biegać, gdyby teraz oberwał kolejnym _Crucio_.

– Sam jesteś słaby – powiedział, wkładając w swój ton jak najwięcej pogardy. – Nie wiedziałeś, co zrobić w razie takiego przypadku? Nie miałeś żadnego planu zapasowego? Ty myślisz, że kim jesteś? Ślizgonem? – Harry zaśmiał się słabo, po czym zakaszlał. Nie podobało mu się uczucie, jakie przeszyło jego ciało, kiedy kaszlnął, oraz fakt, że zaraz potem zobaczył na swojej dłoni czerwone kropki. Niemniej _podobało_ mu się to, że Quirrell zamarł, cały spięty, a jego milczenie wyraźnie sugerowało, że słucha uważnie. – _Dumbledore_ jest dwa razy lepszym Ślizgonem niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz. Przynajmniej jego plany _wypalają_ od czasu do czasu, do tego nie został pokonany przez _niemowlę_.

Quirrell ruszył na niego.

Harry przywołał swoją bezróżdżkową magię. Nie zdołałby teraz utrzymać różdżki.

– _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Quirrell uniósł się w powietrze. Od razu rzucił przeciwzaklęcie, oczywiście, i już po chwili powoli opadał na dół, ale to kupiło Harry'emu kilka sekund.

– _Cavea!_

Zaklęcie nie podziałało, tak jak Harry się spodziewał, ale jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Voldemorta.

– _Wydawało ci się, że możesz rzucić na mnie moje własne zaklęcie?_ – zapytał tak hardo, że Harry pomyślał, że pewnie w tej chwili drobiny śliny wylatują z ust z tyłu głowy Quirrella. – _Ty zuchwały, bezczelny..._

– _Expelliarmus_! – krzyknął Harry, wkładając w to słowo tyle siły, że czuł fizyczne zmęczenie po rzuceniu zaklęcia. Podziałało. Różdżka Quirrella wyleciała z jego palców i wylądowała przy Harrym. Harry nie próbował jej dotknąć. Wciąż nie byłby w stanie jej utrzymać, nie kiedy ręce tak mu się trzęsły, poza tym chciał uniknąć zarażenia się czymś. Nie wiadomo, czy Voldemort nie był jakoś połączony również z różdżką Quirrella. Mówił dalej, nie dając Voldemortowi szansy na kontratak. – _Fumo! Specularis! Protego!_

Dym rozwiał się z jego najbliższej okolicy a zaklęcie tarczy wróciło na swoje stare miejsce. Harry zmusił się do wstania. _Musiał_ biec, _musiał_ się ruszyć, w tym tkwił cały sens zaklęcia dymnego. Kopnął różdżkę Quirrella przed siebie, chwiejnie idąc do przodu i mając nadzieję na utrzymanie jej jak najdłużej poza zasięgiem śmierciożercy. Ruszył w stronę Connora i przez błękitny blask zaklęcia _Cavea_ zobaczył, jak ten wali pięściami w ściany swojego więzienia i krzyczy coś, co, wnioskując z ruchu jego ust, wyglądało na koszmarne przekleństwa. Harry zebrał w sobie swoją wolę i miłość i pobiegł. Bez problemu, tym razem bez problemu zdołał przywołać całą swoją miłość, teraz, kiedy widział, że jego bliźniak jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

 _Pęknij_ , powiedział sile, która utrzymywała zaklęcie _Cavea_.

Nic się nie stało.

Harry osunął się na kolana obok więzienia, opierając swoje dłonie na niebieskim świetle. Connor wykonał ten sam gest z wnętrza, tak że ich dłonie pokrywały się, ale Harry w ogóle go nie wyczuwał. Warknął i skupił okienko _Specularis_ tak, żeby pokazywało tylko malutki punkt obok jego lewej dłoni. _Pękniesz. Chcę, żebyś pękł. Chcę..._

Potężna lina złapała go w pasie i odciągnęła od więzienia. Przepełnione pragnieniem zemsty syczenie powiedziało mu, że Nagini powróciła. Harry miotał się w jej uścisku, ale nie miał szans z tak wielkim wężem. Wyniosła go poza zaklęcie i z dala od Connora, po czym złożyła go u czyichś stóp, kiedy zaklęcie dymne gwałtownie się rozwiało.

Quirrell nic nie mówił przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry zamknął oczy i starał się oddychać. Jego głowa, żebra i środek brzucha, gdzie złapała go Nagini, odgrywały różne symfonie bólu. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie cierpiał.

– _Sprawiłeś mi o wiele za dużo kłopotu_ – powiedział głos Voldemorta. – _Wcześniej zadowoliłbym się po prostu torturowaniem cię do śmierci. Ale teraz to mi już nie wystarczy. Teraz będziesz musiał patrzeć, jak twój brat umiera._

To przebudziło furię Harry'ego.

Nagini puściła go ze skrzekiem, który brzmiał aż nadto ludzko dla uszu Harry'ego, kiedy jej ciało stanęło w ogniu. Harry nie zwracał na nią uwagi, choć miał dziwne wrażenie, że wąż stara się turlać, żeby ugasić ogień. Podźwignął się na nogi.

– _Accio_ różdżka! – krzyknął.

Jego różdżka uderzyła w jego dłoń chwilę później, znajomy dotyk drzewa cyprysowego pod palcami koił go i umacniał jego złość. Harry ruszył powoli w stronę Voldemorta. Czuł się, jakby nosił obszerne szaty, tak jak Snape, i nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd to uczucie się bierze, do chwili, w której zobaczył, jak trawa ugina się wokół niego. Jej część dymiła i zaczęła zajmować się ogniem. _To_ była jego magia, rozprzestrzeniała się wokół niego niczym skrzydła, unosząc się w cichym, śmiertelnym szumie, który brzęczał w powietrzu, aż Harry'ego rozbolały od niego uszy. Już nie był zmęczony, wszystkie jego rany zdawały się zniknąć.

Quirrel cofnął się o kilka kroków.

– M–m–mistrzu? – Tym razem, Harry był tego pewny, zająknięcie się w jego głosie było prawdziwe.

 _Nie Connor. Nie Connor._ Te słowa były zaraz pod skórą Harry'ego, rozpalały mu ramiona, wypełniały mu uszy, biły zaraz pod podniebieniem w jego ustach. Wezwał jeszcze więcej magii, a potem jeszcze i jeszcze, więcej, niż kiedykolwiek się odważył przyzwać pod nadzorem Lily, więcej niż nawet podczas testu centaurów. Powietrze przed nim rozmazało się od unoszącej się wokół niego mocy. Nie była ona też taka zupełnie mu nieznana. Harry zamrugał i zauważył poświatę zielonego światła, łóżeczko dziecięce zaraz obok swojego i zaskoczoną twarz Voldemorta...

I wtedy zniknęła, kiedy ktoś inny wezwał swoją magię przed nim, równie bogatą, równie potężną, równie destrukcyjną. To była magia Voldemorta, a on sam śmiał się triumfalnie.

– _Wiem więcej od ciebie, chłopcze_ – powiedział, kiedy jego magia zakleszczyła się i powiązała z magią Harry'ego, niosąc odpowiedź na każdą obronę, pochwę na każdy miecz, klucze do wszystkich drzwi. – _Miałem czas, miałem więcej niż czas, by rozwinąć swoją obronę. Jesteś godnym przeciwnikiem, przyznaję, ale po prostu nie–masz–ze–mną–szans._

Przy każdym z ostatnich pięciu słów jego magia stawała się taranem i uderzała w Harry'ego. Harry zaczął dyszeć, a jego ból powrócił, w dodatku zaczął odczuwać też ból w innych miejscach; słabe punkty zaczęły rujnować jego obronę. Jak tylko pojawiło się jedno pęknięcie, natychmiast wokół niego powstawały tuziny kolejnych. Harry starał się bronić, próbował rozpostrzeć swoje skrzydła przed sobą i zrobić z nich tarczę, ale wciąż miał nie dość wprawy w manipulowaniu tą surową siłą, a Voldemort miał tej wprawy aż nadto.

Jeden ze słabych punktów Harry'ego wreszcie się poddał. Harry padł na ziemię, czując, jak mroczna magia przepływa nad nim niczym stado węży. Kłębiły się, wiły i syczały na niego, brzmiąc równie ludzko co Nagini i zdecydowanie bardziej ludzko od Voldemorta.

– _Koniec zabawy. Z chęcią bym to ciągnął jeszcze chwilę, ale nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Musimy odzyskać Kamień. Quirrell. Weź jego brata, zabij, po czym wróć tutaj i rzuć zaklęcie zabijające na chłopca. Nie możemy ryzykować._

– Tak, mistrzu. – Harry usłyszał, jak Quirrell wymawia te słowa, gdzieś dawno temu i daleko stąd, za ciemnym morzem. Z trudem udało mu się otworzyć oczy akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak Quirrell podchodzi do błękitnego światła i rozprasza je gestem. Connor leżał przed nim bezsilnie, próbując się odczołgać i pewnie usiłując wymówić jakieś zaklęcie, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek obrony.

Harry starał się poderwać w jego kierunku. Ciężar żmij przygważdżał go do ziemi. Z desperacją, wijąc się i nienawidząc każdy cal swojego jestestwa, wysłał strumień miłości w stronę Connora.

 _Kochałem cię odkąd byliśmy dziećmi, bracie, bawiliśmy się razem. Było ci przeznaczone życie pełne bólu. Chciałem, żebyś jak najdłużej był niewinny. Za długo czekałem. Przepraszam cię, Connor, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Proszę, żyj. Tylko tego pragnę ponad wszystko. Proszę, żyj._ Żyj.

Quirrell złapał różdżkę lewą ręką. Prawą dotknął Connora.

Chwilę później zawył.

Białe światło, jasne niczym magnez, pojawiło się pod jego dłonią. Odskoczył do tyłu, wijąc się i wrzeszcząc, ale to nie powstrzymało światła. Rozprzestrzeniało się szybko po jego ręce, pożerając go. Obrócił się i był już na tyle blisko, że Harry mógł zobaczyć, jak blask kruszy jego skórę, zdziera ją, odsłaniając warstwy mięśni i ścięgien pod spodem, by te również pożreć jak rozwścieczona bestia.

– _Strząśnij to! Strząśnij! Walcz z tym!_

Ciężar mrocznej magii, która na nim ciążyła, zniknęła chwilę potem; Harry uważał, że Voldemort przywołał ją z powrotem, by walczyć ze zniszczeniem swojego pożyczonego ciała. Poderwał się na nogi, jego ból znowu zniknął, jego skrzydła się rozpostarły, jego magia ryknęła z radości. Uderzył raz, celnie, zaklęcie eksplodujące wyskoczyło mu z ust i trafiło Quirrella. Quirrell, oczywiście, i tak już umierał. Harry rzucił w niego zaklęciem tylko po to, by zadośćuczynić własnemu gniewowi. Zaczął oglądać, nie chcąc przegapić ani chwili, jak światło rozpościera się i dociera do głowy Quirrella, niemal delikatnie obejmując jego twarz.

Voldemort syknął, a chwilę potem masa ciemnego światła nabrzmiała jak bąbel z tyłu głowy Quirrella i wybuchła, rozpryskując się w powietrze niczym ropa. Voldemort przeleciał nisko nad Connorem, uciekając na wolność. Connor wrzeszczał i wrzeszczał, jedną ręką ciągle trzymając się za bliznę. Harry podbiegł do niego i przyklęknął nad nim, chroniąc go zarówno przed widokiem ostatnich momentów Quirrella i od wszelkiej krzywdy, jaką mógłby zechcieć mu zrobić zrobić Voldemort. Jeśli Mroczny Pan spróbuje teraz opętać jego brata, to będzie musiał się szykować do ciężkiej walki. Harry by mu pokazał. Ale Mroczny Pan nawet tego nie spróbował.

– _Do następnego razu, Harry Potterze_ – powiedział z czystą nienawiścią w głosie, po czym śmignął swoją bezkształtną formą w stronę Zakazanego Lasu i już go nie było.

Harry odetchnął i zerknął w stronę Quirrella. Płomień zakończył swoją pracę. Przez moment jeszcze płonął niczym umierająca gwiazda w sercu czarnego, nocnego nieba, po czym zniknął z cichym trzaskiem. Spopielone ciało Quirrella zapadło się w sobie.

Harry'emu przyszło coś do głowy, więc złapał różdżkę, ale jak się rozejrzał, to nigdzie nie dostrzegł nawet śladów Nagini.

Oddychali dłuższą chwilę w kompletnej ciszy.

– Harry, jak ja to zrobiłem? Co się stało? – szepnął wreszcie Connor roztrzęsionym głosem.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odsunął grzywkę Connora, odsłaniając jego bliznę, po czym przejechał po niej palcem. Connor zadrżał. Serce nie krwawiło, co Harry z przyjemnością zauważył, ale miał gniewny, srebrny poblask, zupełnie jak to światło, które zabłysło między nim a Draconem, kiedy przyjął jego dług życia. Harry obserwował, jak blask powoli blednie.

– Nie wiesz, Connor? – zapytał. – Przecież sam mi powiedziałeś, jeszcze zanim ten wąż cię porwał i zaczęło się to wszystko.

Connor zamrugał.

– Serio?

Harry kiwnął głową i przytulił mocno swojego brata. Spróbował pomyśleć o tym, jak bliski był stracenia go i czuł, jak jego umysł się przed tym wzdraga. Nie mógł tego ogarnąć, jeszcze nie teraz. Był za to w stanie czuć miłość i radość, więc na tym się skupił.

– Powiedziałeś, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. I jesteś. Voldemort jest skorumpowany, nie był w stanie znieść czegoś tak dobrego. Jeden dotyk i Quirrell... – Zawahał się, nie bez powodu przecież osłonił Connora przed zobaczeniem tej śmierci. – Przepadł.

Connor drżał przez dłuższą chwilę, jego oddech był krótki i urywany.

– Tak. To musi być to, prawda? – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową i zamknął oczy. Jego rany znowu zaczynały dawać o sobie znać. Odkaszlnął, czując coś gęstszego od śliny wzbierającego w głębi jego gardła. Chciał po prostu opaść na ziemię i nigdy więcej się nie ruszyć.

Z drugiej jednak strony Connor nie był jeszcze bezpieczny w zamku i ta myśl zmusiła go do ruszenia się. Wstał, delikatnie ciągnąc Connora za rękę.

– Chodź.

– Ale jestem taki zmęczony – szepnął Connor.

– Oprzyj się o mnie – odpowiedział Harry i przyjął ciężar Connora na swoją lewą, mniej obolałą stronę. – Gdzie twoja różdżka?

Connor ją znalazł po krótkich poszukiwaniach, po czym ruszyli powoli z powrotem w stronę Hogwartu. Connor co jakiś czas wypuszczał z różdżki czerwone iskry.

W międzyczasie Harry polegał przede wszystkim na swoim wszechogarniającym poczuciu szczęścia, że będzie niosło ich obu. Gdyby tylko miał siły, to nawet by zatańczył.

 _To jest dowód. To jest_ cholerny _dowód. Connor może pokonać Voldemorta. Jest chroniony przed jego bezpośrednim dotykiem i nawet jeśli Mroczny Pan znajdzie sobie inne ciało, to z tym stanie się to samo. Connor stawi mu czoła, gdy będzie dość silny, i uratuje od niego cały świat czarodziejów._

Było jeszcze to wszystko, co powiedział Voldemort, oczywiście, osobista nienawiść do Harry'ego brzmiąca w jego głosie i ten bełkot, że Harry jest tym czy tamtym, ale Harry już postanowił, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

 _Mroczny Pan to kłamca. Jak można ufać czemukolwiek, co powie? Już wolę zaufać światłu, które pożarło Quirrella, kiedy ten próbował dotknąć Connora. Światło nie kłamie._


	22. Prawda

**Rozdział dwudziesty: Prawda**

Harry wiedział, że Hagrid ich znalazł, i wiedział, że Hagrid posłał Neville'a biegiem do szkoły, kiedy Connor wybełkotał jakieś streszczenie minionej godziny, które zawierało słowa "Voldemort" i "wąż", i wiedział, że Connor jest bezpieczny; nie byłby w stanie zasnąć, gdyby Connor nie był bezpieczny.

Ale nie pamiętał samego faktu zasypiania czy tracenia przytomności, czy czegokolwiek, co mogłoby sprawić, że nagle znalazł się w ramionach Hagrida, który niósł go do zamku.

– Co? – wymamrotał. Przekręcił się i syknął, kiedy złamane żebro, czy cokolwiek to było, ukłuło go w bok.

– Już dobrze, Harry – powiedział Hagrid, przytrzymując go mocniej. – Twój brat powiedział, mi co się stało. Z Sam Wiesz Kim i w ogóle. – Zadrżał, co zatrzęsło Harrym i wyrzuciło z niego wszelki stoicyzm, jaki próbował w sobie zebrać. – Zabierzemy cię do Dumbledore'a i on cię wyleczy, i potem...

– Gdzie ty zabierasz mojego ucznia?

Harry drgnął i jęknął wbrew sobie, bo to tylko sprawiło, że zabolało go bardziej niż do tej pory. _No jasne. Snape._ Snape się pewnie zirytował, że Harry nie pojawił się na ich wieczornej sesji treningowej, i zaczął go szukać. Harry domyślał się, że następnego dnia dostanie za to burę, bo wiedział, że żadna wymówka nie zdołałaby ułagodzić gniewu profesora. Kompletnie nie podejrzewał, że Snape w ogóle wyjdzie na zewnątrz, a co dopiero podejdzie do nich.

– Zostaw go w spokoju! – rozległ się ostry głos Connora, zanim Hagrid zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Harry przechylił głowę i zobaczył, jak jego brat staje z zaciśniętymi pięściami między nim a profesorem eliksirów. Pewnie wręcz pluł, krzycząc, ale Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy. Prawdopodobnie oczy mu się świeciły. – Obronił mnie w lesie, kiedy Voldemort pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz i...

– Oddaj mi go.

Harry poczuł, jak Hagrid przyciska go do siebie.

– Źle z nim, profesorze Snape – powiedział pół-olbrzym. – Rzygał krwią, zanim jeszcze go podniosłem. Chyba najpierw Dumbledore powinien się nim...

– Nie. Jeszcze nie. Odprowadź pana Pottera do dyrektora. Jestem pewien, że będzie chciał się dowiedzieć, co się stało – powiedział Snape. – W międzyczasie ja się zajmę jego bratem.

Harry zdołał obrócić swoją głowę na tyle, by zobaczyć, że Snape naprawdę _wyciągnął po niego ręce_ , na czego widok zachciało mu się histerycznie śmiać. Silniejsze jednak w nim było pragnienie pozostania jak najdłużej przy Connorze.

– Profesorze Snape – wychrypiał. – Naprawdę nie trzeba. Connor może potrzebować...

Zakaszlał w tym momencie i poczuł, jak kłujący ból przeszywa go jeszcze głębiej, i nagle nie mógł przestać kaszleć. Krew zabrudziła mu cały przód szaty. Poczuł, jak oczy mu uciekają w tył.

– Nie bądź idiotą, Potter – usłyszał spięty głos. – Mam eliksiry, które się tym zajmą.

Poczuł, jak zostaje przekazany. Ręka Connora dotknęła na chwilę jego czoła.

– Uważaj na siebie, Harry – wyszeptał, pierwszy raz okazując choć odrobinę strachu od momentu ucieczki z polany Voldemorta. – Później się zobaczymy.

Harry próbował powiedzieć, że wcale nie chce na siebie uważać, że chce pójść razem z Connorem, ale wtedy Snape go stamtąd zabrał. Krok profesora był płynniejszy od hagridowego. Harry zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy, skupiając się na tym, żeby więcej nie kaszleć. Nie chciał dać Snape'owi więcej pretekstów do atakowania go.

– Co cię tak urządziło?

Harry otworzył oczy, ale niewiele widział, bo już weszli z powrotem do Hogwartu i szybko przemierzali ciemne korytarze – ponadto miał twarz przyciśniętą do ramienia Snape'a. Zirytowany spróbował usiąść, ale głupi, dojmujący ból w jego żebrach mu na to nie pozwalał. Uznał jednak, że przydałoby się odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Im szybciej to zrobi, tym szybciej Snape będzie mógł go wyleczyć, a wtedy będzie mógł się zobaczyć z Connorem.

 _Skoro tak mu zależy na wyleczeniu mnie, to czemu nie zaniesie mnie po prostu do skrzydła szpitalnego?_

– Klątwa Cruciatusa – wyszeptał.

Poczuł, że Snape lekko drgnął, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy to było ze strachu, odrazy, czy może na wspomnienie bólu. Jako śmierciożerca z pewnością używał tej klątwy, ale też był jej poddawany. Nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że Voldemort podczas ostatniego roku swojego panowania był zdrów na umyśle.

Snape przeniósł go przez znajomy próg i wniósł do swojego gabinetu. Poprawił sobie Harry'ego na rękach, wymamrotał zaklęcie i transmutował jedno ze swoich krzeseł w dywan. Położył na nim Harry'ego, po czym zaczął się kręcić po pokoju, szukając czegoś w stojakach na eliksiry przy przeciwległej ścianie.

Harry widział go jak przez mgłę. Snape był spięty i skupiony, i w chwilę później złapał dwie fiolki, jedną napełnił jakimś fioletowym wywarem, a drugą przezroczystym, po czym wrócił. Harry nerwowo oblizał usta. Snape nie miał specjalnych powodów, by chcieć go uśmiercić – Harry byłby dużo bardziej nerwowy, gdyby opatrywał Connora – ale _był_ synem Jamesa, a Snape _naprawdę_ powinien był go zabrać do Pomfrey.

– Wypij to – rozkazał mu Snape, wyciągając w jego kierunku fiolkę z fioletowym płynem.

Harry ją wziął, spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją i wypił całość duszkiem.

Od razu zaczęło mu się łatwiej oddychać, rozprzestrzeniające się ciepło pochłonęło ból w jego boku. Kiedy ponownie zakaszlał, pojawiła się tylko zwykła ślina. Harry westchnął, gdy zakwasy w mięśniach, których do tej pory nawet nie zauważył, zelżały, i nawet zdołał się uśmiechnąć do Snape'a.

– Dziękuję panu.

– Co się stało w lesie?

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Snape podszedł do kominka i zawołał domowego skrzata, zamawiając kufel soku dyniowego. Wskazał na przezroczystą fiolkę, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Ta musi zostać wypita dopiero po zmieszaniu jej z czymś do picia. Co nie znaczy, że masz się tak na mnie gapić jak bezmyślny idiota, póki ten napój tu nie dotrze, Potter.

Harry zamknął usta.

– Connor pokonał Voldemorta, proszę pana.

– Tak jak pokonał trolla i Lestrange'ów – powiedział Snape. – Tak jak złapał znicz w naszym meczu przeciwko Gryffindorowi. Oczywiście, że tak.

Harry spiął się, po czym skrzywił; jego mięśnie wciąż go bolały, choć najgorsze konsekwencje _Crucio_ już zdążyły zniknąć. Pomyślał jednak jeszcze raz o swoich zwycięstwach w tym roku i poczuł ukłucie żalu. Gdyby lepiej się z nimi ukrył, to Connor niczego nie zacząłby podejrzewać, a Snape nie miałby powodów, żeby uważać, że Harry nie mówi teraz prawdy.

 _Oczywiście,_ pomyślał Harry, patrząc Snape'owi z uporem w oczy, _nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby głowa mojego domu nie była takim cholernie podejrzliwym dupkiem._

– Naprawdę, proszę pana – powiedział cicho. – Voldemort się chował – przyczepiony jakoś, nie wiem jak – do tyłu głowy profesora Quirrella. Quirrell próbował dotknąć Connora i zaczął _płonąć_. Voldemort odczepił się od niego, żeby ratować własne życie, i uciekł gdzieś do Lasu.

– I nic z tego nie tłumaczy, jakim cudem cierpiałeś z powodu _Crucio_ – zauważył Snape, niemal bezdusznie. Skrzat się pojawił, niosąc tackę z kuflem pełnym soku dyniowego na samym jej środku. Snape zabrał go stamtąd; skrzat się ukłonił i zniknął. Mieszając eliksir z sokiem, Snape ani przez chwilę nie spuścił Harry'ego z oczu. – Albo czemu masz w sobie dość mocy, by powalić czterech dorosłych aurorów.

– Wszystko stało się tak, jak panu powiedziałem – zaprotestował Harry.

Snape uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, po czym podszedł i podał mu kufel. Harry wypił go bez żadnych protestów. To prawdopodobnie było coś, co miało go uśpić, i chociaż wydłuży to jego rozłąkę z Connorem, to również uniemożliwi Snape'owi zadawanie kolejnych pytań, więc Harry był jak najbardziej za.

Zamrugał, kiedy skończył pić sok. Ból zelżał jeszcze bardziej, ale wyglądało na to, że eliksir zapewnił mu to, po prostu zmuszając go do nieskupiania się na nim. Zagapił się na kufel i niemal pozwolił mu upaść na podłogę. Snape zabrał mu go i postawił na biurku, po czym przykucnął przy Harrym, tak że znaleźli się twarzą w twarz.

– Mam dość twoich wymówek – szepnął. – _Wiem_ , że nie mówisz mi całej prawdy. W związku z tym postanowiłem nie pozostawić ci wyboru. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym złośliwy uśmiech pojawił mu się na ustach. – Właśnie wypiłeś Veritaserum, Potter.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę miał problem z ogarnięciem powagi sytuacji. Veritaserum zmuszało go do skupiania się na innych rzeczach...

I wtedy zrozumiał.

Odrobina zaufania, jaką ostrożnie zbudował w sobie w stosunku do Snape'a, choćby poprzez ich sesje pojedynków i dodatkowe zadania, jakie Snape mu zlecał podczas lekcji eliksirów, zniknęła w wyjącym wirze zdrady.

Harry walczył. Usiłował wstać, odsunąć się, kłócić. Nie mógł. Cały ten ruch był tylko w jego głowie. Unosił się w niej i obserwował, jak usta Snape'a otwierają się obojętnie, w tej samej chwili, w której jego magia się wzburzyła, by w niego uderzyć.

– Czemu byłeś na zewnątrz, Potter?

– W zeszłym tygodniu dowiedziałem się od Hermiony, że Connor będzie dzisiejszej nocy odrabiał szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie – powiedziały usta Harry'ego, paplające bez jego woli. – Pomyślałem, że Quirrell skorzysta z okazji i go tam zaatakuje, korzystając z tego, że nie będzie przy nim żadnych dorosłych. Poszedłem za nim, żeby go pilnować.

Oczy Snape'a zawęziły się lekko.

– Czemu uznałeś, że Zakazany Las będzie najbardziej prawdopodobnym miejscem na atak?

– Ponieważ w listopadzie widziałem w nim Quirrella, jak pił krew jednorożca.

Snape wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby było mu niedobrze; otworzył oczy szerzej.

– Merlinie – mruknął.

Następnie wstał i przez chwilę chodził przed swoim biurkiem. Harry skorzystał z okazji i spróbował po raz kolejny stawić opór Veritaserum. Nawet nie drgnęło, niezmiennie dając mu uczucie, jakby coś niesamowicie ciężkiego leżało mu na całym ciele; tylko głowę miał lekką jak piórko.

Snape obrócił się gwałtownie, szaty zawirowały wokół niego.

– Listopad. Którego listopada?

– Na tydzień przed meczem quidditcha i atakiem Lestrange'ów – powiedziały zdradzieckie usta Harry'ego. – Wiedziałem, że coś się stanie, chociaż nie miałem pojęcia, że oznacza to wypuszczenie śmierciożerców na wolność. Wiedziałem, że wśród przyjaciół Dumbledore'a jest zdrajca. Ćwiczyłem i trenowałem, póki nie uznałem, że jestem gotów na wszystko, i byłem.

Snape przymrużył oczy do cienkich szparek.

– Ty głupi, _głupi_ dzieciaku – syknął. – Czemu nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? Albo do Dumbledore'a?

– Myślałem, że Dumbledore powie zdrajcy – powiedział Harry. – A ja zawsze chroniłem Connora. To moje zadanie.

Snape przechylił głowę.

– Zadanie?

– Od czasu ataku Voldemorta – kontynuował Harry, pogodnie na zewnątrz i krzywiąc się wewnątrz – moim obowiązkiem jest ochrona Connora. Mama mi tak powiedziała. Dlatego nauczyłem się dodatkowej magii. Chcę być w stanie go chronić, zabić dla niego albo zginąć dla niego, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. I chcę, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że jestem zwyczajny, wtedy uznają, że magia jest Connora.

Harry nie zrozumiał wyrazu twarzy Snape'a, kiedy skończył. Spodziewał się zaskoczenia, ale na pewno nie ponurej furii ani przelotnej miny, która sugerowała, że jest bliski porzygania się. Snape zamknął oczy i syczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby potrzebował tego dźwięku do uspokojenia się. Następnie otworzył oczy.

– Mów dalej o dzisiejszym wieczorze – powiedział. – Co się stało, jak Quirrell zaatakował twojego brata?

– Najpierw wysłał węża... – zaczął Harry.

Opowiedział całą historię od początku do końca, przerywaną tylko gdzieniegdzie pytaniami Snape'a, w których prosił o sprecyzowanie, jakich zaklęć użył albo o dokładniejsze przytoczenie bełkotu Voldemorta. Harry pozwolił swoim ustom paplać. Zatonął pod powierzchnią swoich myśli, badając ponuro blade łańcuchy, którymi Veritaserum opętało jego wolną wolę. Wiedział, że powinien być w stanie je zniszczyć, zupełnie tak jak wtedy skruszył kamień, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Do tego był wykończony po walce z Voldemortem. Był pewien, że minie jeszcze kilka godzin, zanim odzyska siły na tyle, by móc je zniszczyć.

Gdy skończył opowiadać, Snape patrzył na niego w milczeniu przez chwilę. Następnie wstał i zrobił długi, płynny krok w kierunku Harry'ego. Harry instynktownie skulił się na dywanie.

– No i mamy nasz dowód, panie Potter – szepnął Snape. – To _pan_ jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– To nieprawda – powiedział i Veritaserum pozwoliło Snape'owi usłyszeć, że naprawdę tak myśli.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Snape, zwiększając nacisk w swoim głosie, choć go nie podnosząc. – To pańska blizna zapiekła w obecności Mrocznego Pana. To pana przeklinał i wyśmiewał, to panu powiedział, że musi się odpłacić za lata swojej męki. Rozpoznał swojego przeciwnika. I pańska moc, panie Potter. Niemal równa jego. Trening sprawi, że stanie się pan jeszcze silniejszy. To _pan_ usunie go z tego świata, może nawet jeszcze przed ukończeniem szkoły.

– Chciał zabić Connora – powiedział Harry. Veritaserum sprawiało, że wszystko, co mówił, było zrodzone z jego absolutnych przekonań. – Blizna Connora zapiekła, kiedy Voldemort przeszedł nad nim. I to on został nazwany Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Jeśli chce pan w coś uwierzyć, to proszę uwierzyć w to. Moja blizna to... to tylko blizna. To blizna Connora jest połączona z _nim._

– Mam wrażenie, że to jest dokładnie to, w co pan chce, żebym uwierzył. – Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a jego oczy pojaśniały w sposób, jaki Harry widział po raz pierwszy. – Ostatecznie oszczędziłoby to bólu pańskiemu ukochanemu bliźniakowi.

Harry znowu odpowiedział z oporem. Nawet wspomnienie o tym oznaczało, że złamie zasadę, o której miał mu zaraz powiedzieć.

– Ale to by ściągnęło na mnie uwagę. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Wszyscy mają mnie uważać za zwykłego ucznia. Tak to sobie zaplanowaliśmy z mamą. Obiecałem. Jak do tej pory nie udawało mi się za dobrze ze wszystkim ukrywać, ale po prostu muszę się tego nauczyć.  
Snape go wyśmiał.

– Pan _nie jest_ zwykły, panie Potter – powiedział. – I nigdy pan nie będzie. Nie znam ani jednego _dziecka_ , które by miało taką moc jak pańska. Nie znam takiego _dziecka_ , które po oberwaniu pociskiem _Crucio_ próbowałoby walczyć dalej. Dowolny, zwykły _chłopiec_ pobiegłby do profesorów w chwili odkrycia planów Quirrella albo zostałby odkryty i zabity. Pan walczył i planował, jakby brał pan udział w bitwie, i pan _wygrał_. – Wciąż miał to dziwne światło w oczach, jakby myślał, że po tym wszystkim Harry w ogóle będzie chciał mieć z nim w ogóle do czynienia. – Pan jest żołnierzem.

– Tak – przyznał niechętnie Harry. – Mama mnie wytrenowała na żołnierza. Ale cichego.

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Upewnię się, że wszyscy o tym usłyszą – powiedział. – Chyba że sam pan pójdzie do dyrektora Dumbledore'a i powie mu, co się tak naprawdę stało. – Kiwnął głową i zmierzył Harry'ego drwiącym spojrzeniem spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

Harry nie sądził, żeby Snape naprawdę powiedział wszystkim – to by uczyniło z Harry'ego cel, a tego Snape raczej nie chciał – ale uświadomienie nawet kilku osób może się okazać katastrofalne w skutkach. Harry i tak już ledwo znosił rywalizację z bratem w quidditchu i podczas eliksirów. Zadrżał na myśl, że takich sytuacji miałoby być więcej.

Ale był w stanie temu zapobiec. Musiał być.

– Dobrze, sam powiem dyrektorowi – wymamrotał, spuszczając oczy. – Ale białe światło z Connora? Jak chce pan _to_ wyjaśnić?

Snape machnął ręką.

– Istnieje wiele starych zaklęć, Potter, magii bazującej na poświęceniu. Dług życia jest po prostu najpowszechniej i najlepiej znany. Twoja miłość do brata. Wierzę, że to raczej twoja miłość go ocaliła, a nie jakaś jego wewnętrzna siła, bo podejrzewam – tu znowu uśmiechnął się krzywo – tej akurat ma niewiele.

Harry prychnął, ale kiwnął głową, jakby się zgodził. _Za wiele wiem o świecie, żeby być w stanie wytworzyć w sobie taką miłość. Zbyt często kłóciłem się z Connorem. To musiała być jego własna niewinność i czystość. Ja jestem zbyt podobny do Voldemorta._

– W ten sposób nauczysz się kochać Slytherin – powiedział Snape, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała obietnica. – Już ja tego dopilnuję.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie, ale ten chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to, co właśnie powiedział, brzmiało jak bełkot szaleńca.

Zrobił krok do tyłu, a jego twarz znowu zrobiła się całkowicie neutralna, poza delikatną sugestią błysku w ciemnych oczach.

– Wystarczy na jedną noc – powiedział. – Niech pan idzie do dyrektora Dumbledore'a i powie mu prawdę, a niech pan będzie pewny, że dowiem się, jeśli pan tego nie zrobi.

– Oczywiście, profesorze Snape – wymamrotał Harry z szacunkiem, po czym wstał i pokuśtykał w stronę drzwi.

– Harry.

Harry zamrugał i obejrzał się przez ramię. Profesor Snape patrzył na niego i ani jego twarz, ani oczy, nie wyrażały absolutnie niczego.

– Dobra robota – powiedział cicho.

Harry pokręcił głową. Wiedział, jak rzadkie są pochwały od Snape'a, ale tej absolutnie nie miał zamiaru akceptować.

 _Zmusił mnie do wypicia Veritaserum._

Harry ostrożnie szedł w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, szukając po drodze jakiegoś profesora, który mógłby mu podać hasło. Wpływ Veritaserum powoli niknął. Będzie musiał ostrożnie dobierać słowa, ale wydawało mu się, że będzie w stanie przekonać dyrektora do swojej wersji. Zawsze był dobrym kłamcą, a ponadto miał siłę prawdy – prawdy _ostatecznej_ , siły potężniejszej niż przebiegli Ślizgoni i ich podstępne gierki – po swojej stronie.

* * *

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Właśnie odbywała się uczta na zakończenie roku szkolnego i Ślizgoni dobrze się spisali. Ściany pokrywały zielone sztandary, a jego podopieczni hałasowali radośnie przy swoim stole, podczas gdy Gryfoni siedzieli smętnie przy swoim. Puchar Quidditcha był ich, głównie dzięki rewelacyjnemu lataniu Harry'ego Pottera, prowadzili również w punktacji domów, więc Puchar Domów już za chwilę powinien zostać im wręczony.

Harry Potter siedział obok Dracona Malfoya, niemal na drugim końcu stołu Slytherinu. Był cichy, ale generalnie niewiele mówił od czasu, kiedy Snape zmusił go do powiedzenia prawdy, i tylko od czasu do czasu pocierał czoło. Zdołał okiełznać swoją moc i już nie rozrywała ona tarcz Snape'a, jak wtedy, kiedy wrócił po raz pierwszy. Snape wiedział jednak, że jego poprzednie wrażenie było poprawne. Moc chłopca _naprawdę_ urosła. To podobno miało być niemożliwe.

Snape powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że rzeczy niemożliwe były przy Harrym Potterze normą, i postanowił z tym współpracować. Chłopiec szybko zwrócił mu jego książki o eliksirach i okazał się chętny do przyswajania wiedzy z zakresu piątego roku. Jego zaklęcia podczas pojedynków były silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Snape dał mu trochę "dodatkowej" pracy domowej na wakacje, która miała poszerzyć jego zakres wiedzy i jego moc, a Harry przyjął ją bez żadnych komentarzy. Jego buntowniczość nie zniknęła jeszcze całkowicie, ale Snape miał wrażenie, że chwilowo została ukojona i wycofała się na jakiś czas.

Dumbledore zastukał widelcem w swój srebrny kufel i wstał. Gwar podnieconych głosów ucichł i uczniowie poodwracali się w jego kierunku i spojrzeli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Myślę, że to odpowiednia pora – mówił Dumbledore – kiedy wkraczamy w lato, czas nadziei i odnowy dla większości z nas, a także odpoczynku od szkoły...

Większość uczniów zaczęła bić w tym momencie brawa, bliźniacy Weasley wiwatowali najgłośniej. Snape wywrócił oczami. Im dłużej będą hałasować, tym dłużej będą musieli tu siedzieć. _Idioci._

– Że powinniśmy przejść wreszcie do ogłoszenia wyników Pucharu Domów, symbolu wielu wysiłków i pracy włożonej w czas roku szkolnego – dokończył Dumbledore. – A muszę tutaj dodać, że wszystkie nasze domy spisały się niezwykle dobrze w tym roku.

Snape prychnął i spojrzał na zielone sztandary. Wszyscy wiedzieli już, kto wygrał. Ślizgoni czekali z uśmiechami, podczas gdy pozostałe domy mamrotały i rzucały im cięte spojrzenia.

– Na czwartym miejscu, z wynikiem trzystu dwudziestu siedmiu punktów – zaczął Dumbledore – Hufflepuff.

Uprzejme brawa, zaprawione parsknięciami od pozostałych. Snape pochylił się do przodu, pragnąc, by Dumbledore się z tym wszystkim trochę bardziej pośpieszył. Wiedział jednak, że tak się nie stanie, więc zaczął sobie wyobrażać, co James Potter powie, kiedy dowie się, że jego starszy syn pomógł Slytherinowi wygrać zarówno Puchar Domów, jak i Puchar Quidditcha. Co prawda Dumbledore nie dał Harry'emu żadnych punktów za jego dokonania w Lesie, ale jego ciężka praca w czasie zajęć z eliksirów była głównym powodem, dla którego Slytherin znajdował tak daleko do przodu.

– Na trzecim miejscu, z wynikiem trzystu czterdziestu punktów, Ravenclaw.

Snape zastanowił się, czy nie wysłać Jamesowi Potterowi złośliwego listu, nasączonego eksperymentalnym eliksirem, który pozwoli mu zobaczyć minę Pottera, kiedy ten będzie go czytał. Może być tego warte.

– Na drugim miejscu, z wynikiem trzystu siedemdziesięciu dwóch punktów, Gryffindor.

Snape pozwolił sobie zerknąć w stronę stołu Gryffindoru i uśmiechnąć się krzywo na widok skrzywionej miny małego bohatera. Connor Potter musiał dorosnąć i zdać sobie sprawę ze swojej pozycji, choć przynajmniej nie tak, jak jego brat został do tego zmuszony dwa tygodnie temu. Nie postawi go to do pionu, ale będzie pierwszym i najbardziej przyjemnym krokiem w tym kierunku.

– I na miejscu pierwszym, z wynikiem czterystu siedemdziesięciu dwóch punktów, Slytherin.

Wiwaty jego uczniów były ogłuszające. Snape omiótł ich wzrokiem i zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry nie bije braw. Siedział tylko i patrzył na stół prezydialny intensywnie, jakby był w stanie zmienić liczby samą siłą swojej woli.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. _Nie tym razem, chłopcze._ Nie wszystko _musi zawsze iść po myśli twojego brata._

– Jednakże – kontynuował Dumbledore – wygląda na to, że nagradzanie punktami jeszcze nie dobiegło końca.

Snape skrzywił się. _O czym ten staruch plecie? Nikt jeszcze nie nagradzał punktami podczas uczty._

Poczuł nagły, dziwny i krótki napływ nadziei. _Może chce nagrodzić Harry'ego na oczach wszystkich. Wówczas nie będzie w stanie się z tym kryć. Z drugiej strony, czy to rozsądne? Powiedzieć tak wprost wszystkim, że ich ukochany zbawiciel nie jest tym, za kogo go mieli?_

– Mamy na sali uczniów, którzy polegali na dowodach, ale nie zebranych z plotek czy pogłosek – kontynuował Dumbledore – a z tego, co zobaczyli na własne oczy i usłyszeli na własne uszy. Pewien artefakt na terenie szkoły był zagrożony, a oni nie dość, że go znaleźli, to jeszcze powiedzieli mi, kto mu zagrażał, a był to sam Lord Voldemort, dokładnie tej nocy, w którym przeszkodzono mu w dotarciu do niego. – Uśmiechnął się, słysząc szum wciąganych oddechów i szeptów, że plotka została potwierdzona i dowiedziona, po czym spojrzał na dwóch Gryfonów. – Ronowi Weasleyowi i Hermionie Granger daję po pięćdziesiąt punktów za pokaz rozumu, odwagi i inteligencji znacznie wykraczającej poza ich wiek.

Snape złapał za stół tak mocno, że czuł, jak mu w dłoniach pękają naczynka. _Nie. Nie może tego zrobić._

– Jest też pośród nas jeszcze bardziej znakomity przykład – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore, a jego głos zrobił się wyraźnie bardziej miękki. – Connorowi Potterowi, za pokonanie Mrocznego Pana w Zakazanym Lesie siłą samej miłości, przyznaję sto punktów.

Zamilkł na moment, bo hałas zaczynał się robić ogłuszający, po czym oznajmił z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem:

– Co oznacza, że musimy trochę zmienić dekoracje.

Klasnął w dłonie i potężny wiatr przetoczył się przez Salę, zmieniając każdy sztandar, jakiego dotknął, w czerwień Gryffindoru. Hałas dochodzący ze stołu Gryffindoru był teraz pełen radosnych krzyków. Twarz małego bohatera kompletnie się zmieniła.

Snape się trząsł, miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i ze złości zacznie widzieć na czerwono. _Nie ma wątpliwości, który dom kochasz najbardziej, Albusie,_ pomyślał z furią. _Absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości._

Dumbledore wzniósł swój kielich w geście toastu, ale tylko Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni mu odpowiedzieli. Ślizgoni siedzieli przy swoim stole bladzi, cisi i kompletnie znieruchomieli.

Kiedy dyrektor usiadł z powrotem, Snape pochylił się w jego kierunku.

– Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? – syknął.

Dumbledore zerknął w jego kierunku i zachichotał cicho.

– No już, Severusie, mam wrażenie, że młody pan Weasley i panna Granger zasłużyli na trochę uznania. A już na pewno młody pan Potter. Nie każdego dnia dziecko staje przeciwko Mrocznemu Panu i przeżywa.

Snape warknął.

– Czyli Harry Potter nie powiedział ci, co się stało w lesie?

Dumbledore podniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście, że powiedział. Jego zeznania zgadzały się z tymi, które złożył jego brat, co do joty. Właściwie to z początku zaproponowałem znacznie większą nagrodę, ale to młody Harry przekonał mnie, że przyznanie kolejnych punktów będzie znacznie lepszą metodą na spłacenie długu, jaki Hogwart jest winny naszym dzielnym Gryfonom.

Snape obejrzał się na stół Slytherinu. Harry pochylał się do przodu, patrząc prosto na niego.

Snape nawet z tej odległości mógł wyczytać z jego oczu jasne "pierdol się".

Wygląda na to, że jednak nie udało mu się okiełznać buntowniczej natury Harry'ego Pottera.

Snape otworzył usta. Mógłby zakończyć tę farsę zaledwie kilkoma słowami i przywrócić świat na tory, jakimi powinien się toczyć, gdzie Puchar Domów należał do nich...

Ale wówczas musiałby przyznać, skąd ma swoje informacje. Że zmusił bezbronne dziecko do wypicia Veritaserum.

Albo przynajmniej dziecko, które umie udawać bezbronne z nienaturalnym skupieniem, a także takie, które było zręcznym i doświadczonym kłamcą.

Snape zacisnął pięści. Gdyby przechytrzył go dowolny inny Potter, to byłoby to nie do zniesienia.

Ale _ten_ Potter był Ślizgonem, i to w dodatku tak silnym, że położyłby czterech aurorów.

Oraz, do czego Snape był teraz kompletnie przekonany, prawdziwym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Snape przełknął swój gniew. Podniósł własny kufel i wzniósł go w późnym, prywatnym toaście, skierowanym do jedynej osoby, która go zrozumie i dla której to będzie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył go uważnie wzrokiem. Następnie pochylił lekko głowę i machnął półotwartą dłonią przed sobą, na wysokości piersi.

Gest przyjęcia i zaakceptowania wyzwania, skojarzył Snape po chwili przeszukiwania własnej pamięci. Antyczny, tego rodzaju, którego nawet czarodzieje czystej krwi już nieczęsto używali.

Snape oparł się wygodniej w swoim miejscu, pijąc powoli ze swojego kufla i obserwując, jak Draco rozprasza Harry'ego i zaczyna narzekać, prawdopodobnie na ogólną niesprawiedliwość losu, a Harry mu odpowiada, rękami stopniowo wykonując coraz bardziej obszerne gesty. Snape nie był w stanie ocenić, czy Harry się z Draconem zgadza, czy nie.

To nie miało znaczenia. Snape był pewien, że tak czy inaczej, Harry wróci w następnym roku równie gotów do postawienia mu oporu i równie pełen mocy, i równie ślizgoński, że wciąż będzie największą nadzieją Snape'a na zdobycie z powrotem szacunku pozostałych domów.

Ale zmuszenie go do stania się tym, czego się po nim oczekuje, będzie nie lada wyzwaniem.

 _Za to takim_ , pomyślał Snape, dopijając swój napój, _którego_ z przyjemnością _się podejmę._


End file.
